There's Nothing We Can Do
by Hinotima24
Summary: Sequel to I'll always come for you. When John thought he was normal,the unexpected sank his hopes and dreams. After all those times, he still couldn't stop fighting to prevent Judgment Day and for one reason only; the same reason Sarah fought at all. AU
1. Chapter 1: Somebody

A/N: Hi! I'll try to make this short and simple. This story would be the sequel "I'll always come for you". Before reading this story, I strongly encourage you to read up on Double Metal, and then Falling in the Black and I'll always come for you. You'll easily get lost if you don't as I'll be referring to those stories quite a lot.

Finally, thanks a lot to those who have been reading my stories!

mitchellsunf: Thanks so much! I hope this wouldn't disappoint you.

trenth: Hi! I read all your reviews that you've left and thanks for those! I hope you'll enjoy this story as you did with the last 3. Thanks so much again for reading and reviewing!

TK-MR: I'll not let you in on who said it but as the last chapter had indicated/hinted, that line would appear in this chapter! Thank you so much for your support throughout!

zahnfan23: Thank you! Just to inform you, this story would be action based (but of course not all chapter). Hope you'll enjoy this!

kaotic2: Thank you!

dc: Keep on reading and thanks!

Renderer: Lols! Thanks for the laugh at the Sarah reference. Though…Sarah is really hardcore to do all that with a bottle of alcohol! And the chapter you reviewed is the last chapter. This chapter is starting a sequel for that story. Here's the update and thank you so much for reading as well as the excellent reviews!

000

Thank you so much for all the excellent reviews and support!

Chapter 1: Be Somebody

John smiled as he drove into town. He can't wait to return home from work, he missed her already and he'd only just left home. John thought about her as his surrounding changed from the barren land to the bustling activity in the small town. He smiled, remembering her smiles, her voice. John parked into an empty lot and jumped out, arranging his jacket. He kept his head low and walked to the shop.

"Morning pretty boy!" A gruff voice said as John walked into the small and congested office, squeezing in between the tables. He ignored the nickname stood behind the owner of this place.

John took in his boss appearance today, which consisted of a shirt and canvas pants.

"You're early today." He grunted. John merely gave a smile to him and stood there, "Two parcels. One out of town and another a little farther away. You know the routine, just see the address." He shoved two small parcels into John's hand and walked past him.

"Alright." John said with a smile. He walked out, accompanied with light and free steps

"You feeling alright, boy?" His boss asked, raising a bushy eyebrow.

"Yeah, I'm good today." John turned out and replied with a wide smile on his face, "It's my wife."

"She made your day again?" He asked casually, sorting out the stack of documents. He gestured at the chair by the desk, "Sit, you're too early for the delivery."

John nodded and sat in the chair, "Yeah. She'd always."

"Said she's pregnant?"

"Yeah. 9 months, 3 weeks and 8 days." John grinned.

"Child's on the way." John watched as his boss said, "Good tempered girl?"

"Beautiful too." John couldn't help but add to the praise on Cameron.

"Yeah, I remembered the time me and my wife had our first one. She was short tempered and complained about how the kid's in the way and ranting about how she regretted it." His boss forced a smile through his moustache, "Wouldn't give it a rest…well I know it's hard on her but she didn't have to…" His boss stopped in a sigh.

"But you got four beautiful kids now." John pointed out.

"Yup, but wife's still a little… though better than during her pregnancy. I supposed many couples argued. You two never did?"

John was a little surprised if what his boss said was true. How could any husband bear to argue with his wife? Just looking at Cameron made his knees goes weak, the knots in his muscles loosen and his hand itched to touch her, "We have our share of bickering but I'd never have serious arguments with her. So far." John chuckled.

"Good kid. I gave in to my wife and look what happen." They both had a good laugh before John head off to the delivery. He was back in 20 minutes and his boss was surprised by the speed.

"They like early deliveries," John stated sheepishly. His boss thought for a while as John decided that it's time to drop the bombshell, "I'm quitting."

"What?"

"I'm quitting."

"You're doing just good, kid. The customers really like you more than Roger or even Ben." His boss frowned.

"Yeah but I want to stay home." John forced a smile, hoping he'd understand.

John was happy when his boss nodded. He turned around and took out a thick roll of cash, "Take it." He pressed it into John's hand, "Your salary and bonuses."

John browsed it through and noticed he had twice as much as his normal salary, "Sir-"

"Your wife needs you with her and you need the money. Go home kid." John turned hesitantly as his boss patted him heavily on his shoulder. John forced a smile and pocketed the cash before running out of the door and jumping into his jeep. He can't wait to go home. He placed the roll of cash into his pocket and started the engine.

John switched on the radio and played a slow piano tune. He began to remise of Cameron, dancing ballet in front of his eyes. It was most beautiful thing he'd have seen. The way she moved was so graceful John didn't even think it was possible. She'd only danced for him on special occasions but he'd always remember. He was about to drive away when John thought of something. He grinned, pulling out of the parking lot.

(0)

He stopped the jeep outside a jewelry shop. First and last time he'd been into one was to buy Cameron and him their wedding ring which he'd never taken off since. John stepped out of the jeep, walking into the shop. He met a friendly salesperson and began looking at the row of beautiful necklaces. He had to consider the price as well having not bought out any of their diamonds with him.

He picked up a few to imagine them on Cameron's neck. Then he picked up a pendant on a thin sliver chain. The pendant was in a shape of a water droplet. In the middle, there was a small shiny stud of purple gold. He considered it before looking up with a smile, "I'll take this thanks." He said.

The salesperson took it and kept the rest. As she went to pack it up, John stood there, anxious to get home. She returned with the necklace packed away in a dazzling silver box. He took it and gave her the roll of cash before dashing off.

The jeep came to a stop in the backyard and John jumped out, slamming the fence shut and locking it. Whistling a happy tune, John went to the back door. He'd expected Cameron to burst out, welcoming him home with a warm hug and a passionate kiss but she didn't.

John twisted the door knob but it's still locked. _Maybe she's asleep…_John reasoned it out. He shrugged and dug into his pocket, searching for his keys. Suddenly he heard a loud cry of pain from inside. John froze but his heartbeat quicken. _Cameron, Cam no, no! God please… _

He fumbled with the lock before inserting the keys and twisting it. The lock clicked and John practically threw the door open. It hit the rubber bung, which John had fixed there, and rebounded but John was already making his frantic way into the living room. He gasped, seeing Cameron lying on the floor, near the clothes chest.

John let out a frantic cry before dropping to his knees. He slipped his arms under her and pulled Cameron gently into his strong embrace. He could feel her body tense up.

"Cam." John whispered, cupping her face gently. It was twisted in agony and her forehead was coated in a thin layer of sweat.

"John…" Cameron breathed out before crying out again. The contractions are getting worst by the minute. Cameron didn't know how long she has been lying there but she realized it hurts more when she moved to get the phone. She also noticed it was shifting downwards from her uterus. It hurts more and more every time.

She felt him hugging her firmly and whispering her name. It took her mind off the pain and let her open her eyes to look at him. She forced a smile before crying out in pain.

"Cameron…." John whispered in her ear again, helpless to do anything to stop it. It hurt him just as much to see her in so much pain. John sat there cradling her, noticing the small puddle of water between her legs.

"John," Cameron opened her eyes and clutched at his arm. She cried out. Cameron could feel his strong arm shaking under her hold. John is scared. She didn't want to put John through this. He is 16 and Cameron hadn't forgotten it for even a moment. Cameron had considered killing it or leaving John but she could not do that. And the only fact which stopped her was that he's a 16 year old but loved her dearly.

"I can't do this…" He whispered when he realized what she was asking of him but Cameron's grip on his arm tighter and something woke him up, "I'm not ready." He mumbled pathetically to what he had to do now.

"_I'll take care of you." John mumbled into her soft hair, "Promise." Cameron listened, happily snuggling up to him, her swollen belly pressed up against his muscled abdomen... _

John bit his lips, nodding hesitantly. He slipped his hand under her knee joint and neck, carrying her gently. He walked to the bed but Cameron touched the back of his head gently, "Table," She gasped out. He nodded and swept the stuff away as he placed Cameron on it.

He ran to get the medical kit, some warm water and towel. John could see Cameron struggling with the pain as he went. John fumbled with stuffs and just shoved them on the floor when they were in the way. He heard Cameron winced once more just as he got all he needed. John dropped the medical box on the counter just beside the table and stood by her.

"John, check the dilation," Cameron gasped, patting his arm. John looked lost for a moment before he walked to the tip of the table and removed her soaked knickers for her. John placed it in the pail of dirty laundry. She was right, their baby is coming. He checked her dilation and walked to her side, pressing his ear to her belly.

"It's an earthquake." John straightened up and leaned over to kiss Cameron on the forehead. She chuckled a little before wincing.

"John." Cameron mumbled as she placed her hand on her belly.

"Yeah?" He leaned in, feeling his nerves go down and the excitement drowning him. All that's between him and seeing the baby is just waiting for Cameron to be fully dilated. Cameron gasped, feeling another contraction squeezing her. "What is it?" John said shakily.

Cameron threw her head back in pain. Her hand clutched at his arm. John gently moved her grasp away from his arm and decided to get it over with. He parted her legs gently and gave her soothing consolations in words but there were obvious signs of extreme distress from Cameron. John began to become worried. She began to lose her consciousness.

John left his place and went to her side, cupping her face in both of his hands, "Cam! Can you hear me?" He let out a frantic cry as she didn't respond but moaned out in weak pain. John could tell she hurts but couldn't help her, "Cameron, talk to me. I need you please…stay awake, don't sleep." She still didn't respond and she was getting paler as cold sweat broke from her forehead, "Open your eyes."

John was clueless as to what to do. At this rate, the baby and Cameron might die. John wrecked his brains and then something struck him but it didn't please him. He'd come across it when he was reading up, being the excited father-to-be that he is. John remembered instantly dismissing that but now…

"Caesarean Section." John muttered nervously. He was terrified at the thought cutting her open again. He hated it but they both know, the baby would die if they did nothing. He looked at Cameron.

If Cameron heard him, she made no move to acknowledge it. She was getting paler and her moans of pain were far too painful for John to bear any longer. He nodded reluctantly for his own sake and picked up the scalpel from the medical box, placing it on the place nearby. Then he put in an amount of anaesthesia to numb her.

John was reluctant to give her anaesthesia as he wouldn't know when she bleed out and died but he know it would be cruel to let her take the pain. He held Cameron's hand firmly, "Cam," He spoke softly. For a moment, he thought she'd blacked out and he felt fear creeping into his heart but she responded finally, opening her eyes slowly and gazing at him as if to tell him that she is listening, "I love you." He whispered, "I just want you to know, there's nothing I won't do if I could just swap our places. I'm so sorry to bring this to you…I just wish…"

Cameron forced a weak smile, shaking her head slightly before squeezing John's hand. He held on until she blacked out before standing up and pulling out all his courage for this. He got to work, preparing stitches, cloths and wore the latex gloves they had in the kitchen. Then John removed her clothes and gazed down at her body softly.

_Our baby's coming…_He thought, gripping the scalpel tightly. John winced and cursed as the scalpel drove into her flesh. Blood flowed out instantly. Just that night, he was caressing her gently, kissing her every flawless flesh revealed to him. He'd never thought in a hundred years he'd be pressing a knife into her. John dabbed at it while working on getting through her womb. He swallowed as his meal came up. John constantly checked on Cameron's complexion and making sure there is a rise and fall in her chest.

He'd always thought either she had natural birth or he had to send her to the hospital but now, it was a no go for them. Despite their new identities, John couldn't risk having so many policemen walking around. If one of them was to recognise him, they'll throw him into prison and their baby would be left as an orphan and Cameron…She'll probably attempt self termination.

John placed the scalpel on the table when the incision was done and gently tugged aside the tough womb. He didn't know what to do next but went along with the obvious; take the baby out. John was shaking as his hand felt warm blood. John felt a small object and felt around, feeling a small hand closed on his index finger. He couldn't help but smile and acted quickly.

He found a good place to hold on to and slowly brought him out. John prayed and prayed he wasn't getting his wife and child killed. He didn't actually know what to do; perhaps this was just wrong…maybe it wasn't his place for Cameron to put her life into his hands time and again.

Then John saw a hand, which was stretched out the moment there was space. The head emerged from the wound, then the sturdy little body and the strong legs which, John remembered, spent countless hours kicking away. The thoughts of how this was not right vanished instantly.

Their baby was a slimy and bloody mess but John could make out the beauty under those. The baby opened his small mouth and started to cry, choking on the amniotic acid at his mouth. On his head, John could make out strands of brown hair, all soaked in the blood.

He grinned, remembering the first time he met Cameron. It was during Mr Ferguson's class in Red Valley, New Mexico. The first time he laid his eyes on her. The first time his eyes define beauty to be right before his eyes. It was one of exact feeling he had compared to this moment.

John immediately held their baby close to him, cradling the little life in his arms, bringing a finger to his mouth, which is wide open, and cleaning off the amniotic acid. John's gloved covered hands touched the infant gently. He cried, loudly, as if looking for his mother. His little arms waved around, reaching for her. John took it in his, marveling at the beauty of it all.

John felt a tear ran down his cheek as he held their child. They've been waiting for months and now he couldn't believe the little heartbeat he heard all these months is in his arms now. Time froze as the newborn open his green eyes and looked at John. John took in a sharp breath and didn't dare to move. There was a second of silence only to be broke when the infant belched.

"Hey." John smiled. The little infant looked at John with a mildly curious look as he ceased crying altogether. John picked up the clamp they'd bought and clamped the cord near the baby's belly button and used the scissors to cut the umbilical cord carefully.

John grabbed a clean soft cloth to wipe off the slim and blood before using a towel to wrap the baby up in. John placed him on the bed, making sure he could not roll down the bed by placing two big pillows at his side before running to Cameron and removed the placenta, throwing the slimy mess into the sink before starting to clean up her wound. Then John finally sewed it up.

John cut the stitch and parted his lips, breathing heavily. He paused and sat there before pulling off his latex gloves and diving forward to check Cameron's pulse at her neck. He heaved a sigh of relief feeling it, weak but still there.

John glanced at the little infant on their bed. He smiled when he saw a small hand waving around in the air aimlessly. John turned to Cameron and used a warm and wet towel to clean the blood off her and carried her to the bed beside their baby. He placed both of his loves under the blanket, making sure the baby's head is way above it.

"This is your mommy. She'll be awake in just a little while," John whispered to the infant, whose eyes were closed but it was evident he was awake from all the movement on his limbs, "You will take care of Mommy while Daddy cleaned up alright?" John added, kissing Cameron on her forehead before leaving both of them to clean up the bloody mess at the table like he said he would.

John packed the bloody cotton wool and towel into a plastic bag and placed it by the backdoor on the floor. He placed the placenta into a separate plastic bag and washed blood off the tools. It's funny but John had never felt so happy while looking at so much blood in his life.

Later, John went to the chest, stripping off his bloody shirt and placing it into the pail of dirty laundry. He kicked off his boots and walked barefooted and topless to the bed where Cameron laid with their baby.

"Hey." John whispered, slipping under the sheets on the other side of the infant. The infant, who seems to be dozing off, turned to John. The infant seemed to struggle to get his eyes open. He blinked a few times before closing them but John knew he was wide awake.

John gently touched the 7-minutes-old infant's palm with his fingers. It was smooth and flawless. He admired the beauty and perfection he'd created with Cameron. _This is our child, my child!_ John thought with exhilaration.

The little infant looked harmless but John was a little surprised when his fingers closed suddenly and grasped tightly onto John's index just as he did when John first reached in to get him out of the womb.

John chuckled, gently moving his finger in small circles. The infant did not let go as John moved his finger in circles, his small arm followed along.

"What should I name you?" John brushed his soft and reddish cheek. The infant turned his head to him with his mouth open as if searching for something, which John guessed was milk. He watched as the infant moved his head. He was amused when the baby closed his mouth, moving it as if he is eating on something, "You hungry?" John teased him, brushing the back of his hand with his thumb while the grip of his index finger is still strong.

Suddenly, John saw a flash of lightning outside their window followed by a distant soft thunder. He kissed the baby on the head, brushing the back of his hand to coax him to let go of John's finger before leaving the bed. John went to the back door and locked it, bringing down the bolt and did the same for the front door. Then he went to their only window by the bedside and brought the two planks of wood down like a bolt in front of the glass pane, covering it entirely.

Then John saw a lightning flash and loud thunder roared. He turned and glanced at the infant to find him in a new and fascinating position for John. His legs and head shot out while his arms jerk up and out with the palms up. Shortly afterward the infant brought his arms back together and clenched his hands into fists. Before John can figure out the quirk (which he somehow thought was inherited from Cameron), the baby bawled, practically screaming his lungs out.

John was crushed. He cursed a little, rushing to his side of the bed, his mind on reassuring the infant. He sat on the bed, patting the crying infant's small torso with his hand but he cried louder.

John saw a movement at the corner of his eye and saw Cameron's smooth and slender hand taking hold on the infant's small fist, brushing the back of his fist. John watched as the infant ceased crying altogether and grabbed onto Cameron's finger like he did with John's before.

John heaved a sigh of relief inwardly and looked up at Cameron. She looked beautiful as she gazed down at their baby. John couldn't help as he reached out and touch her cheek, wondering if it was the same woman he married to, made love to and fathered a child with.

"John?" Cameron said, her voice husky, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"It's nothing. You look beautiful." John muttered, drawing small circles on her temple.

"No, he's beautiful." Cameron smiled, looking at the infant, "Or she?"

"He." John grinned. Cameron nodded, chuckling in happiness before gazing down at their son, who is beginning to doze off. He had a small button nose just like Cameron and lips like John. From John's information, Cameron knew he had inherited his father's eyes too. Cameron touched the infant's head, which had a significant amount of dark brown hair like Cameron's and from the sensitive touch of Cameron; she concluded he had an identical facial structure to John.

"Cam, I should probably tell you, he has quirks," John started with an amused look before he explained.

Cameron laughed lightly when he finished, "He's startled. It's the Moro reflex." John furrowed his eyebrows at her, "I read the book in my free time." She explained. John smiled, nodding. Then it struck John that he had to ask something.

"Cameron," John started, not knowing how to ask the awkward question, "Do you think you can…y'know…"

Cameron shot him a puzzled look.

"Breastfeed him?"

"Yes," Cameron replied, to John's relief, "and I will. Breastfeeding is healthier for the baby."

"Yeah." John nodded. The infant squirmed wrestled with the towel, getting out of it with his strong legs, rolling to his side towards Cameron, "He recognizes you." John smiled. The infant then turned his head to John the moment he heard his voice, even with his eyes closed. Cameron watched as his eyes wandered aimlessly under his eyelids.

"And you." Cameron whispered.

"You want to breastfeed him now?" John asked, eagerly.

"I cannot. The anaesthesia in my blood may be directed into the milk. It'll be safer to wait a little longer." Cameron replied, noting his enthusiasium in watching her feed the baby. His face fell but was pasted with a smile.

"Only the mom knows best." John sang, leaning over the newborn and taking her lips on his. Cameron brought her other hand to touch the back of his head as they kissed. They broke away, hearing the little infant squealing, eyes wide open, "Wow, he's a sneaky little guy ain't he?" He commented, teasing the baby's soft cheeks. He heard Cameron chuckled.

"Just like his father." Cameron laughed softly.

John gave her a playful glare before cracking up into a smile upon hearing her laugh, "How's your wound?"

"Good. Your skills are improving. Each stitch was precise." Cameron ran her hand over her bare abdomen.

"Thanks. Does it hurt?"

"Not so much." Cameron smiled.

"I quit my job, came home and find you on the floor." John mumbled, "Now I have a son, good day."

Cameron frowned, "Quit your job?"

"Yeah, you were due any day so I thought I should stay home and be there when…" John sighed, "It was too late."

"No," Cameron stated, "It wasn't." John smiled at her and they looked down at the infant. It was a while before john spoke again.

"We'll stay here till he's older. Then we head out to Central America. Set up a camp there. Train him up." John decided with a smile.

"Alright," Cameron nodded.

"We have the baby carrier right?" John asked. Cameron nodded again, pointing at the box in the corner by the chest of their possessions. He considered getting it now but couldn't seem to stay away from neither the baby nor Cameron.

"Is this right?" Cameron asked out of the sudden, touching the infant's cheek gently.

"What?" John turned to her.

"Him. Us?"

"Yeah. It's all I ever wanted and I got it." John smiled, assuring her, "So it is to me."

"What's his name?"

"Haven't thought about it..."

*

Riley fiddled with her phone anxiously. Jesse had called a few minutes earlier and told her to meet at the shopping mall. This was weird because Jesse normally wanted to keep it in low profile.

She stopped fiddling when she saw her marching across to her. Riley pocketed her cell and faced Jesse.

"I got another thing for you. Go back to the Connors and live there. Begging, like you got thrown out and didn't know where to stay." Jesse said quickly and forcefully.

"What? Sarah Connor?"

"Yes."

"What for?"

"I need to you keep an eye on her. John Connor would always come back to her. It beats waiting here." Jesse stated. Riley frowned but nodded reluctant to face Sarah or even that weird Uncle that John had; Uncle Derek, "I'll call you again and we'll meet on info." Jesse said and left before Riley could object.

_Great…_.Riley thought. _Time to move_, just when she getting comfortable in the house with the small Labrador retriever the Lewis just bought.

*

John came in from getting his jacket from the jeep, closing the door and shoving the umbrella into the stand. He threw his jacket over the chair and paused. Cameron was sitting on the bed breastfeeding the little guy. John smiled, walking over, kicking off his boots. He sat down softly on the space beside Cameron and watched.

The infant's eyes were wide open, looking up at Cameron as he drank ravenously.

"He seemed to be enjoying himself." John grinned, leaning in and giving Cameron a peck on her cheek before giving the small infant a peck on his forehead. The infant blinked, unlatching himself from Cameron and twisted his neck to look for the source of that feeling on his forehead.

"He's looking for you when he woke." Cameron informed him, watching as their baby's eyelids began to droop, not being able to find anything interesting.

"Really?"

"Yes." Cameron nodded, shifting slowly as her wound stretched a little.

"Careful." John muttered. They sat there, waiting for the baby to fall asleep in Cameron's arms. John went to get the small jumper, mittens and socks for him. Cameron carefully placed him on the bed beside her and they started helping him wear his mittens and socks as he squirmed uncomfortably, "He's kind of like you before right? He doesn't see the need for clothes." John teased, pulling the socks on.

He got a playful shove from Cameron as she got on his mittens. They carefully pulled on his jumper, avoiding any contact with the cord clamp.

"So…" John paused as Cameron leaned back on the headboard, resting.

"So I'm going to take a nap. The wound is seeping my strength," Cameron laid back down on the bed.

"What do I do?" John asked.

"Anything you want," Cameron smiled before closing her eyes. John considered the options before jumping into bed beside them, watching both of them sleep. He dug into his pocket, pulling out the small box.

"Cameron, this is for you." John whispered. She opened her eyes, eyeing the box before taking it. As she opened it, John shifted closer. He saw her wide smile upon seeing it, "Do you like it?"

"It's beautiful." Cameron turned to him, kissing him on his cheek, "Thank you." John grinned, reaching out to pull the necklace out of the box, gently; he helped Cameron put it on. As he'd thought, she looked perfect with that on her neck. She smiled sweetly at him.

Leaning forward to give her a small kiss on her lips, in which she took on gently. John kept himself close to her, taking her left hand and kissing the back of it just above the ring. Then he held onto her hand, lowering it.

The baby shifted, trying to get a hold of Cameron. John chuckled, letting the baby grip her pinky.

_They both needed her now. _

To be continued…

Next chapter: Cameron and John continued to pursue the normal life, which is seemingly without their grasp now, with their newborn son.

"_Maybe I'm just not good enough for him."_


	2. Chapter 2: Normal

Countless thanks to those who read and reviewed!

**AJ-JC**: Thanks. About the three things, I think I'll reply in order.  
1) You'll find out but I can tell you that it is the same Catherine Weaver. Cameron's evolution would be explained along with her motives so don't fret! It'll be here soon!  
2) About not searching for John, you'll soon realize that they have two things to do. They have to search for John as well as try to stop Skynet so they are kind of splitting their time whereas Jesse doesn't really care to stop Skynet. I haven't really explored Sarah's side. When I do, you'll know her stuff.  
3) John and Cameron going to Mexico were already explained by John earlier on. Mexico is a more isolated place with less technology; it would be easier for them to hide. They want to go to Central America because they want to train their son where Sarah trained John in the jungles of Central America. I felt Canada was safe but too open with technology. Mexico is more isolated and if you noticed, John is kind of copying what Sarah is doing with him.  
Hope I got my point across ^^ Thanks again!

**MementoMoriYB**: Thanks so much! It really means a lot that I portrayed John and Cameron alright in this chapter.

**Kris**: Thank _you_! I'm so glad you're enjoying this!

**Dc:** I'll assume the early update is not a bad thing but actually, I'm trying to update every Saturday so… Thanks!

**mitchellsunf**: Thanks so much! I'm glad the Jameron fans are appeased with this. I was hoping to make it up to all of you and also to reward you guys for making through Falling in the Black (the Jameron hell).

**kaotic2**: Thank you! That was definitely very encouraging!

**Zahnfan23**: Thanks so much, hope you will enjoy the rest of this story!

**TK-MR**: Heh, I'm glad the quotes at the end are getting your curiosity perked up! Thanks so much! And in this chapter, you'll know the name of the baby. I hope the name is not old school or disappointing. And…I don't really read binary _ Thanks again!

**Renderer**: Thank you! Yup, you definitely described the chapter just like how I wanted it to be. This is definitely unreal so enjoy it while you can Warning…

000

Thank you so much for all the awesome reviews! Don't hesitate to leave me comments! I love reading what you think, even if it is a bad one~ just leave it and I'll definitely read and reply ^^ I'm glad all of you are enjoying it!

This chapter would mainly go for the life of Jameron after having their baby boy!

Chapter 2: Normal

John and Cameron spent the next few months staying at home. While Cameron rest and self-entertain by making things for the newborn, John carried him out to see the sights on foot. Though, both the father and the son missed Cameron being with them, the baby being extremely whiney about her absence. When the infant was 3 weeks old, the three of them went out to the river to have some fun.

And there, he was fascinated by water, grass, sky, trees and wind. They even found a lake at the edge of the forest behind the trees. John went for a swim while Cameron sat on the bank with the infant, who was kicking and screaming; he is dying to get into the water. So Cameron let him sit at the bank, using her arms to support the infant. He put his little legs in the pond, kicking water at John playfully. John let out a cry out shock before wading closer to hold the infant around his ankle and kissed his feet gently. Cameron smiled, reaching out to clean the water from his eyes. John grinned, moving to lean on the bank they were on.

They played there for the day and head back at night. Every night, Cameron would just get a wet towel to clean him up and bring him to bed. At the end of the month, their supplies ran out and John would go to town to get necessities for the baby. They would either tag along or both of them would stay home. To put it simpler, the baby and Cameron were almost inseparable.

Later when the infant was nearing 3 weeks of age, they decided to give him a sensible name. Which John was quite easygoing with but Cameron was very particular about John Connor's first child's name.

She lay in bed the whole night thinking of names from all the other languages she knew; which was nearing 3000. John noticed how still she was and immediately knew she was not asleep but he knew better than to talk her out of thinking of a name. He sighed inwardly, turning over to put his arms around her, burying his face into her neck and went back to sleep.

The next morning, Cameron told John about all the names she thought of while breastfeeding the infant. John sat beside her and played with the baby, tugging gently on his mitten covered hands. They decided on one. Zander; The defender of the people. John was pleased with the name and nodded enthusiastically with that, happy the term people was used instead of humans.

Zander was a responsive baby to his parents. He smiled when they teased him and played with him but did have his share of tantrums occasionally.

They cleaned up Zander with a wet cloth for until he was 6 months then do they allowed him to bathe in the bathtub and have a little fun.

Also, they noticed Zander tend to have a need to have Cameron around all the while and John was almost helpless with him but John noticed Zander was easily bored. Thus, in no time, he taught the baby bug slug in which he didn't really understood but found it fun to hit John whenever he see a car instead of a Volkswagen. The father and son pair would stay at the doorstep, watching out for cars when they were bored.

"Cameron!" John shouted, as his six months old son started bursting into a mixture of tears and cries. John had been helping his son wash up in a tub and when he turned around to get the towel, his son burst into tears. He was helpless with little kids who didn't know how to express themselves yet. John glanced nervously towards the baby. Cameron rushed into the bathroom anxiously.

When she saw nothing but her son crying in the bathtub and John squatting by him helplessly, Cameron smiled and stood at the doorway.

"What are you doing?" John asked, gesturing to Zander.

"Waiting for you to do something." Cameron replied matter-of-factly, as if trying to elaborate her point, she crossed her arms and leaned against the door frame. John stared at her pleadingly and when Cameron didn't budge, John sighed. "You're his father. There has to be some connection between the both of you. He's your split image. Talk to him."

"Talk to him?" John frowned, looking at the crying baby, clueless.

"Yes. Like you did when he wasn't yet born. He'll understand you John. Talk to him. He needs you." Cameron urged him as Zander cried bitterly.

John turned from Cameron to his son. It felt different to be cooing his son when he was staring right him. It was much easier talking to him when he was with Cameron as John hadn't really had to deal with it when he cried. John hesitated. He didn't know what to do. This would be his very first time trying to calm Zander. Since he was born, Cameron would cover that up pretty easily.

Taking a deep breath, John leaned forward with a soft expression. John took Zander in his arms, carried him out of the water and wrapped a towel over his body.

"Hey," John tightened the towel around his small body, whispering to him as he hugged the baby, "Zan. I'm here alright? Shh…" John hushed his son gently, kissing him on his chubby and smooth cheek.

Zander paused, recognizing the familiar voice instantly, and looked at John with red puffy eyes, his small and chubby arm over John's shoulder.

"What's wrong huh? You scared?" John whispered, pecking the baby on his button nose, identical to Cameron's. Zander flinched with the sudden contact before opening his mouth and closing it again, settling with a squeal of delight.

John chuckled, arranging the little kid on his hips and bringing him into the room. He and Cameron shared a common smile as he past her. Zander saw her and grinned, reaching out his small hands to her to which Cameron took and kissed before letting John do his daddy-thing.

Cameron watched as John placed Zander on the bed, who immediately crawled out of the blanket and went around naked, squealing as he lay on the soft material. John picked up the bottle of petroleum jelly and a diaper before settling down on the bed.

"Zan, come here." John shifted to a comfortable position. He placed the petroleum jelly and diaper on the bed before carrying the infant over into his embrace. Zander cried out in objection, insisting on having his way, "You need to wear your nappy alright so stay still." John made Zander lie down on his back, applying the petroleum jelly on the infant's groin area with a cotton wool.

Zander laid still as John said but shifted a little when the cool jelly touched him. Cameron stood there crossed arm as she let John do his work. Zander looked around and found Cameron standing by the bathroom door. He squealed to her, reaching out his little arms but remained still till John was done with his diapers.

The infant jumped up from his position and began crawling to Cameron from the bed the moment John was done. She saved him the trouble and scooped him into her arms.

"He likes you better." John muttered with a smile.

"But he needs you as much as he needs me." Cameron countered, feeling Zander nestled up to her.

"Maybe I'm just not good enough for him." John placed the jelly on the bedside table and threw the cotton wool into the bin, "Maybe I'm not a good father for him. What'd I expect? I didn't have a father to learn from." John chuckled bitterly.

Cameron frowned, walking to John with Zander in her arms. John looked up at her as she began to pass the infant over. Zander initially objected but glanced at John before latching onto his neck with his little arms firmly. John carried his son gently.

"I didn't regret, John. I never would or could ask for anything more!" Cameron stated firmly, "You're his father for a reason!" she snapped.

Zander turned around in John's embrace and faced Cameron with an identically shocked expression as John. It was the first time Zander heard his mom snap like that and it was a long time since she'd done that to John.

Zander shot John an uncertain and almost worried look, "Don't worry Zander. Mom's just mad at me." John smiled, kissing the infant on the spot beneath his eye. Zander blinked, shooting John a weird face.

Cameron chuckled, turning around to get Zander's night jumper.

"Cam." John followed her, "Sorry." He mumbled as Cameron pulled out a blue jumper.

"You're his father," Cameron turned around, "Last thing he'd want, is you doubting yourself. He needs you." She stuffed the jumper into his hand and began mixing the infant formula for Zander.

It would be the first time Zander drank from the artificial milk and John, who was dying to be a good father had bought 5 tins of the baby formula and learned to mix them beforehand. Sometimes, he'd catch Cameron gazing at him with a glad smile on her face. Perhaps glad she chose him, or John hoped so.

Cameron checked the proportion and shook it well while John pulled on the jumper for Zander. It was getting colder as the sun set and nighttime came. John and Cameron decided not to let him sleep in a carrier as in the night, it was cold and they didn't have the heart to leave the baby in the carrier all by himself thus they settled on letting the baby sleep with them.

It was also easier if he got hungry, scared or lonely and burst into tears. Cameron dripped a drop of the milk on her inner wrist and tested the temperature before walking towards the bed. John was just buttoning up the jumper while Zander looked up at him with curious green eyes.

Cameron sat down beside John and Zander, holding the milk bottle while John carried Zander to lie in the middle of the bed. Cameron rested by him, probing him with the milk bottle. Zander looked at it doubtfully and turned to Cameron, terrified at the 'unidentified object'.

"Zander, it's good. Try it." Cameron cooed, making John laugh audibly at the side. She scowled playfully at him before turning her attention to Zander, who finally decide to try the infant formula. He took a suck and rejected it; screaming out and rolling on his side adamantly. He buried his face into Cameron's chest, crying out. He kicked out with his strong legs as he clung onto Cameron with his hands.

Cameron struggled to hold the bottle steady as Zander whined.

"Zander." Cameron said firmly to the infant who pressed against his mother's chest persistently, looking for the usual breast feed.

"He hates whatever replaces you." John joked, lying down on the other side of the bed. Cameron sighed, pulling the infant away.

"You have to drink this alright?" Cameron stated firmly to him. Zander gave her a terrified look before his eyes watered. Cameron attempted to give him the bottle again but Zander pushed it away with a hand and started to bawl out.

"Guess you'd have to breastfeed him again." John took the bottle from Cameron, "He's in love with you." John chuckled. She shot him an annoyed look, carrying Zander into her embrace. He ceased crying, looking at Cameron with puppy dog eyes, hopeful if she'd finally given up on feeding him that and decided to give him the usual breastfeed. Cameron could tell Zander loved those. He always seemed ready for a feed.

"Zander, you have to drink from that alright? You can't me everywhere feeding you." Cameron spoke to the poor infant softly. Zander seems to be accepting that reality poorly as he frowned but Cameron took the bottle from John and cradled Zander. She placed it at the tip of his mouth and he took it slowly at first before drinking ravenously, looking at Cameron intently all the time.

He finished the bottle, eyelids drooping. Zander belched loudly, nestling up to Cameron's abdomen. John took the bottle from Cameron, kissing her on the lips and proceeding to wash the bottle at the sink. Later, he placed it in the boiled water to cleanse it of germs.

Returning to Cameron, John found her putting him into the baby carrier. It was on the couch by the bed and the couch was shifted to be connected to their bed.

"Cam?" John sat on the bed. Surprised Cameron would let Zander sleep away from them as it was her idea initially to have their baby between them for safety and warmth. He saw her tuck the infant firmly into the broad carrier and kissed him on the forehead before standing up.

John could help but stare her down. For the first time in many months, John stared at her body lustfully.

Cameron wore white top and long grey sweatpants but what caught his attention was the fact that she wasn't wearing a bra. John noticed that she seemed to be back to her small petite figure from when she was pregnant, aside from the fact that her breast seemed more voluptuous than usual.

John was still staring when Cameron walked up to him sexily and slid her legs in between his. John only blinked and looked into her eyes when she ran her hand through his hair. He gave her a small smile, feeling the warmth of her fingers running along her scalp. Cameron sat down in between his legs, on his right thigh gracefully. She pressed her forehead against his.

They sat still, staring into each other's eyes as John's hand started to wander all over her petite frame. John couldn't believe that her curves were back and if he dared say, better than usual.

Cameron wrapped his arms loosely around his neck. She missed having John touch her in this manner. She moaned out softly when he went beyond the waistband of her sweatpants. John took her lips on his, kissing her gently.

It wasn't long before John carried her to the middle of the bed and removed her top and sweatpants. He struggled a little with his and placed them at the tip of the bed, crawling above Cameron. John threw the blanket over them, feeling the cold of the night strike them right to their bones with the lack of clothes.

John marveled at how Cameron could just revert back to her original killer figure like that. He barely made out the stretch lines from pregnancy but the faint scar was still there, seemingly disappearing. John ran his hand over her torso gently, fingertips touching her smooth skin. Cameron trembled under his touch just the way John remembered. He leaned over to kiss her cleavage of her voluptuous breast.

Cameron threw back her head, her hands grasping at his upper arms, as he kissed her body gently. John kissed his way up to her lips. She moaned out into his mouth softly as they made love, her hands grabbing fistfuls of the bed linen. John moved against her gently, moaning in pleasure. He cupped her left breast, kissing her neck. Cameron then let out a cry of ecstasy into his muscled shoulder.

Zander stirred in his baby carrier, with his eyes still closed, he shifted his position in his sleep. Slowly, a small smile crossed his lips.

*

Cameron opened her eyes to the soft sunlight that shone over the sheet that covered their naked bodies. She smiled, looking at John. He was still asleep, not surprising for Cameron after the long exertion. He practically collapsed. Cameron almost felt sorry for him if she had not been so sure he'd enjoyed it just as she had after the long months of 'starvation'.

She slipped out of his embrace quietly and stretched a little. Getting out of bed, Cameron quickly got dressed and checked on their baby, who hadn't made a sound since last night.

It worried Cameron since Zander normally would cry for milk or company. After a discussion, Cameron and John decided to only give him milk on his demand and not what normal parents do, on intervals. Thus both of them already recognized the signs of when he's hungry but Zander didn't make a sound last night.

Cameron bent over at the waist and caressed Zander's soft cheek with the back of her fingers. She couldn't ignore the small smile which was faintly spread on his lips – John's lips. Cameron smiled, bending over to kiss the infant. He stirred when Cameron's soft lips touch his forehead.

"Good morning." Cameron whispered gently to her son who looked up at her with John's eyes.

To her amusement, Zander looked at her earnestly and gurgled out in a faint and barely recognizable version of a good morning. Cameron chuckled and pulled off his blanket to check his diapers.

She felt around and decided that it wasn't time to change it yet. Just when Cameron was straightening up to cook breakfast, Zander reached out to her with his small arms. John and Cameron both recognized that simple gesture of a request to be picked up into her embrace. He even added a pleading look, which was rare.

Cameron smiled and picked him up under his shoulders, sitting him on her hip gently. She let him look out of the window for a while to marvel at the beautiful morning outside before placing him by John who was still asleep. Zander crawled on the sheets and lay on John's stomach, excited over the rise and fall as John breathed.

Cameron was amused when Zander got entertained by the most natural things in the world but was also happy when he didn't make a big fit about her going away to the kitchen while leaving him with his father.

She saw him settle down with the side of his face on John's stomach, closing his eyes. Cameron couldn't help but smile at the beautiful scene. She didn't know what John would say if he saw this but this was a simple gesture of love from the son to his father.

Cameron opened the fridge and decided to make scrambled eggs this morning. It has been a while since John ate them. She picked up six eggs and placed them by the stove.

0

John stirred, feeling a weight on his stomach. He opened his eyes blearily and saw his son, all over him early in the morning. John felt the empty space beside him and was a little disappointed with the absence of the love of his life. However, with Zander looking up at him curiously the moment he opened his eyes did compensate a good lot. John grinned, sleep still in his eyes.

To his surprise, Zander gurgled, as if trying to say something to him. In the process letting saliva escape from his open mouth, one of the many things Cameron and John was already prepared for. John reached out for the handkerchief on the bedside table to clean it off. Zander gurgled again, his eyes shining in hope of a response.

"What?" John furrowed his eyebrow. Zander blinked, John could see he'd hurt the little guy's heart by giving him such an insensitive response to his effort. John rushed to reply whatever he thought Zander was trying to say, "Oh, good morning…" He gave the infant a smile.

Zander squealed and buried his face into John's bare chest, little hands grabbing at the blanket.

It took a while for John to register his own attire. He gently carried Zander off him and to the empty space on the bed. John could smell the scrambled eggs from his place and it made his mouth water. He picked up his pants and slipped them on from under the sheets as Zander look out of the window curiously.

"Zan." John whispered, patting the infant's small and chubby leg. He turned to face his father with wide green eyes, "Let's go find mommy alright?"

Zander looked at John before tentatively nodding. John grinned and scooped him into his arms. Zander watched as John moved off the bed and to the floor before squealing out again, marveling as John walked.

John paused, looking at his son. He noticed the infant seems to be really curious about everything. His eyes were trained on the wooden floor intently, "You wanna walk?" John asked, kissing the portion in front of his ear gently. Zander didn't reply but kept staring so John placed the infant on the floor on his feet and held on to his hands.

With his hands over his head held by John, Zander stared at the floor again, feeling the wood against his bare feet.

"Zan, come on. I know you can walk. Just put one footy in front the other," John urged gently. Slowly, Zander began to move his right foot. Eventually he was moving so fast John had to slow him down. Zander squealed out in pure excitement as he surged forward with every step of his little legs.

John pulled back the little infant, who had trouble steadying himself, from entering the kitchen. He knew Cameron wouldn't be happy if he brought Zander in there, considering the hot pan and oil.

"Mama!" Zander screamed out in joy as he caught sight of Cameron in the kitchen. She froze in shock before laughing along with John at the surprise. She didn't even know where Zander pick that up.

"Hey. Morning." Cameron smiled, sliding the scrambled egg of the pan and onto the plate that sat on the counter.

"Morning," John grinned, bending over awkwardly, holding Zander's hands.

"What're you two up to?" Cameron asked suspiciously, knowing all the famous shenanigans they could get into. She bought two plates of scrambled eggs to the table. Zander squealed excitedly when Cameron emerged behind the counter. He placed his right foot forward and 'ran' to Cameron with John trying to keep up with him.

"You take the little guy. I'll get the milk." John smiled as Cameron scooped Zander up into her arm.

"Mama," Zander gurgled in his young high pitched voice.

Cameron grinned and sat down at the table, letting Zander sit quietly on her lap while both of them watched John move around in the kitchen. He mixed the baby formula and bought the fruit juice with two glasses to the table.

"You take your meal. I'll feed the little squirt." John grinned, carrying Zander over to his lap. Cameron poured out the juice into the glass but her attention was drawn away when Zander squirmed to get away from the bottle. He began trashing around in John's embrace.

"Zander." Cameron carried the little infant over, who had tears running down his cheeks as he looked at his mother. John sighed, placing down the bottle.

"I can never understand his hate for milk bottles," John stated plainly. Cameron flashed him a small smile.

"Zan, what do you want to eat in this case?" Cameron asked patiently as he looked at her. Zander let out a gurgle and looked around. John shook his head and pulled the plate of eggs to him, cutting a piece and popping it into his mouth. Zander watched with wide eyes and John swallowed the yellowy food that he did not recognise.

"Cam, this is damn good. What'd you add this time?" John smiled, cutting into it for another.

"Just a sprinkle of garlic salt and cheese." Cameron replied simply, noticing Zander staring at the eggs, mouth watering, literally, "Zan, you want to try it?" Cameron asked, pulling her plate to her. She waited for him to nod before cutting him a small piece and popping it into his mouth.

"Sure he can digest that stuff?" John asked doubtfully as he watched his son munch down the egg happily.

"Yes. He has already grown a few teeth. His lower central incisors," Cameron stated, watching as Zander swallowed the egg awkwardly.

"Wow, he looks like you when you swallowed the chip the first day I met you." John teased, receiving a playful shove from Cameron.

Cameron and Zander shared the egg and afterwards, she convinced him to drink the milk, which he was thoroughly reluctant to. Then John wanted to go out to get some clothes for Zander. They decided to tag along this time

He intended to bring the baby carrier but Cameron insisted that it was not necessary and that Zander should learn to walk by now. John was a little doubtful but the squirt himself seems to really like walking thus John gave in and after securing their small hut; they set off for the mart.

(0)

John parked up into the lot and pulled up the handbrakes. He glanced at her and noticed how cautious she was, scanning the crowd as thoroughly as she could. Then Cameron carried Zander on her hips and alighted.

John placed a hand on the small of her back and guided her into the store. Zander cling onto Cameron firmly with his small hands, looking around curiously. Cameron noticed many people, particularly middle aged women are smiling at Zander, who returned the smile whenever he saw one, being the responsive child he is. Cameron frowned, clearly a little uncomfortable with that.

She pointed that out to John, who laughed. He never thought after Cameron's evolution that she'll still ask such a question. But come to think of it, it was the first time Zander had been brought into public with so many people around, "They are staring and smiling because our son is so lovable." John replied with a grin.

Cameron smiled, "Thank you for explaining." John nodded, he missed that line.

Zander was unusually quiet as they looked through the clothes on the racks. Cameron noticed this but ignored it, assuming he was just curious with the environment. Just for the sake of assuring him, she patted him occasionally on his back and whispered to him softly. He whimpered a little, snuggling closer to Cameron.

"How about this?" John asked, pulling out the matching t-shirt and pants from the shelves. It was of a light blue color.

"Zan, do you like this?" Cameron nudged their distracted son. He turned and looked at the outfit John was holding but was quiet. Zander glanced at John before turning around and resting his head on Cameron's shoulder gloomily. His eyes were most expressive and right now, Cameron saw there was a dark cast on them. He was clearly upset about something. _Very upset. _

"What's wrong with him?" John asked, walking around Cameron and stood behind her. He touched Zander's forehead gently, "He's not sick." He informed Cameron, bending a little lower to be at eye level with the infant, "Zan, talk to me."

Zander gurgled out in a sad tone, burying his face into the crook of Cameron's neck. John sighed, "No idea what's wrong with him."

"John," Cameron tugged on his jacket, "I have a bad feeling about this."

John chuckled, "Don't let the squirt get to you alright? It's fine. I'll protect both of you."

"That's not the point John, can't we just go?" Cameron tried to explain but she didn't know what. It was just a small instinct that she had as a protector of John Connor.

John studied Cameron's uneasy expression for the moment before coming down to the conclusion of being too distant from people had caused her to be uneasy around them. John gently brushed her cheek with the back of his fingers lovingly, giving in, "Alright. We'll leave as soon as we got the clothes." John promised. He picked out a few and 2 pair of toddler's shoes before heading for the counter to pay.

Cameron followed John to the counter when Zander jolted upright in Cameron's embrace and looked terrified. She held him firmer, noticing that his small body was tensed.

"What's wrong?" Cameron asked gently, patting his chest with her other hand, trying to calm him as his breathing came in faster gasps. Zander started to cry. Cameron turned around quickly and gasped, "John!" She screamed, pushing John by his back to the floor and she herself bent down, protecting Zander.

Just as John hit the floor, the sign just in front of him shattered into a million pieces after a gunshot rang out.

"Cameron, Zander!"

**To be continued…**

Next chapter: Normal didn't last long for John and Cameron but this time; their newborn son would be between the fights. John continued to evade his enemies in an attempt to protect his family.

"_When I say go, you run, take Zander and run. Don't look back...." [Cameron nodded hesitantly.]_


	3. Chapter 3: Move

Thanks so much for all the lovely reviews! They really keep me going!

AJ-JC: Thanks! Zander is 6 months old when he first walked and talked and similarly, he is of the same age when they went out to the shop. Well, I can only say that Sarah will not appear until much later but…Derek would be making an appearance in this chapter .

MementoMoriYB: Lols! Don't worry, no one will die, yet…Thanks! I hope you'll enjoy this chapter, it does consist of a little action but not much, more emotional stuff for you guys ^^ thanks again!

Madje Knotts: I read the whole thing and I don't want to give any spoilers but I'm happy you brought that up. Zander is not normal and I won't say anymore. He is made between a human and a cyborg, he can't be normal can he? Anyway, I intended to address it here, in this chapter and there is a small part about that (really small). There's no need to apologise, and like I said, I'm quite happy you noticed. Subsequently, you'll notice more unusual growth around this kid. Thanks for this review! ^.^

Dim Raven: Yeah, looking back, it's really been a while since the first chapter of Double metal. Thanks so much!

Mitchellsunf: Thanks and I'm glad you like the name of Zander (this name took me quite some research .) and sorry about the confusion but Zander is 6 months old.

TK-MR: ^.^ You noticed!!! I'm so glad when someone actually noticed the connection with Thomas Alexander Dekker! It's the origin and with a little research, I found out even the meaning fit so I used it. And sorry about the typo, my eyes aren't open when I edited or wrote it. And…that (mentioned in the review) is way off . Lols! To admit it, I was worried the part about Zander's smile might be creepy. I'm very glad you brought up the speed of Zander's development up, it is part of this character. Thanks so much (had a few good laughs from this review)

000

Very big thanks again to all! Without anymore stalling, hope you enjoy chapter 3 (with the return of DEREK REESE!!!)

Chapter 3: Move

"Cameron!" John reached out and took her hand. He pulled Cameron over to hide behind the shelves of items. He conveniently pulled a plastic bag off the shelf and placed the clothes into it, giving it to Zander for him to hold. It took a little coaxing but the baby grasped the handle tightly eventually. The deafening gunshots don't seem to stop.

John growled in frustration, pulling out his Glock and slapping in the magazine. He stood up from the cover and began firing back at the shooter.

The shooter wore dark spectacles, boots and a black shirt. John fired at him, hitting his eye. The spectacle shattered and the impact of the bullet made the shooter's head snap back with every hit only to come back with some tissue damage. He raised his shotgun and John ducked down.

"Metal." John stated. He heard Zander bawling his lungs out, obviously traumatized by the loud noises. Cameron placed her hands over his ears, trying to block out the noise but it was too loud. The infant buried his face into her chest in fear and Cameron did whatever she could, stroking his back comfortingly.

Gently, Cameron placed him on the floor, making sure he was well covered and muttered him a word of assurance before pulling out her Glock and assisted John in the attack, which was futile. They had been complacent, even Cameron got carried away after they had Zander to take care of, thus their guns were only loaded with normal rounds. They only had thermite rounds in their jeep.

"John, this isn't working. We have to get back to the jeep." Cameron ducked down simultaneously with John. The mall was cleared and not a soul was in sight.

"Alright but we need a distraction." He nodded, looking around and spotting a tall shelf on display beside the one they're taking cover at, "When I say go, you run, take Zander and run. Don't look back... I'll be right behind you." John squeezed her hand as Cameron picked up the frightened infant.

Cameron nodded hesitantly. She was leaving John behind again while she made her getaway. Cameron hated this but she knew it was part of her responsibility as a parent to keep their child safe. John talked to her about this before and besides, Cameron couldn't choose now, not between John and Zander now that they're both such a huge part of her life. She carried Zander, tightly pressing him to her.

"Go!" John barked out as he pushed the shelf which toppled over instantly. It hit the floor with a loud crash and buried the terminator, who began firing randomly as it watched its target escape before its eyes.

Cameron unlocked their jeep and jumped in the back seat with Zander while John started the engine and reversed with a loud screech of their tires. People honked at him as he abruptly turned into their way. John drove and heard a gunshot rang out, hitting the car they drove past, shattering their windshield. He could see the terminator running after them.

John glanced nervously into the rearview mirror as the terminator ran after them.

"He's still behind us!" John said as the terminator raised his shotgun and attempted to shoot while running but his accuracy was greatly reduced. Cameron bent over and retrieved a grenade from under the passenger chair and winded down the window. She pulled the pin and threw the grenade out of the window.

John glanced at the rearview mirror and cursed as the Terminator ran through the smoke, a little of his tissue burnt off. Cameron slipped in and looked for another grenade.

"Where's my stock?" Cameron demanded anxiously, rummaging in the box under the chair finding only some more thermite slugs.

"At home." John replied flatly. He heard Cameron growled out in frustration, "Sit back, I'll lose him." He assured her. Cameron nodded and picked up the terrified Zander, embracing him gently. She tied the seatbelt over both of their bodies and pressed Zander's head against her chest like how he'd always liked but he couldn't hear her assuring heartbeat over the noise. He was not appeased.

Cameron whispered into his ear, trying to comfort him as tears streamed down his face. John did a sharp turn into an alley and drove out the other street. The terminator skidded to a stop at the turn and ran after them. John spot him trying to acquire a vehicle once or twice but it was too slow to start the engine or steal one so the terminator thought it had better chance chasing them on foot.

It was pretty efficient until John did the turns and he had to skid to slow down before changing direction. Cameron held on to the arm rest as well as Zander firmly. John sped out of town and didn't see the terminator behind them anymore. However, he didn't slow down and instead, sped home.

"John?" Cameron released the seat belt and placed Zander on her lap in a comfortable position for him, "John."

"We're going home and packing." John replied stiffly.

"We're leaving." Cameron stated to confirm it. John gave a nod, pinching his lips together into a thin line, "I know that look." She said, looking into the rear view mirror and into John's eyes.

"What?" John glanced at her, surprised for this sudden statement.

"You want to kill it." Cameron replied simply. Zander looked from John to Cameron with red puffy eyes, seemingly knowing the danger is over judging from the tone and expression of his parents. When he was satisfied, he laid down on Cameron's chest. She could feel his soft brown hair on her chest but chose to pay attention to John's reply.

John couldn't help but chuckle, "It's certainly on the list."

"Now you have a list?" Cameron raised an eyebrow.

"It was recent." John's smile got wider as he sped home. Zander gave him a tentative smile and then looked at his mother who smiled at him.

John's eyes kept wandering to Cameron and Zander. He couldn't help but realized moving is not important to him anymore. What's important is that the two most important people in his life are safe under his care. Anywhere he went was home if he had them around.

*

John walked over to the chest and pulled out their duffel bag, stuffing their clothes, weapons and Cameron's inventions in the three bags he had while Cameron started to pack Zander's stuffs.

"How the hell did they find us?" John scowled as he threw the duffel bag into the jeep through the window.

"If we'd known, they would never find us again." Cameron replied plainly, keeping Zander's possessions into the extra bag while the infant sat in the baby carrier, peeping out at what the commotion was, "Where are we going?"

John paused in the midst of packing the food. He didn't know, to be honest but that was the last answer he'd give her. He had a son and a wife to take care of and both of them depended on him. John was still not sure how he'd do this when he was always uncertain if he could even bear the heavy responsibility of taking care of them.

"The jungle's off limits." She added to remind him, "Zander's too young and he might fall ill given the environment."

"I know. Guess we'll just do what Mom did. Accept plan B." John sighed.

"What's Sarah's plan B?" Cameron zipped up the bag of diapers, clothes, baby cream and popped the pacifier in Zander's mouth gently as she past him when he was straining his head to look at them moving around.

"Plan B is living no where but motel to motel. Street to street. No permanent show up places." John explained as he emptied the fridge.

"What was plan A?"

"Here then the jungle." John replied flatly like it was obvious.

"Good plan." Cameron remarked, passing him on the way to the door.

"Why do you have to be so sarcastic?" John rolled his eyes and followed her as she walked to the jeep.

"Wasn't," Cameron denied it simply before heading back in to bring Zander by the baby carrier into the jeep while John checked everywhere for evidence of them. Cameron secured Zander's carrier to the jeep's seat while John took out the kerosene and poured it around and inside the empty house.

He stepped out, lighting the match. Cameron sat into the car, gazing at their beautiful house. John hesitated for a second before dropping the lighted match on the outside of the house. The petrol spread the fire quickly. John ran into the jeep and sped off.

Cameron was quiet and so was John. They both loved the house so much, perhaps even more than the last one they'd bought together.

Cameron felt her eyes brim up with tears before she leaned over to Zander who was sitting quietly in his carrier. She pressed her forehead against the baby's temple. Zander heard Cameron sniffed before she pulled away quickly, seemingly wiping off her tears.

After a while, Zander turned around in his carrier and gazed back at the burning house. Cameron watched her son, a hand on the back of his head on some of his dark brown hair which was really starting to grow.

At that moment, Cameron knew that all _three_ of them didn't want to leave. Cameron could see the confusion in his eyes as he looked at their burning house. She gently stroked the back of his head. Zander turned to look at her curiously then he reached out towards her desperately, from within his baby carrier, with his little hands but Cameron didn't take them this time, she just stared, her eyebrows furrowed.

Cameron didn't think she should tell John but something about Zander is not normal and Cameron picked that up only after months of reading. She had done all the scans she could, despite the fact that some of them were not functioning, and could find nothing wrong with the child physically. To put it simply, he was healthy but the speed of his development was not something a 6 months old child should be capable of. She hoped it wouldn't be serious for she knew anything wrong with this child now would only further distress John and she had come to love Zander as his mother after months of bonding.

_What am I going to do with you?_ Cameron thought.

The child, who was looking out of the window, whipped around to look at her, his eyes wide and tearing. Cameron blinked, looking down to realize she was squeezing the infant's small chubby arm. Instantly, Cameron removed her hand, horrified as she gently brushed the welt which was forming, the small portion of her chest aching.

*

"Are you sure?" Jesse asked.

"Yes, it was all over the news!" Riley exclaimed, exasperated for having repeated it the fifth time, "On the internet."

"What does it say?"

"Shooter sighted at a mall, shooting at a young couple." Riley recited.

"Young couple? Are you certain…?" Jesse's voice trailed off as she walked past Riley and stopped a distance away.

"Yes!"

"And she saw it?"

"So did the uncle." Riley pointed out.

Suddenly, Jesse's cellphone rang. She dug into her pocket and signaled for Riley to keep her mouth shut. She took the call after a glance at the caller ID.

"Hello," Jesse said in a strong accent after clicking in some weird code on the keypad. Riley thought it was familiar but decided against it to ask. Instead, she stood there quietly and eavesdropped on the conversation, "Yes, I saw it. But…" She paused and Riley frowned as Jesse's face twisted, "Wait…Fine. Alright. Meet you there." Jesse said quickly, flipping the phone shut.

Riley looked at her expectantly as Jesse turned around.

"I need to go. You hang around but remain unseen. Go back to the Connor's if you can." Jesse said.

"Go back there? She's already becoming suspicious."

"Of what?" Jesse demanded impatiently, "She doubts you; you do what you do best. You're just a girl." She bumped past Riley and marched to her car.

Riley turned and watched as Jesse drove off, "Yup, just a girl." She mumbled.

*

"A room, thanks, with a kitchen," John repeated and placed the cash on the counter. The woman took the money and counted it before handing John the key and directing them to the room verbally. He nodded and slipped his hand into Cameron's. She was carrying Zander on her right hip. He entertained himself by playing with his mother's hair and charming others with his smile.

John opened the door and they slipped in. He glanced out into the corridor twice before shutting and locking it.

He placed the bag of Zander's things on the table as Cameron carefully placed Zander on the bed, untangling his hand from her hair. He squealed happily as Cameron kissed his hand, her eyes scanning the welt on his arm but Zander seemed to be unaffected by it. In fact, he didn't bother about it, not even a glance. Plus, he seemed to have forgiven her but Cameron couldn't forgive herself; she'd hurt her baby.

Cameron stood there and looked at John, tilting her head. John stared back.

John knew what she was asking and he wouldn't lie to her, he didn't have a clue what to do and he felt scared. It was the same feeling which he felt when Sarah brought him from town to town without a place to settle in. It was also the same one when Cameron lost her memories and depended upon him after they left Sarah.

Cameron looked into his deep green eyes and she knew the answer. He didn't know anything. Without saying a word, she walked into his embrace, resting her head on his chest while John took comfort in the contact. He pecked her on the top of her head. She had always been his source of strength and the reason he wanted and could do this: She and Zander.

The couple couldn't stay long taking comfort with each other in the hug before Zander let out a screech of objection while he watched his parents huddled together in a hug without him. Cameron calmed him down with kisses and hugs while John stood there, amused.

"I'll mix the formula for Zander. He might be hungry." John said before turning around and pouring the water into the kettle to boil. Cameron nodded and scooped the baby into her arms. Zander was not screeching anymore and was looking around the new environment. Cameron took this chance to teach him how to recognise exits.

It was something John knew that allowed him to survive to this day. Cameron brought him to the door and windows, talking to Zander about escaping through the exits and lecturing him about bad guys and running. He looked at Cameron's earnest expression, clueless, but knew it was something he should be serious about thus did not laugh or smile. He stared wide eyed while she spoke.

"Cameron!" John couldn't help but burst into fits of laughter.

"Yes?" Cameron turned around and faced John, who was laughing. Tears were forming at the corner of his eyes and he was holding his guts "Are you in pain?" Cameron asked with a worried frown.

"No." John stopped laughing gradually, wiping the tears away, "He's a kid. He doesn't understand what exits are because he expects you to carry him."

"He has to learn to walk eventually." Cameron pointed out.

"Yeah but we still have to guide him to the exits. He's young, Cam," John sighed, "And the last thing I want is the kid to go through what mom put me through." He gazed down earnestly at the counter table. He looked up eventually, "do you get it?"

"He needs those abilities to survive or he'll die." Cameron stated. John's shoulders sagged. He knew that already, it was just so hard to be hearing it. He closed his eyes for a moment to get his bearings and when he opened them, Cameron gave him a faint smile before adding stoically, "I fooled you again."

John blinked for a moment, surprised before cracking up into a warm smile. He placed the bottle on the counter and walked to his wife and son. John placed his arms around both of them and pulled them close to him.

"I love you. I love you both." John whispered, kissing Cameron's temple and Zander's cheek. He squealed and touched his cheek with his small hand, covering the spot John had kissed. John and Cameron smiled at him while he played with Cameron's ring, screaming in joy as the light reflected off the diamond and into his eyes.

John pulled Cameron close to him and watched his son played.

He never wanted this to happen. John never wanted his family to have no where to call home. He knew how it felt and didn't want his son to feel the same way he had. It was insecurity. John knew that feeling unsafe might save his life but he didn't want Zander to feel the misery he'd felt. John didn't know how to do that.

"John?" Cameron said softly. He blinked and looked her, "I just found something out."

"Yeah? What's that?" John raised his eyebrows.

"Zan is a form of John in Slavic."

*

"Derek." Jesse called as she approached the dodge ram he was standing by. He spun around, almost warily. She waited as his eyes scanned her.

"You've been out."

"Eating."

"Told me you were going to be at the hotel the whole day." Derek countered.

"Changed my mind. What we got?"

"Like what I said on the phone. We're going across the border to find John in Mexico." Derek said swiftly. He jumped into the dodge ram.

"Think you'll find him?" Jesse asked curiously, hopping into the passenger side.

"Sarah said she trained him too well to run." Derek said casually.

Jesse refrained from making a disgusted face with the way he said her name so easily, "From her?"

"From the metal but he ended up running from her." Derek corrected. He drove the dodge ram out of the parking lot and sped off.

"Where's she? Surprised you're not with her."

"Jesse, don't start this." Derek snapped, genuinely annoyed. He could hardly make himself believe Jesse was getting jealous.

"I'm not starting anything. Just collecting information." Jesse countered equally sharply.

"She's busy, we're meeting someone today. The Weaver person I told you about." Derek replied reluctantly. He had kept the fact that Catherine Weaver is a machine from Jesse because he knew she'll flip one if she found out. Even Derek couldn't say he'll trust the machine but they need Weaver at the moment.

Jesse didn't ask anymore and Derek didn't say anymore. They drove all the way to Mexico in an uncomfortable silence. Then Derek's cellphone rang. Jesse refrained from crying out in pure frustration, knowing full well who it is.

"Sarah?" Derek said into the phone after typing the code on the keypad, "Yeah. I'm on my way there already. What? Motel? That his alias? Are you sure? Alright, keep you posted." Derek said and hung up.

"What is it?"

"Sarah got some help from Weaver. Found out a John Gale checked in at a Motel." Derek replied flatly. He didn't place the phone back into his pocket but held it in his hand. Jesse glanced sideways at him occasionally but they didn't have eye contact the entire drive till it was night.

They changed shifts and drove through the night. By the time they arrived, it was the afternoon of the next day they departed. Derek pulled over outside the motel Sarah had told him over the phone.

"Sure this is the place?" Jesse asked, squinting at the grand motel.

"Yeah. Same name and description." Derek replied.

"Looks rich." Jesse whistled.

"Bastard stole my diamonds and ammo what'd you think?" Derek spat. Jesse scoffed as they walked up the steps to the front entrance. She glanced at Derek and was glad they were at least back to their normal joking selves, she hoped.

"Is there a John Gale here?" Jesse stopped at the counter and spoke before Derek can.

The woman behind the counter looked up at them and shook her head, reciting out, evidently bored, "I'm sorry but I'm not supposed to reveal any information about the people in our motel."

Derek stepped in and pulled out a wad of cash, "Now tell me." He grunted as the lady picked it up, glanced around to see if anyone was looking as she pocketed it. They waited anxiously as the woman typed 'John Gale' into the computer.

"Yes. There is one. On the 2nd floor. Room 235." The woman smiled, directing them to the elevator but Derek and Jesse ignored her, heading for the stairs.

As they marched up the stairs, Jesse asked Derek, "What'd you going to do if you find them?"

"I'll beat him to death." Derek replied flatly, "for my diamonds."

"And the metal?" Jesse narrowed her eyes.

"What?" Derek seemed caught off guard.

"What about the metal?"

"I'll keep her away from John," Derek said matter-of-factly.

"You're not burning it?"

"I don't really care if John hates me if I'd done it but he'll hate Sarah too." Derek grunted, "So we can't burn it. We'll need John to trust us. Besides, it's bulletproof, it'll be useful sometimes." He pushed open the door and stepped into the corridor.

They pulled out their Glock as they stood on either side of the door. Derek gestured to the door and Jesse nodded. She breathed in before kicking the door. It flung open easily and hit the rubber bung, rebounding. Derek held it open while Jesse walked in and searched the room.

She moved swiftly at every turn and examined the place.

The bed was in a mess and the water on the kettle was boiling. Jesse searched the place and concluded it was empty before turning off the electricity for the kettle.

Derek double checked the bathroom and came to a bitter conclusion that it was empty.

"Water's still on the kettle. Whoever lived here just left." Jesse said. Derek scanned the room and his eyes rested on the half opened window. He marched to it briskly and pushed the window open, looking out.

He saw the jeep in a parking lot by their dodge ram start up and began to drive off. Derek swore, jumping out of the window and landing in a roll on the soft grass. He heard Jesse behind him.

Derek went for their dodge ram only to find the window glass smashed and the wires pulled out in a mess over the seat. He cursed and ran after the jeep. It wasn't long before it was out of sight.

"Damn it!" He cursed, stowing away his Glock.

"Connor?" Jesse asked, squinting.

"Had to be. Only that kid would mess with the car and leave by the window at the exact same time we busted in." Derek replied. He realized not only have John became smarter but he was becoming more of their leader; always leaving his enemies with nowhere to go. Derek had to admit, John got him there. It was an error he made to leave the ram unguarded in the first place.

Without a word, Derek dug into his pocket and pulled out the cell, "Sarah?" He dialed in the code, "He got away again."

Jesse narrowed her eyes and watched him like a hawk.

Derek sighed, "Yeah, alright. I'll be right back. One problem." He said gruffly into the phone.

Jesse could almost hear Sarah said 'what' at the other end of the line.

"He trashed the car. Suppose you could come get me?"

To be continued…

_Cameron: "John, it's alright." John: "It's not enough, apparently." Cameron: "You're a good father." John: "Hope I don't screw up as he gets older." Zander to John and Cameron: "We can't keep hiding. I can't." [Turns to Cameron] "Mom…please…" _

000

Don't forget to leave a review!

-Hinotima24


	4. Chapter 4: Zander

Huge thanks to my readers/reviewers!!!

MementoMoriYB: Thanks! Lols! Those are definitely the questions you should be thinking about ^.^ (though, I would have answered part of them if you hadn't said it was rhetorical) I'm really quite skeptical about this chapter and I hope I don't disappoint you!

Dc: Thanks and I'm glad the chapter really made you curious.

Mitchellsunf: Thanks so much! Yup, I figure Derek would be a good addition at this time for the hunt.

TK-MR: Thank you so much!

DragonSeraphin: Lols! I'm glad you're still reading. I really hope this chapter isn't disappointing for you. I did a big- Nevermind. Just read and tell me your opinion on this. Thanks so much!

Kaotic2: Thank you so much!

AJ-JC: Thanks! About if Sarah knew Derek is working with Jesse, the straight answer would be no. I think I did mention it in the story from Derek's POV that he didn't want to tell Sarah but it's alright. I can answer your queries too. About Sarah, I think if you thought about the situation from Sarah's shoes, you'll still be in denial that your son fell in love with the enemy. So yes, she's angry with John for running away (particularly with Cameron). About Sarah trusting Derek, I will explore it (I already have it written out) but I think I can reply to that. Even if Derek did blow up the house, Sarah understood Derek's hate for the machine as she did share a little of the hate, plus she didn't want John to love Cameron either. About if they knew about the baby, that's a no. If you noticed, they treated John and Cameron like they didn't have a baby yet. Sorry about the way I answer these questions but I so happy that you have queries ^.^ Thanks for the awesome review; I had fun answering the questions!

Zahnfan23: Thanks so much!

000

This would be considered quite a big chapter. Some character exploration but I hope you enjoy it!

Chapter 4: Zander

"They found us." John mumbled to himself as Cameron patted Zander on his chest to calm him from the sudden getaway. John could feel her warm brown eyes looking at him emphatically.

"John." Cameron spoke softly, extending a warm and gentle touch on his tensed shoulders, "It's alright. We understand, you tried so hard for us."

"It's not enough, apparently." John muttered through clenched teeth.

"Zander sees and feels it." Cameron tried to comfort him. She knew the sudden wave of responsibility was killing him, suffocating him. She will help him.

"No, he doesn't understand what's going on," John replied flatly, "He's so young."

"He's young but he loves you. Isn't that enough to prove it?" Cameron countered. She gently touched the infant's small hands. Zander looked at John's back, "See? He's looking at you."

John gave a backwards glance and realized it's true. His son was shooting him a look of longing for some fun on a long car ride, like he'd used to do when they head to the mart if Cameron's driving, "Zan, I can't play with you now. Maybe you can play bug slug with mommy." John grinned.

Almost instantly, Zander slammed his small fists into Cameron's shoulder with the sparse strength he had. She looked alarmed but smiled when she realized John had taught Zander to recognise a few words, like mommy and bug slug but apparently, he hasn't taught Zander the true meaning of the game. Cameron caught Zander's light punch and kissed his hand gently.

"You're a good father." Cameron smiled, concluding aloud.

"So far. Hope I don't screw up as he gets older." John sighed.

* * *

_**23rd July 2017**_

"Mom! Mom!" His young and strong voice echoed around the forestry environment. Birds of all species chirped and flew off in alarm of the sudden noise.

Cameron looked up from starting a fire and glanced around. He was no where in sight, as usual. She sighed.

"Mom!" The calls became more anxious and louder. Cameron took one glance towards their tent where her husband was recovering sleep from last night's patrolling and left her sitting position by the dried pile of wood.

Cameron scooped up the rifle with a custom made scope, laser aim and torch attached under the barrel of the rifle. She dusted out dried leaves and walked towards her son's calls. Cameron paused a moment and pin pointed his calls before walking towards it.

"Zander." Cameron pushed aside the leaves, obscuring her view of her son. Zander was just 9 this year and his 10th birthday was coming up soon. She came to face his back. He was looking into a thick bush. Cameron gripped her rifle as he turned around to face his mother. Cameron's stare softened.

He had John's strong, determined grayish green eyes and beautiful lips. His small button nose was the only thing that set his away from being John's double. Even his hair grew out identical to his father's but with a little more shade of brown in them just like Cameron's. Cameron smiled at him.

He wore a small black shirt and a green vest over it. The vest was made by Cameron herself when John bought him out hunting. She had sewn an alloy she mixed herself with the metal she could find into the vest to protect him. His thin arms started to bulge out more and more with the training he received each day and as he grew up.

"Look." Zander pointed to the bush by a tree. It clung onto the tree trunk and was growing upwards, "Blueberries."

Cameron looked at where he was pointing. He was right; there are blueberries, a distant away. With the years of training, Cameron realized Zander had unnaturally excellent eyesight and hearing. He could run unusually fast. Cameron didn't make a big deal out of it but she worry, just as she did years ago, if there would be something wrong with him. However, so far, everything seemed perfect about their son. _Too perfect…_

"Can I pluck them for dinner?" He requested, adjusting the strip on his shoulder that stretched from his left shoulder to right hip. It held his rifle that he loved so much after Cameron modified it. Around his waist was a belt that held all his most prized possessions in a pouch and some ammunition.

"Are they poisonous?" Cameron feigned ignorance and looked at her son. He squinted at the berries in concentration as if they would tell him.

"I don't know. I will try a piece." Zander made a move to pluck one when Cameron grab his arm abruptly.

"Don't do that, Zander." Cameron reprimanded firmly, letting go of the boy's arm, "Treasure your life as much as you would treasure others." She flashed him a hurt look which Zander immediately caught. He felt ashamed and hung his head as Cameron pulled him into a hug.

"I'm sorry." He mumbled.

Then somewhere, Zander's tone struck a soft spot in Cameron, "They're not poisonous. Pluck as much as you want. We can have them for supper but be careful." Cameron smiled and kissed the top of his head.

"Alright. I'll hunt us something while I'm at it. We haven't eaten real meat in days!" Zander grinned.

"You sure you would? Last time Dad instructed you to kill the rabbit you cried all night long." Cameron teased.

Zander hesitated, "Figure if Dad could come with me?" He asked hopefully.

"Alright. You go ahead. I'll call him." Cameron smiled, kissing his forehead, "Be careful!" She called as he ran off.

"Yeah!" Zander replied, "Okay!" Cameron watched till he was out of sight before turning and leaving for their camp.

She found John already awake. He was sitting on the forest floor, feeding the fire with dried wood and watched as it crackled and burned. He heard Cameron approached and looked up instinctively, reaching for his Glock but relaxed when he saw that it's her.

"Hey…" John greeted her gently with a warm smile which she returned perfectly. John's hair was now the exact length as on his sixteenth birthday. He had just recently cut it. Cameron had intended to cut Zander's hair similar into John's but the boy was so scared that he hid from his parents the whole night. John looked more mature but still young than from Future John was. He looked happier too.

He waved Cameron over and she walked to him, sitting down between his parted legs. John took her slender hands in his larger ones.

"Where's Zan?" John whispered into Cameron's ear, nibbling at it lovingly.

"He is hunting." Cameron smiled.

"Hunting? For what?" John frowned, amused as he knew as much as Cameron that their son would never bear to kill an innocent animal.

"A deer? A rabbit?" Cameron replied.

"Really?" John furrowed his brows.

"Really." Cameron stated earnestly, "and he's expecting you to turn up there any minute. To help him slaughter it when he cooed it to his side."

"Seriously?" John frowned.

"Yup," Cameron smiled, "He doesn't get sick of it, and he loves hunting,"

"It's the only game he got other than his trainings," John said.

"He seems to love the trainings. Better than you used to," Cameron teased, shifting closer to him, her hips brushing against his groin unintentionally.

"How'd you-"

"We talk about it." Cameron shot John a sly look. He narrowed his eyes at her playfully.

"I'll go look for, Zan," He changed the subject, slipping away from Cameron and running into the woods with a shotgun and a poaching gun in hand. Cameron smiled after him and threw another dried twig into the fire.

John brought his fingers to his lips and whistled. He quiet down and listened. He heard a whistle in response and walked to that direction. John shoved away the leaves in his way and saw his son, "So…where's your catch?"

Zander approached his father, a little ashamed, "I didn't…" He shifted from one foot to the other. John reached out and squeezed his shoulder gently.

"It's alright. I never got to killing animals either when I was your age." John smiled.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I couldn't. I was a kid and so are you." John said gently.

"I guess so…Thanks." Zander grinned.

"Repay me by at least pin pointing a deer." John smiled. Zander nodded and the father and son set off, clutching their hunting equipment. They walked and waited and did the same thing over and over.

"I love you." Zander blurted.

John was a little caught off by that. He'd never thought a nine years old boy would say that to his parents like that, "Yeah, I love you too." John grinned, "Now let's get our dinner." He patted his son on his back and they hid behind a tree.

"Your eyesight's getting better." Zander mumbled teasingly to his father, purposefully taking the advantage that he had better senses than John.

"It's always this good." John replied defensively.

"Mine's better." Zander said smugly.

"From your mom I suppose." John countered, as they bickered in a low tone. A small deer approached.

John squatted down by the tree and set his poaching gun on the mark. His finger tightened around the trigger and fired. They both heard the deer squeaked out in pain and collapsed to the floor. Zander winced and squeezed his eyes shut, missing the sympathetic look his father gave him.

They walked to the deer and John bend over it, feeling for the pulse. When there was none, he stood up and turned to Zander. John was a little alarmed when he saw him in tears. The boy's greenish eyes were trained on the dead deer and tears rolled down his cheeks.

"Zan?" John cooed gently, pulling him into his embrace. Zander moved into his father's arms, clutching onto his vest. John stroked his back gently like how Cameron always did when he was a kid.

Zander continued to surprise John more when he pulled away and wiped away his own tears, "I'm fine dad. Let's bring it back." Zander assured, sniffing.

"Zan-"

"Well we're eating it so let's go." Zander interrupted, taking the poaching gun from John and walking ahead. He watched, heart aching for his son, who tried so hard to be strong. John picked up the deer and they walked in silence back to the camp. John didn't know how to treat his son anymore. Zander was so unpredictable, just like Cameron. John didn't want to smother him but didn't think it was good to treat him like a soldier just yet.

He could tell Zander tried so hard to be strong but John knew this is not the kind of life a kid should be leading at least not the one John had wanted his son to lead.

John could almost see the resemblance in his son to him. Not just physically but emotionally as well. John remembered Derek told him how Kyle cried when he killed a deer and they buried it.

He almost offered Zander that they buried it but he cut him off before the offer could be made. Sometimes, John really didn't know what to do with him.

John told Zander about the apocalypse when he was old enough to understand words they spoke. They told the boy about the machines, the cruelty, and the deaths of judgment day that had yet to come. He told him they were living on the edge, with no home, no names and no identity. John wasn't sure if it was the right thing to do but he trusted Zander to know better.

When the day before judgment day arrived, Zander was four. John hacked into the government military department and found no information that Skynet was activated at all. There was no virus, it wasn't even built.

John found it puzzling but when Cameron told them that they had to get to a bunker for shelter, he refused and told her Skynet was not even online. Cameron countered with the fact the military might have hidden that fact but John was doubtful as he had access to the most highly confidential information in their systems and they didn't even have a software like Skynet.

On judgment day, the three stayed in their hotel room and cuddled up in bed. Cameron trusted John's instinct and they could only pray he was right. They were quiet and judgment day came and went. There was no nuclear apocalypse. Everything went on as usual.

This made John nervous and he didn't know when it would be coming. He couldn't be prepared. Cameron told him they needed back-up as it might be postponed when they destroyed whatever Weaver was building in her basement; preferably skynet. But they couldn't be sure.

John refused to look up for Sarah. It pained him to speak of her or see her. He needed more time to get over her. And of all, he knew he could never go back to her if he wanted his wife and son to live.

They then went to live in the jungle to start the intense training Zander received. They parked the jeep by the road, covered by brambles and leaves hanging overhead and went deeper. Occasionally, they head into town to get some new guns. Cameron had taught both of the boys to make their own ammunition and was not surprised when Zander made better ones than John. There would definitely be some advantages when your mother is a half machine.

Zander and John also spent time together fixing their old jeep and playing baseball in the forest with material John bought from town.

Zander loves those and he loved it even more when John sat up and told him a folk tale which Sarah used to tell him. So far, Zander loved the Wizard of Oz most and something else he loved is the legend of his parents and his grandmother: Sarah Connor.

When he was young, he asked Cameron and John often why couldn't the machines sent after them look for the Wizard and request for a heart then they would pity, love and not fight and kill. Zander knew it made Cameron sad but he didn't know why. She wondered herself if Oz gave her one which she realized is beating. John told Zander that they can't. There is no one to teach them that.

Zander didn't sleep for months afterwards. He kept having nightmares about the machines he imagined; invincible, horrifying, cruel and heartless. Zander knew it is wrong to think that but he can't help but pity those machines out there. He wanted to help them, he wanted to teach them but he can't.

There was nothing John and Cameron could do to comfort him. They both know it was something he had to get over on his own; people get over things over time. Do they?

"Hey Mom." Zander mumbled, marching pass the fireplace and straight to his tent beside his parents' larger one. Cameron watched as he didn't even look at her. He pushed aside the flap and went it. She frowned but it didn't last long.

"Hey." John emerged from the dense trees, holding a deer. He threw it on the bare and dry soil by the fire and sat down. She smiled at him and John replied likewise but she realized something was definitely wrong.

"What's wrong? With Zan. With you." Cameron asked, passing John the small blade they used to skin their food.

"He saw the deer die, before his eyes." John muttered flatly and started to skin the dead deer.

"Oh…"

"He's just a kid." John mumbled grudgingly as he remembered how he felt when his mom trained him all day.

"I know." Cameron replied softly, "I'll talk to him." She stood up.

"Alright. I'll get the food ready." John said as she walked to Zander's tent.

"Zander?" Cameron stood outside his tent flap. She knew as he grew, he'd need privacy and respect, even from his parents. Just like John; he needed the simple courtesy to asking his permission before entering his tent, "Can I come in?"

"Yeah." She heard her son croaked and she gently pushed the tent flap aside to find Zander lying on his right side, curled up on the cloth laid out. He had removed his vest and threw it at a corner with his belt and rifle. He was wearing his boots, pants and a thin green vest. Cameron looked around the tent and found a 9mm in front of him and his shirt he'd just changed out of.

Cameron sat down behind him and reached out. Her hand touched his leg gently. Zander turned in response to look at her before sitting up. Cameron could see the sadness and weariness in her son's eyes, something John always had when he was seeing Riley and when he knew she was a machine back at Mexico in 1999. She reached out and cupped his left cheek, touching the tip of his soft brown hair.

"It's okay." Cameron said gently, "to be a child."

"No, it's not." He replied stoically, eyes hard all of a sudden. Cameron looked down, sad how her son was similar to John in terms of so many things. He understood what most nine years old wouldn't and he was special in a way. After he heard about everything, this talk comes up a lot in the family.

"We let you." Cameron whispered, her hand roaming to the back of his head, anticipating what's to come. And true enough, Zander burst into tears, shifting forward and sobbing into Cameron's embrace. She ran her fingers into his hair and hugged him.

It was a while since she saw him breakdown in raspy sobs. The last time, it was when he was five, waking up from a nightmare in the middle of the night. Other time, she just saw a tear or two escaped his eyes and rolled down his cheek but the moment he spot her watching, he'd wipe them away with the back of his hand.

"Mom, I don't want to do this anymore. I want it to be like last time." He mumbled, clutching at her thin vest. Zander was young but he still remembered the time when he was just a normal kid who didn't know the dangers that were out there. He pressed his face into her stomach, sobbing his heart out, "Why Dad? Why me?" He pulled away and looked at Cameron, hungry for answers.

"I don't know." Cameron managed a slight smile. She wanted to help him but it was difficult. There are things she can't control. Now she knew how Sarah had always felt; to see your child in misery and not be able to do anything about it. It's worth than death.

Zander looked disappointed before he let out a chuckle of bitter amusement, "Yeah. Why would you? I'm sure you'll stop it if you'd known. I know you would." He looked at her, eyes bright with awe and respect.

"Yes. I would, I'd stop it if I could. But your Dad is John Connor…" Cameron's voice trailed off. She hated it when the answer she could give John and Zander was that.

"You know Dad in the future? In 2027?" It wasn't a question, it was a statement. He already knew it is true and it made Cameron happy he didn't doubt her story. It took both John and Cameron a little hesitating but they decided to follow in Sarah's footsteps which were to warn and teach him about everything, "How was he like?"

"He was a tough soldier. Strong, determined, fierce to protect those around him."

"Protect you." Zander gave a crook smile that reminded Cameron so much of John, "But…"

Cameron waited for him. If there's one thing he needed, it was time.

"Why'd he send you away? Away from him?"

Cameron was taken aback with the question. She never asked Future John because she never saw a need. She just insisted and he let her, "I wanted to."

"Why?"

Cameron paused, thinking about how to explain this, "When you love someone so deeply, you realize you'd do whatever it takes to keep that person safe. Even if it means sacrificing yourself." Cameron explained.

"I get it." Zander nodded earnestly, "Like how you and Dad would protect me." He muttered through clenched teeth, "I would do that too for Dad and you, you know that right?" Zander suddenly looked up at Cameron anxiously, looking like a small child who forgot to do what his mother wanted.

"I know that." Cameron smiled, "As I would." Cameron tilted her head to the side slightly as she caressed the tip of his hair with her fingers.

He smiled, pointing to the bag in the corner of the tent, "The blueberries."

Cameron nodded and brought it over, "I'll help your dad finish making dinner then we can eat this." She stood up and made a move to leave.

"I'll help too." He grinned, following Cameron out. John smiled at him happily to see his son up and happy again. The deer was already cut up into small slices and was cooking in the pot of boiling water.

Zander plunged his hand into the bucket of cold water and washed it before picking at the blueberry.

(0)

The three of them sat around the fire and was already eating the blueberries. The bones by the fire were what was left of their dinner.

"Dad." Zander spoke, popping a blueberry into his mouth, "Why don't we fight them now?"

"What?" John frowned.

"The machines. Skynet. You didn't fight them straight on in the past because of me. But now, I'm all grown up and I'm ready. Are you?" Zander stated firmly.

John was surprised by his short statement. It sounded so determined and strong, "I'm always ready. I don't want to put you in all this. I want you lead normal life. I want you to be a kid, something I missed out on."

"I know Dad,"

"Don't you want normal?" John asked incredously.

"I do. But there is no normal. I don't get to be a kid no matter how hard you tried to make me feel. I know the machines are out there. They can't be reasoned with, they can't be bargained with...they don't feel pity or remorse or fear...and they absolutely will not stop. Ever. Until you are dead." Zander said, "I know _that_."

John froze. He told Zander that when he told his son that story of Skynet and the apocalypse. John was just repeating what Sarah had told him and he'd never thought his son would remember this warning like words to live by. Just like how John knew Sarah had regarded them.

There was nothing to rebut that, it was true and they would not stop. He glanced at Cameron and noticed she wasn't herself. She was staring into the fire, her hands in her lap. There was nothing in her eyes, just the empty blackness he saw in her every time she was thinking about her nature. Something their son was not yet aware of.

"Dad." Zander pushed him, using the pleading tone John used on Sarah before for her to fight, "Please. We can't keep hiding. I can't. At least that's not what my name says."

"Zan-"

"What kind of a defender am I if I hid here?" Zander scowled darkly, "Huh?!" His voice shot up an octave. John knew, it meant Zander was just as afraid as they were. Whether of his answer or the machines, John didn't know, "Mom…Please…" John froze as he turned to Cameron, his eyes praying for her to help him.

She blinked and looked at him. Shifting to him, she took him into a hug, "We'll see." Cameron whispered to him. Inwardly, Zander gave her a smile as he just could not manage one at the thought of their plight, "I'll think about it." Whenever Cameron said that, it normally meant she'll put real thought into it and she normally took his advice which always turned out to be about the people and not them.

John was quiet; he didn't want to pull his nine years old son into all this. He had no idea what the whole thing was about yet. Zander hadn't fought with one or even met one. Although, as a baby, he'd seen one before it attacked them at the mart but John felt that was different than if they were to fight. It's not the same as war.

They finished the blueberry and Zander went to his tent, zipping the tent up and padlocking it with the lock John bought just for privacy. He heard his parents did the same after stamping out the fire.

He took off his jacket and lay down on the cloth, laying on his side and tried to sleep. He placed a limp hand on the gun by his side and closed his eyes. Sleep never came to him easy, just like how it was deprived from every Connor.

(0)

"Think about it?" John snarled softly as he lay down on the cloth.

"John," He watched as Cameron padlocked their tent and sat down beside him. Her soft and slender hand stroking his arm, "Zander wants to fight them."

"And I want him to be safe." John shot back, his tone accompanied by an accused look.

"Me too." Cameron smiled, "But he needs this and you of all people would understand how he felt."

"What are you talking about?" John muttered, feign ignorance.

"You can't keep running. Remember? Stay in one place, fight?" Cameron said.

John paused; he didn't know what to say, "Yeah I remember but that was different."

"I don't see it." Cameron countered, furrowing her brows.

He knew Cameron was right but didn't want to admit it. _Self denial…_he reprimanded himself inwardly but couldn't stop it.

"Besides, you said, back when I was still pregnant with Zander, that he'll tell us what to do, where to go. And now he is." Cameron said gently. John pressed his lips together into a thin line and gave it some real thought.

Then he steered away from this subject before it became an argument, "I saw it. Back there, by the fire. You're thinking of something that you should not be thinking about." John said.

Cameron knew exactly what he was doing. Steering away from the subject and let it unfold itself soon enough without them having an upfront confrontation about it. After years with John, she realized that seemed to work, digress, "I don't want to talk about it."

"I'm going to tell our son the truth. Some day…" John muttered

Cameron looked horrified, "No!" She hissed.

"You're his mother. He has the rights to know that."

"He knows that already."

"You know what I mean."

"He hates machines. He _hates_ them." Cameron stated flatly.

"He'll not hate you." John lowered his volume.

"He will." Cameron insisted, looking at John pleadingly.

John gritted his teeth in frustration, "Alright. Fine. But when he finds out. It'll be harder for him to take." John warned before opening his left arm and Cameron took the cue. She lay down and cuddled up against him.

"I love you, John." Cameron whispered, kissing his cheek.

"Zan said that to me today."

"Yeah?"

"I never got to saying that to Mom since I was 13." John mumbled. He frowned and before he could ponder more, Cameron took his lips on hers. He was lost; his worries vanished immediately as he took on her kiss gently. His hands roamed around under her t-shirt and felt the soft and smooth skin there.

Cameron removed her shirt in a swift move and bent over to kiss him.

John noticed the stretch mark of her pregnancy with Zander was long gone, replaced with beautiful flawless smooth skin. It wasn't long before they worked on removing their own clothes and made love. It was slow and deliberate. They moaned out into each other's mouth or shoulder to muffle out the sound.

It was quite a while before John was panting heavily, resting atop Cameron, and his cheek on her bare chest. She ran her hand through her spiky hair, kissing him on his forehead as he looked up at her.

"Okay." John finally got a coherent word out of his mouth.

"Okay what?" Cameron asked, frowning.

"We'll fight it." John panted, kissing her on her chest, "I'll stop it for us."

"Good."

"I'll tell him." John smiled, making to get up.

"No." Cameron said earnestly, "tomorrow." A smile spread across John's face and he nodded.

"And about this news?" He slipped off her, hand running across her abdomen gently, kissing her belly softly.

To be continued…

"_You have this feeling to be them, this hope but you can't." "I know." "Trust me. I'm here"_

Please review!

-Hinotima24


	5. Chapter 5: Fight

I know this is getting old but…Thanks so much to all my readers and reviewers!!!

Nomad79: Hi! I have to put this in there: Yes, to be honest too, I'm a huge fan of only the first two films. The last two, I love just because of the terminators! Yeah, I get the General John Connor that you're visualizing. Thanks! I'm so glad you're enjoying the story! Yeah, Cameron having a child does screw with your head…I'll admit, I'm not 100 percent sure that this child thing would work. Don't worry about putting opinions in there (This is a review after all, right? ^^) Thanks so much! And yes, definitely more Sarah and Derek but it'll still be centralized on Jameron, hope you don't get sick of it.

Dc: Yeah, Cameron is pregnant again! You will get a chance to see the more important parts of what happen to Sarah but I'll like to keep her in the shadows for the moment! Thanks so much!

TK-MR: Yes, Cameron is pregnant again. Thanks, I'm glad you're still with the story! Hope that preggo thing isn't screwing with your head _

Kea: Lols! Nope, Zander doesn't know a thing about Cameron now but don't worry, the truth will be out eventually. I'm glad having Cameron pregnant again is appealing to you! Thanks so much!

Kaotic2: Thanks at least dropping by to tell me how I did!

Zahnfan23: I'm glad you find it so! Please don't hesitate to tell me if I screwed up at a certain point!

AJ-JC: Don't worry about having queries, like I said, I love answering any questions you may have regarding the story or even terminator ^^. About if the time jump is constant…J-Day being postponed can be due to Sarah and Weaver but don't forget what that they did at Zeira Corp in Falling in the Black. Well, I can tell you for sure Sarah is alive. Derek can prove that, though, if she has cancer is still yet to be unfolded. So to answer your question if time line is constant, I can tell you in this story at least, it's not constant. Whatever John and Cameron do can lead to a tweak in the timeline. Thanks so much!

DragonSeraphin: Thanks! LOLS! I guess your analyse pretty much covered everything about Zander and Cameron's hidden nature. Thanks again! I love reading your reviews!

Olischulu: Yeah. Obviously, the timeline had shifted a whole lot. Well, we don't know if John would let Cameron fight, since she's pregnant, I guess she had a good reason not to ^^. Don't mind me, I must be messing your thoughts on this. Thanks so much for the review!

000

Quite a short chapter here and not so much progress but more character interaction, since Zander is technically a new character that has much to explore. I hope you aren't already getting sick of him. Also, John's thoughts on being a Dad would be explored too! ENJOY!

Chapter 5: Stay in one place, fight

"_What this?" He looked at Mommy curiously and gazed down in awe at the brightly lit round and delicious looking object. He didn't know what it was and Daddy just bought it to the room in a white cardboard box when Mommy was letting him watch a purple dinosaur on the television. _

_He watched his parents earnestly. Mommy stood in front of him and squatted over, "Zan," She looked into his eyes, "It's your birthday today." _

"_Birthday?" Zander tilted his head to the right, a habit he couldn't kick when he learnt it from his Mommy at a young age. _

"_A birthday," Daddy came over and sat down beside him, "Is the day you were born." Daddy finished, pulling his son into his strong arms. He sat down on Daddy's legs. He loved it when Daddy or Mommy did that. Daddy had strong and secure arms. He was never afraid of falling when he was with Daddy whereas Mommy had gentle arms. She held and rocked him back and forth to sleep many times. _

"_Born?" _

"_Yes. Last time, you were inside Mommy's tummy and when you are ready, you came out into this world." Daddy said in his gentle and strong voice. _

"_How did I come out? How did babies come out?" Zander questioned, the tilt in his head extremely endearing for his daddy, maybe because mommy does that all the time and Daddy loved mommy, he understood that much. He knew he loved them too. _

"_Well, Urm." Daddy stammered, licking his lips nervously, "You're not old enough to know and I'll tell you when you're old enough." Daddy glanced up at Mommy, probably looking for some help but Mommy didn't say anything. _

"_I am!" He pouted. Daddy smiled at the pout which he, again, picked up from Mommy. _

_Finally, Daddy sighed, "Alright. Fine, you're old enough. So let's just say Daddy isn't old enough to tell you alright?" Daddy said to him gently. He nodded reluctantly. Later, they sang a song and he had to blow the lights on the round object out. _

_Then, Zander wondered: How did I get into Mommy's tummy? _

_Zander Connor, 3 years old._

Zander woke first and went to the small lake nearby to wash up. He made breakfast out of the two day old staled meat they had kept. It tasted horrible but surprisingly good to his empty stomach. He'd heard his parents talking late last night and knew they wouldn't be up as early as they normally would. He finished his breakfast and placed his parents' share on the side in the pot with the lid on.

He sat near the burnt out patch of last night's fire and started dismantling his gun onto one of his soiled shirt which he laid out on the ground. He picked up a cloth and started cleaning his rifle.

(0)

Cameron opened her eyes, plainly seeing the light flooding through the thin cloth of the tent. She shifted her head for a better position on John's chest. She smiled; her fingers started exploring his masculine torso. She realized he was tougher now, physically and emotionally.

In the past, he'd always needed her support but in the past ten years, Cameron had come to lean on John for support as well. He gave her strength just being there. She supposed it was what John Connor could do but for her John to come this far, it was really something she felt proud of for him.

She turned and watched as John slept. His arms were wrapped around her shoulders, pressing her close to him. His even breathing was comforting for Cameron.

John had told her, he didn't want to become a guy who killed without blinking. Cameron promised him she'll help him and she guessed she did. This John was a better man at every angle compared to Future John. This was the John who spent half his life with her and she practically taught him and nurtured him to grow. Zander played a big part in their lives too. Apart from John, Cameron felt herself change too.

Becoming more human was what both John(s) knew she was capable of but this was unbelievable and she didn't feel more human. Cameron felt like more of a freak than ever. She felt sorry to her child in her now and Zander. They needed to know their mother is a machine. She'll always be a machine no matter how hard she tried or how much she evolved. There's nothing anyone could do to stop that but everyone could do what humans did best, they could deny the fact she'll always been a machine underneath.

She had to find out what's happening to her before something bad happens-

"Hey." John's soft voice startled her and he felt her jumped, "Cam? Are you alright?" He kissed the top of her head and rubbed her shoulder.

"Yes. Why wouldn't I be?" Cameron replied softly. John nodded in agreement and absently fondled gently with her hand on her chest. They laid there next to each other naked as day.

"I don't know. You just seem…" John shrugged. Cameron could feel the slight shift in his muscles underneath her hand and head, "out of it. You always seemed out of it in the morning, every day." His other hand ran slowly over her smooth back.

"I'm fine, John." Cameron assured, propping herself up on her elbow and looked into John's eyes.

He stared back into hers. For a moment, they were both lost into the endless pools of emotions. John's hand flew to the back of her neck and pressed her down on him. They kissed and rubbed each other's body lovingly. Cameron's hand gripped onto John's arms tightly as he crawled up on top of her.

"John." Cameron said softly in between their kiss, palm on his chest, "Zan's awake. I heard him."

"He doesn't mind if we sleep in today. Wouldn't be the first time, he knows it." John muttered, leaning in for another kiss but Cameron's hand held him at a distance.

"I don't want to bring this further John." Cameron stated, cheeks starting a red blush, "It's morning and Zander's awake." She said gently.

John looked at her for a moment, knowing when she decided on something, it was impossible to change her mind. He retreated and instead, placed his palm on her lower abdomen. Cameron relaxed and felt John's hand edging along her skin. She shivered just as his hand moved a little lower and rested on her hip.

It was only in its third week and Cameron noticed it there. She told John one night, again hesitantly to John's exasperation, and he was more than happy to accept another Connor into the family. He also thought he or she would be a good companion for their little boy. It was also one of the aspects that made John hesitant about going back into the fight.

During Cameron's pregnancy with Zander, it was heart-aching enough to see Cameron wincing from Zander's kicks and not to mention bullet wounds. Zander was lucky back then to have the bullets hit Cameron elsewhere and not dead center or he wouldn't live to see the world.

John leaned in and kissed her abdomen gently; retreating to find Cameron smiling at him warmly, "Figure it'll be a girl this time?" John grinned.

"I really don't know John." Cameron replied softly.

"Boy's good but if it were a girl, she'll be so beautiful." John ignored her reply and started to go into the father-world of imagination, "But it doesn't matter. We'll make a dozen more. I'm sure we'll get at least one boy and one girl!" John grinned foolishly from ear-to-ear. Cameron gave his bare shoulder a light slap accompanied with her signature pout.

John and Cameron chuckled. She pulled him closer to her and they cuddled onto each other.

"Should he know?" Cameron whispered.

"I'll break the news to him soon. We shouldn't hide things from our son." John added the last statement, both of them knowing the deeper meaning.

"Soon?" Cameron ignored it and asked.

"His birthday. It's today." John replied in a barely audible whisper into her ear. Cameron was a little surprised he remembered. She'd thought John would forget.

"How'd you know?" Cameron asked.

"He's our son. I deliver him myself. How can I forget such a revolting experience?" John joked, kissing her forehead. He leaned back, mumbling softly, "I love you."

"I love you too." Cameron sat up from his embrace and pulled on her clothes.

"Cam?" John sat up and watched as she pulled on a fresh set of jeans, "This helped. A lot." He pulled up the necklace to show her.

Cameron grinned and unlocked the padlock to their tent. John watched as she slipped out and zipped it after her. He quickly got dressed.

"Good morning." Zander greeted monotonously, cleaning the trigger.

"Morning." Cameron frowned as she replied, realizing her son hasn't even looked up at her once. _He probably thought we forgot his birthday. Just like John thought._ She mused, walking over to Zander.

Bending at her knees in front of him, she took the part he was cleaning from his hands and put it aside. Her gentle hands held his chin and forced him to look at her, "What's wrong?" Cameron asked.

"You look beautiful Mom." Zander said with a small smile.

"Thank you Zander." Cameron replied, looking straight into his eyes. Zander didn't like it when she did it. It was as if she was reading his soul. Mothers could do that: Zander knew Cameron had done it before. She looked into his eyes and guessed exactly what he was thinking. It was a disturbing ability… "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine and did you and Dad had a goodnight sleep after….y'know…" Zander grinned cheekily. He spotted a faint blush form on Cameron's cheeks.

"Don't ask and you're smiling with your mouth but not your eyes. Something's wrong." Cameron kept a serious posture.

"Are we going to fight?" Zander asked, his smile quickly fading.

"Your Dad will tell you." Cameron rose from her place and headed for the lake.

"I mean it Mom," Zander said, stopping her, "You are beautiful today. You are, everyday."

Cameron flashed a smile before heading out into the woods to the lake.

Zander watched as she left, that smile etched to his face. His smile faded slowly and he pursed his lips and resumed cleaning his rifle. They are avoiding his question from last night. He heard their stories of how dangerous it was, he heard what his grandmother did to keep his dad alive till today and he admired her for her courage.

And that admiration turned him into a fighter. Zander wanted to be in the battlefield fighting and not be a kid and watch the world burn. He didn't need them to tell him to know that Dad had been going into the city to check for any traces of Skynet everyday. Mom wouldn't tell him anything so he didn't bother to ask. They haven't given up on anything but just faking it. Zander didn't understand why they had such little faith in his abilities.

He grudgingly pressed the rifle together and heard the two parts clicked and joined. Then he heard the flap of the tent flip open, stirring the wind. Zander didn't turn around to greet his father but only muttered, "Morning," He could almost feel John's frown drilling into the back of his head.

"Morning." John replied.

"Mom's washing up." Zander stated before he could ask. His father nodded noiselessly before departing to the lake. Whatever it was, Zander wanted his answer now!

(0)

"So are we doing training today?" Zander asked flatly, sucking the inside of his cheek.

"Nope." John replied with a smile, "We're doing up the jeep."

"Doing it up?"

"Y'know, the usual. Fix up the parts, wash it, and dust it out." John shrugged casually.

"What's the point? We never use it." Zander grumbled, picking up a loose twig and tossed it into the air. He watched it spiral before falling into a pile of leaves before he turned and looked at John straight into his eyes.

"Oh, we will." John stood up and picked up the toolbox, a pail and sponges from their possessions.

"Dad-" Zander started but John's grabbed the front of his shirt roughly and pulled him to his feet. Cameron watched as John dragged his son roughly to the jeep, "Dad!" Zander snapped, struggling loose. He thrashed but no matter how strong he was, his father is stronger and tougher. John let him go and walked to the jeep with Zander following.

"We've made a decision," John announced, his tone flat as he put the toolbox and the others by the jeep and started to work.

"And?" Zander stood there.

John didn't reply but got on his back and examined the jeep, immediately spotting a battered portion, "We're going." He replied finally. Zander let out a crook smile, "Screwdriver." John shot out his hand from under the jeep. Zander picked it up and placed it into his hand.

"Thank you Dad," Zander smiled, squatting down.

"It's not as easy as you think." John started solemnly, "You have to give up some things. Out there, in the world where you stand, you look at people, pressing away at their iphones not having a damned clue what is going on. You have this feeling to be them, this hope but you can't." John glanced away and looked at Zander blankly, continuing his work and speech, "You are met with the possibility of a life you could lead. You need to bear with this. And more."

"I know."

"I've been through that and…it….wasn't as good as I'd thought. I've been pretending all my life." John said, not making eye-contact while his son studied him, "And I'm sick of it. I almost lose my humanity to that. I almost went crazy. I don't want you to go through the same."

"I'm making a sacrifice for the human race. I will not let whatever Grams, you and Mom have been fighting for go to waste, to just stop here. If we sit here and do nothing then we're all lost!" Zander snapped, "I don't want to get lost, do you?"

John paused and looked at Zander. His eyes flashed with recognition for a moment before a bitter smile took over, "I don't. But I always ended up being. Until you came. You and your mother both came to me." He said. A small tear flowed down Zander's cheek, "Happy birthday." John smiled, rubbing off the tear with his thumb gently from his son's face. The corner of Zander's lips twitched into a hesitant smile.

They spent the morning fixing and improving on the jeep, later John sent Zander to collect water from the nearby lake.

John watched his son walk away into the shadows and suddenly wondered, is this the right choice? To let his son go into the middle of all this? Is this what fathers do? Is this what Kyle Reese would do if he could have a chance to live and be with Sarah and him?

Kyle's absence was another situation bugging John. John wanted to get to know him. He wanted to meet the man who had Sarah Connor so faithful and head over heels in love with him even over time. John wanted to see if he was mirror image of Kyle Reese like how Zander had grown to be the mirror image of him. But as Cameron told him before, John will meet with Kyle Reese, eventually.

John felt a smile. He realized whatever he thought about led him to Cameron. John pulled out the necklace and decided to message her.

"Cameron," He spoke into the small speaker, "I told him. He seems happy. So far." John watched as the device typed out the words and asked for the request to send it. John muttered yes and watched as the device announced a send complete.

"Dad?" Zander walked past the trees and placed the bucket full of water at the jeep, "You talking to Mom?"

"Yeah, kind of." John smiled, slipping the device under his shirt.

"Mom gave that to you, right? On your sixteenth birthday?" Zander asked, placing the sponge into the water.

"Yeah." John hid a grimace with how much information Cameron had actually let Zander in on.

"Figured." Zander grinned, scrubbing the jeep's side.

"Zander?" John soaked his sponge, "Do you want to hear about your grandmother?" He started to clean the other side of the jeep.

"I don't know. The stories you told me about her made me want to fight. No fate but what we make." He smiled fondly, "The stories you told me, it helped me in my training, it definitely did. I loved the stories you told me but my favorite would always be hers. I learnt a lot from what she did." Zander replied with a small smile.

"Me too." John replied, agreeing to both the last sentence as well as the one before. His voice was trembling at the thought of Sarah. Zander studied his father, feeling hurt radiated of him. He knew their story, Mom had told him before. Whatever it was, falling in love with each other would be a curse as well as a blessing for his parents the way Zander had read it.

But through the plays which Cameron had read to him about, during one of the many classes she gave him so that his education wouldn't be so pitiful, love was not something that would be a curse. It was a happy thing. At least it was supposed to be. Zander threw down the sponge, walking around the jeep and pulled his father into a hug.

"I know what you gave up for Mom and for me." Zander told him, his voice husky, "I know more than you think,"

"Your Mom use to say that." John chuckled bitterly.

"Yeah." Zander nodded, "I know that too." He pressed his face into John's shoulder. John smiled; his hand flew up to pat the back of Zander's head.

"Alright, come on." John pulled Zander away, "Back to work boy. I intend to leave this place before sundown." Zander nodded with a chuckle and got back to cleaning the place.

John felt a vibration against his chest and fished out the necklace by its string.

**ALRIGHT, BOTH OF YOU BE CAREFUL OUT THERE. **

**LOVE,**

**CAMERON**

John smiled and showed it to Zander, who grinned, "Mom misses us already."

(0)

"Hey Mom." Zander grinned, slipping to the forest floor in exhaustion.

"So much for training," John raised an eyebrow, throwing the empty pail to the floor along with the sponges and toolbox. His tone sarcastic.

"Shut up!" Zander smirked lazily. Cameron watched their cheerful exchange before leaving her spot and hugged John, "Get a room." He commented teasingly as he stretched out his leg in front of him, letting out a sigh as the joints popped.

Cameron let a faint blush took onto her cheeks as they parted, "I don't see one around here." John smirked, kissing Cameron on her lips.

"Fine, just…please?" Zander grumbled, exasperated.

Cameron gave a light laugh, heading back into the tent to get something. John and Zander looked curiously. Just then, some thing popped into John's head. He scooted over to his son, nervous as to how he'd react to the news.

"Hey Zan?" John started, sitting down beside him. Zander whipped his head around to face John, quizzically, "Would you…y'know like to have a sibling?" He asked.

"You mean like, brothers and sisters?" Zander asked, wondering if his ears are playing tricks on him. John nodded earnestly. Zander pursed his lips before replying, "I dunno. But I guess some company would be nice." His voice trailed off.

"Well, if you had one, would you love him or her?" John raised his eyebrows.

Zander chuckled, obviously not taking this seriously. He shrugged it off, glancing around before his higher senses kicked at him, "You mean for real?" Zander straightened up in realization. John hid a smile unsuccessfully.

"Maybe…" John smiled, amused.

"DAD!" Zander shouted out excitedly, "You mean…you gotta be joking." He beamed at John.

"I don't joke, well I do but not about this…" John shrugged. He turned and looked at his excited son, whose mouth was open in exhilaration.

"Mom!" Zander bolted up from his seat, running to the tent as Cameron walked out. He hugged her fiercely around her waist, ignoring John's mutter of 'be careful'. He looked up at Cameron, "Can I train him? Or her? Can we play together?" He asked excitedly after pulling away, his eyes bright and happy. Cameron shot him a ridiculous expression as if he'd grown a second head.

"John?" Cameron frowned.

"I told him." John shrugged, "He loved the idea."

"Is it a boy or a girl?" Zander asked, "I could use a brother, a sister is good too…" He started mumbling to himself. Cameron gazed at him, letting out a cry of exasperation. Sometimes, the similarities between John and Zander were very endearing and ridiculous.

(0)

The three of them started to pack up their camp site and load them into the jeep. Zander was the most enthusiastic whereas John and Cameron are already mentally planning out their lives from now on.

Zander shoved his possessions into the duffel bag he was given hastily, glancing around the tent to see if he'd forgotten anything. He picked up his gun and shoved them into the holster on his belt. For a moment, he paused, squatting in the middle of his soon to be empty tent. He grew up here.

All his fondest memories are here. He could remember playing at the lake with his parents, digging deep holes just nearby to search for treasure after hearing too many pirate stories from his father. And there were more but John did warn him about the sacrifices. Without a backwards glance, Zander stood up, snatched up his bag and took off to the jeep.

Again, John was right. Doing this was more painful than he'd thought he would be.

It wasn't long before John cleared any trail of them ever being there while Cameron and Zander sat in the back. John hopped in and glanced at the love of his life before driving off.

"Where to Sir?" John asked teasingly, glancing into the rearview mirror.

"Anywhere." Zander replied lazily. John nodded and sped up. Cameron stroked the back of Zander's head.

"Everything would be fine." She smiled.

"I know that Mom." Zander smiled, leaning to his side and placing his head on Cameron's thighs. He buried his face into her abdomen before sinking into sleep in his mother's protective hold.

"He asleep?" John asked.

"Yeah." Cameron smiled, "We are we going?"

"LA. Like Zander said. We fight back now that he's ready." John replied. He took a risk and turned back to face her, "Trust me. I'm here. I'm always here" He blinked, pressing his lips together. He needed this and Cameron knew it. She nodded gravely and gave him her trust, their lives

John gripped the steering wheel tightly as he drove along the dirt road.

"I love you both." He mumbled, "so much. I won't let anything happen to either of you. I swear…"

To be continued….

_[Zander]: This is so awesome. [Cameron]: You will need decent clothes if you are going to school. [John]: No. [Zander]: I understand. No one is ever safe. I'll always remember that…_

Don't forget to leave a review!!!


	6. Chapter 6: Grow

Very big thanks to all my readers and the reviewers!!!

AJ-JC: Thanks! The 'time-jump' was not a real jump. It is sort of a fast forward. And the first few parts of the chapter in italic, can be considered flashback if you'd like. The story is now in around 2017-2018.

Kea: Thanks so much! I'm glad you liked Zander doing that head tilt. I'll admit, I'm a little afraid you guys would find that old. Wow, thanks again for really taking out all your fav parts of the story. Your review really made my day! Thanks a third time!

TK-MR: Thanks! Yup, they are in LA and I don't want to spoil you by telling you if they would meet up, you'll just have to keep to the story! About Ryan, the bad news is, I won't tell you but the good news is you'll find out soon! Thanks again!

Nomad79: Yeah, the last chapter was short but I think this is much longer than the last. I'm glad you're enjoying the Jameron and not finding it too cliché or cheesy… Yeah, Cameron is pregnant again! Thanks so much!

Kaotic2: Nope, it's nice that you're at least leaving reviews! I just enjoy reading them and knowing how I did for the chapter. Thanks and big chapter coming up!

Mitchellsunf: Thanks so much!

Olischulu: About how Zander would react to Cameron's nature, that would be a good chapter. I'd already written that out months ago! It's coming! Thanks so much for the review!

DragonSeraphin: Yes! You are the first! Thanks and Zander going to school will be in the next chapter. It would be big! Yeah, Zander is ten years old, at least in between last chapter and this chapter. About when the date of J-day, that is one of the mysteries of this. But everything would be revealed in time and I won't leave you guys hanging because…this time, Fox isn't going to can this story! If you like how john is taking Sarah's POV in raising children, this chapter is the bomb for that part. John would really have a dilemma if he should send Zander to school. Thanks so much!

000

So…in this chapter, John, Cameron and Zander continue to work in their inner circle! I hope you will enjoy it and before I forget, there is a FIREFLY REFERENCE for all the Firefly/Serenity fans out there but it is from Firefly! I hope you see it! Enjoy!

Chapter 6: Grow

"_Who would you be?" Zander asked. _

_His eyes took in Mommy's face as Mommy looked at him. There was no smile, which he loved, to brighten up her beautiful face and her eyes were downcast, the moment he asked. _

"_Mommy?" Zander blinked his wide green eyes once, smaller hands patting her arm. She seems to be deep in thoughts. She was just reading him the Wizard of Oz just like Daddy always did and when she finished, a wide smile was etched on her face. He loved her smile. He loved the story too and liked to imagine himself being one of characters. Zander frowned unhappily. He realized the question made her sad and he hated seeing her sad. _

"_The Tin Man." Mommy replied softly. Her hand found his hair and started to touch him gently. Zander liked his hair and Mommy seems to like them too. They are smooth and of the same color as hers. _

"_The tin man needs a heart." Zander stated, scrunching up his nose in confusion. "But Mommy doesn't." For a moment, she flinched; obviously hurt.. Zander watched and decided he hated her hurt look too, "Mommy already have one big enough to love me… and Daddy!" _

_The smile was back and Mommy rubbed Zander's cheek gently with the back of her soft fingers, "and you?" She asked, her voice as warm as her hand are_

"_I want to be the lion! I need courage." _

"_What for?" _

"_I want to beat the bad man who hurt you!" Zander grinned brightly up at her, thrusting his arm upwards, his little fists propped at the top. _

"_Alright," Mommy laughed lightly, taking his fists in her hands, and Zander knew he'd made her happy. She gently brought his hands down and pulled the blanket over them, up to his chin. _

"_And daddy too!" He exclaimed, eyes shining with excitement. _

"_Yeah. You can protect Daddy too. But no superhero would be a good one without a good night sleep," She kissed his forehead, expression amused, "Go to sleep, Zan." _

"_Daddy?" Zander sank down under the blanket, covering half his face. He looked up at her, timid._

"_He'll be here soon. When you wake up you'll see him." Mommy replied, her voice warm and soft. _

"_Wake me up if the bad man comes! I'll beat them…" Zander mumbled sleepily with Mommy's hand brushing his hair back._

_Zander 3 years and 6 months old_

"This is so awesome." Zander beamed, looking out of the jeep at the neighborhood. His eyes dart cautiously around but mostly kept on the house.

John and Cameron exchanged smiles as they stopped outside a house that they had rented.

The house was small with a beautiful front porch and red coated walls from the outside. John parked their old jeep and jumped out. Zander opened the car door slowly, looking at their house with his lips parted. Cameron and John got to work to bring the things in.

"Hey, Zan," John patted Zander's shoulder, "You ain't see nothing yet from the outside but these things aren't about to move themselves."

Zander blinked once, nodding as he picked up three bags and walked up the front of the house. John unlocked the gate and Zander looked around with his mouth hanging open the whole time. Cameron was happy that her son was but she couldn't help but noticed how twitchy he was around here; out of his comfort zone of the forest. Whenever a car drive past or even when he heard distant voices, he'd jump and turn towards that direction.

Cameron gently touched his shoulder, urging him forward as he stopped again in awe. Zander nodded distractedly, walking into the house.

They wiped their boots on the mat outside before stepping into the house.

There was a small fireplace with the couch set nearby and a television. The dining table is just a few steps away near the counter and the stairs near the fireplace. Zander dropped the bags on the floor and walked to the brick wall of the fireplace. He touched the hard red brick cautiously.

John walked over, admiring the house.

"This is beautiful Dad." He smiled, looking from John to Cameron.

"I know." John grinned, "I was about to tell you to put your things in the room and wash up. You have no idea how good a cook your mom is yet."

Zander beamed and nodded. He grabbed his stuff, running up the wooden steps.

"Can you handle the guns and all?" John asked, "I'll show the guy to his room?"

"Yeah sure. And make sure he doesn't jump on the bed before washing up." Cameron reminded. John nodded with a chuckle and dashed upstairs with Cameron's and his bag.

"Zander! Heard what your Mom said?" John shouted while he ran up the steps.

His son was situated at the door of a room, peering in as if expecting someone to jump on him around the door. John dropped the bags on the floor and went to him.

"I suppose you chose this one?" John asked, looked into the room. The walls are painted a dark brown color and there was a lot of wood work, including the adjoining door to the toilet.

"I like the wood." Zander added, "And the space."

"I know you do." John smiled, patting his shoulder before choosing a room for him and Cameron.

John left the door open behind him as he placed the bags on the floor and started unpacking their clothes into the wardrobe. When he opened the wardrobe, a strong wooden smell engulfed his nosetrils. John hadn't realized how much he actually missed all this.

Hanging Cameron's leather jacket on the hanger provided, John paused and turned around to really have a look at the room.

Zander was right, this really is beautiful. John felt like he'd been through hell and back just to have a glimpse at civilization again. He had never thought he'd be coming back to this when he had bought Cameron and Zander into the forest to live in solitary, bring Zander away from human, the machines. Away from the danger from either of those races forever.

John thought he'd be safe and that'll be the true paradise for them but it wasn't enough. Zander heard his stories and wanted to see the world, to fight Skynet. Cameron had always been supportive of whatever he did. Just finding his strength in her trust, John made through 11 years of responsibility.

There was one thing that his son was right about though, John and Cameron had never given up on the human race. They had constantly been checking up on what was going on by driving up to the nearest town. They were always ready to fight no matter how comfortable and happy they looked.

But he missed this place, he missed Derek and he missed Sarah-

"John…" Cameron's soft voice made his tensed shoulder relax again. Before he could turn around, Cameron's arm snaked around his waist. He felt her cheek on his back, "Are you alright?" She asked softly.

He spun around, pressing her body close to his and he kissed her. Cameron recognized that look. He missed Sarah and needed her to soothe the pain like how she managed to do it for so many years when he was away from his mother. John was in constant pain and it made a permanent wound on him. Only Cameron could nurse those but she knew she could never fully heal it.

"Cameron…" John whispered as he pulled away to catch his breath for a second only to close in again. His hand caressed her back as her hand held the back of his head. They broke the kiss, panting as John buried his face into the crook of Cameron's neck.

"Are you alright?" Cameron whispered, kissing his cheek.

"Hm." John breathed out into her neck.

"I'll make something with what we have." Cameron smiled, pushing him away gently, "You go ahead and take a bath alright?" She grinned.

"Yeah, okay." John smiled, feeling so much better, "Don't whip up something with the three days old bear meat please." He teased before scooping up the towel and entering the bathe. Cameron chuckled and nodded. She shut the door behind her and walked to Zander's room.

She knocked, "Zan? It's Mom." Cameron placed a hand on the door.

"Come in." His voice sounded muffled through the closed door.

Cameron opened the door, hit by a smell of woodwork, "Are you hungry?" She asked. Zander was sitting on the wooden floor, unpacking his stuff into the wardrobe; something he didn't have the privillage to use before.

"Yeah, of course I am." Zander offered her a crooked smile. He looked down at the bag he was unpacking and pulled out some tattered clothes.

"We'll get you new clothes after you washed up. In the mean while, try on some of Dad's old clothes. It's in the bag." Cameron smiled.

"We're going to get new clothes?" Zander snapped up and looked at her, eyes filled with excitement.

"Yes. The people don't really walk around in those…around here You will need decent clothes if you are going to school." Cameron smiled.

"I'm going to school?!" Zander beamed, "I thought you'd keep me in till I get the civilization straight so I wouldn't act like a freak."

"I was but on a second thought…" Cameron tilted her head, "Wash up. I'll make you something," She said and walked out to leave the excited little boy to his fantasizing. She didn't think it was safe for him to go to school but Zander could use that distraction. If she kept him at home, knowing him, he'll probably run off with a rifle on one of the missions. She didn't want that. So she chose the safer of the two choices.

John took light and cheerful steps down to the kitchen. He was wearing his old shirt from the past and faded jeans. His hair was still wet, "Cameron?" John entered the kitchen. She stood at the stove with her back to him, "Hey." He smiled as she glanced back at him.

"It'll be ready in a minute," Cameron smiled.

"What are you making?" John asked, stepping beside her.

"Steak."

"Again?" John groaned exaggeratingly.

"We haven't had it since we shifted." Cameron frowned, missing the humor, "And Zander hasn't eaten it before."

"Plenty in the jungle and I still remember your…uh…29th recipe? Was it or is it 30th?" John teased.

Cameron bit her lips, a little annoyed at this meaningless conversation.

"I'll set up the table." John grinned, getting the cue immediately. He picked up three fork and three knives from the drawer before going to the table, "Zan!" John shouted and immediately heard loud noises as his son made his hasty way down. From the noise, John could tell Zander was taking a few steps down at a time. The stomping was really getting on John's nerves.

John looked up as Zander leaped off the stairs from the fourth step. He looked completely different when he was washed up. Zander went without a shirt with only his jeans on, not a speak of dirt on him. His hair looked in a complete mess and his face was plastered with a grin as he met his father's eyes. Zander's eyes were wild with happiness and excitement, "Hey Dad. How'd I look?"

"Like hell. What'd you do with your hair?" John chuckled, his son's exhilaration becoming contagious. Though, John had never seen Zander so energetic and clean in his life.

Zander frowned, ruffling it impatiently, "I didn't. Just washed it." He grinned. John smirked, swooping down and carrying him like a sack of potatoes under his arm, "Hey, hey! Dad!" He shouted out in annoyance. Zander was bothered when John showed how much taller or stronger he was to him. He didn't like to be small and neither did John when he was younger.

John put him down in the kitchen beside Cameron.

"Stop fooling around in the kitchen it's dangerous." Cameron stated firmly in her usual monotone.

"Not as dangerous as Dad." Zander smirked, ducking as John ran after him. Cameron moved the plates away just a second before the boys crashed into the table and took off. She smiled after them, shaking her head. Zander looked so much happier and so does John. Cameron brought the two plates out into the dining room and onto the table.

Cameron considered how to approach John about letting Zander attend school. She had calculated that it was a risk but Zander was equipped with the right instincts and skills to at least survive that. She trusted her son and knew he was definitely capable of saving himself in the face of danger. Somehow, deep in Cameron's heart; whether artificial or real, she had a feeling her John would agree with her.

Somewhere, she heard a crash and then laughter, "You're too slow!" Zander cried out.

She poured out warm milk for John and cold milk for Zander before calling them over. Zander dashed in from the door from the backyard and hid behind Cameron knowing it would and have been an efficient strategy to avoid his father.

"Don't come any closer Dad!" Zander shouted playfully, panting. He clung on to Cameron's worn out vest, putting his face closer to the small of her back.

John paused in front of Cameron, panting as much as Zander.

"Stop it, both of you." Cameron snapped at them well-temperedly. John stopped looking at Zander and sat down in the chair in front of the steak. Zander did the same, all the while shooting cautious glances at his father.

John sipped at the warm milk and flashed Cameron a loving smile before cutting up his steak. He can't believe after all the years, she still remembered he can't bear with the partially raw steak without warm milk or he'll throw up. He recalled how he threw up the whole night when he ate a half cook meat in the jungle because they didn't have milk. It was so terrible. John shuddered.

He was out of thoughts, hearing Zander muttered in frustration beside him. He turned to find his son trying to use the fork and knife to cut up the steak like John was. Cameron leaned over the table, looking to be about to help him when Zander threw down the fork and knife, picking up the meat with his bare hands. He licked at the delicious brown sauce before taking a huge bite out of the meat roughly.

John saw Cameron's animated half grimace, half smile as she watched Zander gobbled down the steak, licking at the sauce as it threatened to escape. John grinned, cutting another piece of steak to his mouth.

"John." Cameron spoke, deciding to bring up the matter of letting Zander sign up for school.

"Yeah?" He looked up, smiling.

"I was thinking of letting Zander attend school." Cameron said gently.

John's hand which was holding the fork with a steak on it paused mid-way to his mouth. Zander stopped licking his fingers, noticing John's reaction and was beginning to get worried of a rejection to this idea.

"No. I-" John started to speak in pure objection.

"You insisted on school before, you should understand exactly how this is. Look inside yourself." Cameron interrupted, making John remember how similar he was to his own son in terms of attitude, character, temper and even looks. It was extremely exasperating to be both the father and the son, especially in a disagreement.

John pursed his lips. He was always cornered when Cameron did that. He loved them both but sometimes, putting his son in danger was too hard and made him feel sorry for Sarah when he forced her to make a tough decision. John knew how Zander felt and was beginning to give in. He considered letting Cameron attend school with him, seeing she never really aged in terms of appearance. She looked sixteen, they could-

"Dad? It's alright if I can't," Zander spoke, shoulders drooping in dissapointment., "I get it. It's dangerous and we're here to fight not be normal."

John glanced at Zander's downcast look before replying earnestly, "No. We're not here to be normal but to fight." A smile spread across John's lips, "But it wouldn't hurt to try doing both."

"Seriously?" Zander sat up straight in his seat, a small smile spreading across his face.

"Yup. But you have to come back straight after school and-" John started to give strict instructions when he was interrupted by Cameron's light hearted laughter. He shot her a puzzling look.

"That sounds familiar," She explained after her laughter died down.

"Stop teasing me!" John snapped playfully. Later, John spent the rest of the day getting identities ready and going out to get some new clothes.

John pulled the jeep into a stop outside a mall. It was considerably empty and John preferred it that way. Zander stepped out, face distorted in a half hesitant smile plus disbelieve. He was wearing one of John's oversized shirt and his own worn out jeans.

Cameron smiled at John as she slammed the door shut. Placing a gentle hand on the back of her son's neck, she guided him into the mall.

He wasn't the only one impressed. John was also new to this. The mall was so much controlled by technology now than ever. It made John scared and also impressed at the same time. More technology means Skynet would have more control over the situation.

"Cam," John mumbled to her, placing a hand on the small of her back, "Watch Zander." He warned. She nodded plainly, keeping John and Zander close to her.

They entered a clothes shop and Cameron picked up a few for Zander and herself while John handled his own. He glanced over to make sure they're alright before making his way to the men's section. Zander was following Cameron closely despite being occupied with curiosity. The salesperson approached John abruptly, "Can I help you sir?"

John twisted around, ever ready for an attack but then he smiled at her awkwardly, "Erm not really." But she was persistent.

"Can I get something for your brothers and sisters?" She asked. It took John a moment when she said that. He only got it when she looked over at Zander and Cameron.

John chuckled, "Erm, no thanks. I think they got it right under control. That's my wife and son." He smiled awkwardly, deciding to clear it up. The salesperson looked surprised with the statement and glanced at Zander to John, noticing the close resemblance with Zander's nose and hair color similar to Cameron's.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. You all just look so…"

"Young?" John finished for her, "So I've been told." He assured her, picking out a brand new leather jacket, "I'll get this." He passed it to the salesperson.

(0)

Later, John bought Zander to get enrolled in school nearby their house and buy the school books. On the way home, John slowed the jeep, recognizing the house two streets away from the school. It was the house he had took Cameron away from and left behind about ten and a half years ago. The house, he hoped, Sarah currently resides in but knowing her, she probably moved as she'd never stay in one spot for more than 2 years.

Zander was snoozing in the back and didn't notice his father gazing at the house or when he stopped briefly to stare at it. John pressed his lips together, driving forward.

"Mom! We're back!" Zander announced into the house, throwing the keys onto the coffee table, collapsing on the couch.

"Got the school applications done?" Cameron walked down the stairs, wearing white spaghetti strips and jeans, looking all washed up.

"Yup." Zander grinned, propping his legs up on the coffee table.

"Zander." John cleared his throat.

"What?" Zander turned to him innocently, switching the television on.

"You're attending school early tomorrow. Wouldn't it be _awesome_ to start packing?" John folded his arms.

Zander glanced at John, "Seriously?" He groaned.

"Yeah. Beats watching television." John faked a smile. Zander nodded lazily and turned off the television, dashing up stairs, "your laptop is on the desk!" He shouted after him. They had bought a laptop while getting the new clothes for Zander to do some research on fitting in. Like his father, Zander had a thing with technology.

"Being tough on him?" Cameron commented casually from the kitchen. John unfolded his arms, walking to her and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"He's just a young boy," John mumbled.

"Who knows what's it's like and what to do." Cameron countered, "We raised him and it wouldn't hurt for you to stop worrying all the time. Have faith in his abilities and your own of raising him. That's why humans are so flawed. They spent their times being paranoid over unnecessary things."

"You are one of us." John grinned, propping his chin on her shoulder, "I still remember how you worry when Zander hid the whole night from you to avoid having his hair being cut off."

"That was different. It was a jungle and he could've been eaten." Cameron objected.

"And this is a city where he could've been killed." John kissed her below her ear tenderly. Cameron was silent and he knew she's now really worried if a terminator came along. They hid well while in the jungle but out here, exposed, anything can happen John never wanted to kick himself more than at that very moment.

Cameron began to let her imagination run wild. What if her baby was killed on his way to school or home? Or at school? Or if he was kidnapped? Cameron knew humans to do such foolish things all the time but it'd never occurred to her what if it happened to her baby, her son.

John scrambled for a distraction, "Cameron…" He mumbled into her ear, rubbing her belly gently with his thumb, "How's the baby today?"

"Unresponsive," Cameron stated flatly, her mind not completely off the matter, "it's not due to have any major movements yet."

John frowned before realization spread across his face, "I knew that." His defenses came up immediately. He resisted to blush in embarrassment that in his rush to find her a distraction, he'd forgotten all about fetuses.

"You forgot." Cameron grinned, turning around to let their lips meet.

"I saw the house," John pulled away gently, "The last one."

"Sarah?"

"I didn't see her." John shook his head, looking away.

"Do you want to?" Cameron asked, cupping his cheek with her gentle hands and guided his face back to look at her.

John considered the odds and what is to happen before replying, "No."

Cameron nodded knowingly, already anticipated the answer, "Fine. But Zander's going to need a cake."

"I'll get it." John grinned, dashing out of the door, wearing his jacket on the way out. Cameron watched for a moment, frowning in thoughts. She wondered if she should let John meet Sarah. He really missed his mother and she could tell, she understood. Cameron couldn't imagine how she'd felt if her son disappeared from her life forever. She'll give whatever it takes to see him again.

Silently, Cameron walked up the stairs and headed straight for Zander's room. The door was wide open and Cameron smiled at the sight of the ten year old boy sitting in the midst of his book, all splayed out over the floor. He was reading the English textbook.

"Zan?" Cameron knocked. He looked up at smiled warmly at her, looking back down at his book. Cameron walked to sit on his bed and noticed the 9mm sticking out from under his folded legs, "How're you doing?"

"This is really interesting to read." Zander looked up and commented with a smile before looking back down at his book. Cameron didn't see a boy, she saw a man, every time she looked at her son. He was like an echo of John, of what he was, is and will be. Every single decision Zander made was close to what John would've done; except, Zander seemed different in a way Cameron couldn't express.

Cameron didn't speak but sat there, tilting her head, studying Zander as he read the book quietly. His hair drooped slightly over his book, covering his face. Moving over to sit by him slowly, she moved aside his fringe and he looked up curiously.

"Mom, is there something you want to tell me?" Zander asked.

"Yes." She replied.

"And it is?"

"About school."

"I know, I'll be careful." Zander stated somewhat forcefully. Maybe he isn't taking this as cheerful as John, or maybe he is taking this exactly as hard as John.

Cameron didn't flinch from his fierce tone, "Zan I-"

"I understand. No one is ever safe." He recited, forcing a smile. Cameron removed her hand from his hair. That was it. It was all she wanted to hear. She stood up to leave. But somehow, it bothered Cameron how she couldn't give her son the life just a little bit more worth living than John's life; just a tiny bit more normal. She felt like she was just repeating for her son the hard life John had.

She turned around and left the room.

"I'll always remember that." Zander said before she left the room, his back to her.

"I know." Cameron walked away from him and to the room John and her shared. She sat on the bed, or rather dropped onto it and stared into space. Cameron wanted to break down, she wanted to clung onto John and sobbed. She'd never done it before for as long as she can recall. Cameron was sorry to John for robbing him of his time with Sarah and sorry to Zander for robbing him of his life he could've lead if he wasn't her son.

No matter how it all joined, she was the cause of all this. John only left Sarah because of her and poor Zander was brought into this life which he didn't deserve. He deserved a better one; one that consist of a real happy family, a human mother, a father who wasn't destined to be the future savior of the world but only a normal dad. More than that, Cameron would never forget about the unborn child. She couldn't imagine what would happen to him/her. She had never felt guiltier in her entire being. She brought this on everyone she loved and cared for; her creator only made it worst.

She was sorry to so many people, Ryan, Baby Ryan, Future John, Sarah, Derek and all the soldiers who needed John there all these years but he forget all about them and stayed by her. People needed their messiah and Cameron was starting to embrace why. It was exactly like how she needed John and Zander to be in her life. It was a selfish act and Cameron would never let anyone tell her otherwise.

Cameron laid to her side on the bed and held back her tears for she knew Zander stood behind the thin wall by the door, listening if she let out a sob, a cry, a sound. He'd run in and comfort her, hold her and reassure her. Cameron knew how seeing her hurt made Zander ache, physically. He had enough of his childhood spent in misery and it was enough for Cameron's heart to take; much less Zander's.

(0)

John slipped to the kitchen with the cake and stuffed it into the fridge, where Zander would never look as the boy had taken on the tradition of looking into the freezer every time for no particular reason.

He went upstairs to find the door to Zander's room closed. He wanted to talk to him but decided against it and wanted to talk to Cameron first. He walked into their room and find Cameron lying on the bed on her side.

Instantly, he knew something was wrong, "Cam?" John called to her softly. He walked around the bed, her eyes were closed, "Cameron?" John shook her gently and she stirred.

"John," She forced a smile upon seeing him safe and back. Cameron sat up in bed, blinking away sleep from her eyes.

"Are you okay?" He asked gently, sitting on the bed by her. John took her hand, rubbing the back of it with his thumb.

Cameron forced a smile, "It's Zander." Her dazzling smile, even if forced, fading quickly, "He's not happy."

"What makes you think that?" John asked softly, placing an arm around her shoulder and pulled her to lean on him. Cameron told him everything as she rested in his embrace, nuzzling her face into his neck when she finished.

"He's a good boy." John commented, proudly but sadly, "He's our son. And Zander knows what is going on. He is way smarter than I ever was."

"He isn't happy." Cameron insisted, looking up at him.

"Cameron," John held her shoulder and looked into her eyes, "Remember how I told you we all have our sacrifices? This is one of them. Happiness. I know, you tried so hard just to see me happy and I am, with you. Zander would find his, soon. This is something we can't control. It's _my _fate that made us give up normal…" John said shakily, "I'm responsible for this."

Cameron shook her head with a deep frown, "No." She stated firmly, "None of this is."

"Cameron, this was exactly what I've been thinking about all these years and what I came to was, even if this is, there's nothing I can do about it." John explained in a soft loving tone, "It's the same for you. There's nothing you can do but only to ease his pain when he feels it." He told her.

Cameron bit her lips and nodded, unperturbed that John had just 'coincidentally' comforted her from her biggest guilt.

"He's too smart for his own good." John grinned, "for _our_ good." He smiled, pulling her into a firm hug.

(0)

Later that day, they spent the time sorting out things so that this place could be called home. John also found a basement under the loose floorboard in the kitchen. He went down to raid the place while Cameron made the house comfortable. Zander stayed in his beloved room, packing his books and reading through them.

When it was nightfall, they sang the birthday song as well as introduced it to Zander, who'd forgotten it when they sang it to him at three. In the forest, they'd never sing it or Zander had never hear them sing it. They always had something else to keep Zander occupied and by the night, he'll collapse in fatigue. Though he doesn't know it, every year for his birthday, Cameron and John would come to his tent at night and Cameron would sing the birthday song like a lullaby for him even if he's already sleeping.

Cameron and John sat at either side of him on the couch as he stared at the candles on the cake in awe.

"Happy birthday to you…" The singing came to an end and Zander felt a kiss on his right temple from his mother's soft lips.

"Make a wish and blow it out." She whispered into his ear. Zander nodded enthusiastically, sitting up in the couch to make a wish before blowing it out and watching as the flame goes up in a puff of smoke.

They ate the cake while watching a cartoon, Bob the builder. John and Cameron spent the time mainly looking at their son while he fascinated at the cartoon. John felt sorry for Zander. He hadn't a chance to watch cartoons or read picture books when he was a kid and all he had was the book of the Wizard of Oz and the 'legends' John had told him about Sarah and the story of Cameron and himself.

Zander dug into his fourth piece of the creamy cake, looking at his parents and made eye contact with Cameron, "Mom?" He frowned at her, knowing she's been watching him.

Cameron smiled and dug into her pocket, pulling out a handy retractable knife she always carried. The newer one and not the one that she had identical to John's, not the one she cut herself with. She hit the button at the side and the blade whipped out in Cameron's steady hand.

On the blade of the retractable knife carved: Connor.

John flashed Cameron an odd frown as to why she'd give her son something that would reveal his identity.

"Happy birthday." Cameron passed it over to Zander, keeping the blade.

"Mom, why the carving?" Zander pressed the small button by the small black hilt and the blade flipped open.

"It's for you. I trust you to keep this safe. To keep yourself safe." Cameron patted his hand lightly.

Zander played with it, deftly moving it between his fingers into a spin like he'd always do with any knife he had held since young. He'd picked it up from John during one of their dinner around the fire while John played with his knife.

"And that's not how you keep yourself safe." John added with a grin. Zander smiled, pocketing it after retracting the blade in and looking at his father expectantly, his face plastered with a huge grin, "I didn't get you anything." John stated apologetically.

"You did. This house, school, books, cake." Zander offered, leaning back into Cameron's embrace, "you made me, alive. Thank you."

*

"Thanks so much for this Mom." Zander mumbled up at Cameron before closing his eyes.

"Goodnight," Cameron whispered, pecking his forehead. She sat there, watching while his heartbeat slowed, suggesting sleep. She studied his charming features that looked so much like John. The genetic transfer through childbirth amazed Cameron, especially the similarities. She couldn't believe her son had her nose, or Allison Young's nose for that matter. She couldn't believe she had a son with John Connor even after 10 years of reality.

On certain nights, she'd stay up late watching Zander sleep and she couldn't bear to leave. Cameron was terrified that she'll have that nightmare again, that nightmare that had her realized that her beautiful son didn't exist, that her husband wasn't John Connor but her enemy, that she wasn't Cameron but labeled with alphabets and numbers. But that wasn't the worst of it all.

The worst was not being able to differentiate between her dreams and reality; that if Zander's non existence was only a nightmare or real, if the love shared between John and her was genuine or only dreamt up, if the past ten years really happened or it was just all empty hopes from a machine…

To be continued…

Next chapter: _[Teacher] "Mr Phillips? If you might be keen to share what is so interesting out the window" [Zander] "No, it's nothing sir." [Teacher] "Then pay attention please." [Students muttered] "Weirdo…" [Zander lashed out] "Shut up!" [Student #1] "Back off guys!" [Zander] "Who are you?" _

Don't forget to leave a review before you go!


	7. Chapter 7: School

Thanks to all the readers and reviewers!

Kea: Hi! And I hope this is good news, there would be more of Zander's childhood moment at the start of each chapter ^_^ Glad that you liked it. And yes, I did have Cameron's purple leather jacket in mind when I wrote about John hanging the jacket! Zander's hair is quite important to him, the way he's wrote. Lols! I can actually tell you that Zander will find out about Cameron in less than 5 chapters time! It's kind of bitter that Cameron's in the dumps and I can't promise you it would get better for her cause it won't! That would be part of the later plot! Thanks so much!

Kaotic2: Thanks so much!

Dc: Thanks! Hopefully, this chapter is good enough

TK-MR: Thanks! Zander has a knack for trouble now doesn't he? ;)

Olischulu: It's alright if you don't find it interesting. It was one of the less interesting chapters, just interaction like you said. Hope this chapter would be a tad more enjoyable!

DragonSeraphin: Thanks! I will tell you this: Cameron's secret from Zander will be revealed in less than 5 chapter's time! Yeah, the feeling you got was right! Thanks again!

MementoMoriYB: Thanks so much! I'm glad you caught the firefly reference!

000

A twist in this chapter that would definitely turn Zander, John and Cameron in a whole new direction!

Chapter 7: School

"_Mommy, can we have a tiger?" He asked, shaking her slim thigh as hard as his little hands could. _

"_Where would you want to put it?" Daddy asked absently, touching his back. _

"_I would bring it around by a leash." He replied confidently, swinging his little legs which were hanging off the edge of the bench. Daddy laughed. _

"_Okay." Mommy replied. _

"_What?" Daddy's eyebrows furrowed together and his tummy went funny because when daddy put on that look, it means he disapprove and he didn't like daddy to disapprove to what he wants._

"_What does ok sounds to you?" Mom asked Daddy, picking up a fries and munching on it. _

"_Sounds like you're about to give him a tiger." Dad said incredously. _

"_I am." Mom nodded nonchalantly. _

_She's the best Mommy in the world. He'd seen people walk around with a doggy but never a tiger. He's going to use the tiger to eat the bad men after them. _

"_What?" Daddy's lips parted and he felt the swirl in his tummy grew bigger. Daddy doesn't look agreeable at all but why? _

"_We're getting him a tiger." Mommy said again. _

"_How do you intend to get one?" Daddy asked Mommy, his large hands covering her smaller ones. _

"_Zander would help me catch one." Mommy replied lightheartedly, sipping her drink. He followed her and took a sip of his drink from a smaller cup. _

"_I will!" He smiled. _

"_But he'll hurt us...he'll hurt Mommy, Zan. Mommy's not good with animals," Daddy said, furrowing his eyebrows. Zander frowned unhappily, jumping off the bench. Daddy bent by his knees and look into his eyes, "The tiger will bite her." _

"_I would ask him to stop!" He said indignantly, unhappy with the picture Daddy had painted. _

"_He wouldn't listen to you." Daddy said, holding his shoulders with his large and gentle hands. _

_He bit his lips, eyes wandering to look into Mommy's beautiful ones, "Then I don't want a tiger anymore. I want Mommy," He ran to Mommy and scrambled up on her lap, cuddling up into her arms, waiting for her touch to chase away the awful scenario from his head. _

_Zander 4 years old. _

Zander shifted his weight to balance them out between both hips. He adjusted the bag strip over his right shoulder and looked around.

The school premises were crowded with students and teachers. It was noisy and he was uncomfortable with noise despite the fact that Zander could make out each and every one of their conversation clearly. His green eyes ran over the faces he could see. They looked happy and some of them looked bored, some look terrified for their first day. Zander felt all three emotions at the same time. He didn't like this, the terror stood out. The noise rendered his hearing useless and that was not good.

Since he was a little boy, Zander used his ears more than he used his eyes as they were in the forest and closing your eyes to listen for the animals was always much more efficient. Zander always hated using a gun but this time, he wished he had one. He only had the knife Cameron gave him yesterday, in his pocket. It would take less than a second for him to pull it out and defend himself but it was a different story if it was a terminator. Knives were useless against them.

Zander didn't know much about the terminators. He met one before but he was so young then and his parents took him and ran. They didn't engage the terminators so he hasn't had a first hand experience fighting one of them. He'd heard from John that they had very strong armor as body, metal. Zander knew Cameron knew more and could very well explain that to him much better than John could. However, she didn't like telling him about them. She told him how to kill them though. She told him how he had to destroy every last one.

Cameron had walked him through the neighborhood and let him go alone just outside the school. Zander then told her to go home and instantly regretted it. Zander stood on the grass alone, watching with mild curiosity as a school bus stopped at the curb, letting students alight. He unknowingly moved away from the crowd to stand at the edge near the road, he didn't want to be near many people, it made him nervous.

Suddenly, he heard a dog began barking and snapped his head into that direction. Zander laid his eyes on the Labrador and scanned its surrounding. He didn't see anyone suspicious and didn't have the terrified feeling he felt when he was a baby after laying his eyes on a machine. After being sure he was safe for now, he looked at the barking Labrador.

It was staring straight at Zander and barking. From his experience with animals, he could tell it wasn't barking angrily at him but it was somewhat curious.

Zander slowly approached the barking dog and knelt down. He'd learnt looking at the animal at eye level was best. The dog growled as he reached out his hand but it didn't bite him.

"Kid, don't-" A voice said behind him but Zander didn't react to it. He touched the dog's golden coat of soft fur, watching as the animal nuzzled into his skillful touch. He tickled the dog under his chin and smiled. The dog looked at Zander with huge brown eyes and hung out its tongue playfully.

Satisfied that the dog isn't barking at him anymore and that they are friends, he stood up.

"Hey." The boy consisting of the same voice came up next to him. Zander jumped back instinctively, reaching for his knife, "Relax."

Zander narrowed his eyes at the approaching stranger. The stranger had dirty blond hair, made into a sexy buzz cut. His blue eyes shone in the sunlight with patience and kindness. He had perfect lips and strong built.

"What do you want?" Zander can't help but snap.

"You're touching **my** dog." The stranger scoffed, bending down and true, enough the Labrador bounded to him, wagging its tail. A look of realization and guilt crossed Zander's mind.

"Sorry. He was barking and I-"

"I saw. Wonder why he barked at you? He's normally not bothered by strangers." The stranger wondered aloud, ruffling the dog's fur, "Go on home boy." He gave the dog a little push and it ran off to the neighborhood.

"Your dog can make its own way back?" Zander asked, somewhat amazed. He had never seen a trained animal, having grown up in the wild where animals hunt for their own food.

"Yes. It's a smart one." The stranger smiled a smile that made Zander loosen a little. He glanced at his watch, "Sorry, gotta run for class. See you around." He gave Zander a quick smile and ran off into the school building hurriedly, his bag bounding on his back.

Zander watched him leave, feeling a little dismay by the departure of his latest and seemingly nicest friend. He looked around again with caution before heading for the first class: Math.

Zander propped his chin up on his hand, thoroughly bored by the whole thing. Mom has already taught him everything. He didn't know why she bothered but since young, Cameron would sit him down and teach him math, chemistry and everything else she could. It was always how he'd imagined school to be but now that he's here, he preferred Cameron's lesson a whole lot more. He looked out of the window and wondered how his parents were doing. Are they worrying about him?

"Mr Phillips?"

Zander turned from the window and looked at the teacher.

"Mr Phillips, if you might be keen to share what is so interesting out the window,"

"No, it's nothing sir."

"Then pay attention please." The teacher said, adjusting his spectacles.

"Yes sir." Zander mumbled, hearing some giggles from the girls behind him and some mild mumbles from boys 'weirdo…' Zander ignored them, already having being called that from the start of the day when he almost punched a guy who grabbed his shoulder.

(0)

The shrilled ring of the bell snapped Zander back down to the classroom behind his desk. On it was an open math book and an empty exercise book. The teacher closed his book and ended the lesson. He sat there just as the other students started chatting and packing at the same time.

He didn't move from his spot other than slamming his book shut. Zander moved to keep his stuff into the bag, sighing. He realized John was right and he did feel the injustice in this place. They got to lead a carefree life whereas he needed to be trapped with his fate.

However, he did feel alright pretending, even if it's hard; so far.

Zander stood up and swung his bag over his shoulder, pushing in the seat. He left the empty classroom. Stowing the math book in the empty metal box they called 'locker'; he brought out the book to the next class and slammed it shut. The students were all talking, playing, calling on their cells, joking around.

Zander knew he could never forget, ever.

He stood there, leaning up against the locker as a group of boys, who Zander heard played a sport called football for the school, walked past him. A large boy of the group bumped into Zander intentionally, laughing. His hands balled into fists but Zander knew John wouldn't be happy if he'd caused trouble on the first day of school… Without another word, Zander buried his pride.

"Did you see the wimp's mother?" One of the football players said.

This caught Zander's attention. When they walked past him, he stood away from the locker and followed them, listening in on their conversation.

"She bought him to school. Doesn't even look like his mother though; did you see how young she was?" One of them chuckled, "She's cute _and_ sexy, did you see that body?"

"Might even be 5 when she had that wimpy bastard, bitch get knocked up. But yeah, she's hot as hell," Another one replied, "Hey; let's get her after school when she picked that boy up. Maybe we could-"

Before he could finish, Zander's fist came in contact with his cheek, breaking a couple of teeth. The boy spun and fell to the floor on his stomach, accompanied by a dozens of gasp and shout from his buddies. Zander stepped over him with one leg and grabbed at the front of the guy's jacket, pulling another punch on his nose. Blood splattered on the floor as his nose broke.

Then the other boys grabbed Zander away and punched him in his stomach. Zander twisted around, elbowing another boy's face and punching the other. Three other boys grabbed and punched him.

It wasn't long before Zander was laying on the floor on his side with a boy over him, "We were just thinking how nice your mother is. Now, I think she's just a whore-"

Zander lashed out at him only to be pulled back by the rest of the gang.

"Shut up!" Zander shouted, struggling against the tight hold on his shoulders. Suddenly, he felt one of the guy holding him loosen and cried out. He looked up and saw the same stranger he spoke to earlier. The stranger elbowed a guy in the nose and doing a perfect flow in a kick to his stomach.

"Back off guys!" The stranger snapped but the boys weren't listening. The boys ran towards them. Zander hid a smile, bringing down the rest of the boys with help. It wasn't long before they took down the group. By the time it was over, there was already a crowd. The stranger seems to be as eager to get out of attention as Zander was.

He grabbed Zander by his wrist, pulling him out and through the crowd, out of the school building. Zander followed him, feeling his nose bleeding. He was brought to just outside the school, at the spot under a shady tree. Zander sat down on the ledge as the stranger passed him a piece of tissue which he used to stop the nose bleed.

"You okay?" The stranger asked, concerned.

Zander gave a stiff nod, still curious as to why he helped, "Why'd you help me?"

"You needed it." The stranger replied simply with a shrug.

"But even if I needed it you didn't have to,"

"You are one stubborn piece of work. Just shut up and thank me. That's all you should do." He said impatiently.

"Thank you." Zander said. He wasn't in a mood to talk and neither was the stranger. The silence didn't seem to be bothering either one of them; in fact, both seemed to be happy with the peace. Zander dabbed the tissue at his nose. He needed a make up kit to hide this, something he'd picked up from Cameron after years of watching her do it. Zander sighed inwardly, in the end; he did get into a fight…

The bell rang and the students cleared out to their classes, "Don't you have classes?" Zander asked curiously, breaking the silence.

"Don't you?" He countered well-temperedly.

"No, I don't think so." Zander mumbled, shaking his head. The stranger scoffed, settling beside him on the ledge. Zander glanced at him, narrowing his eyes, "Who _are_ you?"

"You first." The strange grinned.

Zander hesitated and know the smart and observant friend noticed it, "Zander…Phillips."

He smiled and reached out his hand, "Ryan Baum." Zander took it and shook. The two boys exchanged smiles, "How old are you? Those are some really good moves." Ryan grinned.

"10." Zander replied, voice boring no emotions that would betray his thoughts and feelings. That was something he'd learnt from his mother. She used to shut herself out and become monotonous in her movements and speech. When he was young, he asked her why she wanted to do that to herself and her reply stuck in his head: _Because I can._

And now he's doing it. He had to…he's in an alternate universe with people who had no idea what the world was really like but something about Ryan made Zander stop from snapping at him; from judging. Something about Ryan took away the injustice he was feeling.

"Wow." Ryan grinned, leaning back and stretched, basking in the sun.

"You're a very happy person." Zander commented monotonously.

"Wish my house would have that atmosphere once in a while. It's not even in our dictionary…" Ryan smiled widely, looking up at the sky.

"Why? Are your parents strict?" Zander asked curiously, losing his stoic posture and tone.

"They're dead. I have no idea if they're strict or not but I do have a Mom at home I call 'Mom' and she's nice but a little serious, snappy." Ryan sucked in a nervous breath through his clenched teeth.

"What happened? She adopted you?" Zander asked, adjusting his bag strip.

"Nope. My parents died and I happened to be with her." Ryan shrugged after a laugh, "she's a real worrier sometimes."

"So is my mom," Zander said softly, "And dad."

"How are they like?" Ryan asked, turning to face Zander.

"Good. They're really nice." Zander replied, trying to keep it short and simple. He didn't want to talk about his parents to get them into trouble and Ryan noticed.

"I had a glimpse of you this morning with someone, is she your mom?"

Zander swallowed a lump and felt his heart skip a beat. His strong green eyes looked up and glared at his new friend, not aware of the strong intensity the moment he said that. "She's nobody…" Zander growled. Ryan stared at the boy, puzzled at the reaction. Zander felt…rage…for some reason. He didn't like it when people mentioned Cameron or John. It puts them in danger. Zander blinked, "She's…my mother."

"You seem protective of her. Weren't those guys talking about her before you…?" Ryan's voice trailed off.

"She's my mother. Those guys are load of bullshit…Wouldn't you do that for your mom if they…did that to her?"

"I don't know about my biological one but I guess I will for my Mom." Ryan said with a smile.

"As I did..." Zander turned away from him, "Why'd you ask?"

"I don't know. She just looked familiar." Ryan shrugged, adjusting his seat on the thin ledge.

Once again, silence filled the space.

"Hey, y'know what?" Ryan tapped Zander lightly on his shoulder, "Come to my house, after school. It'll be cool."

"I don't know about that my parents are kind of uptight about-"

"It's cool. You'll be very safe. With my Mom around, nothing goes wrong." Ryan rolled his eyes.

Zander considered it carefully; hand brushing over the knife Cameron gave him in his jeans pocket. She trusted him and the knife he held proved it. Could he do this? Would he betray that trust? Finally, he nodded with a smile, "Alright then."

"Gotta go for class, the teacher will kill me, or my mom will. Absent gets me on the radar," Ryan smiled, leaping off the ledge lightly, "See you later, here after school." Zander nodded and watched as his friend took off to the school.

He let a smile cross his lips before getting off the ledge and walking into the school building, glancing over his shoulder twice.

*

"This never works." John muttered.

"What?" Cameron turned around from cleaning the equipments.

"The old computers." John said grudgingly, hitting the 'escape' button continuously with more force every time, finally giving up and leaning back in his chair. He lolled his head back, burying his face in his hands.

Cameron smiled, amused by John's restless behaviour. She walked over to him, leaning over and looking at the loading screen of the computer. Reaching out for the mouse, Cameron clicked on it patiently and waited.

In a few seconds, the window popped up, fully loaded. Cameron stood up straight, looking at John with the 'told you so' look that she perfected a few years ago. It was so annoying but adorable. There's just so many expressions she made now that were so hard for John to get use to it.

"Just be patient." Cameron said.

"I have sitting here for an hour clicking."

"Angrily." Cameron added for him, "If you're worried about Zander, don't be. I have faith in him." She turned away.

"Mom had it for me too just before I bought Riley home." John reminded. Cameron turned around and gave him the killer smile, "I never fail to get into trouble at school when I attended it at 10."

"So I've heard." Cameron gazed at him, smiling sweetly.

John sighed, knowing once again, future him revealed his darkest and most embarrassing secrets, "Cam, I'm sorry but I can't stop worrying…" He rubbed the bridge of his nose.

He felt Cameron's cool hands rubbing his neck before she sat in his lap, "Just like Sarah." She teased.

John chuckled, "Stop that."

*

"So where do you live?" Zander asked, adjusting his bag strip.

"You do that a lot now don't you?" Ryan commented playfully, "When you're nervous."

"I do?" Zander frowned, adjusting his bag strip again.

"See? You're doing it right now." Ryan pointed out, "Relax, my mom wouldn't eat you." He punched Zander's arm lightly.

"She'd better not." Zander chuckled with a nod.

They joked and laughed on the way to Ryan's house. By the time they arrived, they were sweaty and hot after Ryan taught Zander the game of tag.

"I'd never beat you." Ryan panted. Zander laughed, bending over as he weighed his bag on his shoulder. They walked up to the door step and Ryan inserted the keys. He turned it quietly and pushed the door open smoothly on its well oiled hinges. Gently, Ryan pulled out his key before stepping into dark house.

Zander followed him. The house was dark with the curtains drawn and strong smell of…He couldn't make it out. Zander wrecked his brain and tried to recall when it came to him: Thermite!

On instinct, Zander became alert. He looked around in the dark house as Ryan pushed the door shut. He placed a finger on his lips and gestured for Zander to go up the stairs. They tiptoed to the bottom of the stairs when Zander's sharp hearing heard footsteps behind them.

He spun around quickly to see the silhouetted of a person.

"Ryan." The woman said sternly. Ryan stopped in his tracks instantly, turning around lazily and muttered a short and soft curse under his breath. He faced the silhouetted figure bravely, "Stop right there. And watch your language." Ryan rolled his eyes, muttering again, "Don't make faces at me." Zander hid an amused smile.

"Mom, I'm just going to my room." Ryan said casually and in an unnaturally nice way that made Zander want to burst out laughing but he bit his lip.

The woman stepped of the shadow and Zander saw a raven haired woman with suspicious green eyes. She had her arms folded. Zander glanced over her, feeling nervous.

Sarah narrowed her eyes at Zander, demanding, "Who are you?"

To be continued…

Next chapter: [Ryan:] His name is Zander. From school. I'm just making friends. Like how you wanted me to. [Ryan to Zander:] "That's one hard Mom eh?" [John to Cameron:] "Zander not back yet? I'll go look for him." [John:] "That was dangerous." [Zander:] "Not everyone's dangerous!" [Cameron:] "He seems just like you." [John:] "Tell him I'm sorry." [Cameron:] "I'll lose you. I don't want to lose you."


	8. Chapter 8: Boy

Thanks to those who read and reviewed!

MementoMoriYB: Thanks! And not much Zander and Sarah interaction but lots of thoughts ^_^

DragonSeraphin: My internet is getting slow too! Skynet has to be behind this…XD Thanks! I'm glad Sarah's back too. She'll be in subsequent chapters, here and there. Thanks again!

Kea: Yeah, it's not going to be a easy one for Cameron. Well, you got your chapter where Zander found out about Cameron, it's the one after this chapter XD Well, Zander did get into a fight because the boys insulted Cameron and Ryan is definitely trustable, we know that ^^ the flashbacks would be mostly Cameron and Zander interaction if you don't mind. Thanks so much for this review! Love your reviews!!!

Dc: You're not the only one happy about Sarah's return and she'll be in subsequent chapters too, a scene here and there. Thanks so much!

Kaotic2: I hope the two chapters here would be a tad more interesting

AJ-JC: Cameron thought Sarah shifted like John did. Afterall, Sarah hardly stay in one place for so long. Yeah, Sarah does see something. Well, like the boys thought, Cameron had Zander at 5, lols! Thanks so much!

TK-MR: I visualize the boys to be quite old, maybe about 14 or 15? Sarah hadn't had much show time, in this chapter, you'll see what she thought ^^ And yeah, Sarah's still strong and going! Lols! Thanks!

Mitchellsunf: Thanks so much! Two chapters for waiting!

Olischulu: Mighty high chance considering the fact John sent Zander to a neighborhood school and thought Sarah shifted. Thanks so much!

And…there is a dollhouse reference for some of the dollhouse fans!

Chapter 8: Just a boy

"_No! I don't want to go! Please…" He cried out, stomping his feet on the floor defiantly. Tears brimmed up in his eyes and threatened to flow down his redden cheeks. He held his tears in and stared at Mommy. _

"_Zan…" Mommy used that voice and plastered on that smile. It was a tone and smile she used only for him. He noticed she also used a different smile for Daddy all the time and they seem to look at each other secretly like they were reading each other's thoughts. That made him curious for a while but after a while of speculating, he gave up guessing what their secret messages were. _

_He watched as Mommy bent at her knees and edged to him. _

"_I don't want to go! I don't like other places! I like it here!" He said as forcefully as he could. Mommy touched his shoulder with her smooth hand._

"_I know you like this place." Mommy started considerately. They had stayed in this hotel for a few months as Daddy had 'business' in the nearby town, "I like it too but we have to go. Remember what Daddy told you?"_

_He pouted, hating that she finally pulled that out, "If we don't, bad people will come and hurt us." He hid behind his fringe, feeling reluctantly ashamed. _

"_Yes. Bad people will come and hurt us. So we need to get out. If we keep moving, then nothing will happen to us. You'll be safe." Mommy said in that voice that when he hears it somehow, he'll calm down. She pulled him into a warm hug. He rushed into her embrace, resting a cheek on her shoulder, his small arms hugging her tightly. He didn't like being angry at Mommy, it meant she couldn't touch him in the way he liked her to, "I won't let anything happen to you." Mommy said into his ear. He could feel her warm breath blowing at his skin._

"_I won't let anything happen to __**you**__." He whispered into her ear playfully, missing the smile of happiness and gratefulness brightening up her beautiful face for that simple mimicked statement. _

_But they both know he meant it. _

_Zander 4 years 6 months old. _

"Wow…" Ryan muttered sarcastically, "Way to welcome a guest…" He rolled his eyes.

"Shut up." Sarah said calmly, her eyes never leaving Zander, "Who are you?"

"My friend." Ryan replied matter-of-factly. Zander looked at him then to his mother's not-to-happy expression. Her lips were pinched into a thin line as she turned to Ryan and looked straight into his eyes. This seems too familiar. It was pretty obvious to Zander, Ryan's mother was trying to read his mind, whether he's lying. _Mother's are smart in that way…_Zander thought grudgingly.

Zander remembered John told him once, _look into their eyes_, He said when Zander asked him how to differentiate them. _Human's eyes gives off everything they feel_. He took this chance, wanting to find out if Ryan's mom was a machine. She could be; with the stiff posture, stoic stare, sharp and insensitive words.

Obviously Ryan's mother knew that trick that only mothers could use on their children and she stared into her son's eyes. Zander also realized mothers have an extra ability to read what their children are feeling or thinking so he tend to avoid Cameron's gaze when he did something wrong. He was impressed when Ryan looked at his mother in her eye, not afraid of being read through.

"His name is Zander." Ryan added after a while, "From school. I'm just making friends. Like how you wanted me to."

"How come you never mentioned him?" She asked, or more like demanded…

"I just met him." Ryan scoffed. Zander didn't miss the look she shot Ryan and then at him. A frown appeared on her face when she looked at Zander but she returned to their normal stern and hard posture before he could figure out what that meant. She tensed her jaw muscles, disturbed after a glance at Zander.

"We need to talk."

"No we don't."

"I need to talk to you."

"Not now." Ryan said, trying not to snap at her, "Mom." A speck of weakness left his lips unexpectedly.

Zander saw love reflecting in her eyes and she gave in, jerking her chin to the stairs, "Go." She turned away instantly, as if not wanting to change her mind.

Ryan grinned instantly, dashing forward to hug her and mumbled thanks. Zander turned away to give them their privacy. He headed for the stairs and glanced back, seeing Ryan's mother grabbing his arm before he ran off and mumbled, "I want him back by 1800." A flash of annoyance crossed Ryan's face but he nodded nonetheless and led his friend upstairs.

(0)

Sarah swore it.

She saw John; standing right beside Ryan.

Ryan's bought home a boy that he just met and after all the years of training and warning. She couldn't help but compare him with John. Her son did the same mistake with the girl, Riley. He just met her and bought her home. They had a similar talk before he marched past her, pulling her Riley the stairs. Only the situation with John was definitely tougher to handle. But this got Sarah wondering if there was something wrong with the way she raised children. Why would they always happen to commit the same mistake?

Sarah raised Ryan and he was like her second son. She knows his temper best and his character. He was less harsh and more compassionate than John. He reminded her of Kyle in someway. John took more of Kyle's sympathy and looks but Ryan had the kindness.

_Even when Kyle was screaming about the machines, he had such kind eyes. _

Sarah never moved house since John left. She had not even considered that idea. There was no danger if John Connor weren't here. As much as Sarah hated to admit it, John has always been the target, not her. Wherever he was, that was where the danger would be. Now that he's gone, there was no danger here. But despite that she still hoped one day he'll come home.

She sipped at her coffee which she had left at the counter when she heard Ryan came home and thought about the boy.

He had the same green eyes as John and the same facial structure, built, lips and maybe voice. His hair… it was a light shade but still brown. And there was a look in his eyes, something that told her this ten year old boy was more than what he looked to be. John has grown up being praised by everyone but this boy, somehow, he had everything John had and more. Ryan said his name was Zander…

Sarah wondered if this was fate for her to lose her son, turning around to raise another but meeting a clone of John a few years later through the son she raise? She rubbed the bridge of her nose and sat down on the couch. It was too much for her to take. She missed John like crazy and the boy…she couldn't shake the resemblance. He was John, standing there in the house by the door, looking lost, sorry and curious at the same time.

Sarah picked up the shotgun from behind the cushion and weighed it in her hand. So many things had happen since John left her. She didn't know where to start recalling. Or maybe she didn't want to remember.

(0)

"That's one hard Mom eh?" Ryan grinned, shutting the door of his room.

Zander nodded with a crook smile, "Intense." He admitted, "I swear to god sometimes, I wonder if I knew her."

"What do you mean?" Ryan frowned, dropping his bag on the floor by the chair and laid down on his bed, shifting out to be comfortable. .

"I don't know. I just …sense it. Maybe she reminds me of my grandmother, who my father told me about all the time." Zander smiled.

"Your grandmother? What happened to her?" Ryan asked curiously, propping his head up with his arm.

"I never knew her. My father told me she is dead but it was a long time ago and he hesitated…" Zander shrugged, trying to keep it causal, uncomfortable with talking about his family. But something in his gut told him Ryan could be trusted.

"Heh." Ryan chuckled softly, "I get it. Mom does it too. She tells me about my birth parents but hesitates all the time. Maybe she's afraid I'll leave her or something."

Zander pursed his lips, "Will you?"

Ryan glanced at him, "Will what? Leave her for good?"

Zander nodded earnestly, thinking about his own father.

"I…" Ryan hesitated, "No. I could not ever do that to her." His answer was quick and stoic as he thought of how John Connor hurt her. There was no denying it, he hated John but not because Sarah probably loved John more, but because he hurt her.

"But sometimes, things happen and it makes you do things you never thought you'd do." Zander said, lying down on the queen sized bed on Ryan's invitation. He stared up at the plain ceiling.

"Yeah, I guess." Ryan mumbled, looking up thoughtfully, "But I could never. Although she's not my mom but she cares and love me like my biological one would. I would never leave her."

"I wouldn't either." Zander replied in an equal soft mumble, thinking how his father did it back then, how he'd left Grandma just for Mom? Why couldn't Grandma just accept his mother? He couldn't figure it out and even attempted to find flaws in Cameron but could not. She was the best daughter-in-law anyone could ask for, a desirable wife, even a good mom.

His mother was flawless…

"Hey, don't space out on me please. You look intense when you do that." Ryan chuckled. Zander pursed his lips.

"Fine." He sighed, "Just thought about something."

Ryan nodded, "Where'd you grow up at?" He asked, genuinely curious, "You don't seem to be from around here. Back at school, when I watched you. You were looking at everything like you're from Mars." Ryan grinned.

Zander was genuinely puzzled, "Mars?"

"It's an expression, Alien." Ryan chuckled, "Where _did_ you grow up anyway? Don't say Mars, please."

Zander hesitated but kept on the pretense really well, "Mexico." And there was no reply. Ryan seemed to be thinking just as Zander was. An awkward silence filled the room.

Ryan cleared his throat, "Sorry." He said all of a sudden, "I'm not good with people…"

"Me too." Zander said with a nervous laugh.

(0)

"Zander not back yet?" John asked, emerging from the bathroom in his boxers. He saw Cameron sitting on the bed, cleaning the guns.

"Nope." Cameron replied casually but John married her long enough to recognise pain and worry in her voice when he hears it.

He hung his towel in the bathroom before heading out and sitting by Cameron. John touched her shoulder gently. She didn't need anymore encouragement as she leaned into his embrace, "Zan might be staying for extra class." He suggested, knowing exactly what the odds of those are. Even if Zander did have those, he'll probably skip those, just like his father would have.

"He'd have called." Cameron mumbled, burying her face into his muscled chest.

"He could've forgotten," John suggested, trying to comfort himself as well as her, "Listen, I'll go look for him 'kay?" He said thickly.

Cameron didn't nod as she wrapped her arms around his bare waist tighter, signifying a 'no' to his suggestion. She couldn't lose both of them. At this moment, Cameron's cell rang. She jumped from John's embrace, rushing to the phone. He watched as she held up the phone like a jewel and flipped it open, pressing it to her ear, "Zan?" John watched as Cameron punched the code on the phone before talking into it again, "What…alright… be careful then."

John watched as Cameron slowly lowered the phone slowly, "so where is he?" He asked, looking towards her expectantly.

"At his friend's house." Cameron replied, a faint smile spreading across his lips.

"Friend? What friend?" John frowned, starting to get even more worried, "How can he go to his friend's house?! It's his first day at school and I assume he just met that guy…or girl." John added grudgingly.

"Guy." Cameron assured, "Although Zan is a form of 'John' in Slavic does not mean he always hook up girls from school." She teased.

"Hey!" John snapped. Silence engulfed the room as neither of them spoke. Cameron's hand hovered in mid air, halfway through its journey to the cloth. She brought it back and placed it on her lap. John stared at nothing in particular as he shifted in closer, taking her soft hands in his.

Placing a hand on the small of her back, John leaned in and placed his lips on hers softly. She kissed back and let him in, letting his tongue tease her. Cameron reached out and held onto his strong shoulders as his kiss dropped down to her neck. She threw her head back and moaned out in pleasure as his lips brushed her shoulder and his hands pulled off her bathrobes.

Cameron's hands held on to him firmly as John kissed every part of bare skin shown to him.

Then they made love slowly but passionately. All the time, neither of their minds had left their son, who's out there, exposed and all alone.

(0)

"Who're you calling?" Ryan asked, ripping open a packet of Cheetos and pulling one out to chew on.

"My parents. They need to know where I am. Or the freaking world blow up." Zander said as Ryan sat down beside him, an amused smile on his face..

"Oh wow, you're a better son than I ever would be." Ryan commented, munching on the Cheetos.

"They worry." Zander forced a smile, taking a chip from the packet offered to him. "So now what?"

"Now we hang out, like kids, I think…" Ryan replied, leaning on his headboard. It wasn't long before the boys began chatting, getting more and more comfortable.

"What about you? Any good stuff?" Zander grinned.

"Yeah. When I was about…5. My Mom brought to the beach." Ryan replied, smiling.

"How's that?" Zander laughed.

"Awesome…she's trying, too hard." Ryan chuckled, "I guess she's a little uncomfortable around crowds. But we swam, played ball and built a castle…" His voice trailed off.

"Imagine that…" Zander paused, getting curious about the beach...

"It looks more like a military base." Ryan said, grudgingly but amused.

"That's what it is with a military mom I guess." Zander shrugged, sitting up.

He yelped when he felt a force on his legs. Zander spotted the dog he met this morning, poking its head out from under the bed where Zander's legs have been.

"Hey!" Zander bend over, ruffling the dog's fur.

"He likes you." Ryan smiled.

It was hours before a knock on the door stopped their hearty conversation.

"Come in." Ryan said and the door opened, Sarah poked her head in to find Ryan leaning on the bed post at the tip of the bed and Zander leaning on the headboard. Her eyes lingered on Zander before moving on to Ryan.

"Time's up boys." She said in a not too friendly tone.

Ryan nodded and glanced at the clock. It was 1800, sharp. Ryan rolled his eyes. "Alright. We're almost done here." He slid off the bed. Zander followed the suit, picking up his bag. Sarah let Zander and Ryan past her at the door as she took a closer look at the boy, swearing once again she saw John giving a small courteous thanks when he past.

Sarah stood there even as Ryan sent Zander to the door.

"I'll see you tomorrow then, at school." Ryan slapped Zander on the shoulder. He nodded. Sarah watched like a hawk even when Zander left.

Ryan closed the door. He jumped when he turned, finding Sarah standing at the kitchen counter.

"What?" He asked innocently, getting a cup of water.

"Told you not to bring your friends home," Sarah growled, marching to him and cornering him to the wall with his glass of water in between them. Ryan was glad it was.

"You didn't. You just told me 'absent gets on the radar' the last time I played hooky and to be careful at school." Ryan scowled, sipping his water.

"Don't be a smart ass. It's dangerous." Sarah's posture softened, trying to remind him.

"It always is." He replied matter-of-factly, slipping past Sarah and washed the empty cup.

"Ryan, you have to understand this-"

He spun around, "Mom," Ryan started slowly, "I do understand. Just some times, I need it to feel like a person. I'll be very careful, I promise you." He said earnestly, "I've always been here and I'll stay here, I promise," Ryan nodded.

Sarah was a little stumped by the words. John'd never assure her before; it was always her assuring her son but never the other way around. It was new to her and she was stuck. She did what she could, Sarah hugged him, "You're my son as he'll ever be." She whispered.

Ryan smiled, "Mom, I'll be fine." He assured, "I'll go finish my homework." He said before walking to the stairs and headed for his room, leaving Sarah to her own thoughts in the kitchen. It took a moment for her to register that her son has grown up. She chuckled, heading for the couch and laying down on it.

(0)

Zander slipped the keys in the lock noiselessly, opening the door and closing it behind him. The lights were still on and as he thought, John stood at the counter, arms crossed, "Where have you been?" He demanded sternly.

"At my friend's house. I informed Mom." Zander replied defensively, pocketing his keys.

"I know but did you remember the rules I briefed you on?" John asked, voice low, "About making friends. About going anywhere dangerous? That was dangerous."

"Dangerous?!" Zander scowled, "For god's sake Dad! Not everyone's like me!" Zander raised his voice, "Not everyone had to fear for their lives! Not everyone's dangerous!"

John was taken aback and Zander could see it, "Keep to yourself or you'll never go to school again." John growled.

Zander stepped back in disbelief that John would resort to threatening him. He dashed up the stairs, bumping into Cameron. She stepped back a little, a hand on her stomach and another trying to grab Zander but missed, "Zan!" She shouted for him and heard the door to his room slammed upstairs. She frowned, puzzled.

John walked to her and met her at the bottom of the stairs, taking her in his arms, "Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, fine. What did you do John?" Cameron slipped out from his embrace.

John looked away, telling her about it. She turned without another word and went after their son, "Cam, what now?"

"He's just like you." She turned on the fifth step, "You do realize you've been arguing with yourself, right?"

John forced a smile, "Talk to him please." He pleaded to Cameron, who was the only person who seems to get through to Zander's heart through his stubborn personality just like how she got through to John all the time. _I don't like how he responds to you…_Sarah had told her.

Cameron nodded to his plead and headed for Zander's room. "Tell him I'm sorry…" John mumbled, leaning against the railing, rubbing the bridge of his nose, wondering how things have to come to this.

"Zander? Can I come in?" Cameron knocked on the door gently.

"Yeah,"

Cameron twisted the door handle to find Zander on the bed, arms crossed and his eyes closed. She approached with caution and sat down beside his legs on the bed, "Hey." She touched his leg gently to get his attention, "Are you okay?"

He turned to look at her, "He doesn't trust me." Zander said, the hurt evident in his voice and Cameron could see it in his eyes.

"He doesn't trust himself. Not you." Cameron explained slowly, noticing the small frown on his face, "You are the exactly replicate of him when he was younger. He used to bring this girl home and she turned out to be the one to tear us apart. Tear him away from his mother, from everyone."

Zander didn't reply for a moment before asking, "A girl? Why didn't Dad stop it from happening?"

"He wanted what you wanted when you went to your friend's house today and your father's life was around the future and machines." Cameron explained. For a moment, Zander looked vulnerable as he thought about it. He shifted to make space and Cameron took his hint. She slipped into bed with him.

"So it's dangerous?" Zander asked, hiding behind his fringe again.

"You know the answer to that." Cameron smiled.

"Then why can you let me?" Zander turned to lie on his side and face her, hugging her right arm to his body like how he did when he was younger.

"I don't know…" Cameron's voice trailed off, "I just don't know what to do. If I tied you down, I could never get to you but if I let you go, I'll lose you. I don't want to lose you."

Zander closed his eyes and leaned onto Cameron's shoulder. He kissed her cheek, "You won't." He muttered, burying his face into her arm, "I'm not going to school again." Zander said no matter how hard it hit him when he heard it.

"It'll be alright Zander. You have me and your father with you. You don't need an exit," Cameron smiled, feeling a tear roll down her cheek and onto Zander's hair. He nodded.

"Mom, tell me about Dad when he was younger." Zander requested softly, hugging her arm to him.

"He was kind of like you but much more rebellious. Your grandmother had so much trouble taking care of him and knowing what he's thinking." Cameron said, hearing a small laugh escape Zander at how the man who just lectured him about discipline been so rebellious himself.

"Doesn't Dad love his mother?"

"He does but he didn't know how to talk to her and she didn't know how to get to him," Cameron said, "Then he found a girl. He brought her home everyday. They played and went out together all the time. Your dad began to lose focus on everything. He didn't care anymore."

"Then something bad happen didn't it? You told me when I was younger that something really bad happen." Zander tilted his head up to meet her eye.

Cameron nodded, refusing to elaborate and Zander didn't ask. Instead, they let silence engulf the room.

"Mom?" Zander mumbled sleepily.

"Hm?"

"I'm sorry about…when I bumped into you, if I hurt you…"

"It's okay. I'm not hurt." Cameron assured, patting his hand.

"When am I going to see my brother? Or sister." Zander asked curiously.

"Soon…" She smiled at him.

"Okay."

They were both silent as Cameron listened to her son breathe beside her, "We looked into some information of the company which we have been investigating before." Cameron said, "And we found some things. Tomorrow we're thinking of going to check some research out. Wanna come?"

"You allow me?" Zander's eyes looked at her instantly, brightening up.

"Yes, as long as you watch out and do as we say." Cameron smiled, voice firm. Zander nodded, closing his eyes for sleep. She stroked his hair as he slept. When she decided he was already deeply asleep, she slipped out of the bed and leaned over to kiss him on the forehead. She knelt down by his side, watching Zander for a while, stroking his hair gently.

Cameron stepped out of the room, wiping away a tears streak from the corner of her eye to her mouth. She left in search of John, who she assumed was in the room. Cameron had always knew and John knew too. It was only a matter of time before a kid of 10 years old would collapse under this pressure. No matter how happy he was on the outside, he cannot accept the fact that this beautiful world was supposed to end a few years ago. Although it didn't end then, Zander know, it is inevitable, like how his parents told him.

"Hey," John bolted up in bed, looking at her anxiously for any reports on how's Zander after the argument. He frowned, spotted her tear streaked face. John moved off the bed and hugged her gently, "Cam…what's going on?" He whispered gently into her ear. She buried her face into his shoulder.

"Zander…he doesn't deserve this at all..." Cameron choked as she cried into his shoulder, "He's just a boy."

"I know…" John kissed her on her cheek, wiping away her tears, "But it'll be alright, I promise you."

Cameron couldn't help it but smile, "Don't you always."

"And I always fulfill it." John grinned and they laid down on the messy bed.

"I told Zander he could come." Cameron said, turning to face John.

"Where?"

"With us tomorrow on the mission."

"What?" John frowned, clearly unhappy.

"He'll be fine, just like you're fine on your first time." Cameron squeezed his hand.

"I was _not_ fine at that time. My heart was going to leap out of my mouth I swear to you…" John said earnestly, smiling as Cameron chuckled.

"The Great John Connor." She teased.

"Yup, the great John Connor." John kissed her on her lips and pulled away, looking into her soft brown doe eyes.

"Zander promised to do exactly as we say. And he will fulfill that promise." Cameron mumbled, burying her face into John's neck and placing her right arm over his body and intertwining their legs, "He has to have a first time eventually."

"Yup, as usual. It'll be fun," John forced a smile, "Convincing The Fields that something is coming to kill that and to come with us if they wanna live."

"It's easier than it sounds." Cameron chuckled, amused.

"Yeah, always is." John grunted sarcastically.

To be continued….

Since it's a new year of 2010, I figured I'll start it off with a two chapter special! I hope you enjoy the next one.

Don't forget to leave a review!

-Hinotima24


	9. Chapter 9: Fields

Chapter 9: Alpine Fields

"_Mommy!" He ran through the hotel which they just moved into. His bare feet were noiseless on the carpet as he ran. Daddy tiredly opened his eyes a small gap and closed it again. He know Daddy's been out all night doing 'work' and Mommy gave him strict orders not to disturb him but there he was, screaming his lungs out for her, "Mommy!" He ran to the table near the bed and saw Mommy. _

_She was seated at the table, on it many separate gadgets that he didn't recognize, although he'd already learnt to recognise guns, ammunition and how to make thermite bullets. Daddy spent months teaching him to memorize the stuff. _

_He ran to Mommy and crashed into her thigh intentionally hard to get her attention. Sometimes, Mommy could be very quiet and still for hours. He shook her thigh, hard. _

"_Yes?" She looked down at him with soft brown eyes, the look she reserved for him. _

"_What are you doing?" He asked, tiptoeing so he could see the things on the table. Unexpectedly, he felt Mommy's gentle but strong hands under his arm and bringing him on her lap. He sat down, leaning on her warm body. _

"_Making some things." She pointed at the rolls of sliver plastic roll. They all had a small speck of string poking out from the tip of each roll. _

"_What is it?" He asked curiously, peering pass her hand and seeing her press the two silver plastic together to form another roll. _

"_Pipe bombs. Some thing to help us get away from the bad guys." _

"_You mean cyborgs." He shot Mommy a matter-of-factly tone. He saw her grimace._

"_Yeah, I meant cyborgs." She mumbled, keeping up the spare materials and keeping them in the box by her side, pulling out two guns. She carried him off her lap, to his disappointment and gestured for him to sit on the chair next to her. He pulled out the chair and half climbed on it, "Clean this." Mommy said in her monotonous voice, or how daddy described it. _

_He shot Mommy the look Daddy shot her when she was monotone in her movements and tone. _

_Mommy reached out and cupped his cheek with a smile, "Don't learn from your Daddy. You look just like him so it's too scarily realistic when you do that." Mommy chuckled. He felt himself grin upon seeing Mommy's cute chuckle. People always say he's very cute but he thinks Mommy's ten times cuter and much more prettier than he was._

"_I can clean the gun faster than you!" He claimed all of a sudden. _

"_Oh yeah?" Mommy challenged in the playful tone of hers. _

"_Yes!" He grinned, "I'll race you!" He instantly started dismantling his gun. Mommy did too and they were at the same pace. _

_In the end, he won but he knew; she'd let him. She'll always let him win, so he'll always win._

_Zander, 5 years old. _

He bent over, resting his elbow on his knees as he played with the pistol. On his right shoulder, Lauren rested her head on it, her hands resting limply on her lap. She stirred but remained asleep.

Zander looked into the darkness, spotting the house's outline barely in the darkness. He closed his eyes, mind twirling through the happenings of the day.

(Earlier in the day)

"Lauren, we don't live in a barn, we close the door and we wipe our feet!"

Zander turned around in the room he was checking and walked out, confirming the fact that he'd heard footsteps before the voice. He held his gun tightly as he see the three of them stiffened in front of him and the sight of the gun.

"What do you want?" The man walked up in front. Zander set his jaws, not knowing whether to speak before Lauren stepped forward past his father and his objection.

"Hi," She smiled. Zander looked at her. She looked young, about the same age as him, straight short hair. Her smile was warming but he learnt to resist that a long time ago. He raised his pistol at the girl, straight in the chest when she attempted to get closer.

"I'm sorry." He spoke. Keeping his gun on her, he moved back a little, "Stay away." He ordered, voice filled with uncertainty. Zander looked around and decided it'll be best to call, "They're alive!" He shouted. It wasn't long before Cameron marched in through the door. She had been doing a perimeter sweep, as usual.

"Lauren, go to your room," The man grabbed his daughter's shoulder upon the appearance of a young teen, a little older than the boy, carrying a shotgun. Zander watched as Lauren retreated back as her father asked. They made eye contact as she left. When she shut the door, Zander turned to look at the man who stood protectively in front of his wife, "what do you want?" He asked, voice thick with fear.

"Are you the Fields? I'm here to help are you the Fields?" Cameron pressed them for an answer. They didn't reply.

"Anne call 911."

"No," Zander cocked his gun.

"I need to get you out of here now someone's coming. I'm not here to rob you." Cameron told them well-temperedly.

"Then put down the gun." The man said, challenging her.

"You don't understand you're in danger. Listen to me, you have to come with me. A man is coming to kill you. He's found your house in the city and he's coming here." Cameron said patiently, "Your house sitter's dead by the way." She added, hoping it would work to good measure but instead, a look of shock crossed both their faces.

"Don't move!" The girl snapped. Cameron turned, spotting the youngest Fields, Lauren holding a gun at them. Zander shot her an exasperated look before glancing at the gun.

"Lauren, that your name?" Zander asked in his monotonous tone which he used perfectly in a great imitation of Cameron, "Just to tell you. That gun won't work." He said, amused. Noting her obvious hesitation and nervous glances to the small silver gadget in her hand, "Ever used one before?"

Lauren looked at her father who came over, taking the gun from her.

"Put the gun down." He ordered, seemingly ignoring Zander's warning about the gun. Cameron placed her gun down on the table, gesturing to him to do the same. Zander reluctantly placed his on the table by Cameron's. "Who are you? What are you doing here? Tell me the truth." He said.

"The truth?" Zander scoffed, turning to glance at his mother.

"In the near future a computer system called Skynet takes over the world. It sends humanoids machines back in time to eliminate anyone who's a threat. I found a list, your name is on it." Cameron recited, spotting the look of fear cross Anne and Lauren's face but the man seemed undeterred and in fact doubtful, "A machine is coming to kill you and like I said, it's found your house. It's coming here."

"Call the police," He turned to his family, "Tell them there's a crazy woman in the house with a gun."

Cameron rolled her eyes, spotting Zander clenched his fists.

"Excuse me." The man jumped, turning around to see John behind him.

"Who are you?" The man demanded, stepping away from John.

"You might want to consider before pointing that at my wife." John growled.

"No, you listen to me. Stand over here with them." The man ordered. John glared at him, taking two steps forward before snatching the gun out of his hand. A look of exasperation crossed Anne's face.

"Hey! We're going. Now!" Cameron snapped and picked up her gun, passing Zander his. They headed for the door. Just as they were about to exit, they heard two sharp barks and Zander cocked his gun, turning around, spotting a dog.

"What about Charles Barkley?" Lauren asked, her tone betraying her wish to keep it.

"No." Cameron replied instantly before marching out to the car.

"I'll drive." John muttered, jumping into the driver seat. Cameron sat in the passenger seat and watched as Zander opened the door for the family. She didn't miss the look Lauren shot him as she jumped into the backmost seat with him. They sped off out of the woods quickly.

"Why would you keep a gun in the house?" Anne asked, exasperated.

"For situation like this," Her husband replied, tone forceful and tight, "Or bears."

"I already told you this won't work in a situation like this, or bears." Zander added, earning an annoyed look from the both of them.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Anne demanded.

"Please shut up." John growled and the family quietened down. None of them, except Cameron, heard the two kids in the back starting a conversation.

"Hey, can I know your name?" Lauren asked softly.

"Zander." Zander mumbled, looking out of the window.

"I'm Lauren," Lauren attempted to keep it going with this boy, who doesn't seem to be interested.

"Lauren Anne Fields. I know that already." Zander said uninterested. She went quiet and Zander glanced at her, instantly feeling guilty for snapping at her, "Hey." Zander turned to her, adjusted himself.

She looked up eagerly.

"Look, I just shouldn't have snapped at you. I'm sorry," Zander said awkwardly, "It's just…I never spoke a girl before. Apart from my mother." He forced a smile.

"Never?" Lauren raised an eyebrow.

Zander gave a short laugh, "Yeah, never."

"Girls never want to talk to you? I mean you're really…charming…" Lauren's cheek turned red from complimenting a boy she'd took a liking for first time in her life.

"Thanks but, my parent's home-schooled me all my life so I never got to meet other people." Zander looked away from her. His eyes wandered to the front, spotting his parent's interlocked hands and then to his mother, who had her hand on her belly, looking out of the window distractedly. He can't help but smile. For two reasons, the first was that at least both of them told him they'll stop Skynet and they're trying. The second, was that his mother's pregnant and he'll get a sibling.

Meanwhile, at the front, John reached out gently to hold her hand, squeezing it gently, "You alright?" he asked her softly.

"I'm fine, John." Cameron shot him an appreciative look before placing a hand on her belly.

"You better be." He smiled at her.

Cameron looked ahead, "John!" He looked in front, steering the car away from another vehicle but it seemed to deliberately want to get to them. John threw his body over Cameron's as the vehicle crashed into Cameron's side.

"Mom!" Cameron heard Zander's worried cry from the back.

"I'm fine. Go! Back to the cabin!" Cameron shouted. She glared as the man who crashed into their car intentionally stood at her door. She shoved it open, hard; throwing the man off his feet and onto the ground, "Go! Get out of here!" She spun around to shout to John. He nodded briefly, guiding the Fields and Zander back to the cabin but stayed to help Cameron.

John emptied his rifle into the terminator's back to get its attention while Cameron pulled out her gun. She grabbed its shoulder and push it to the floor. She punched its face with so much force that the skin at its cheek split open to reveal coltan. John hurriedly reloaded his rifle, seeing Cameron wavered on the spot, trying to clear the untimely dizziness she was experiencing.

John cried out in frustration as the clip seems to have some objections in going into the slot. He threw it on the floor as the terminator stood up, advancing to Cameron who was swaying on the spot. He pulled out his necklace, muttering into it and soon, as Cameron had set it, two golden copper metal teeth emerged at the bottom of it.

John prayed under his breath as he jumped forward, pressing it against the terminator's back. It twitched before collapsing into a heap on the floor. As much as John wanted to help Cameron first, he knew he couldn't. John knelt down, pulling his knife and swiftly cut a semicircle, using the blade to open the port cover. It opened with a hiss and John pulled the exposed chip out. He let out a relieved breath before dropping the chip on the floor.

He dashed to Cameron, holding onto her. He could feel her leaning on him, "Cam. Are you alright?" John asked, voice thick with worry.

"Yeah. I'm sorry." She forced a smile as her vision cleared, "Bad timing."

"Nope. You're alright and that's good." John smiled.

'You got the chip?" Cameron asked.

"Yup, thanks to you."

"I didn't-"

John silenced her, raising up his necklace which already had the copper teeth retracted in, "You saved our lives, again." He grinned.

"So, what would John Connor propose we do right now?" Cameron asked playfully.

"I propose we go back to the cabin and check the chip if it has accomplices." John said earning a satisfied nod from Cameron. She moved and picked up the terminator easily.

*

"Down down!" David Fields said to the dog as they entered. Zander shut the door behind him, "What the hell was that?"

"That thing from the future we mentioned?" Zander said, glancing out of the window.

"We need to get him to a hospital. We need to call the police." Anne said, looking at her husband's bleeding leg.

Zander marched to the shelf, taking down a canoeing paddle from the side, breaking it in half and knelt down by David's leg, "No. You call the police, Police come, that thing kills them. I need tape." He watched as Lauren ran off to get it.

"Then we need to get out of here. Your car's outside, we can just take your car-" Anne said matter-of-factly.

"The road's block, it's out there." Zander interrupted, "We won't be going that way." He shot her a fake smile. Lauren returned and passed him the tape, "Is there another road out of here?"

"No," David replied, throwing his hands up in defeat, "Shaffer's got a road but it's a mile through the woods and I don't think he's there." He said as Zander taped David's leg to the paddle. Anne placed her hand over her mouth in disgust and ran off.

Zander secured the tape and looked at David Fields, "Can you stand?" He asked. David looked doubtful for a moment before trying to with the help of Lauren.

"Barely." He said, dropping back down on the couch. Zander went to the door and peeped out the window for any signs of his parents. He is starting to get worried. If they aren't turning up any time soon, he's going to look for them.

"I need to know which one of you that thing is after." Zander spun around.

"What do you mean which one?!" David scoffed.

"That thing wants one of you dead, I need to know why. Anyone of you deal with computers? The military? Anything like that?" Zander asked hastily.

"I'm a banker! She's a housewife!" David said exasperated, pointing at Lauren, "And she's nothing!"

"Hey!" Lauren scowled.

"You know what I mean." David rolled his eyes, "Why don't we all just head for Shaffer's place? It's just a mile through the woods and we can take his road out of here!"

"No. My parents are out there, I'm not leaving them." Zander snapped.

"David! We're a mess, we can't run a mile through the woods!" Anne added.

"Well, I don't see any other options do I?"

"Shut up!" Zander shouted, looking out of the window and spotting his parent's carrying the body of the terminator between them. He let out a heave of relief before opening the door to them. He ran to help them to bring the terminator inside, "Got the chip?" He asked as they dragged it inside.

"Yeah, got the chip." John nodded, shutting the door.

"So are we safe?" Anne asked. The fields moved closer to the immobile body of the machine, twitching away as if it would jump up.

"We have to make sure it hasn't had any help." John said, pulling out his bag and the laptop, plugging the chip into the laptop.

In the few years they lived, Cameron had improved his laptop and made it possible for John to work terminator's chip on his laptop without having a power booster. He switched it on and viewed the memories while the rest watch.

"Mom, you alright?" Zander asked her in a low tone as the Fields looked curiously past John's back at the laptop screen.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Cameron replied with a smile. She took his hand and squeezed it reassuringly like how she used to when he was little and got scared.

"Cameron…" John shut the laptop abruptly, turning around, "We got metal, T-888 on our ass, now."

"So you're right? It did contact another one as a back-up?" Cameron scoffed.

"Yeah, kind of like an accomplice." John pulled out the chip from his laptop, "Yup, their getting smarter."

Zander frowned at the news, visibly disturbed, "Maybe we should too." He said, walking towards the shed at the back of the house.

"Where're you going?" Cameron called out after him.

"I have a plan. Finally." He forced a smile, walking out through the back to the shed. Cameron sighed, turning to look at the Fields then at her husband.

~:~:~

Zander pushed open the flimsy door of the shed, getting his gun ready in case of an ambush. He turned to look behind the door but there wasn't anyone, or anything, there. He walked to the table, deciding to leave the door open as it still works as a cover if anyone ambushed him.

He touched the wood of the table, concluding this is cheap wood. He chuckled to himself for examining the table. He reached for the coiled wires he saw at the top shelf. Zander froze the moment he heard footsteps by the door. He took a huge stride, to stand behind the door, getting his firearm ready.

He relaxed visibly when he saw Lauren standing at the door. She looked at him with an amused and odd look before deciding to clear up some things, "I just wanted to see if I could help."

Zander stowed away his gun, "We'll need some flashlights." He said, turning around to pull out a dusty bag from the bottom of the table. Lauren walked past him silently to the drawer of the table. She glanced at him before looking in the drawers.

"What'd you gonna do?" She asked casually, bending down at her knees to get the flashlights. He dumped the coiled wire into the bag.

"We're going to set a trap." Zander replied as she pulled out two flashlights, "Erm…do you have any hole saw bits? Like a metal cylinder with teeth?" He asked, trying to get his message across, he'd seen John use it before.

"Like making holes for birdhouses?" Lauren passed him the flashlights.

Zander frowned, eyebrows furrowing together, "I don't know. I don't make birdhouses."

Lauren chuckled, "Me and my Dad have made a million." She spun around to find it, "We're still waiting for our first bird family to move in." She pulled out a box, "that sounds so lame right?"

Zander glanced at her with a forced smile, "Why would that sound lame?"

Lauren passed him the box, "Because you're running around with guns fighting robots-"

"Cybernetic organisms. Their outside is very real." Zander interrupted, taking the box.

Lauren grinned, "You're fighting cyborgs and we're building birdhouses."

Zander couldn't help but smile, "I'd trade for birdhouses anytime." He placed an axe into the bag. He zipped it up and lifted it off the table with one hand and made to leave the shed when Lauren stopped him.

"Hey. What's it like?" Lauren asked, almost hastily, "I mean, doing what you do. It must be exciting…" Her voice trailed off as she reached for an oil lamp.

"It wasn't always like this." Zander placed the bag on the floor, "They didn't tell me when I was a kid."

"Your parents?"

"Yeah, they kept it from me." Zander mumbled, averting her gaze.

"They're trying to protect you." Lauren smiled.

"I know that." He nodded, "Don't they always."

"Your mother…" Lauren paused, trying to find the right words, "She seem so…"

"young?"

"Yeah, and your dad too."

"I heard that before." Zander grinned, "People say my Mom look sixteen." He laughed.

"Don't you wonder why?" Lauren frowned, "don't you want to know why? As a kid, the adults just go around and not tell you anything. Don't you get curious? Don't you wonder what's going on around you?"

"I know what's going on around me." Zander turned around to pick up the bag, "I know because they'd always tell me." He forced a smile, leaving the shed, "Come on, let's go." He called to her, glancing behind his back as Lauren followed him out of the shed, switching off the lights behind her.

Zander opened the door to the house and entered, finding Cameron already removing the picture frames from the wall, John helping her remove any furnitures by the wall. He threw the bag on the floor, pulling out the axe, smashing it into the wall.

"Is it necessary to destroy the entire house completely?" David asked.

"Just listen to them David!" Anne scowled, helping to keep the photos. Cameron turned and fetched a flashlight.

"I'll go check the electric." Cameron walked to the kitchen at the back where their main power supply was at. John shot her a look that says 'be careful' before she left his line of sight.

Cameron shone the torch around in the dark, finally finding the power box. She opened it and fidget with the main power lever.

"Hey."

She turned around so fast that she almost dropped her flashlight, pulling her gun out. Lauren stifled a scream, stepping back as the muzzle of Cameron's gun rested in an aim on her chest. Cameron glared at her before furrowing her brows, keeping her gun, "sorry."

"Zander did that." Lauren scoffed.

Cameron smiled, nodding, "I know he will." She picked up the torch, shining it on the power supply, "Do you guys have an extra generator or something?"

"Not as I know." Lauren shrugged.

"Great." Cameron sighed, she pulled out a plug, sparks flew and settled after a while. She went on to handle it when she turned around to face Lauren. "Why'd you come in here? You stand there like you're going to tell me a secret but you don't." Cameron shook her head as her eyes soften, "My son does that."

"You really do this for the kid?" Lauren asked, stowing her hands into her jeans pocket.

"He's why I do this." Cameron forced a smile, remembering how he pleaded and convinced them that it was time to fight and that he was ready…

Cameron looked closely at Lauren as she seemingly hesitated. Cameron flicked off the flashlight, "Is that it?" She took two steps closer to the girl.

Lauren sighed in defeat, "It's my Mom. There's something she's not telling you"

Cameron subconsciously began frowning in fear and anger.

(0)

"Anne." Cameron stepped into the kitchen, shining the flashlights at the couple on the couch. John and Zander turned around in unison, "You're pregnant?" All of them turned to Cameron and then at Anne. David sat up all of a sudden.

"You're pregnant?!" He demanded to her, grabbing at her shoulder, "Anne, what is she talking about?!"

"I told you about the future. Your wife's been holding out." Cameron shone the light in her face.

"What? It's just a baby!" Anne scowled at her, "Look lady, you don't know anything about babies!"

"I know they grow up. In the future I told you about." Cameron shot back, "And don't call me lady." She could almost feel John grinning from the line she picked up from Sarah years back.

Lauren walked into the living room, "Here." She passed Cameron a namecard.

"Why didn't you tell me before?" Cameron snapped.

"What should I? And what does it has to do with robots?!" Anne began to raise her voice.

"Cyborgs." Lauren interrupted.

Anne shot her daughter a fierce glare before turning back to Cameron, "Why do you need to know?" She demanded.

"Because I'm not here just to be nice and help your nice family. I'm trying to stop the end of the world from happening and save my family so I need to know what Skynet's doing and why they want you dead." Cameron snapped. John marched over, touching the small of her back gently.

"No, no Cam don't start this now." He mumbled so softly into her ear quickly so that only she could hear before he took the flashlight from her.

"Both of you listen up," John shone the light into Anne's and David's face, "Whatever is going on here. There's a good chance a machine would try to kill someone who would be of use in the future."

"What are you saying?" Anne sat up in her seat.

"I'm saying, your baby might be involved with Skynet in the future." John flicked the flashlight off, moving to help Zander set up the tool, "You get a break, I'll get this up ready." He patted Zander on his back. He nodded and moved. Instantly, Cameron picked up tape from the bag. She pulled onto the wire and tied it onto the door handle.

"What will that do?" Lauren asked.

"There's a chip in their head. The shock will trigger a reboot. If one of them touches this door handle, we have two minutes to get the chip out." Cameron explained.

"Does that work?"

"I've tried it on-" Cameron paused, catching saying 'myself' just in time.

"We've tried it before on some of the them. And no, it doesn't always work." John finished for her.

He zipped up the bag and went to connect the wires back up.

Cameron went to the room, noticing Anne's disappearance. John took his rifle, moving to the back. Lauren glanced her father before going off in search for Zander.

(0)

"Hey." She pushed open the door of the shed. As she thought, the boy sat at the bench, facing the door, playing with his gun, "What're you doing?"

Zander placed his gun in his holster, "What am I told to do?"

"To rest but you don't seem to be resting." Lauren gestured to his gun and took a seat beside him.

"No, I'm not." Zander chuckled, "I don't always do what I'm told to."

"Your mom, she's…" Lauren paused, "A little worked up over…"

Zander offered her his disarming crooked smile subconsciously, "She's worried."

"For you."

"For me for dad for everybody." Zander looked out through the open door.

"She's tough." Lauren commented.

"She always is…." Zander smiled. They sat side by side for a while. Lauren looked at him thoughtfully before leaning to her side and placing her head down on his shoulder. Zander tensed, unaccustomed to the contact with someone else other than his parents. He turned a little to glance at her before relaxing.

(Present)

Zander straightened up a little in his seat, "Hey Lauren…wake up." He shook her gently. Lauren stirred before opening her eyes, "I hear some thing."

She stopped rubbing her eyes and listened intently, "I don't."

"I do. Come on." He stood up and left the shed, with Lauren behind him, trying to keep up in her sleep. He pushed open the backdoor, "Mom what's going on?" He entered the house, holding the door for Lauren. He glanced into the living room and saw Cameron cocking her shotgun in the dark, "Mom." He called to her, walking in front of her.

She ignored him, loading the shotgun.

"Mom, talk to me. What is this?" He snatched the gun from her.

"It's coming." For once in his life, fear crossed Cameron's eyes for a moment before reverting back to her normal blank ones.

"So you're just going to march out there and get your ass kicked?!" Zander grabbed her arm as she walked past him.

"I'll be fine." Cameron pulled away, walking out through the back door and rounded the house. Zander glanced at the Fields, who looked a little shocked, before turning to chase after his mother.

"Mom! Does Dad know?!" He grabbed at her arm again, this time missing as Cameron avoided it.

"Zan, I don't want to-"

"Then I'm coming too!" Zander snapped, pulling out his pistol and moving ahead of her.

"Zander you know I wouldn't-"

"Let's just go already." He growled, pulling back the safety of his gun.

(0)

They treaded their way into the forest.

"Mom, where the hell is Dad?" Zander whispered.

"In the room, knocked out. He should be awake by now."

"He'll come after us."

"He wouldn't." Cameron walked ahead, "I hope not…" She mumbled to herself.

The trekking reminded Zander of the time the three of them went at the forest. He missed the forest; it was the only place he felt most comfortable in apart from Cameron's arms. He was just a small kid then but he remembered how fun it was. Back then, it was just the three of them having fun together…Zander know that could never happen-

"ZANDER!" His mother's warning brought him back to reality and he dropped to the ground, hearing two gunshots ringing out in the dark. He heard Cameron fire two shots before he jumped up, straining his eyes in the dark. He spotted a dark outline of the terminator and shot at it, using a tree for cover. He saw it abandon it's empty gun and run at his mother.

Cameron shot at it twice before taking it head on, pushing it back against its own force.

"Move!" She turned to her son. He ducked away from the terminator's sight, constantly assisting with multiple shots at the terminator's head from his hidden position. Cameron punched it on its chip port, hoping to set it offline.

Zander heard her winced in pain a couple of times and he winced subconsciously too. He glanced out, ready to take another shot when he heard Cameron cry out.

He looked passed his cover, spotting the terminator picking up Cameron's gun, with his foot pinning her down and pointing the shotgun straight at her eye. Zander could see her eyes screw shut. He cried out in fury, running past the trees and straight into the terminator's stone hard body. To his surprise, the terminator shifted from Cameron and a gun shot rang out.

Both Zander and the terminator fell to the leaves covered floor. He scrambled to his feet above the machine and punched it in the face. Its face snapped in whichever direction Zander's punched it in. Then the machine flashed its red ocular sensors at him before he threw a punch into its head. It went offline and became limp.

Panting and finally coming back to the forest, he felt his knuckles burn, crimson red liquid flowing down his arm. He turned around and cried out, scrambling to Cameron's side. She was still and her eyes are closed. Zander panicked. He knelt down and slipped his arm under her neck, breathing heavily.

Cameron stirred and turned her head but she didn't wake. On the other side of her cheek, through the blood Zander could make out the gleaming chrome coltan glaring out at him. His breath hitched in his throat and he scrambled away.

To be continued….

Next chapter: Zander: "how'd you do it? How'd you love her like you do?" John: "You don't choose who you love. She loves you. You do know that. She can and she does love you." Ryan: "I don't want to go to school to meet those people alright? I don't like how they act." Sarah: "Well how do they act?" Ryan: "Like everything is normal!"


	10. Chapter 10: Facts

Really huge thanks to everyone who read and to those who reviewed!

zahnfan23: Hope this doesn't disappoint you! Thanks!

AJ-JC: Thanks! Well, I considered letting John and Cameron ask Zander abut it but then John blew it by pushing out an argument. I didn't put it out there but Cameron's reason for not asking was that she wanted Zander to know she trusts him; besides, he promised not to go to school, aka, not meeting that friend again. I felt that asking shows concern but also the lack of trust. In chapter 9, Cameron would not be able to stop Zander unless she knocks him out too but obviously, she can't do it to her son. John was knocked out because he would want to tag along too and we all know how similar they are. Well, I hope Zander's reaction don't disappoint you. Sarah would be having some time in the story here and there. Something like in this chapter but subsequently, her scenes would be bigger (of course relating to Ryan). Thanks so much and sorry this is long.

TK-MR: Lol! Glad the idea of two chapters appealed to you; I also think chapter 8 on its own would bore the readers so as a pair, they work great (apparently). I considered having Lauren a little older but if I follow the TSCC timeline too much, Lauren's parents are supposed to be dead :x So I tweaked the timeline a lot. I hope this isn't too confusing but Lauren is about Zander's age, maybe older a year or two. Thanks!

Kaotic2: Thanks so much! I really hope the explaining and the reaction don't disappoint.

Kea: Thanks so much for your reviews! They're really useful when I write subsequent scenes! And I didn't put it out there but the reason Cameron let Zander go with her was the simple reason that she couldn't stop him without hurting him. And Zander is freaked at the end, totally. Lols! I'm glad you enjoyed the Cameron-Zander interactions. I wanted to make Cameron a different Mom from Sarah and I guessed it worked? Thanks again for your reviews!

Mitchellsunf: Thanks so much! Hope this chapter does a little of what the last two did!

Dim Raven: Thanks so much! Glad to say from now on, practically every chapter would be pushing the story forward. If you read the review at the bottom [mild spoiler], you'll find out there is practically no time for the Connors to breath with all the enemies.

Dc: Lols! Thanks so much! Hope I don't disappoint! And Happy New Year to you too (sorry, I know it's a little late)

Olischulu: Lols! I guess my cliffhangers are back = there would be more :D Thanks so much!

000

Well, obviously more character interaction and talking, again…but I promise, action and suspense in next chapter! And, hope the Sarah stuff don't piss people off…

Chapter 10: Facts to facts

_He sat quietly on the floor, cross-legged and watched as Mommy moved gracefully across the floor. The CD player sat beside him and the familiar soothing music was playing. _

_Daddy was sitting on the bed, smiling as he watched Mommy dance. Both of them loved it when Mommy decided to dance for them._

_Mommy had danced plenty of times and never gets tired of it. Mommy was such a good dancer. Every move was precise and she never made any mistakes or missed a single step. And always, Mommy never fails to play Chopin. Even Daddy's gotten up a liking for the music. _

_Mommy danced her last few steps and came to a stop along with the music. Today, she came up with a whole new dance scripted out in her mind and it turned out prefect. He pressed stop on the CD player and Mommy turned around to face him with a smile. Daddy came over and hugged her, following quickly by a kiss on her cheek. _

"_You did good." He heard Daddy mumble into her ear. Not knowing why, he loved witness his parent's display of love for each other. It made his tummy warm up nicely. He watched as Mommy smiled, kissing Daddy on his lips short and quick. Then she went to him. _

"_It was awesome Mom," He smiled at her while she kept the CD. _

"_Thank you." She shot him a sweet smile of hers. _

_Everyone was quiet. _

_Conversation was always lacking in the Connor's household but noise surely wasn't._

_He got up from the floor and followed Mommy as she deposited her CD into the bag. _

"_Zander, you should get a bathe before it gets too late at night." Mommy told him gently and passed him the towel, smiling. _

"_Alright. Thanks." He took it and gulped nervously before deciding to tell her, "You look really pretty, Mom. When you danced…it really is…" _

_She looked a little frozen for a while as it was the first time he'd told her that. She sure didn't look to be expecting it but in the end managed a smile through her surprise and pulled him into her embrace. He rested his head on her shoulder, content, "thank you honey." She kissed him on top of his head. _

"_You've always been." Perfect…_

_Zander 5 years and 6 months old. _

It was tiring for him but he walked. Zander could feel her, she's real; though not human. She was warm, he could feel her breathing, her breath brushing his skin gently. It was comforting to know she's there by him, alive; functional. He cared.

He was forced to leave the body of the T-888 behind. He couldn't manage both the T-888 and Cameron. Zander had made it out of the forest and was closing in on the house with Cameron on his back all the time. He had strained all his muscles to get through that terrain with Cameron. She's been bleary the whole time possibly due to the wound in her chest and some other spots; or a mild malfunction. He wouldn't know, even if he did have some knowledge on tech but not this kind.

He had been trained to endure this kind of physical exertion. At 6, he carried huge rocks, when John told him to, up and down the small ascending hill they found. Cameron was much lighter compared to some of those rocks. Zander turned his head a little to glance at Cameron before dragging another leg in front of another.

He saw the cabin and wasn't surprised when John barged out of the front door, "Cameron! Zander!" Zander stood there, panting heavily as his father came over, "Cam?" John took Cameron off his back, pulling her into his firm embrace. His face was twisted in so much worry it almost looked painful to him. Zander watched as John cupped her cheeks, kissing her forehead before he froze, realizing the small speck of gleaming chrome coltan glaring out from her gash on her cheek. John caressed that particular portion gently with his thumb, turning to Zander.

Zander was panting hard but he looked blankly back at John. Zander watched as he turned away, disturbed and surprise. An awkward silence hung in the air. Zander calmed his breathing and managed to steady himself. He stepped forward and took Cameron on his back again, making the rest of the way back into the house while John stood there staring. It would be a while before his father recovered.

It wouldn't be the first time he surprised someone.

(0)

He walked past Lauren shooting her a small smile. Lauren looked worried but he didn't want to talk to her now, not with the emotional mess he was feeling. Zander carried Cameron straight to the room. He placed her down on the bed, moving away to inspect her injuries. She looked quite messed up with some torn fabric here and there. And her face…Zander didn't even want his eyes anywhere near there, not until he could look without freaking out.

Zander turned around just to get a first aid kit and placed it on the bed, opening the clasp. It was a while before John decided to show up. He was still staring. Zander pulled out a bag of cotton wool and wet it with disinfectant liquid. He dabbed at Cameron's face gash gently. When his fingers accidentally brushed the cool coltan, Zander flinched, resisting against his instinct to jump back.

He carefully did the cleaning up and proceeded to the wounds on her body. John helped and together, they begin patching Cameron up while she remained conscious but bleary all this while. Zander didn't miss the constant stare he was receiving from John.

Zander clipped the bandage together gently over Cameron's wound and pulled the blanket over her body. Now, he could look at her without flinching. Her gash was covered by a white gauze and she looked normal.

"Need me to help you with that?" John walked to his son, grabbing his hand and taking a look at his bloody knuckles, turning it here and there to catch the light, "The dumbest thing you can do, would be punching a terminator." He muttered before cleaning up the dried blood on it, dabbing at it gently.

"Cameron does it." Zander pointed out. He saw John cringed as he heard how Zander had addressed his mother. It sounded so distant, so formal. It's not like his son…

He would put that aside. This was a slippery edge he was on. John knew Zander was a reasonable boy but he was smart too, "and she's hurt now." John stated flatly, wrapping up Zander's knuckles firmly and letting go of this hand. He went and sat by Cameron. Zander watched as his father brought his hand up to her face, brushing aside stray hair. Then John proceeded to cup her cheek with his palm, his fingers caressing the side of her face.

"I know that already." Zander spoke, deciding to bring up the subject since John didn't have the courage to.

"You knew?" John looked up and met his eye, "All this while?" A slight furrow appeared in between his brows.

"Not all the time but you trained me to know them and I had a natural fear for them, why wouldn't I notice that my mother…she slips, y'know, lots of the time…" Zander's voice trailed off. John didn't miss when his son gulped. He knew exactly how the boy felt. It was one thing to know and another thing to say it, "Is she really my mother?"

John flinched, "Zander," John reached out, squeezing his shoulder, "Of course she's your mother. She was pregnant with you for 10 months, you kicked, hard. The contractions were so terrible she could hardly keep conscious. And she worries for you, that you'll die so she requested a c-section. She'll die for you."

Zander closed his eyes, feeling the guilt for doubting it for a moment. He took a deep breath and with his eyes still closed, he spoke, "How'd you overcome it?" His voice husky, "I can't. Forget. Not this..." Zander opened his eyes, witnessing John's eyes become a soft gaze. He always softened when it comes to talking about Cameron.

"I didn't at first. She pretended she wasn't one and befriended me." John explained, a small smile emerging on his face as he recalled the days, "Of course I was dazzled, who wouldn't be…then I found out and was severely disappointed. But I came to fall for her. She was different. Although she was…robotic back then, she was different and I could see her in ways that made her human. Her quirks became her habit, her odd comments and questions became her character to me."

Zander couldn't help but smile too as he hear the story.

"Later on, I pushed her away because she tried to kill me after she got hurt in an explosion. It forced me to believe your grandmother, what she have been telling me since I was born, that they can't be trusted. They are just machines…" John said, his smile slowly fading, "I was confused and stupid… I hurt her…your mother." Zander looked up as his father's voice went hoarse. He saw John reached under the blanket to hold Cameron's hand. His face was pained as the rest of the story unfolded in his mind.

"What happened?" Zander prompted gently.

"I made her think I didn't need her anymore. And she tried to kill herself. She thought that was the end of her _use_ to me; that her mission was over. It's my fault." John looked up, his brows shooting up and his eyes filled with hurt.

Zander's shoulders tensed and he couldn't help but felt his heart ache for his mother. His mother was perfect but also not in _that_ way; not in that human way. She's not perfect, she's a machine and he knew it.

"But how'd you do it? How'd you love her?" Zander asked, hands beginning to tremble.

"You don't choose who you love." John gave him a gentle shrug, turning to Cameron.

"Yeah, I know that." Zander muttered, "I know the truth a time back but I kept loving her. I can't stop it…but I can't forget…"

"I'm not asking you to forget. You have to learn to accept that. Now that you know, you'll see things differently." John smiled, assuring him. "She loves you. You do know that. She can and she does love you." John pursed his lips together, He was scared. This had been the moment that Cameron had been dreading for all these time, since Zander was born. His reply would either brighten up or bring their world down on them.

"I do know that. I feel it. It seems to right on the surface but on the interior…" Zander looked up, his face grim, "Why didn't you tell me?"

John blinked, looking away, "I wanted to." He nodded to no one in particular, "I could but it's her who can't. She worries, Zan. Every morning she'll be thinking about it. Dreading what you'd think of her after you knew. If you'd hate her or leave her." John turned to Zander, "She didn't choose to be like this. But she can choose to be good and she did. She knew what was right and wrong."

"She's learning." Zander looked at her, her eyes wandering aimlessly under her eyelids.

"Just like you are." John smiled.

Zander chuckled, looking down, "Yeah, I am learning. She'll always be my mother." He gulped, making his decision, "I'm not going anywhere."

John stopped breathing for a moment before leaning forward and pulling Zander into a strong embrace, "She's perfect and not all a machine. Don't ever forget that." John mumbled.

Zander pulled away, "I know." He turned to Cameron when he saw her stir. He moved to kneel down by the bed while John adjusted his posture on the bed by her side to face her. They looked at her eagerly as she opened her eyes. Zander felt awkward at first but as he observed, he was in awe, having a different outlook to how Cameron was after he knew. Her eyelids fluttered as she blinked rapidly.

It took a moment for her to register her surrounding before looking at them. She looked hesitant for a moment as she looked into Zander's eyes intently. She frowned, "what's going on?" She mumbled out softly, looking at John.

John looked at Zander for a moment, considering a reply. He opened his mouth to reply when Zander beat him to it, "Nothing," He shook his head with a smile.

Cameron turned to look at her son. She smiled weakly, lifting her arm a little to cup his face. John stopped breathing for a moment, wondering if he should tell Cameron to take it slow. He wouldn't be surprised if Zander jumped away. But he didn't, he tensed a little but stayed put, "are you okay?" Her fingers brushing his temple gently. The extra knowledge about his mother didn't exactly make her touch less enjoyable. Zander pushed into her hand, not wanting her to stop; just like when he was just a kid.

Zander looked at her, his eyes turning glassy instantly, "I'm okay." He choked out, removing her hand off his face and clasped it in between his hands firmly. He leaned over and laid his head on her abdomen, "I'm sorry." He mumbled and only John knew the true meaning to that.

Cameron frowned, running her fingers through his hair, "You don't have to be…there was nothing you could do. It's dangerous and…I shouldn't have let you gone out there with me."

"I let you get hurt…when I promised I wouldn't," Zander looked up at her, the tears flowing down his cheek. Once again, John caught the double meaning and looked down in guilt, his mind wandering to when Cameron stood on the snowy beach, looking so helpless and ready to face her 'expiration' by her own hand. He broke off from his thoughts quickly.

Cameron chuckled in amusement, shaking her head, "You're just like your father, y'know that?"

Zander smiled, "I know. I'm like him, more than you know." He glanced at John who grinned back, "We both…love you so much…"

John could feel his middle begin to warm as his son learned. This was one of the few moments where he was allowed to witness; a true talk between them. Normally, he'd talk to Zander in private or Cameron. They hardly spoke as a family. Zander felt it was too crowded. Just like he told them when he was young, John thought it was awfully amusing then but felt the same way if he were to talk to Sarah and Cameron at the same time. He didn't want to imagine that.

"Cameron…" John reached out, taking her free hand with his right and his left resting on her abdomen gently.

A flash of brief realization went across Cameron's face. She instantly attempted to sit up, "The baby-"

"is just fine!" John interrupted her, pressing her down by her shoulders, "This one's tougher than you think." He leaned in, looking straight into her eyes as Cameron examined his statement and tried to fit it with the look in his eyes. She must have concluded he wasn't lying as she relaxed.

"Of course he has to be tough! I intend to save the world with him…or her!" Zander grinned, earning a chuckle from Cameron and a wide smile from John.

John turned and looked at Cameron, the back of his finger brushing her bandage on her cheek gently, getting her attention. They looked into each other's eyes for the longest time with John hovering over her, muttering, "You shouldn't hit me so hard. I'm bruised…" John smirked playfully.

"I didn't hit you that hard…" Cameron protested but despite that, she was concerned. Her hand flew up to the back of his neck to feel for it. John was quicker, he took her hand in one of his and held it close to his heart.

"My heart." John smiled, amused.

"Your ego." Cameron corrected. John chuckled, shrugging. The smiles and laughter stopped abruptly as Cameron's hand wandered out of his grasp and over his chest. John leaned over, accommodating her. Her hand explored his chest, stopping at where his heart was supposed to be. She could feel the slow steady beats. It was reassuring.

Zander hid a smile, walking out as his parents got caught in their own world again. As much as he'd love to stay and watch, he knew Cameron would be too shy to let him watch. As he closed the door, through the small gap before the door closed, he saw John pressed his lips down on Cameron's.

*

It was a night ago since Ryan bought this boy back. The next day, he came home without that boy. Surprisingly, Sarah felt the sudden urge to see him again: Zander was his name, if she hadn't misheard what Ryan told her. Ryan looked disappointed when Sarah asked about his friend.

He told her that his friend didn't go for school and his cellphone wasn't switched on. With that, Sarah's 11 year old boy dragged his feet up the stairs. She knew how he felt. It was just like John when he had some friends after having so many enemies or bullies around him only to have that friend move away.

She's just checked on Ryan and he's sleeping, the small Labrador he grew up with was sleeping in its own pile of cushions on the floor. She stayed there for a while, stroking his hair while watching him sleep. Unlike John, he would pretend to sleep for her sake. Sarah ran her hand into his hair gently just like how she'd do with John's in the past. Ryan's pretense was so real that she didn't noticed. Until one time when she went to him while he 'slept' and she burst into tears. He questioned her the next morning about it.

She missed her son: John. He took off 10 years ago with Cameron. She expected John to return in about a few months or at most a year when he got desperate and didn't know where to go, despite the fact that he stole most of their diamonds. But she obviously underestimated her son. His survival instinct was so strong and not to mention having Cameron by his side.

Now she reduced to having start doing things which John wanted her to do. Sarah had already got to kicking the habit of calling Cameron a machine. She also cleared his room, which was now unoccupied, of toys. Now, he could see the flooring of his room and not a pile of lego _if only he'll just come home. _

Sarah lost all hope for his return when he didn't return in a year but deep down, she didn't change her number nor did she move.

Sarah picked up the glass on the counter and poured the bitter and burning liquid down her throat, her shotgun just behind the counter. Her vision was blurring as the large amount of alcohol kicked in but it didn't bother her; she was used to this. She heard keys jingle outside her door and picked up her shotgun, knowing exactly who it is.

Derek opened the door and stood at the doorway, letting Sarah Connor scan him visually. She seemed to be contemplating to just kill him right then and there. Derek waited patiently, he knew the routine. Only when she lowered her shotgun was he allowed to enter her house. She did, reluctantly. He closed the door behind him and dropped his keys on the counter.

"You drinking again?" He asked casually, taking the shotgun from her, looking at the empty bottles in front of her.

"What's it look like?" She glared at him, tipping the glass and finishing the content. She reached for the bottle but Derek caught her hand halfway.

"Alright, that's enough. You're never yourself when you get drunk." Derek gripped her hand tightly as she struggled. He kept the bottles away swiftly.

"Shut up!" She snapped fiercely but Derek held on to her arm this time and dragged her away from the counter and to her room, "No! Let me go!" She growled, speech beginning to become slurred.

"You want to wake Ryan?" Derek hissed as they ascended the stairs, instantly, Sarah was quiet. He could hear her mutter Ryan's name then John's under her breath. They arrived outside her room. Derek opened it and pushed her inside, bringing her to the bed and trying to get her to stay there.

"No! Reese!" She screamed our in hysteria, her nails digging into his arms. Derek had enough of letting her get wasted every time. He had enough of all the screaming, trashing in her sleep and firing of firearms in her drunken state. He swore it missed Ryan's head by an inch the other day and Derek know Ryan was as close as a son to Sarah as John ever will be. Sarah couldn't lose Ryan too.

Derek growled out in frustration, pulling her into a kiss. She resisted, trashing as he wrapped his arms around her torso, immobilizing her hands as much as he could. After a while, she relaxed in his embrace, giving in to the kiss.

They had been 'closer' these few years in John's absence but no matter how close they get, the next morning, they were hostile to each other again. Neither of them could bear to love the other.

Derek was not stupid and noticed that every night when he was with her, just the two of them, she called him 'Reese'. But in the day, when Ryan could hear her, she called him Derek again. It's like two different people in her eyes and Derek knew it. He knew who the other was… He began to push Jesse away a long time ago when he was drawn to Sarah. Somehow he was but like Sarah, he couldn't love her.

They pulled off their clothes and flung it onto the floor. Sarah clung onto his arm tightly, her legs trying their best to cling onto Derek as he pressed her down on the bed. He thrust hard into her and felt her nails digging into his back, drawing blood. He wasn't gentle and neither was she.

Sarah leaned up and bit his shoulder, hard. He didn't cry out and neither did she when thrust at her with all his strength which no woman other than Sarah Connor can take.

Pain had been the best medicine these past few years.

(0)

"You're just leaving just like that?" Lauren looked at him, a little disappointed. Zander arranged the backpack on his shoulder nervously glancing at his parents, who were talking to the Fields but he noticed the look he got from Cameron once in a while. She looked cautious and a little frightened, checking on him constantly. Zander concluded John must've informed her that he knew. She was hesitant to touch him, or to initiate a conversation with him but he noticed she tried to keep close.

"I have no choice." He forced a smile.

"People just can't have what they need." Lauren replied flatly. Their eyes locked for a moment before breaking off awkwardly.

"Or want." Zander pointed out with a smile. She looked like she was about to tear up when he stepped forward, giving her a brief hug, patting her back, "They'll need you." He muttered, pulling away with a smile.

"They always have," Lauren smiled, glancing at her parents then her eyes went to Cameron, "is your mother going to be alright?" She asked.

The fields had not seen Cameron's exposed chrome interior the other night, luckily. By the time they came in to have a look, she was patched up and well. John and Zander retrieved and burn the endo they left in the forest; its face much more horrible than Zander thought after all the punching, even John seemed surprised with the damage done but he didn't question Zander. A lot of things happen that night and it changed their lives. Just the Connors. Zander learnt how to love, from John and in exchange, John learnt many things from his son. Just existing, Zander taught John so much.

"Yeah, she's got to be. I need her. My Dad and I both need her so much." Zander looked towards Cameron with a smile before turning back to Lauren.

"You're close." Lauren was looking at her parents longingly.

"Some people are but they don't see it." Zander said, gesturing to her and her parents.

She scoffed, "Huh, don't even mention close…"

"Don't confuse close with happy." Zander reached out and patted her shoulder. Lauren nodded and watched as Zander took off towards his parents. She rejoined her family as the Connor jumped into their jeep, speeding off. Leaving the Fields with a new name, new life in a new place, just for the sake of their survival.

(0)

It hurts Sarah a lot. Her body hurts, particularly her lower portion of her body. It was ringing from the strength Derek had applied to her last night. It stung her everytime she thought about it but she's been through worst situation before, much worst.

She didn't sleep despite the effort put into it. Pain and exhaustion didn't seem to work anymore, it was normal for her to endure it. Sarah looked at Derek, who was sleeping by her side, his back had some dried blood and fingernail marks from where she sunk her nails into. Not to mention the deep teeth marks on his shoulder. They still look as though they were about to bleed again.

Out of pure concern for a moment, she reached out and touched his hurt shoulder and the marks. Instantly, his hand shot up, grabbing hers tightly. He'd done that when he thought she was Cameron, the machine. And that's exactly what Sarah thought he'd thought.

Instead, Derek surprised her with the reason of his outburst, "Don't touch that. It still stings a little." He grunted, letting go of her hand. Sarah's expression remained neutral as she rolled off the bed and onto her feet in one swift movement. She picked up her clothes and pulled them on before Derek can get up. And then she was gone.

She walked as fast as she could down the stairs and into the kitchen. Glancing at the clock in the kitchen, she knew the sun was about to rise and Ryan never sleep in late, unlike John. He got up on time everyday, but not just any time, it was a particular time. 5.46am his door would open. It was a habit, she concluded, since he'd been waking up at the same time when he was younger.

Sarah took out the pancake mix and started making pancakes. And on the dot, she heard Ryan's door open upstairs at exactly 5.46am and the toilet door opening and shutting. Just as she slipped the third pancake into the plate that already held two, Ryan walked down the steps. The clock strike 6am the moment his feet touches the ground floor. It's like clock work. Sarah trusted Ryan more than the clock; she'd often readjusted the time if the time Ryan came down wasn't 6.

She didn't know where Ryan gets it but he's never late. He's never a minute late or even a second unless he fell and hurt himself in the bathe, like he did when he was 5. Sarah had a hard time coaxing him into leaving the shower. He was crying so loudly that Sarah swore she heard her neighbour bark at them for the early awakening.

Maybe Ryan got the punctuality from Cameron, Sarah had suggested when she wondered about it.

Cameron was another subject Sarah refrained from mentioning. It was now an avoided subject as much as is John nowadays. She didn't know if Ryan even remembered Cameron at all. She didn't dare to ask him or even mention her in case more questions come. Somehow in the Connor's household, one thing in a conversation seem to always lead to the another unknowingly.

"Morning." Ryan smiled brightly, sitting down into the chair just as Sarah passed him his plate of pancakes, "Man, I'm going to love pancakes." He commented unenthusiastically.

"Why do you have to be so sarcastic huh?" Sarah walked to the table with a glass and a carton of orange juice, "You'll miss it when I'm gone." She poured him a glass.

Ryan looked up as if she has struck a bone. His eyes met hers and Sarah saw fear grew in his eyes before a stoic determination took over, "I'm sure I will."

"Then eat." She smiled, ruffling his hair to which he ducked out of the way. She turned around to put back the orange juice. That was one thing better about Ryan compared to John. He was much more sensible at his age. John would never tell her that at 10. In fact, Sarah was a little sure she had spanked John one time when he was 10 years old.

"I don't want to go to school today." Ryan said, prodding the pancakes with his fork as he spoke.

"What? Why?" Sarah spun around from the fridge.

"I don't know. I just don't feel like it." He moved the piece of pancake around in the plate.

"Absent-"

"Gets me on the radar, I know." Ryan interrupted, much like John.

Sarah's eyes soften. She made her way beside Ryan and touched the back of his head, fingering the tip of his hair gently, "If you really don't want to go to school, tell me why at the very least."

He sighed in defeat, "I don't want to go to school to meet those people alright? I don't like how they act."

Sarah frowned, "Well how do they act?" She asked gently.

"Like everything is normal!" He turned his head to face her so fast Sarah barely caught that, "Like everything is all going good! Like the end of the world isn't coming! Like we could anticipate when they'll drop the bombs on us!" Ryan gritted his teeth together in fury.

_Of course they will…they don't know anything…_Sarah though to herself, taken aback by his reply. It hit her hard. It sounded like something John would say, it made her feel it was her fault and it was no different this time, "Ryan…" Sarah placed her hand on the back of his neck gently, feeling the heat rising.

He breathed in and calmed a little before speaking again, "And it's dangerous. I wouldn't want to worry you again." He downed his pancakes in record time and gulped down his drink before heading for his room, never looking back.

He need friends just like everyone else did. Zander's disappearance hit him harder than Sarah thought it would. But somehow, the Connors never managed to make any friends since they knew the end of the world was approaching that one day was able to turn everything around. They have never had normal since Kyle Reese was sent back in time; since Sarah Connor fell in love with him.

To be continued…

Next chapter: [Glass shattering] John: "Cameron!" Cameron: "Zander, get upstairs! Go now! Run…" [Cameron opened her eyes, bleary] Cameron: "John?!" Weaver: "He's here and safe." [Cameron gulped]


	11. Chapter 11: Lost

**I know this is a little late but here it is! Thanks to everyone for your support! **

DragonSeraphin: As sadistic as it sounds, I'm happy you teared up while reading the chapter! I'm so glad you enjoyed that! About the modem, mine needs some repairs too or replacement. It's getting slow giving me problems while posting the chapters. Thanks so much! I love long reviews! And about Zander X Lauren…you'll see *winks*

Kea: Lols. So who do you think is a better Mom? Sarah has her good points too you know! It's so great that you enjoyed the family moment. I was kind of afraid it'll bore you! I figured it would be sweet for Ryan to pick something up from Cameron. Thanks so much!!!

Olischulu: Yes, Zander figured it out sometime before. I wrote something about that; this chapter doesn't end this matter. Yup, this chapter is demanding quite a lot of wince from you for Cameron and John! Thanks so much!

Kaotic2: Thanks so much! That moment will come, I've got it up.

TK-MR: Thanks so much! Well, Sarah and Derek seemed like some sort of a couple who can't love it each other…I hope that made sense. Yup, Ryan is kind of on the edge too but you can see a little maturity.

AJ-JC: I'm glad you like Zander! If you like some action on Zander, you'll love this chapter! About Sarah and Derek, I figured I should give them some stuff. Like you said, since they lived together…and they are both really intense…so that sex scene is kind of what I imagined would come out of those points above. Thanks! And yeah, it would be interesting. Quite a lot of background about Weaver; reminder that my story is AU so the Weaver story might be little different.

000

Chapter 11: Lost.

"_See that target there? You make a good aim and shoot." John pointed to the piece of wood he hung from a tree branch a distance away. Beside him, the boy's hand was shaking quite obviously. _

"_What if I shot my friends?" He lowered his arms and asked. _

"_Who are your friends?" John frowned, bending at the knee of look his son in the eye. _

"_The birds…and the deer…and the big bear I met the other day." He grinned. John couldn't hide his smile as placed a hand on his shoulder. _

"_It's good that you're making friends…" John said, pausing awkwardly, "but remember, we have to keep up with the game." John smiled widely. _

_He looked down, his little heart plunging down ten feet instantly, "Alright." _

"_Good, raise your gun Zan." John said with a smile as he guided his son's arm to the right height, "Keep your arms straight at the elbow. That's it. Now pull the trigger, slowly. Concentrate." _

_A layer of perspiration was seen on Zander's forehead and he scrunched his face in concentration. He pressed the trigger just as his father had instructed. The gunshot rang out but John wasn't worried, he knew no one for miles would hear it other than some travelers living in the forest. If it were that, John hoped that when the travelers hear the gunshot, they'll stay far away from now on. _

_John squinted and saw the hole in the wood a distance away, "Good aim." He looked down at his son, patting his shoulder but Zander wasn't happy or proud, though he flashed John a smile. _

"_Thanks dad." Zander said, fidgeting with his gun. _

_John regarded him for a moment, "Come on." He placed his hand on the back of Zander's head and guided him gently to the log, "Take a rest." He passed the water skin to him. Zander took a long slurp before handing it back to John, "Hey, what's going on?" John asked, putting his arm around Zander's shoulders. _

"_Nothing I guess. Just…Mom's back at camp and I…" Zander's voice trailed off. _

"_You worry?" John asked. _

_Zander frowned a little before nodding. _

"_You're lying." John concluded, picking at his son's tell. _

"_I'm not." Zander said in the irritable tone he normally used when Cameron or John doubted him or when they see through what he's thinking. _

"_Come on, you can talk to me…" _

_Zander gave it careful thought before turning to John all of a sudden, blurting out, "I'm so tired Dad…Is this ever going to end?" _

_Zander, 6 Years old. _

"Dad!" Zander shouted out in the yard. Cameron knew whatever they were doing; it had been on the whole morning. They claimed to be doing some 'useful' stuff for a change. However, judging by her understanding of her husband and her son, Cameron highly doubted it; the chances are low. It wasn't long before Zander ran in, face all smiles. It was a while since he'd been this way.

She was capable of making her son smile and lessened his pain but the person who could make him happy and laughing would always be John. _It's a boy's thing…_John had told her when she asked him if he'd ever noticed.

"What are you guys up to?" Cameron turned around and crossed her arms, looking stern.

Zander bend over to get the baseball bat and glove from under the coffee table, smiling at her sheepishly.

"I knew it." Cameron sighed, moving to get to the couch.

"You alright Mom?" Zander straightened his back, stretching.

"Yes, I just want a little rest," Cameron smiled, moving to lie down on the couch.

He looked at her, contemplating what to say, "Alright then…you want to join us?"

"No thanks." Cameron chuckled, shutting her eyes. Zander bit his lips, standing there. She was uneasy for some reason and he knew why. He stood by the couch for a while, watching her. Even if Cameron knew, she did nothing, her eyes still closed. He narrowed his eyes, observing her closely. Zander couldn't help but study his Mom closely after learning about her nature. She was so human…

She was unmoving and he could see the steady rise and fall of her chest. Zander hesitated. They haven't had a really conversation about that since they came back. He wasn't sure he wanted or needed it but Cameron seemed uncomfortable and worried all the time. Then Zander remembered John was still waiting for him outside. Zander leaned over and pecked her on her cheek, causing her to open her eyes in surprise. Her brows furrowed in confusion but her beautiful lips curved into a dazzling smile.

"See you later then!" Zander smiled, dashing off. She stared after him, stumped.

It wasn't long before she heard John instructing Zander how to bat. Cameron felt instantly contented. She knew John would be so happy for the rest of the day; this was his way of making up for growing up without a father and she could tell. She let a smile grace her lips as she sunk into sleep. Cameron has been feeling a little restless these days and also extremely tried after a restless episode. She snuggled up near the couch backing and got ready for a short nap. She let John's and Zander's laughs became distant to her ears as her eyelids drooped.

Suddenly, the sound of glass shattering pierced the peaceful silence. Cameron heard John shouted out to her immediately after the glass was shattered. She jolted upright in the couch and dove for her gun. It wasn't long before John and Zander was in the house through the balcony door.

Cameron saw that they were both unharmed before scanning the house and concluding that the window was what caused the commotion. She moved cautiously towards it, gripping the gun with both hands firmly in front of her; something she doesn't do last time. She gestured for John to stay behind with Zander despite his objections, she moved forward.

Cameron stood in front of the window. She leaned over and dug out a bullet embedded into the shelf, tilting her head as she examined it, lying in the middle of her palm.

"Cameron!" John shouted, pulling her away as another shot rang out, missing her head by an inch. She fell back into John's embrace, losing her balance with his tug that saved her life. John held on to her firmly, supporting her while firing with his other hand.

Cameron instantly shrugged off his protective hold and shouted over the gunfire, "Zander get upstairs!"

"No!" Zander snapped, ducking as the vase shatters from a stray bullet.

"Go now!" Cameron barked fiercely. He looked from John to her before running upstairs apologetically. Cameron turned the moment she decided that Zander was safe. Now was John's turn. She grabbed him by his wrist and dragged him where it was safest, "Zander's upstairs. It's your turn, go join him." She hissed as footsteps were heard outside their door.

"Cam! I-" He started to object but Cameron slapped her hand over his mouth.

"Protect him, please?" She looked at him with puppy dog eyes that she hasn't lost throughout the years. Despite it being terribly endearing for John, he rejected at once and was about to open his mouth to speak when the door was kicked down. Cameron stood up on instinct and was shot in the chest.

She flinched in pain as did John did for her but instead of faltering like she did years ago, she was already used to the pain. She moved forward, ignoring the wound. After years of being in the jungle, bearing with thorn cuts, scraps and some bullet wounds, this was fine for her but not for John.

Cameron cocked her head, marching forward mechanically and grabbed the medium built man by the front of his jacket and tossed him towards the kitchen and out the backdoor into the yard.

"Cameron!" John stood up.

"Go, protect Zan-" Cameron was interrupted when the man ran into her, pushing her through the shelf and into the living room.

"Hey! Look over here!" John shouted. The man, whom Cameron concluded is a terminator after knowing his strengths, turned to look at John, "I'm Connor! Come and get me." He smirked.

Cameron glared at John angrily before kicking the terminator off her, sending it soaring into a pile of plates on the kitchen counter. It got up but not as fast as Cameron did. It regarded John curiously while Cameron desperately dash over to cover the space between them. She had to get to it before it got to John.

To both of their surprise, it completely ignored John and ran towards Cameron, grabbing the front of her shirt and throwing her down to the floor on her back. She resisted as it pressed her down by her shoulders. It took out a knife from its pocket, starting to cut into Cameron's scalp.

She winced but was reluctant to scream. Cameron grunted as she tried to overpower the heavier terminator.

John growled out in frustration as to why his usefulness seemed to have diminished over the years. Over his time with Cameron, he'd come to like being John Connor. Least he can always protect Cameron when it comes to importance to a terminator with his name. When she was overpowered, he could distract it, which also have a high possibility of getting himself killed but John couldn't care less. But now, things seemed to somehow have changed. Skynet wasn't sending terminators after him… It's time for plan B.

John cocked the shotgun and fired at the terminator, the slugs hitting the back of his head harmlessly. In response, it raised its pistol so quickly and shot at John. Cameron pulled on him to falter his aim frantically and the bullet hit John in the leg.

John fell to the floor as pain shoots up his leg. He shifted and looked at the terminator cut a semi circle in Cameron's head and pulled aside the skin. John growled out, struggling to get to his feet. He saw the terminator frown just a little before reaching down into the port. Whatever the terminator did, it made her immobile (or turned offline) but he didn't see a chip when the terminator withdrew its hand.

*

Cameron was helpless under the superior weight of the larger terminator. He pressed on her with force and weight. She could hear John collapse to the floor and feel the thing driving the knife into her head. It didn't hurt as much when she knew John has been shot. It was frustrating. She was so helpless, so unlike the protector she should be and was meant to be.

She strained to look at John but was incapable of doing so. When she turned to look at the terminator, it was already reaching for her exposed port. She looked towards the stairs to see Zander there with a smoke grenade at the ready. He looked terrified and uncertain.

_Run…_ She mouthed at her son before she felt her strength leave her. Her vision became black abruptly.

*

Cameron stirred, feeling her head throb like a thorn in her skin. She tried to move her hand up to touch her head but realized she couldn't. Then she opened her eyes. It was dark…very dark.

Cameron felt the sting in her chest and remembered what happened. Instantly, she lost all her pain or even sensation as she looked around the dark frantically, opening her mouth to shout out, "John?!" It echoed back to her. There was no one, "Zander?" She tried but no one replied her. She was uneasy with worry. She'd always felt that way for John and for Zander…he'll probably run faster than ever known possible, from her, after seeing his cyborg mom fight like one.

She'd never know it would be so painful for her to know that her own son was afraid of her. But she felt a little comfort. Running from her meant running from the enemy…_he'll be safe for now, Zander was fast. He was practically born to run…_

She looked down at herself and noticed she was tied up. But not just tied up, she was lying on a cool metal table and her arms were at her side, each in a catchment at the wrist. Her legs were restrained together, in two catchments, one at her ankles another at her thighs. She also had a round catchment around her waist and neck.

Cameron struggled to break them. She cried out pure frustration as she struggled; only feeling the strong metal unmoving around her wrists. Then she froze. Realization had never strike her with such fear before. She remembered. This was also so familiar and seemingly happened yesterday. She couldn't help it as tears ran down her cheeks as fear squeezed off her oxygen supply. She couldn't breathe.

"John…" She whimpered.

"He's here and safe." The cold voice slapped her hard as she heard it. Before Cameron knew it, she's shaking. Cameron gulped as the shadow became clearer and clearer.

As she thought, Catherine Weaver walked out of the shadows and stood right in front of her. She reached out into the blackness and pressed a button. With a soft whirling of machines, Cameron was positioned upright to face her.

"It's been 11 years hasn't it?" She spoke, her voice cold and flat, "You changed so much…."

Cameron couldn't speak, instinctively, her eyes darted around the dark room, looking to see if there were any cutting tools around. She felt scared.

"What's wrong?" Weaver leaned in, "Sometimes, we shouldn't be afraid you know? There's nothing to be afraid of. I'm your friend."

"Right." Cameron looked up, eyes blazing with anger all of a sudden. Weaver matched Cameron's glare with her own blank stare. Then Cameron's glare faltered, knowing she could never match up to another stare of a machine.

"Your eyes. They have emotions. So many." Weaver commented softly.

For a moment, Cameron can't help but soften. She was scared and angry. Most of all, Cameron felt confused, "What did you do to me?" She looked away, on the verge of tears. No one spoke and after a moment, Weaver walked away from her. She fixed her stare as Weaver walked into the darkness.

Cameron felt an anxiousness creep over her body as she lost sight of Weaver. Soon, a click was heard and lights flooded into Cameron's vision, blinding her for a minute.

Cameron noticed that the room was dirty and eerie. There were buttons all over the place. There were screens to accompany them. A shiver ran up Cameron's spine as she recalled the jokes John told her about labs in their free time when he was attempting to make her feel human through some fear.

"What did you do to me?" Cameron asked again, voice more demanding and urgent than before. Weaver seemed undisturbed by the tone of her captive as she circled Cameron, eyes blank. Cameron hated the fact that she couldn't seem to fix that blank stare similar to Weaver's anymore. She tried time and again but emotions seem to be able to seep through the cracks. On the second round of Weaver's circling, Cameron felt anger rise, "Would you answer me!" She shouted.

Weaver stopped walking and looked into Cameron's eyes, smothering the anger out of her instantly with that stare which Cameron was once able to make. Cameron's anger simmered away to be replaced by fear and uncertainty.

"I made you human." Weaver replied simply and flatly, "It's what you asked for," She stated.

Cameron frowned, "What?" She watched as Weaver retreated from the room and slammed the door. She heard something in the next room. It made her heart warm despite the violence taking place. She heard John's voice. She felt him; her heart told her he was nearby and there. He'd never allow anything to happen to her. She'd have kicked herself for the irresponsibility as a protector to him but now, it was all blinded with fear.

A human protector still was inefficient after all…

There seem to be a tussle going on as the door flew open, with Weaver standing there, the backing of a chair containing John Connor, in her hand. She carried John, restrained to the chair, effortlessly to the corner and placed him there.

Similarly, John calmed at the sight of Cameron. He was happy she's safe and he could see she felt the same way. He smiled at her slightly as Weaver moved to the buttons.

"Are you alright?" Cameron couldn't help but ask. From the corner of her eye, she could seem Weaver's eyes darting around on the buttons but yet listening in on their conversation.

"Yeah. I think the bullet is out." John replied, indicating about his leg, his eyes scanned over her body and took in the sight of her bloody clothes. They looked into each other's eyes, sensing the life in the other party despite the distance and the lack of touch.

They both stopped when Weaver turned around, activating the screens and ventilation. She made her way to Cameron silently and picked up something from behind her chair. John squinted to see in the silhouetted of Cameron's 'table'. When Weaver came back to Cameron, in her hand is a syringe with the long needle gleaming at the both of them,

Cameron stiffened at the sight of it, pinching her lips together as it was pressed into her skin. She watched helplessly as Weaver injected whatever was in the syringe into her arm and then picking up something to draw her blood. Cameron could feel every sting as the blood left her body. Without another word, Weaver left Cameron and went to the buttons.

With nothing she can do, Cameron transferred her energy into looking at John. It gave her strength, she was scared and sapped, only John can provide her the strength she needed to live and to help the unborn child in her. She watched as John's brows furrowed in deep worry. He didn't notice her watch him as he was too caught up in trying to figure out what's Weaver's motive.

"Hey!" John called out to her, "what do you want with us?!" He snapped.

He didn't see Cameron's head lolling forward as she blinked, frantically trying to get her clear vision back. She _needed_ to see him.

"John." She whispered out weakly. He heard her, "John….I can't….I-" She was interrupted as Weaver walked to her, picking up a scalpel and cutting aside Cameron's clothes and letting them drop to the floor.

John could only watch as Cameron was placed under the mercy of the sharp thin scalpel, cutting through her clothes and very capable of slitting open her delicate skin drawing blood if Weaver had pushed it closer to Cameron by a millimeter. For years he'd been trying to imagine her pains in life and he was stuck at the experiment and horrors she experience at Weaver's office. He couldn't imagine how she'd suffer under Catherine Weaver and he often wondered. He won't wonder anymore, he could watch.

Her last piece of clothing dropped to the floor. John took in her beautiful body. The beauty of her slender limbs was disrupted by the bounding at her joints. Her skin shone, capturing the light and making her glow. If not for the fact she was bounded and of Weaver's presence, John swear, this was just any other moment between them.

His eyes widened in horror as Weaver did it. What Cameron was anticipating and what John was trying to imagine. The scalpel dug into Cameron's flesh at her stomach. She threw her head back in pure but weak agony. A small whimper escaped her lips.

The scalpel drew blood. Thick crimson liquid gushed out onto the scalpel but Weaver wasn't faltered. Although her eyes widened a little in amazement, it did all but slow her down. She cut from the left side of her stomach, just below her breasts to the right.

John's heart ached so much but he didn't call for her. He cried silently at the side for her pain.

Cameron couldn't scream. Her lungs were burning but she couldn't scream. She barely had the strength to tilt her head back, it lolled back and rested on the cool metal. She's scared for her baby and what her love had to witness as she was feeling the pain. Cameron knew that whatever Weaver had gave her was kicking in as her strength left. _It definitely wasn't anaesthesia…_ She felt every cut and every sting

By the time Weaver stopped, the lower half of Cameron's body is drenched in blood, forming a puddle on the floor. Weaver pressed a button by the side of Cameron's chair and it moved, letting her resume her lying down position. She could feel Weaver stick another needle into her side but all she could do was lay there helplessly.

It wasn't long before white hot pain seared into Cameron's open wound. Weaver was doing another cutting down to create a rectangular shape flap of her soft skin.

"No!" Cameron heard John scream. It was filled with pain and anger, just as if he felt her pain in him, "STOP IT! STOP NOW!"

Weaver doesn't although by now, John was already screaming himself hoarse. His throat burned for him to stop but he didn't. He screamed in pain as Weaver pushed aside the flesh.

Cameron's head lolled to the side, her vision are blurry but she focused on John. He could see the loss of blood getting to her as her lips turned pale. John's eyes trailed the needle sticking out from her arm and to the tube, connected to a packet of blood hanging on the stand.

Cameron whimpered as Weaver prodded her flesh. John watched as she turned around, hands coated the thick blood of his lover. To his surprise, she picked up a needle and a roll of stitch, working to stitch Cameron up swiftly and with precise movements. When she's done, Weaver looked at John for the first time since she brought him into the room to watch the 'torture'.

"She's pregnant." She said to his astonishment.

John gritted his teeth in anger, "I know that." He seethed out.

"Are you the father?" Weaver probed further.

"Yes, I am." He growled out in a low tone, feeling his throat rough and in pain but he didn't bother about it.

He saw Weaver's eyes blinked at his honest reply before turning around to stand at Cameron's side. Weaver gazed down at Cameron thoughtfully, "You're in love with her…" Weaver concluded, whirling around to face John again, "What has she done to you?" She asked, her tone sounded like she was testing him but somewhere, John heard true curiosity.

John couldn't help but smile as he thought of why he loved her, "Cameron would never need anything to make me love her…"

Weaver furrowed her brows for a moment, looking down. She seemed puzzled.

"Why are you doing this?" John said, already losing his voice.

"She told me to." Weaver looked up at John.

"Who?" John demanded, already feeling hate for that person, or thing. If it were Skynet, John'll rip its wires out of it himself.

"Cameron Connor."

*

Zander jumped in the house through the backdoor and went up the stairs when the terminator did a sweep at the kitchen. He squat the top of the stairs, eyes on Cameron who was unconscious. She looked terribly pale. John seemed to be out too.

Zander watched as the terminator walked into the living room. Zander wished he'd pay more attention to his surroundings earlier. With his sharp senses, he'd have felt the terminator coming but baseball was so enjoyable. Quietly, Zander retreated from the top of the stairs and into his bedroom, shutting the door as he heard the terminator slammed the main door shut downstairs.

He stood at his window and watched, his heart aching as the terminator dumped John into the van followed by Cameron. Zander had the urge to jump out of the window and face the terminator right now before he drove away but that'll be stupid. He'll just get caught along with his parents. Zander had his skills but he learnt at Alpine Fields, his first time witnessing a real terminator face-off, he could only hold off the terminator for so long with the adrenaline. Without it, he was a ten year old boy.

The white van drove off. Zander stood there watching. He felt like an idiot to be just letting someone take his parents away from him. He pulled out the detector, which Cameron had invented in the jungle, grumpily. She'd given it to him in case he needed it. He'd attach the mini beacon on the underside of that van. It was a tracker. He'd remember how Cameron always attached it to him when he was young before he went off alone in the jungle.

Once, he got lost and, for a moment, thought he'll never be found but Cameron found him, like she always does. And now, the same device might just save her life.

Zander held onto the device tightly, slipping it carefully into his pocket then he turned around and pulled out the empty duffel bag from under his bed.

He'd always imagine what Cameron or John would say when he's on his own. It worked for him all the time as he was never confident enough to trust himself so in a way; this is just a false sense of security for him while he did what he did. Either way, it got the job done.

And now, they would tell him to: _Get the hell out of here_.

That's what he'll do.

Zander grabbed a bunch of durable shirts and vests (not forgetting the bullet proof vest Cameron made) and stuffed it into the duffel bag. Pulling out another bag, he began stuffing guns and ammo into it. Going to all the hiding places, he collected all their weapons, all the time vigilant for any noise that would indicate the terminator's return.

Once or twice, he pulled out the device and saw that the terminator was heading up north: _they'd asked him to get out but they would neglect to order him not to try to save them... _

Urging himself to move quickly, Zander went to his parents' room, choosing their durable yet comfortable clothes and essentials then stuffing it into the same bag which occupies his clothes. Strapping the two bulgy bags to each shoulder, he tightened the belt around his waist, consisting of all his personal weapons. He wore a jacket over them to conceal it.

His belt was also made by Cameron, something like a weapon belt where a shotgun, handgun, grenades, ammo and even rifles would fit into the specific straps. Zander had never place shotgun and rifles there before; they got in the way of his legs as he was still young and small, smaller than what Cameron intended it for.

She'd tried to explain to him that it was made for him to use it in the future but no matter what she said, Zander couldn't put it down and strapped it around his waist instantly. He'd part with it; he even slept with it.

Stepping out of the house, Zander never look back once as he went to a motorcycle, glancing around and seeing no one. He jumpstart it and conveniently wore the helmet hanging on the handle, lowering the visor to conceal his face. It would definitely help since driving at 10 was quite impossible and of course illegal in Los Angeles. Zander swung his leg over the other side of the motorbike and drove off.

John had taught him how to ride one when they were 'having fun' in the jungle but Cameron would wallop both of them if she knew about it.

He needed a plan; he needed to be with his parents. Zander know that the latter would be what normal 10 year old would need and so does he but being hasty normally led to disasters too. First, he needed a place to settle as he assumed his parents would be hurt (As much as he wanted to deceive himself) after he rescued them and having a base would be good.

Zander was a brave boy, if risking his life to save his parents was considered being brave, but this was something he was new to. Although he'd spent hours in the jungles training by himself (But he knew John or Cameron were behind some tree watching over him), this wasn't the same. A wrong move and he'll be killed. Neither John nor Cameron can jump out to save him. But if he dies, so will they.

He didn't have first-hand experience on how to rescue his parents or to draft a rescue mission. That was never part of the training he received. Most of the training consisted of how he should run when his parents were hurt or got into trouble; just like John's training. Although he heard stories John and Cameron told him about Sarah, the action and all, they never really helped. Sarah Connor rarely had a plan. She normally got into a situation before thinking what to do specifically; awfully reminding Zander of his father. It's in the blood but thanks to Cameron's influence, Zander felt uneasy without a dependable plan.

But thanks to John, Zander never would run in the face of trouble like this one.

To be continued…

Next chapter: [Catherine Weaver to John]: "Cameron Connor. It's her plan." [John]: "Not my Cameron Connor." [Catherine Weaver]: "Everything she does is for you." [John]: "Where are you from? WHAT IS YOUR MISSION?" [Cameron]: "I love you too." [Lady to Zander]: "Excuse me? Can I help you?" [Zander]: "No, no one can…" [Lady]: "Hi, I'm Savannah." [Cameron]: "It's not your fault. It's time to go."


	12. Chapter 12: Kid

Thanks to everyone for reading and also to those who reviewed!!!

Kaotic2: Thanks so much!

DragonSeraphin: Thanks! So many questions! Lols! Don't worry; every single question which you have (which is supposed to happen) would be answered in this chapter!!! Thanks again!

Mitchellsunf: Thanks! Glad stirred up some curiosity!

Dc: Don't worry; everything is answered in this chapter! Thanks!

AJ-JC: So many questions! Don't worry, everything fits perfectly and would be carefully explained in this chapter! If you're implying about the Future John in Double Metal, yes, you can assume he is from the series timeline (: Thanks for reviewing! Remember to tell me what you think about this chapter!

TK-MR: Thanks so much!

Olischulu: It's good if it's confusing but after reading this chapter: hopefully it cleared up a lot in your mind! Sorry about all the pain. Thanks for reviewing!

000

A/N: I know the last chapter stirred up a lot of confusion and questions but this chapter would be explaining generally everything, I hope. Just PM or review your questions if you have any after this! Thanks so much for all the support so far! Enjoy!

Chapter 12: A kid

"_Zan, I'm right here." He could feel her beside him, weighing his smaller hand in hers His head has been aching since this morning and didn't stop. He couldn't understand why but at least Mom tucked him under the blanket in his tent and stayed by his side the whole time, raining his face with kisses from her soft and warm lips._

_Just then, he felt her kiss each of his fingers gently. Then she pressed his hand on her cheek and he felt the dampness of her tears of worry that she had shed for him. _

"_Cam?" Dad entered the tent but he didn't want to open his eyes, he was certain they'd fall out of he does. His skull was splitting open with the pressure, he was sure of it, "How is he?" Dad felt his forehead. With some effort, he cracked his eyes a little to meet his Mom's soft gaze. _

"_He has not been sleeping well." Mom replied. With a gentleness never thought possible, she held him under his arms and carried him into her embrace. His aching head lolled onto her shoulder. _

"_He'll be okay. Zander's a tough kid." Dad's strong voice reassured Mom. Slowly, he buried his face as best as he could into Mom's neck. Dad settled down opposite Mom and patted her arm. They sat there all night with Mom occasionally giving him water and some berries. _

_At night, they stayed by him. Mom kept stroking his hair back and every time he open his eyes, he see them smiling at him. That night, he slept and the next morning, he felt so weak that he couldn't move, couldn't open his eyes. His head felt like it was floating and he slipped in and out of consciousness. _

"_Zander." Cameron stroke his arm, trying to 'wake' him. _

"_Maybe he just fainted. His fever is getting worst." John said to her, frowning. He moved out of the tent and returned with a pail of cool water and a cloth. Instantly, Cameron dabbed at his brow gently. No matter how he struggled, he couldn't move. His arms and legs ached too. _

"_Baby, wake up." Cameron mumbled, closing her eyes as John pulled her into his embrace, stroking her back. He cooed gently into her ear, "I just wanted him to be healthy." She sobbed quietly into his shoulder, her voice muffled. _

"_Just like what every parent wants for their child." John replied, his tone happy and light hearted. . _

_Zander, 6 years 6 months old. _

John focused his gaze onto Cameron. She looked beautiful but hurt and every movement she made ached right on John's heart. Her eyes were closed but she was facing him. She'd blacked out about two minutes ago while John tried to take in who hurt Cameron so badly, according to Catherine Weaver.

John had spent his whole life, where life was really worth living, protecting Cameron and loving her with his heart. Now, Weaver came along, cutting right into her and all he could do was sit there and stare. And when he asked, she told him that she was trying to kill herself. _What is this?_ John sank into his seat, eyes fixed on Cameron.

"Cameron Connor." Catherine Weaver said. He hadn't realized he'd asked that aloud, "It's her work and plan."

John tore his gaze away from Cameron and turn to glare at Weaver, tensing in his seat all of a sudden, "What fucking plan is this huh?" He demanded.

"Cameron Connor's plan." Weaver said monotonously.

"Not my Cameron Connor." John growled dangerously; unwilling to accept the fact that Cameron would betray him but that was not possible. He strained on his bounding, ready to leap on her.

"No," Weaver replied, looking at Cameron. John let himself breathe, relieved, "but your creation none the less." Weaver replied flatly. His hostile tone and posture did all but affect her, not that John was expecting anything.

That did surprise him though. He faltered upon hearing that. John froze, "What?" his lips parted.

"Everything she does have her reasons and they would be to help you. Everything she does is for you." Weaver turned around and stroked the side of Cameron's face gently with the back of her finger.

"Don't touch her!" John shouted before he can stop himself.

Slowly, she removed her finger, not seeming to have heard him, "And similarly to that, you are affected by her in a way." She continued.

"What the hell happened between us? Where are you from?" John stuttered out, lost and confused. He didn't know if he should believe what he heard but it all seemed real, she doesn't seem to be lying. _Of course not. She's a terminator. They hardly blink. Just one lie after another… _

"I was sent back by Cameron Connor. In a different timeline. Or should I say the timeline changed when Riley Dawson made an appearance. Jesse Flores was a good soldier I have to say." Weaver said. John's mind struggled to catch up.

"What does Riley has got to do with anything?" John demanded, getting something caught in his throat. He didn't like mentioning her, particularly when he hated her for almost tearing Cameron from him forever.

"Everything. She was the reason for Cameron's every action in my timeline." Weaver replied, "Riley Dawson and Jesse Flores came across time from your original timeline where Riley never interfered. And when she did, things changed."

"Riley's from the future." John mumbled in realization.

Weaver ignored him, continuing and leaving John to catch up, "In the future I was sent back from, you loathe Cameron." John's eyes went to Cameron, on the table, being vulnerable. He could never imagine life without her much less life filled with hate for her, "For many reasons. Cameron Connor killed Riley Dawson in 2027 after Judgment Day during the war when she realized Riley Dawson is becoming a distraction for you. However, Cameron proved to be a valuable asset to the resistance, she captured me for instance."

John sat there in silence, gazing at Cameron.

"She does good things all the time but you hated her. She wasn't allowed in your quarters even when she has to protect you, no one is. Then in 2030, you attempted suicide while alone in your private quarters." Weaver paused, looking at John as if the scene was playing her mind, "I, who was the only one who could, entered your quarters to stop you in time. You were placed under strict surveillance from that day on. Cameron Connor knew something had to be done. So she sent me back."

It took a moment for John to register the fact that the story has ended, "What is your mission? And why are you building Skynet?" He got himself to speak, his throat raw and hoarse from the shouting earlier. He'd never forget how Ryan died. Not after when Cameron bought him to the grave; and Kyle's grave.

"I am not building Skynet. I am building something to fight it, something you destroyed but through my time with my creation, we managed to find a weakness in the enemy. Judgment day is postponed because of that." Weaver explained.

"You tried to kill me." John scowled, starting to doubt every single word of her story, particularly how he had hated Cameron in her story.

"I didn't. I was trying to protect myself from the attack and I was killing whoever poses a threat to my creation for stopping Skynet, excluding you." She said monotonously, "I chose to join you. My main mission protocol is still set to terminate you but I've made my choice."

"So," John paused, glaring dangerously at her, "WHAT IS YOUR MISSION? What did _your_ Cameron Connor ordered you to do to _my_ Cameron?!"

"To make her human. And in turn, make you love her."

*

Zander pushed open the door of the warehouse he found. It was located at the end of the city. In his hand, he held his Glock. It was quiet and his acute hearing didn't detect anything at all. After making sure it was safe, Zander stowed his Glock into the holster and closed the door behind him.

Finding a clean spot, he threw down the two bulky duffel bags and pulled out the locater from his pocket. He noticed the van has already stopped. Zander tapped the screen on the location and it zoomed in, "Zeira Corporation?" Zander frowned to himself. He had heard it somewhere. Pushing that out of his head, Zander made out a plan. He didn't know what he can do.

Pulling out the laptop he'd packed, he accessed the internet and starting doing another thing John taught him, against Cameron's wishes; hacking.

*

"She said that?" John asked an uncertainty in his voice if he even wanted to know.

"You needed to love someone and Cameron Connor knew. She knew if she were more human, you'll love her instead of Riley Dawson. You'll be a great leader you're supposed to be; only she can help you with that. Riley Dawson could make you happy but she couldn't help you be the leader you are. So if Cameron Connor was human, Riley Dawson's plan would never succeed, Cameron Connor would never have to kill her and you'll never hate her for the rest of your life." Weaver replied matter-of-factly.

"Well, you've done it. I love her. So let her go." John demanded.

"It's not complete before you abducted her from the lab 11 years ago. I'm intending to change her endo skeleton into real-"

"Enough!" John barked, "You've done so much that hurt her." He said, angry and yet feeling hurt himself.

"Cameron Connor ordered that-"

"I don't want to hear any of that and I love Cameron for who she is now so just let her go!"

"That is not entirely true. You loved her because she became more human, when she got hurt, you were awakened from the delusion Riley Dawson had created for you to be a normal boy and you-"

"NO! That. Is. Not. True." John glared at her.

"Got worried that she might hurt herself again, you took care of her and in that time, you acknowledged your love for her because you know she's human now and that it is possible you'll lose her. Humans tend to cherish those they know they'll lose." Weaver continued as though she has never been interrupted.

"No. I love her for who she is. I love _her_; I always have from the start. It is something a machine, like you, can never understand." John gritted his teeth together in frustration with how Weaver's point was possible but yet not true.

"You said it yourself Mr Connor. A machine can never understand love. A machine like Cameron Connor. She can never understand love because she was a machine under her human tissue." Weaver spun around to grab a scalpel.

John jerked up only to be pulled down by the chair. It almost toppled over. He wanted to jump on her and pound her with his fists. He wanted to kill her just like he wanted to kill anyone who called Cameron a machine, "She's more than a machine." He growled.

"Because I made more her human. I helped her become what she is."

John was stumped. Before he can think of an answer, Weaver pressed scalpel into Cameron's flesh at her left inner arm. She woke instantly, weakly groaning in pain. Fresh blood seeped out from her new wound. John sat there, heart aching for her and there's just nothing he can do anymore. He even had problem rebutting Weaver's point. He wanted to tell her it was Cameron's emotions, her personality that made him love her so much but that would just bring him back to the fact that Weaver had made the Cameron he'd love so much, the Cameron that had undergone the changes...He was too pained to talk.

Later when Weaver had gotten a long cut from Cameron's inner wrist to under her shoulder, she filled up the syringe and inserted the liquid into Cameron's body.

"Don't hurt her!" John shouted out all of a sudden when Cameron squeezed her bleary eyes shut in pain. He would be guilty to admit but he couldn't careless about the baby anymore. He'd rather give up the child than let Cameron go through this if he had to.

"I'm helping you. The both of you." Weaver stated.

"What have you done to me?" Cameron asked weakly, turning her head to face her.

"I made given you organs and blood." Weaver replied as if it was the most normal thing in the world, "From one of my subjects. After the transplant, I'm quite sure you felt pains in the abdomen, it is what I expected which says it is a success. Your half human body is adapting." She added. By this time, Cameron was numbed by the pain, she felt too much. All Cameron wanted to know now was details.

"But the blood?"

"You are created as a double of Allison Young; a special creation. That includes your DNA and genes that existed. All this time you had those from Allison Young. Only a few additions would make you a perfect human being." Weaver explained automatically.

"So my baby…"

"Isn't yours. It's the baby made between John Connor and Allison Young. You are just a vessel for it to happen." Weaver said coldly. John rolled his eyes in frustration at what was destroying their relationship. It was just too typical of Weaver to blurt it all out in a harsh manner. Cameron froze, barely wincing as Weaver began cutting again. She was visibly numbed.

"No." Cameron mumbled, "John loves _me_." John felt a swell of pride grow in his chest for the faith Cameron had in him. Now his only worry would be Weaver 'explaining' everything to her about the future she came from and spite Cameron whether intentionally or not.

"John Connor loves you because you're human. You're not just a machine. No human would love a machine." Weaver said quickly, "You told me that yourself."

Cameron's head snapped in her direction in shock and denial.

"No! Cameron don't listen to her!" John shouted. He can't take this laying down any longer, it'll destroy her to hear it from Weaver, "I love you for who you are and not what!"

Cameron turned to him and shot him the warmest smile she can manage. The conversation ended there but John could see she was noticeably bothered by what she was told and not just the pain. Her eyes were also connected straight into his. He understood small looks and even a glance away. He knew how she felt.

"Hey! Stop it! It's enough." John ordered angrily from where he sat.

Weaver looked up blankly, "I have my orders." She replied flatly.

"Well, I order you to stop!" John snapped. Without a warning, Weaver walked over to John and hit the back of his neck, hard with her fist. Cameron whimpered out in protest, her muscles weak and useless. John went out cold. Almost with a satisfied look on her face, Weaver walked back to Cameron and continued.

"Can you fix me?" Cameron mumbled, looking straight up at Weaver.

Weaver turned her stare into Cameron's eyes, "I am."

"No," Cameron said patiently, having overhearing the conversation she had with John, "I mean make me a machine. A real machine."

"But Cameron Connor said-" Weaver began but was quickly interrupted by Cameron.

"Well, she wasn't married to John since he hated her so technically she isn't a Connor. I am…so listen to me. Please. I need to be a machine." Cameron said, breathing a little harder from the energy she put into strengthening her words.

"Why? In the future it wasn't what you needed to be." Weaver replied monotonously, not visibly surprised at all that Cameron had heard the story she told John while he, on the other hand, thought she didn't know.

"This is not the future and John needs protection." Cameron mumbled, feeling her head start to throb from the intense pressure she was giving herself in order to speak, "Please. Just do it. I want to protect him."

With a little hesitation Weaver nodded. Cameron managed a small nod of thanks and turned to face John, who had his head lolled forward.

"I love you too." Cameron mouthed weakly before feeling pain shoot up her arm all of her sudden and her world turned black. She swore she heard John call her name just the gentle way she loved it so much

*

"Damn it!" Zander swore under his breath angrily. He was sitting in the car he stole; to hide the fact that he could ride a bike from Cameron and to transport them later on. He was parked just outside Zeira Corporation and instantly was on high alerts of all the guards.

Zander winded up his tinted window and sat back in the car. The van was just parked in front of his car but there seem to be no one around. He got the floor plan of Zeira Corporation and he suspected his parents to be held captive in the basement but they would be guarded, heavily guarded; probably with terminators… His head hurts and he didn't know what to do.

He began to wonder why he wasn't allowed to have a life with his parents. He'd given up about wanting to forget the machines but the least he wanted was for him to be with his parents, letting them do their stuff like making decisions? Why'd he had to do this? He's just ten years old. Zander wondered if everyone forgotten; if he himself had forgotten that.

He sighed, coming out from the car and squinted to have a look as the guards retreated into the building. He glanced at his watch and realized it was noon. _Time for lunch…_but not for him.

Zander arranged his jacket which covered his weapon belt. He began to walk to the building, trying to look brave.

"Excuse me?"

He jumped and turned around instantly. Behind him, stood a tall and slim girl. She looked older than him at about 16 years old. Her red hair stood out on her shoulders compared to her pale skin and white clothes. She was carrying a sling bag across her torso from her shoulder to her hips and was looking at him curiously.

"Erm…" Zander looked at her for a moment, eyes wandering away from her face and glanced over her body.

"Can I help you?" She said in a gentle voice. Zander looked up, eyes meeting her greenish ones.

"Uh…No, no one can…" He said nervously, shifting to the other foot. _God, I'm hopeless…Mom's probably the only woman I talk to my whole life…I'm never good with women._

"Are you lost?"

"No." Zander looked away, uncomfortable with the constant stare. _Far from it…_

"Hi, I'm Savannah." Savannah held out her hand, "Weaver." With hesitation, Zander bit his lips and shook hands awkwardly, making eye contact as he does. It was also the first time he'd shaken anyone's hand. At least Cameron taught him these weird greetings so he wouldn't seem like a monkey…he heard even monkeys shake hands… _It felt odd…and Weaver; that name…why is it so familiar?_ "You look really familiar." She commented, snapping his train of thoughts.

"Really?" Zander forced a nervous smile.

"Yeah." Savannah nodded, "If you're not lost, then what are you doing here?" Savannah asked patiently.

"I'm looking for someone." Zander stated, deciding to come clean, maybe she can help him, "You?"

"My Mother works here." She said matter-of-factly.

Zander was instantly on red alert. It means she can enter the building, "The person I'm looking for works here too." He swallowed a lump in his throat.

Savannah seemed to be studying him before she smile, "Then let's find that person. Think it's alright?" She asked. Zander nodded and followed her into the building. The guards, who just came out, walked towards her with a small bow of respect.

"Ms Weaver, I'm afraid your mother gave strict orders not to-"

"I know what my mother said. He's my friend. Now let me in." Savannah said and they scrambled out of the way instantly. She flashed Zander a backwards smile before guiding him into the inside of the building. Then she bought him to the top level where it seemed to be her mother's office.

_Wow, her mom's sure holds a high post here…_Zander marveled at the beautiful and spacious office. Savannah sat down by the huge coffee table and sat down on the carpet. She gestured for Zander to sit, "Maybe you can stay with me for a while? Everybody's out to lunch." She added hopefully as Zander sat. He gave her a brief nod.

"Your mom's not here? She at lunch too." Zander decided to ask.

"Nope. She rarely eats. She's always here and there around the building. Busy." Savannah shrugged, "You seem really mature for your age." She commented.

He gave her a nervous laugh, "Do I?" An awkward silence hung in the air as Savannah gazed at him thoughtfully. She seemed to be matching his face with all those she remembered. Zander shifted uncomfortably before she seemed to blink in realization, blushing and flustered.

"Erm, can I…get you drink?" Savannah asked, looking away. Zander nodded quickly and just as he hoped, she stood up and walked away from the table. Taking the lift, she went down. Cautiously, Zander ran to the lift and hit the down button hastily, noting that Savannah went all the way down to the first floor.

The lift came and he slipped in. Being the careful person that he was, Zander kept his back to the camera in the lift, pulling out a device given to him and scrambled the signal for the security camera. He waited 2 seconds and kept the device in his pocket.

Zander pulled out the stuff John gave him to hack computers and knelt down by the buttons of the lift. The first thing he did, when he got in, was of course to prevent the lift from stopping and taking in any passengers, next, he made it go all the way to the basement.

*

Cameron couldn't move but she could open her eyes. Her muscles felt softer than ever and she felt more tired than before. When she opened her eyes, Cameron noticed Weaver was not in the room and John was sitting there, looking at her. His eyes betrayed hurt as he looked at her.

"John." Cameron whispered out, trying to call him as loud as she could.

Instantly, his eyes met hers and relief seemed to drown him, "Cam, are you okay?" John choked out. She managed a small nod as he struggled with his bounding, "Damn it!" He cried out in frustration.

"John, I'm alright." Cameron repeated, wondering what's wrong with him.

"You're not. I let it hurt you. Again." John's eyes closed as he looked away, tears running down his cheek. Cameron watched, just wanting to get free and go over to hold him, "Cam…."

Cameron looked at him for a while before turning away to look at herself. It wasn't surprising to her that she was still naked. The only covering she had seemed to be the dried blood. The IV tube was still in her arm, seemingly providing blood for her. She secretly thought of what she pleaded of Weaver and how she agreed to it. Cameron wondered if she actually did it.

Pain shot up her body once or twice every minute. The amount of stitches she had was so many that she herself didn't bother counting anymore. The scalpel lying on the metal tray beside her table accompanied by many other tools scared her to death and she restrained from looking at it but the light they caught on their shiny surface keep catching her attention.

"John," Cameron choked out, feeling another wave of pain shook her body.

He instantly looked at her, heart hurting at the sight of blood. He wanted to go over to whisper to her, nurse her pain and kiss her where it hurts. Cameron probably felt cold and lonely on that table. She's scared but there's nothing he can do. John cursed everyone responsible for this and particularly future him. It's all _his_ fault. Although, John highly doubt it was the same future John that came back years ago.

He heard her whimper in pain again. That was all he could take. Crying out in fury, John rocked his chair to the floor, hard. The wooden chair fell to the floor along with its occupant. John heard Cameron call his name before he felt his body hit the floor harshly. The wooden chair was shattered to pieces from the impact and splinters strike John's body and one stray one cut him onto his cheek but he couldn't care less.

What's important is, he was free. John scrambled to a sitting position and tugged away the ropes. Getting to his feet, John broke into a dash for Cameron, almost collapsing over her. Her wounds and blood were more horrifying up close. He heard a horrified gasped and realized it was him.

He focused on looking into her eyes as he leaned over her. Bringing one gentle hand to her cheek, John caressed it with the back of his finger, watching Cameron lean into his touch. He slowly leaned over and pressed his face into her neck, not daring to press his body against hers in case he hurt her. Cameron seemed fragile and precious. He didn't know how to help her or touch her, "I'm sorry." It was all John could manage as he took in the soft vanilla scent of her skin which was mildly there.

"It's not your fault." Cameron replied softly, her complexion paler up close. John pecked her on her lips before retreating to figure how to release her from her bounding. His eyes scanned the room frantically, spotting an emergency fire axe at the corner of the room in a glass casing. Dashing to his hope, John elbowed the glass to retrieve the axe.

His mind was twirling. John's cheek stung but it was nothing compared to his torn heart. His son was not with them and they had no idea if the baby Cameron carried was hurt. Plus, he had to get them out of this place alive, wherever they were. It was his duty now, his promise to her that he'd always protect her. He'd failed.

He bought the axe down onto Cameron's bounding, careful to not chop her hand off. As metal strike metal, John's arm rang from the impact, sending him a few steps back. The axe seemed to have chipped off a little whereas the bounding looked barely scratched.

"Damn it!" John cursed, throwing the axe across the room as far as he could despite he know that it would draw attention. It landed with a loud clank on the floor. With nothing he could do, John let a tear he held in roll down his cheek.

"It's alright, John. You tried your best." Cameron whispered, smiling at him. John frowned, pinching his lips together as he pressed his head down by her side on the cold metal table, "John." He looked up instantly, eyes glittering from the tears in his eyes, "It's time to go."

*

Zander would definitely jump off a balcony if there was one around. Unfortunately for him, he's in the basement and it was like a maze with many rooms. So far, he was only too scared of being found to try any of the doors. They all seem quiet and he guessed, his parents would be anything but quiet.

His legs were starting to ache and he's itching to set a C4 on the walls and blow the walls down. Sure enough, he'd been able to see clearly then. But that was stupid and he knows better than bringing down the ceiling on them.

All of a sudden, a crash was heard and Zander jumped, turning around. His ears instantly worked to determine and remember the source. He broke into a quick dash to the source. His heart beat could be heard in his ears and it wasn't long before he came to a dead end. _Literally, a maze… _Zander muttered a curse under his breath, knowing the waves had bounced off the walls of the basement as the echoes hit his senses.

He restrained the urge from screaming and stomping like he use to when he was a kid. Zander was lost and he felt like crying but this time, he can't.

Zander walked away from the dead end, moving aimlessly till he heard a second noise. It sounded like metal hitting metal and then again. This time, it can't go wrong. He ran to the door he was so sure it came from and burst into it.

Inside was not what he expected after what he saw of the Corporation so far. The inside of this room was dirty and dark. It smelled staled and there were cobwebs around. At the corner of the room was a mess of wooden splinters but that was not what caught his attention.

The only light source in the room was a surgical spotlight hung above an experiment table and on it…was his mother.

John stood between him and Cameron, shoulders tensed. Zander stood there, still like a statue. His eyes met his father's before they fall on Cameron.

He began breathing hard as he took in her state. Her clothes were in a bloody mess around the experiment table and there were dried blood splattered on the floor around that area. She laid there pale and naked with a needle in her arm, connected to an IV bag hanging on the stand. Zander could see the stitches on her body with his amazing eyesight and now he wished he couldn't.

Neat and perfect stitches cover her abdomen and arm. There were countless and not to mention blood, so much blood over her. Her eyes were closed and her body was limpless.

Zander dragged one tired foot after another. John looked away from him, seemingly ashamed and heartbroken. He went past his father, completely dumbstruck by Cameron's state. He stood over her. Being the lovely young son Cameron remembered and always cared for, his heart shattered. She looked worst up close. Zander reached out, slipping his smaller hands into hers.

With a small whimper, he tugged on it, begging her to open her eyes and tell him that everything would be alright. Zander squeezed her soft hand, letting out a more audible whimper, pleading with her, "Mom." He whispered out from his parted lips.

Cameron slowly opened her eyes. She felt his hand, her baby's hand. She'll recognise it anywhere even in her sleep; the perfection John and her created but the disturbing fact that it wasn't her baby made her uneasy. He was Allison Young's baby. Then she felt John's hand on theirs, assuring and always their dependable husband and father.

Her eyes met Zander's first, which is just like John's. Right now, both father and son seemed to bore the same emotions: Worry.

"M'okay." Cameron mumbled.

"Mom." Zander whimpered and leaned forward, placing his head on her rib area, avoiding the wound. He didn't care about the blood; he wanted to feel her warmth. Something which never failed to touch his heart before. Right now, her skin felt cooler than normal.

Cameron struggled with all her strength to reach down and stroke his smooth and beautiful brown hair but she couldn't, the bounding was in the way. John watched, his hand lingering on Cameron's. He gritted his teeth in anger, pulling out the gun from Zander's belt and marched to the rack of computers.

He pointed it at the controls, pulling the safety off and shot, again and again till everything was destroyed.

"Zan." John went back and tried to work on the bounding but couldn't get them off. He glanced at his son, crying on Cameron, "Zander Connor!" John snapped.

Zander looked up instantly, his tear streaked face and innocent eyes being very endearing for John but they had work to do.

"Did you bring the laser?" John asked, fingering Cameron's hand gently in a silence assurance. Zander nodded, pulling it from the pouch on his belt and handing it to John. He pressed on the red button by the side of the 'pen' and used the laser to cut through the metal. John drove it into Cameron's bounding, careful not to cut too deep. The smell of metal burning filled the air.

Years ago, Cameron mentioned she wanted to create the earliest plasma rifle in history. That didn't work out due to John's immense objection but she managed to make something at would cut through even the hardest metal, even coltan. John hid a smile as he released Cameron's hand and worked on her ankles and waist's.

When that was done, John slipped his arms under her knees and neck, ready to lift her when Cameron mumbled for him to stop. He paused; watching as Cameron gritted her teeth together, grasping the needle in her arm for blood transfusion. She pulled, gasping in pain before John scooped her off the table. Zander followed closely behind John, almost touching. Subconsciously, he grasped the hem of John's shirt.

Crisis was an amazing thing. It could bring families closer but it could also destroy it. It could also change a person forever. In the face of crisis, Zander couldn't help but want to feel like a kid again, to be the little boy that he hadn't been in his life; the other side where he could've lived in and the one he preferred. But Zander knew that as time passes, he'll be on his own; to fend for himself and make his own decisions. It was only a matter of time…

He looked up a little and met Cameron's eye, giving her a small smile. He reached up with his other hand and let her hold his.

*

Catherine Weaver stood unmoving as she faced the brightly lit screen in contrast to the dark room. She tilted her head as she watched John Connor walking briskly past the camera she planted, which was a detached from the main frame that was scrambled, carrying Cameron in his arms. She turned around the moment he left the screen.

She walked to her desk, her heels clicking on the marble floor. Reaching out, she pressed the intercom, "Victoria, bring my daughter to me."

To be continued…

Next chapter: [John]: Look, I don't want you to think about what you learnt at Weaver's. That might be all a bunch of bullshit she made up to get your head off the game." [Cameron]: "There's nothing to talk about. Leave me alone……Catherine Weaver mentioned Riley and Jesse Flores." [John]: "I'll kill them both." [Catherine Weaver]: "They might return to the house." [Sarah]: "I'll go with you." [Catherine Weaver]: "You miss him."


	13. Chapter 13: Recuperation

Thank you so much to those who have been supporting the story! You guys are awesome!

Mitchellsunf: Thanks! Lols! And…be ready for some Riley action!

AJ-JC: Well…about Cameron asking to be a machine…I think she explained it herself. It was to protect John. And no more wait…here the chapter is! But not much revealed yet. And about Zander's 'real' mom thing, it's how you look at it but yours is one way. Being the true flesh and blood is another, which would be Allison. The questions about Savannah Weaver would be answered in this chapter, mostly. And yes, Jesse and Riley would be re-introduced into the story! The Cameron in Weaver's timeline is just one possible future that was made when Riley jumped back into time and changed John's life (if Cameron hadn't lost her memory and John remained with Riley), which means the so called Future Cameron, is neglected by John because of Riley. And Riley would age as this timeline started from when John met Riley in 'Falling in the Black'. So they 'age' together. With Riley's appearance, John kind of hated Cameron so technically it's not a friendship for 20 years, more like protector and protectee. And in my story now, there are three timeline. One with Future John from 'double metal'. Second is this where Riley remained with John and not Cameron. Third is this, Cameron with John and Zander. Hope this helped to clear up some confusion. Thanks so much for reviewing!

Dc: Thanks! Glad you enjoyed it!

DragonSeraphin: Thanks so much for all your reviews!

Kaotic2: Thank you!

000

Chapter 13: recuperation

"_Dad?" Zander spoke all of a sudden. They were by the river, cleaning up some of their belongings as well as washing up their laundry. Even week was Mom and odd week was he and Dad. Even with combined effort, they would never be as efficient as Mom…John looked up with a small smile, "Can we play baseball?" _

"_What?" John raised his eyebrow, seemingly caught off guard by his request, "Why?"_

"_I hear from you that granddad used to play baseball right? And you played it before?" Zander turned from John, scrubbing a stain off the small pail with a cloth. _

"_Yeah, though, I'm not that good at it," John nodded, smiling as he remembered how Zander loved to hear his stories about Kyle, Sarah and the relationship between Cameron and him. _

"_So I want to learn." _

_John didn't reply for a moment as he thought about it, "Okay."_

"_Really?" _

"_I will get the stuff the next time I visit town. Promise." John grinned. Zander nodded happily, knowing full well John mean it the moment he promises something, "but. I expect you to complete your shooting first." _

_Instantly his smile faded. For a few months now, he's been training on shooting. At first, it was a board, now it was a moving target. So far, John resort to hanging a metal ball by a string from a tree and making it swing. Zander knows that his father couldn't bring himself to kill the wild either but sometimes, as John had explained it, it was necessary. _

"_I mean it. You have to get your skills right first. It'll be very important. When-"_

"_Someone comes and kill me, I can kill him right back right?" Zander interrupted hastily. _

_John frowned, "Zan," He reached out, grabbing his shoulders, "It's in our natures to kill but I'm not saying that you should kill like a murderer."_

_Zander shrugged away his hold, "I know that. We're not murderers. We're like animals. We attacked when provoked." He scowled. _

"_Zander…" John's voice trailed off. There was no way he seemed to be able to explain this to Zander when he's just a kid. When he was young, Sarah just told him to do as he's told; no questions asked. But the baby born between him and Cameron seemed to be more hard headed and curious. Zander kept questioning them. He didn't get it but John secretly wished he'll never. _

_Or John knew he'll never see his little boy again; if his little boy understood, he'll look at his son in the future and see a man. He glanced at Zander, finding the soldier, scrubbing away at the stubborn stain. _

_Suddenly, Zander looked up at him with wide innocent eyes "__If it's in our nature to kill, how come men have to go into training to learn how?" _

_Zander, 7 Years old. _

John groaned as he placed Cameron down on the floor, which Zander spread the thin blanket on.

The sound of gunfire was still in John's eardrums. A moment ago, they just had a rough escape from Zeira Corporation. It made John proud of his son to have planned everything, a vehicle, an escape route and a base to return to. John felt a little uncomfortable with the absence of Weaver thought he wasn't surprise when Zander told John that they were not going back home and that he'd packed.

Cameron slipped in and out of consciousness through out the way to the warehouse. Sometimes, she mumbled something but neither John nor Zander had the time to comfort or listen for her. They could only whisper and caress her occasionally if they weren't in mortal danger.

John went in a limp the whole way. His leg hurts but he knew the bullet was out. The stitches on his thigh seemed to be pretty durable with all the running.

"Here." Zander thrust the first aid kit under his nose abruptly, gesturing at Cameron. John nodded, kneeling down by her and pulling aside his jacket which he had placed over her. It wasn't a surprise to John when he saw that her wounds seemed better. They didn't seem so raw anymore. In fact there was a thin layer of skin slowly replacing the wound already.

Carefully, John applied some medicine and wrapped up her wound. He fed her some anti biotic and downed it with water, coaxing her gently as Cameron groaned, probably thinking it was Weaver feeding her some poison. She even attempted to reject it but eventually, she gave in to John's soft murmurs and rubbing.

Later, Zander helped John with his leg and cheek with skills that impressed him. John watched carefully as his son worked, satisfied and amazed at Cameron's teaching. After he was done, John limped to the duffel bags and pulled out some clothes for him and Cameron.

While his back was turned, Zander pulled out the bag of blood he stole from the lab and inserted it into Cameron's arm gently by a needle and IV tube. She winced a little but remained unconscious. He smiled, pushing hair out of her face gently.

"Where'd you get that?" John demanded, almost a little harshly. Zander smiled, shaking his head. He still couldn't help but be a little impressed and yet amused by his father's protectiveness around his mother. It was too funny sometimes that John thought Zander would harm his own mother.

"I stole it from Zeira Corp." Zander replied matter-of-factly, "Don't worry; it's not my blood, or yours." He stood up, assuring John sarcastically.

John rolled his eyes, muttering, "Smart kid."

Zander sat down at the corner of the room, pulling out weapons for them as John helped Cameron dress. He knew he didn't want to watch. Sometimes, his father got carried away.

*

"You what?" Catherine Weaver narrowed her eyes, staring down her 'daughter'. Savannah stood there, head hung so low that her long red hair obscured her face completely. Sarah stood there, arms crossed with Ellison standing beside her silently.

"I didn't know he was…" Savannah's tiny voice sounded out. For a moment, Sarah noticed Catherine's posture soften and she wasn't surprised. Even she was a little softened by Savannah's soft voice. After all, they did know Savannah since she was a kid.

"What was John doing here anyway?" Sarah demanded.

"I needed him."

"For what?!"

"Reasons." Catherine replied flatly, turning back to Savannah, "What did the boy look like?" She let a frown spread across her face for the sake of Savannah; partially because she had to keep up the pretense and also she didn't see a boy with John when he left, not from the camera at least.

"I don't know!" Savannah squeezed her eyes shut, feeling her eyes tear up. Her chest ached and she felt somehow betrayed. Sarah wrapped her arms around Savannah's shoulders and hugged her.

"We'll find some other way." Sarah mumbled, to everyone in the room, guiding Savannah out of the room. She handed her to Catherine's personal assistant, Victoria. Savannah smiled at her appreciatively. Sarah noticed that she was very friendly and that made her gullible. Savannah had a very lovable look and personality.

Sarah flashed Victoria a small smile before closing the door.

Ellison had his hands in his pocket of his suit. Catherine Weaver stood there, legs at shoulder length apart, arms hanging by her side. She later moved to the sofa and sat down stiffly. Ellison took a seat opposite her and Sarah sat on the third couch in between them.

"Again, what do you want with my son?" Sarah demanded dangerously.

"I cannot tell you." Catherine looked back at her blankly.

"What is it you cannot tell?" Ellison interrupted, clearly disturbed that now she was keeping secrets from them.

"What she's asking." Catherine replied.

"Then let us see the tapes." Sarah said.

"The boy destroyed the tapes."

Sarah let out an exasperated cry.

"Did you at least get his face?" Ellison spoke.

"No. The tapes were destroyed." Catherine repeated, "It is completely corrupted. John Henry could not retrieve them."

Sarah muttered a harsh curse, leaning back in the couch.

"They might return to the house." Catherine said.

"What house?" Sarah snapped sharply, clearly lost. She'd thought by now her son would be living on the streets begging for money.

"The house they lived in when I found them." Catherine replied matter-of-factly, "We have to find John Connor."

"I'll go with you." Sarah said instantly, eyes locked into the liquid metal's blank ones.

"You miss him." Catherine said, eyes staring straight at Sarah, observing her posture and movements.

Sarah froze, staring back. She didn't reply her. She didn't need more people to tell her something she already knew.

*

John and Zander spent the entire evening lazing around, or resting was how Zander preferred to put it. The thought that he was lazing around made him restless and frustrated that they're not doing something useful. John sat beside Cameron, whispering to her and stroking hair out of her face gently all the time. To give them a little privacy, Zander left the warehouse, sitting outside and keeping a lookout.

He didn't know how to feel. He was supposed to feel happy that he got his parents out and he does but somehow, he felt lost too. John seemed too worried for Cameron to take charge and that left his ten year old son. Not that Zander had any problems with taking charge but he didn't like it. He didn't feel safe making the decisions. He felt lonely.

Zander wondered if John felt that way when he made the decisions as a leader that he's destined to be. Maybe he does, or did, till Cameron comes along.

John watched Cameron sleep, lovingly. Her breathing is steady and strong. Occasionally, he pressed his ear to her belly, listening for the baby but to his dismay, he didn't hear anything. It was quiet but of course it is. Cameron had told John that the fetus wouldn't have a heart yet. He began to believe her finally when she told him 10 years ago that he missing the first 16 weeks of pregnancy with Zander wasn't really a big deal.

"You are always right." He muttered, leaning forward and gently pressing his lips to the smooth delicate skin at her neck. Suddenly feeling their situation coming down on him, John sighed, leaning his forehead to her temple, "Every thing's going the wrong way. Please get well...real soon…"

He stayed there till Zander came in, holding bags of canned food. He placed on the floor and bent over to start a fire with some matches and the dried twigs he'd collected earlier.

John sat up, noticing all the stuff that his ten year old son had to prepare in his place just because he couldn't get up and move, just because he wasn't a dependable father to his son.

"I bought the food from town with some of our cash," Zander informed John with a smile as he lit the match.

"Okay." John nodded, mumbling. He shifted uncomfortably, "Zan."

Zander looked up and John saw his own pair of eyes staring back at him.

"Look, I'm sorry it has come to this." John said in a low tone, "I'm…really sorry."

"It's okay Dad." Zander replied light-heartedly, "You and Mom take care of me. It's time you depend on me for a while." He grinned, dusting his hands on his jeans as he stood up, the fire cackling on the twigs.

"Yeah, fine. And watch where you wipe those. Your mom won't be happy." John warned with a wide smile, gesturing at his jeans which had dirty marks all over them from where he wiped his hands. Zander shrugged nonchalantly.

*

"There's no one here." Catherine Weaver emerged from the back door, having already glanced through the house. Instantly, Sarah went in. She didn't expect to find John but she needed to know if this was where her boy had spent the 10 years of his life when he was away from her. Sarah couldn't believe it when she thought back that John had actually spent almost half his life away from her.

The place looked cold and empty apart from the destroyed furniture. Obviously, a fight started here, a terminator fight to be exact. Sarah went up the steps, looking behind photo frames and in umbrella stands. She looked everywhere that would tell her that her John had been here.

But there was nothing. The place was filled with nothing that can prove it. She went into the master bedroom and opened the wardrobe. In it were towels and bathrobes. The toilet was emptied of toiletries as well. She checked all the rooms but she found nothing she was looking for.

The beds looked neat and made. If the furniture were intact, Sarah was positive that this house could be mistaken for a new one. She went down the stairs. Catherine Weaver stood there, looking at her blankly which hit Sarah as a bitter reminder of Cameron; the Connors' very own cyborg which her son was so in love with.

Sarah would have flinched but only if no one was watching her, "There's no one here." She said, hearing her voice get caught in the middle of the sentence. Sarah didn't think it would feel different when you say it and when you think of it.

"I already told you that." Catherine Weaver said.

"I mean there's no one living here, recently or any evidence for that matter." Sarah shot back.

Wordlessly, Weaver turned around and left the house through the open back door. With a last look around, Sarah sighed to herself and followed Weaver. They jumped into the car and with a last look at the house, Sarah gestured for her to drive.

*

Later, they had their dinner of warm canned food which Zander had warmed up by the fire. Cameron woke, though a little pale and out of it, and managed to join the two boys for dinner. John wrapped a blanket over his shoulder and let her sit comfortably by the small fire Zander had set. He left the top vents of the warehouse open, letting the smoke escape.

John was well aware, since Cameron pointed it out, that the smoke would attract attention but they didn't have a choice. They needed warmth.

While they ate silently, John began to think about Sarah. _Is she dead?_ He hadn't heard from her since before Zander was born. He was almost certain she'll kill Weaver and her entire corporation and that he'll not see it standing tall in the middle of LA 10 years after. Surely even if Sarah died (which John is trying to not think about) John was also wishing Derek would help; unless he died too.

"Dad." Zander mumbled, nudging his father's foot with the tip of his boot. John snapped out of his thoughts and looked up. Zander gestured to Cameron silently. He turned to see Cameron staring into the fire in a daze. Her fork was lowered on the food but she isn't eating.

"Cam." John placed a warm hand on her pale skin, "Eat." He gestured to her food when she looked up, seemingly startled.

"I'm eating." Cameron replied matter-of-factly and as if to prove her point, she dug up a small portion and ate.

For the rest of dinner, John and Zander gazed at Cameron worriedly as she went on an occasional daze. The boys cleared the stuff while Cameron was ordered to sit by the fire. They carried the stuff outside.

"Dad." Zander placed a hand on John's shoulder, "You talk to her. I'll dispose these." He gave him a small smile.

"Alright. Have your Glock?" John asked and received an assuring nod, "Go. Be careful."

Zander nodded again before dashing off to throw their trash to a bin which is kind off far of considering their location. John didn't need to guess to know his son also want them to have some time together. John smiled and went into the warehouse. He sat down by Cameron and touched her shoulder, startling her a little again.

"You alright?" John whispered gently into her ear, kissing the soft spot behind it. She nodded, forcing a small smile, "Don't lie. Your ten year old could tell."

"Zander doesn't act like one." Cameron pointed out.

"Alright, fair enough." John nodded, as much as he hated to admit that. There was silence as John rested his chin on her shoulder, nuzzling his face into her neck. He kissed her before withdrawing, "Look, I don't want you to think about what you learnt at Weaver's."

"John-"

"As far as we know, that might be all a bunch of bullshit she made up to get your head off the game, our life."

"John, I'm not thinking about that." Cameron lied.

"Liar." John accused, narrowing his eyes playfully at her, "I know you." He slipped his arms around her waist gently, resting his hands on her belly, "Zander _and_ the baby know you."

"Where's Zander?" Cameron straightened up instantly, looking around for her son on red alert.

John held onto her tight, "He's fine. Getting some air."

He felt her relax and leaned onto his shoulder, resting her head on the crook of his neck. John pressed his head against hers gently, pecking her cheek.

"Talk to me." He whispered.

"There's nothing to talk about. Leave me alone." Cameron replied defensively. John froze. He loosen his grip because instantly, Cameron decided to explain, "No, John, that's not what I meant, I-"

He tightened his hold on her again, pressing his face into her neck, "I won't leave you, alone." Cameron felt his lips on her neck, "I know, it's difficult for you but, I'll help you as much as I can, you know that. I saw how it hurt you and I'm so sorry…" As he spoke, his breathing became raspy and his voice thickened. Slowly but surely, Cameron placed her hands atop of his which rested on her belly and stroked the back of his hand.

Cameron shifted in his embrace without his noticing and turned to face him, giving him a warm hug. She winced as her wound throbbed upon contact but John hurt more. She gave John two minutes to get his bearings. He was loosing it.

After a minute, John pulled away slowly, taking a deep breath. He glanced towards the door and after knowing Zander was not back yet, he looked at Cameron. She felt amused by both Zander and John. Somehow, both of them seem to have a problem of breaking down in front of each other; however, they don't seem to have problems doing that in front of her.

She smiled.

"What?" John said.

"John," She leaned forward, pulling down his hand, "It's alright. It makes you human. Zander needs to know, you're not so strong all the time. That's nothing to live up to…" Cameron smiled warmly, caressing his hand gently.

John was silent for a moment before he looked up with hard resilient in his eyes, "No." Cameron's smile faded almost instantly, "Zander doesn't need to know. You can but no one else…"

"John, Zander is your son. He should have the rights to be close to you as much as anyone."

"Because he's my son, that's why I have to be strong for him. I'm his father, the only man he can depend his life on. I can't break on him when he needs me to be there." John explained gently, moving over to hug her, "I know you're just trying to help but just worry about yourself alright? The baby needs you to do just that." He kissed the top of her head.

Cameron pressed her cheek on his chest, feeling her wound sting a little but that was all. John's strong heartbeat caught her attention as she closed her eyes and listened attentively.

"Does it still hurt?" John's gentle fingers brushed over her bandaged arm.

"No." Cameron replied, her voice soft and light.

"And here?" His hand fell on her chest where her heart should be if she had one. Cameron fell silent, she could not reply. She didn't want to lie but her worries were reasonable, knowing John, he'll probably just tell her not to think about it and ended up being worried for her. Cameron shook her head slowly, not wanting to say anymore.

"John?" Cameron spoke, "Catherine Weaver mentioned Riley."

Instantly, John felt a thick lump in his throat as Cameron continued speaking, hearing his heartbeat quicken.

"And a soldier, Jesse Flores." Cameron paused.

"And you know her? In the future?" John asked, purely for Cameron's sake. He was reluctant to talk about Riley or that woman he didn't know but John was aware of the hurt they brought Cameron by just existing in this timeline when they shouldn't.

"Yes. I met her once. I didn't know she jumped." Cameron replied, placing her unhurt hand on John's bicep.

"You don't have to. I'll kill them both. They hurt us. Riley hurt us." John whispered, kissing her temple.

"We shouldn't act like this John."

"So what does the _real _Cameron Connor propose we do?" John said sarcastically, nipping at her ear playfully. She let out a playful whimper of annoyance, shying away instantly.

"We should acquire Riley Dawson and Jesse Flores as soon as possible in case they do anymore damage to the timeline." Cameron spoke in her robotic monotone voice again.

"You mean kidnap." John commented flatly, shaking his head.

"Yes, we should kidnap them." Cameron looked up innocently.

John looked into her earnest chocolate doe eyes before putting real thought about what to do with Riley and Jesse. He figured it would be good to kidnap them and at least ask for their motive. Plus, he could ask Riley what they were up to and stop them in time since Catherine Weaver had already included them into the big picture. They can't be any good, "We'll kidnap them."

"Tomorrow?" Cameron asked almost hopefully.

John bit his lips, looking into her puppy dog eyes. After some consideration, John smiled, "Yeah, tomorrow. But I want you to be careful." John added sternly. Cameron nodded and leaned on him.

They didn't speak as both of them got caught up in thoughts. John thought about how to approach the subject about what happened at the Weaver's as she seemed more than reluctant to talk about. Cameron, on the other hand, did not want to think about anything so she concentrated on listening to John's heart beating. It is the loveliest sound she'd ever heard.

"Cameron," John spoke, deciding to finally go to the point, "I'd never let that happen again." He promised truthfully, using that gentle yet firm tone.

Cameron didn't speak but only cling onto John tighter as the horrors flooded back into her mind.

*

Sarah drove up to the house, stopping the car and stepping out. Her boots crunched on the gravel as she made her way to the house. It is night and she was exhausted but her mind was so reluctant to stop thinking about John and everything else. She always came home late and tired. Sarah was certain she'd be capable of walking up to the front door with her eyes close if she wasn't so alert all the time.

She pushed open the front door, leaning on it as it opened. Without looking up, Sarah shut and locked the door. She turned around and looked up. Ryan was standing at the bottom of the stairs, looking towards her with a worried expression.

Their eyes locked and instantly, Ryan knew of her disappointment which she often felt... He recognized it, in a heartbeat, having lived with her his whole life.

Sarah's eyes ran over her 'adopted' son. His tall build stood at about her height, his strong arms, which she remembered crying into once or twice, covered by the hoodie jacket he always wore and his handsome face. His blue eyes shone with life, his perfect lips which Sarah adored since he was a baby and his messy blonde hair which couldn't seem to remain down thus they reduced it to a buzz cut. The only thing that has changed since he was a baby seemed to be his jaw which now seemed more strong and set, all the baby fats vanishing along with time.

To put it simply, he looked more and more like the Ryan that was sent back and died protecting them and less like the small infant she'd come to love so much. But on the inside, Sarah knew that unlike the future leader, this son would never change so much on the inside no matter what happen.

His hands remained clenched like always as he stepped forward hurriedly. Just as Ryan pulled Sarah into a hug, she felt herself breakdown. Sarah leaned her full weight on him as they both sank to the floor, her body in Ryan's warm embrace. She was tired and sick of waiting and trying.

To be continued…

Next chapter: [John]: "This isn't a game." [Zander]: "It never is. Who the hell is this Jesse person anyway?" [Cameron]: "She's from the future." [Zander]: "And who is Riley? It's her." [John]: "Riley." [Riley]: "Where have you been?" [John]: "Away. From you."


	14. Chapter 14: Back

Really a big thank to those who read and reviewed!

Mitchellsunf: Thanks so much!

TuckingFypo: Thanks! Lols, the hate for Riley and Jesse hasn't diminished over the time huh?

Dc: Thanks! I'm glad you mentioned the flashbacks! In this one, it gets interesting with Zander!

Olischulu: I think I answered some of your question in this chapter, a short portion and the rest hopefully would be answered in the next few chapters. Thanks!

TK-MR: Thanks so much! Glad this is keeping you interested.

Kaotic2: Thank you so much!

000

Chapter 14: Back on Track

"_No! LEMME GO!" His screams carried through the entire forest. John had his son hoisted underneath his arm, carried like a sack back to the camp, "Let me go!" He struggled as if he was being kidnapped but then again, he felt like he was. _

"_Shut up!" John barked fiercely. He marched briskly to camp, not deterred by the way Zander was kicking and struggling. John has been doing a lot of lifting in the forest and even he himself was surprised at his own strength. Maybe he won't match up in a strength match against Cameron but even she'd said he was stronger than most human. John pushed aside the bush, which concealed their camp perfectly, with his free hand and stepped through it. _

_Cameron stood up from beside the fireplace, looking flustered and worried, "What's wrong?" She frowned as John dropped his son to the floor unceremoniously into a heap, whipping up leaves and dust, "John?" Cameron looked at John, almost demanding his attention. _

_John stepped away from Zander as Cameron examined him. There was a huge cut from the middle of his forehead right to the tip of his brow right near his temple. There were bruises all over his face. Naturally, being his mother, Cameron felt a throb deep in her chest as her son scrambled for footing. _

_He stood upright, staring defiantly at John, intentionally avoiding Cameron's stare. As usual, Cameron knew he knows that she can read what he is thinking being his Mom and all. He told her more than once that the fact she can know what's he's feeling by looking into his eyes freaked him out but she kept doing that. _

"_John? What is this?" Cameron's eyes flew to John's hand, which seemed on the verge of pulling out his gun. _

"_I'll let this little bastard tell you." John snarled harshly. Cameron flinched at the terms. _

"_SHUT UP!" Zander shouted, "Don't call me that!" Zander took two steps forward. Instantly, Cameron stepped between them. She pushed Zander away by his shoulders. _

"_What the hell is going on here?" Cameron asked well-temperedly, as usual. She was always the peace maker. Glancing back and forth between the two of them, who averted her look successfully, probably due to practice, "Can any of you two hot heads tell me?" Cameron requested, exasperated. She had been annoyed when she found out Zander was just like John. Both of them were equally agitated in an argument, always unable to keep their cool. _

_John has been improving but when Zander and him got into an argument, it was never a good thing. John was angry but also scared when he saw himself in his son. _

"_Ask him." John replied, his anger going down a notch after hearing and seeing Cameron between them. She turned to Zander. _

"_Zan? What happened?" Cameron approached him slowly. _

"_No, get away from me!" Zander backed away as if he knew Cameron's touch would kill him. She flinched inwardly again. _

"_Tell me what happened-" Cameron said, interrupted by John._

"_He tried to kill himself," John said, dropping the bomb. _

"_No!" Zander tried to stop him but it was too late as the words struck Cameron like a hard slap. For a moment, everyone froze as John instantly regretted telling her that. Tears brimmed in her eyes. Cameron looked up, looking at her son through watery eyes. _

"_Zander." Cameron choked out. He ran into her arms quickly, grabbing at her cloth jacket, burying his face into her stomach. Likewise, Cameron held firmly onto him. Cameron knows too well that one person she can never protect John and Zander from is themselves and neither can John protect her from herself. _

_Cameron tried that before but it was all because she thought John didn't have a need for her anymore, after all she was here to protect him. However, things are different now and John taught her that she wasn't here because he needed her protection but he wanted and needed __**her**__ to around; not because he needed her protection. So she stopped thinking about that. _

_John told her he attempted suicide before but couldn't do it. She'd never thought their son would follow into the footsteps. _

_For the whole day, everyone spent time in their tents. Zander needed some time alone in his own tents, promising Cameron he wouldn't do that again whereas Cameron and John spent time together in their tent. _

_John told her how he saw Zander by the river washing up and how he actually pimp slapped his son with the butt of the pistol, explaining the cut. Cameron was terribly upset but didn't show. Gradually in John's arm embrace, she slept. He slipped out of the tent, trying not to disturb her and headed for Zander's tent. _

"_Zander? Can I come in?" John stood outside. He needed to talk this out and not remain quiet about it. _

"_Yeah. It's not locked." Zander replied as John unzipped the tent, stepping in and sitting down. The awkward atmosphere set in as John realized he didn't know what to say. _

"_You reminded me of someone." John spoke, unsure if it was the right thing to say or Zander should know, "I used to hate him." _

"_Who?" Zander turned to look John in the eye, unable to help himself, urged by his born curiosity. _

_John smiled with amusement at how reluctant yet eager Zander was to direct his attention to him again, "Me." _

_Zander 8 Years Old. _

"Zander, you're with Mom, alright?" John handed his son a rifle.

"Yeah, I know. Protect her right? Don't need to tell me twice." Zander shrugged.

"I mean it. Take this seriously this isn't a game." John said sternly, standing up to start up the car. Zander's eyes never left John until he left the warehouse.

"It never is." He muttered, following John. Zander walked out of the warehouse, seeing Cameron already in their second jeep, "You sure this is the right address?" He waved the piece of paper at John, who was standing by the first jeep.

"Yeah, should be it." John nodded, "Be very careful." He warned before jumping into the jeep and driving off. Zander rolled his eyes, riding shotgun.

"Dad's a worrier," Zander chuckled, shifting in his seat. Cameron smiled warmly, glancing at him, "You alright?" His smile disappeared.

"I'm fine." Cameron replied with a small smile, turning the wheel as she kept her eyes on the road. It was a while since she drove since John forbid her to drive when she was pregnant and when they were in the jungle, she didn't need to drive. It did took a little convincing to get John to let her drive this time even though both of them know that Zander was more than capable of driving.

"You sure don't look it." Zander sang.

Cameron rolled her eyes, recognizing the John-tone in his voice, "Don't you start."

"Huh." Zander shrugged that off and changed the subject, "Who the hell is this Jesse person anyway?"

Cameron bit her lips as she wondered how to explain this to Zander, "She's from the future."

"That Weaver woman told you? Could it be a trap?" Zander frowned. Cameron shook her head. She didn't want to tell Zander that Weaver was on their side as she was the one who sent her back. Even though Cameron didn't want to admit it, she couldn't get what Weaver told her out of her head. It really bothered Cameron to know that the baby and Zander was not her son but John's and Allison's son. In other words, Zander's and the baby's mother is actually about 9 or 10 years old now in this time.

She turned to glance at Zander…the boy she'd come to love as her own flesh and blood. In the past, Cameron didn't believe it when pregnant women said they really felt close to their child being the mother…but now she believed. She looked at Zander now and can't even start to imagine that this was the same boy in her, kicking away and nudging her all night from in her, as if trying to tell her something. He was her son but yet not…

Cameron closed her eyes for a second.

"And who is Riley?" Zander asked again.

Cameron didn't respond for a while but Zander could see how it affected her, "You'll know when I decide to tell you." She turned to him with hardened eyes. Instantly, Zander clamped his mouth shut, shrinking into his seat.

The jeep fell into silence.

It took Cameron a moment to register the fact that she actually snapped at her baby. She bit down on her lips, hard, "Zan, I didn't mean what I…actually said." She spoke, keeping her eyes on the road but she could feel Zander smiling, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay. But Riley's the person you told me that Dad bought home right?"

He'd guessed it but Cameron wasn't expecting anything less than that. Zander's a smart boy and had his IQ higher than anyone she's known, including John but there's just something about John that Zander doesn't possess. Cameron figured it might be why John is the leader of mankind and Zander's not.

"It's her." Zander muttered when Cameron didn't reply him. He recognized the look of resignation on her face after so long, "I'll kill her."

Cameron seemed shocked for a moment after making sense out of what Zander had muttered. She turned to him in disbelief, "Don't do anything rash and we're going after Jesse. Not Riley."

Zander held his ground and stared at her for a moment and Cameron took him straight on, despite the fact that she was driving. Soon, Zander gave up, "You're the mother." He rolled his eyes and leaning back in his seat.

*

John gripped the steering wheel firmly till his knuckles turned white. He was worried for Zander and Cameron. Actually, it was quite a tug-of-war if he should send them to get Riley instead but he was afraid Riley would talk and make Cameron feel uncomfortable. However, sending them to get Jesse wasn't John's first choice either. He didn't want them to face a soldier who might be a good fighter for all they know. Cameron was too but she's pregnant and a hit to her abdomen could be fatal, plus she only had half of her wound healed up.

He's considered to go with Cameron and Zander first, and then get Riley. But this was too much of a risk. If they should fail, both would be informed and they'll never get to either of those two…

It never felt easy to give Cameron or Zander a mission. He couldn't stop worrying and when he does, something deep in his gut clenched and his back start to ache. John gritted his teeth, feeling the muscles pulling together.

Apart from worrying, thinking of seeing Riley again made John nervous. He actually hasn't seen her in ten years and he didn't know what to say. Riley was sure to be friendly and shocked to see him. John figured he'll think of what to say when he actually saw her. He'll follow his gut feeling which Cameron seem to have so much faith in.

He was approaching the house which he'd check that Riley was living in currently. Seems that she's living here herself but this house was only rented. It was a small house but it looked lovely. Though the 'homey' feel was missing. The front yard was not properly taken care off. Weeds grew everywhere…

John parked by the fence outside and stopped the engine. He didn't step out immediately like he used to and instead, looked out towards the house.

John paid little attention to the house and more to the entrance and exits; mostly the points of escape route he should cover in case she escapes and informs Jesse which would put Zander and Cameron in real danger.

John's eyes caught a movement of waves of blonde hair at the window. Then, he opened the door and walked down the path to the house, unbolting the gate easily.

He stopped at the big red door, knocking on it politely. Waiting for the door to open was terrible. John could hear Riley's footsteps, slowly and cautious. Thinking about how she was meant to come between Cameron and himself made his blood boil but John pitied her for some reason.

The door swung open to reveal a blonde. She had the same blonde hair and blue eyes. The same complexion but she looked more mature and older. John recognized her, she's Riley.

She looked shocked. Instantly, John's eyes flew down to her free hand which held a pistol. She hid it hastily behind her thigh. Riley's lips parted, taking in John.

XXX

Riley didn't know who would show up at her door. Jesse never knocks and would use the keys that she has and Sarah was the last person who would want to meet her. She's all alone, except until now. She picked up the Glock from the counter and opened the door.

He stood there. It was like in her dreams where he'll be there, standing right there at her door.

His hardened green eyes shone with life. There were evidence of ageing but still happiness left its mark on his face. Obviously, unlike her, John led a happy life. His beautiful lips that she'd kissed before looked like the last time she'd seen them; in the same sexy curve.

Her eyes wandered to his eyes as he smiled ever so slightly.

XXX

John was caught in the throat and he had trouble actually speaking, "Riley." He could hear himself speaking but he couldn't actually think. Part of him wanted jump on her and strangled her to death but part of him still wanted to talk to her and ask her why. None of him wanted them to go back to the time they were together. He had another life now…one that had 'Cameron' written all over it.

"John." Riley still had the look of shock plainly on her face. Quickly, it became a smile after glancing over his shoulder. John's hands automatically balled up into fists after he realized she was only smiling because she noticed Cameron wasn't there. _When I'm done, you'll wish Cameron were here… _John clenched his teeth, his gaze hardened into a glare. Nonetheless, Riley smiled, "Where have you been?" She asked as if she had only not seen him for a day.

"Away." John replied not-too-kindly, "From you." He softened just a little, starting to feel his conscience bug him.

"Alright…Mr Obvious." Riley rolled her eyes, "You want to come in?"

John narrowed his eyes a little before nodding, "Sure." He smiled, walking past her and into the house as she pressed herself against the door. He could hear the door close behind him, "So, what've you been doing?" He struck a conversation conveniently, eyes darting around the badly lighted house.

"Y'know, around." Riley shrugged, offering John a bottle of water which he rejected politely. He looked around and noticed the house was mainly empty of stuff but only furniture, "you?"

"Around." John replied with a nod. He didn't feel comfortable in her house. He wanted to get this over with. He looked at Riley expectantly. She walked to the couch, eyes elsewhere.

"Why'd you leave?" Riley blurted, sitting on the couch. John could tell she's really nervous.

"Because I had to." John said, "There were things I had to do…" His voice trailed off as his eyes glazed, thinking of Cameron.

Riley gulped, getting his attention again, "Had to? You had no choice?" She asked, trying so hard to demand instead but she was so nervous that it could pass as a fit.

John blinked, looking at her with dark intense eyes, almost glaring, "I always have a choice…when I'm with _her_…" His eyes hardened as he seethed.

A breath hitched in Riley's throat and she held it there, evidently hurt.

John didn't soften, taking in a deep breath before deciding to get to the point, "You're from the future." He stated in a casual tone; as if he's revealing that she's a blonde.

Riley froze and John thought the entire house did as well. No one breathed for a moment as John said it. She was fully aware of the fact that John was studying her. He narrowed his eyes and observed carefully. For a moment, she looked shock and scared but later on, she was back to normal, ignorance plainly on her face.

She gave him a look that says 'come-on' before standing up. John looked at her closely as she walked towards him in a sexy catwalk, "What future?" She stood by his leg, slipping her legs in between his a little too forcefully and sat down on his lap.

John glared at her audacity. He didn't think Riley would stoop so low. She wasn't like the Riley he knew…He tensed as she ran her hands up and down his arms. He felt like someone had placed him under a rock, it was so uncomfortable. So unlike the feeling he had when Cameron done that. If it were Cameron, by now, she'll be on her back on the carpet with him running kisses down her soft neck. But if it wasn't Cameron and John wouldn't even dream of it.

He couldn't breathe and just wanted to run out. He hated this. John hated being touched other than by Cameron. His hate for Riley grew.

"John." Riley leaned in closer seductively, "You worked out..." She whispered, her hands squeezing the muscles in his arms, breathing hot air down his neck. He could smell her perfume. Ten years ago, being the stupid teenager that he was, he'd have thought that was sexy but not anymore. As he felt her blonde hair on his face, all he could think of was his beautiful wife, his outstanding son and the unborn mystery. John didn't know what else to be thinking of.

To be completely honest, he'd admit that back then when he was close to Riley, he did think of Cameron when he was kissing her but it became less and less then. Cameron was perfect and not because she's a machine. He loved the way she spoke too and the little faces she made, everything about Cameron melts John right down to his soul. If that's not love…John didn't know what was…Riley scrubbed his love for her away before…

Now, there was no way he was going down the same pit again, ever. He felt the familiar lips, which had brought him horrors of Cameron leaving him, on his neck. John decided that this is as far as it'll go. His tense up muscles in his body jolted to life as John shot up from the couch so quick that Riley yelped out and almost fell onto the carpet.

He jumped away from her, standing a distance away. It took a while for Riley to get it back together, "What the hell, John?!" She snapped at him. John stared at her.

"You're different." John growled.

"Well, so are you!" She glared, all the giving in completely vanishing.

"You're from the future." John repeated calmly. This time, Riley averted his stare and shifted from one foot to the other uncomfortably. There was no way it could be a mistake anymore. In two fast move, John dash forward and hit Riley in the head. Her cry was cut short as she fell back. Neatly, John scooped her on his shoulder and walked out of the house quickly.

John threw her into the back and bounded her wrists and ankles with duct tape and slammed the door shut. Even as John drove off, all he could think of were still his wife, his son and his unborn child. This might not be much but to John, he'd just leaped another step for Cameron. He didn't think it was possible, but he loved Cameron more…

He jumped a little as his phone rang. John glanced at the caller-ID and smiled, _I missed you…_He flipped open the phone and pressed it to his ear.

*

"This is it?" Zander jumped out of the car, looking up at the grand hotel.

"Yes, according to the address," Cameron double checked it on the paper before approaching the building. Zander took a moment to register the looks of the building before struggling to keep up with Cameron's fast pace. She glanced around the parking lot and noticed the car with the plate number identical to what John told her would be Jesse's car.

_Good, she isn't out…_Cameron hid a smile before proceeding to the side of the building.

"Mom, what're you doing?" Zander asked.

"Climbing." Cameron replied in a matter-of-factly tone, glancing over her shoulder at him.

"What the-!" Zander's eyes bulged as he grabbed her arm and pulled her aside before she could plant her feet on the tree trunk, "No way! Does dad know you intend to climb a tree?"

"I just thought of it." Cameron replied innocently, not understanding the problem at all.

"Well, cancel that plan. Remember my mission?"

"Kidnap Jesse."

"**My** mission is to make sure you and my baby sis or brother gets out this mission _alive_." Zander hissed in an exaggerated manner.

"Climbing wouldn't kill me or the baby. In fact it's healthy for me to do more exercise."

"It wouldn't be as healthy if you fell. Besides, you're supposed to do slow and gentle exercise, not running or any vigorous stuff, particularly no climbing!"

Cameron stared at Zander, going back to the old habit of cocking her head. Her face was confusion written as she went through what Zander told her, "But she lives on the third floor." Cameron spoke. She watched as he turned from her in exasperation.

"No. People invent elevators and stairs for a reason, Mom. We take the stairs!" Zander insisted stubbornly, hissing.

"But I do climbing with you in me all the time…" She muttered. Zander shot her a glare and Cameron nodded in resignation to his obvious state of distress. They walked into the hotel and slipped into the stairs exit. Cameron glanced sideways at him.

Being only ten, Zander had been particularly mature and Cameron had to admit that it amused her to think back and notice that she needed her ten year old to tell her not to do anything dangerous. She smiled to herself.

"What?" Zander asked curiously.

"Nothing." Cameron replied, smiling widely. Zander couldn't help it but smile too as they reached the third storey. Cameron carefully pulled out her pistol from the holster and Zander did likewise; running quickly to the door: 302.

Cameron stood outside for a moment, motionless. She listened intently for any noises and heard noises of clicking. She assumed it was guns. Jesse was cleaning or assembling her guns. Cameron didn't hear anyone with her and thus, mouthed to Zander that she is going in.

Upon his nod (which took a while to come), Cameron kicked open the door harshly and ran in. Instantly, Zander ran in after her, hearing a gunshot rang out. He dived behind the couch and observed the situation and cover Cameron if he had to with occasional shots.

Jesse barely dodged as Cameron shot at her. The bullet grazed her raven hair as she jumped behind the bed. Cameron's bullet pummeled the cushions. Zander went mad with worry again when he realized that his mother ain't going for a slow and calm fight. It would be harder for him to assist her and Zander doubt he would do Cameron any good if he ran out there; dashing out have to be their last resort. His appearance in the fight would surely disorientate Cameron with worry.

She walked towards Jesse's position and fired off endless shots. _Perhaps it's just in her cyborg nature…_He mused to himself, a little surprised that it didn't bother him as much anymore.

Cameron marched forward briskly, reaching Jesse's position and instead of shooting her dead, Cameron grabbed Jesse's arm and yanked her out of her position.

Just when Zander thought that this mission was done, Jesse scooped a gun from below the bed and pressed on the trigger. Zander barely had time to cry out as the bullet lodged itself into Cameron's shoulder. She stepped back from the impact and glanced at her wound but surprising Zander as she barely register it as pain.

Cameron went forward, kneeing Jesse in the guts and throwing her across the room, crashing right into the pot of artificial plant. Zander wanted to run out to help but he stayed put, he watched.

Jesse scrambled for a footing and fired three more shots into Cameron's chest. Zander flinched as they bounced off her coltan chest, tearing away flesh and painting the floor with her blood. She was oblivious to her wounds as she advanced on her victim as if she wasn't already bleeding profusely from four bullet wounds.

Jesse was on the floor when Cameron grabbed her hand, twisting it. Jesse's screams made Zander cringe. In the futile attempt to get away from her arm being broke into two or torn off, Jesse held up the pistol for a shot randomly. In an agile move, Cameron side stepped, removing her grip on Jesse. The bullet missed her abdomen by an inch.

Cameron paused for a moment, seemingly a little worried before dashing forth but Jesse brought up her pistol, noting the weak point, and shot. Zander cursed audibly as Cameron was hit in the abdomen even after her attempts to evade the bullet. She brought up a hand to press on the wound at her abdomen, worried. Zander dashed out, kneeing Jesse's spine harshly. She cried out in pain, leaning back but in a quick move, she elbowed his ribs.

That knocked the wind of poor Zander as he stepped back. Jesse whipped around and felt his fist collide with her face, strong enough to bring her to the floor. Bringing the pistol with him, Zander bend a little and pimp slapped Jesse with the butt of the gun, causing blood to ooze out from the laceration on her cheek.

Before Zander know it, he was gently pushed aside by Cameron. He stepped away as Cameron picked Jesse up by her wrist in a firm grip. She struggled and screamed but to no avail. Zander conveniently snatched the gun out of her hand and pulled out the duct tape from his pouch, taping her mouth and hands.

"Get down!" Cameron's sensitive hearing rang out in alert on her HUD and she called out a warning. Zander looked up to see a figure at the door, rolling a small metal ball he knew so well: Smoke grenade.

"No!" Zander's sharp eyes caught Jesse taking her chance and instantly, he dashed forth, kicked her away as she attempts to shoot Cameron after picking up a fallen gun. The gun flew into the air and Zander planted himself firmly between him and Jesse. This was when the smoke got to him. He squeezed his eyes shut and when he opened them, the smoke had cleared but so had Jesse through that open door.

He barely blinked again before Cameron was already dashing after Jesse. He ran after her, seeing Cameron run into the door of the stairs. They ran down the stairs just as Jesse jump into passenger seat of the jeep and it sped off. Being the terminator that she thought she still was, Cameron made a mad dash after them, almost keeping up before her knees buckled suddenly and she fell.

Cameron felt her world tumble around. Her body fell onto the concrete, barely absorbing the impact with her hands. She felt Zander's smaller hands held her head up for a moment. Then her world spun, non stop. The blue sky vanished, replaced by a wave of messy deep blue. It took a while for Cameron to register the fact that she was dizzy.

It began to fade away eventually and Cameron could hear him, calling for her being, after all, the small child that he still is, "Mom?"

"I'm okay." She said, sitting up unsteadily, squinting towards the direction that the jeep took off to.

"They're gone. I can't see them." Zander said, seemingly wanting her to save the trouble. Wordlessly, Cameron got off the floor, feeling the raw abrasions on her palms but she didn't care about them, they didn't hurt if she didn't want them to. For a moment, Cameron stared at the abrasions. _Weaver did do it…_Cameron smiled.

But no matter what Weaver did, what is done cannot be undone. The baby in her is still alive; Cameron could feel it in her heart, the baby's non-existent one was borrowing hers. The machine in her was still there but so was the life and not just the baby. Although she had control over the pain, she could never revert back to the machine she was… Cameron blinked, putting that aside.

She fished into her pocket, pulling out her cellphone as she sat in their jeep. She punched in John's number and waited for him to pick up.

"John? We lost her."

*

Savannah didn't know what to do. She knew she had caused the biggest trouble in her life for her mother and the soft couch, blanket and television barely soothe her guilt. Not that she caused trouble all the time but Savannah just felt like she had to help some people some time and that seemed to cause trouble.

The last time, on the way home from private school, she actually saw a small kid by the street with an empty tin can in front of him. Savannah smiled and pulled out her wallet. She took out her 100 dollar bill and was about to give it to him when he shot up and took her wallet, pushing her away and making a mad dash away.

She cried out in shock and many witnesses stared but Savannah surprised them even more when she stood there and smiled at the boy dressed in rags. _I was going to give him all my money anyway…_She grinned, walking towards Zeira Cooperation.

Despite her age, Savannah was soft hearted and gullible and she knew that. She's 16 years old and she didn't need reminding.

Among all the people she helped, Savannah barely remembered their looks and considered anything about them other than their plight compared to hers. But that boy…she met found him looking lost outside Zeira Corp. First thing that came to her mind was familiarity then she noticed how charming he actually was.

_Stupid…_she muttered to herself, snuggling into her thick cotton blanket on the couch as she thought about the boy. She can't believe she was thinking of a boy who was at least 5 years younger than her! Despite herself, Savannah smiled all of a sudden, ignoring the sad romantic scene on the television now. She wanted to meet him and no, she isn't going to be angry at him. She wanted to ask him why.

Sarah told Savannah countless time that no matter how nice you are, it wouldn't stop the people from doing bad things to you for their own sake. They wouldn't stop and think how nice you were to them. Their conscience wouldn't disturb them. Savannah never believed that. She believed in humanity just like Mr Ellison taught her.

Suddenly, Savannah heard the beep and turned around in time to see her mother flashing the card at the door and the glass door sliding open. Her mother is wearing the same clothes from morning, the same white dress and heels. She walked towards the living room and stopped behind the couch, looking at Savannah who stared back.

"You're home." Savannah spoke; she didn't know what to say and had problems communicating with her mother, whom she actually concluded was badly traumatized by the death of her husband which caused the insensitiveness and non-stop working. Savannah feel for her mother and missed her father. Sometimes, her mom would work all night at Zeira corp and did not return.

"Yes, I am." Catherine Weaver replied, "Have you had your dinner?" She asked, her hand touching Savannah's shoulder.

Savannah nodded, _have you had your dinner, you bathe? Done your homework? Did anything happen? Do you want to talk to me? Have an early night._ That was always what she'll say when she got home most of the time before walking to her room. Then if Savannah is lucky, Catherine would come to her room at 11pm sharp to kiss her goodnight.

It was always like that. Everyday.

Unless Sarah showed and brought witty Ryan along. Savannah loved having Ryan's company. He's funny, smart, strong and also cute; something like a younger brother to her but it amused Savannah how Ryan would sometimes tell her not to be so gullible when they went out to the mall together while Catherine and Sarah had a 'meeting'.

Today, Sarah and Ryan didn't show but Mr Ellison came down to talk to her for a solid 3 hours. She told him about school and refused to talk about the boy no matter what. She felt like it was private and was not to be spoken to another. Her interaction with the boy made her feel happy and jittery. Savannah didn't know what it was but her mind sure was telling her she's treating it like a secret crush.

Maybe when she meets him again, she could ask him what his name is…

To be continued…

Next chapter: [John]: "Cameron…" [Cameron]: "John, I don't-" [John]: "Feel it? What did you do to yourself?" [Cameron]: "I'm so sorry." [Riley]: "why are you doing this?" [John]: "You know why." [Riley]: "I don't know what you're talking about." [John]: "You'll know. Soon" [John picks up a blade]: "You're from the future and you are here now."

_**Don't forget to leave a review! **_


	15. Chapter 15: Run

Thanks for all the reviews! They really inspired me a lot in writing the story!

Kea: I read all the reviews you left me! They are awesome! It really made me smile and made my day! Thanks! To answer your two questions at chapter 12, No, weaver does not know about Zander, even after he rescued his parents. If you go back and read it really carefully, you'll notice Zander escaped her eye quite professionally. And yes, technically, Cameron and Allison would be twins. Thank you so much for your lovely reviews!

mitchellsunf: Thanks! I'm glad you like it!

AJ-JC: Lols! Erm…Savannah did meet John in my story…in 'I'll Always come for you', the third installment of this whole series; Chapter 26. In fact, she stayed in the story for about 3 chapters. Maybe you can check it out and refresh your memory, sorry if it's confusing. About Cameron and Riley, you'll see what would happen here. Thanks for your review!

Dc: I'm really happy someone liked the flashbacks! XD And thanks, I was kind of worried I did the fight scene badly. Thanks so much for the review!

00000

Added some last minutes scenes for Jameron! HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY!

Chapter 15: Run away

_Cameron sat with a smile on her face. There were many things that made her exceptionally happy but this was very special for her. Being given the opportunity to protect John Connor was one of those things. Zander's birth made her happy and gave her a purpose as well. _

_When Zander was 4 years old, John decided to train him for combat. Despite knowing that combat has got no use against the terminators he would meet in the future, John thought it would be useful and Cameron agreed. _

_She remembered how useful they were to John against the humans. It puzzled Cameron that humans would want to fight again humans but as John had told her, it is in their nature. But Cameron wanted to know why had their maker made them like that? Skynet had made her killing machine to terminate targets for it but why the humans? She didn't know but she did know that humans are complicated. _

_Then again, isn't she a machine and she's fighting for the humans against them? Cameron couldn't deny the fact that she was complicated too, John would testify to that. _

_It is a warm afternoon and John and Zander are sparring with thick branches carved out by John. Yesterday, Cameron didn't watch them do hand to hand sparring but she saw Zander walking around with a bruised arm and sore legs. John didn't go easy on his own son. Today, they went at each other wooden sticks. _

_John and Zander stood opposite each other, watching the opponent cautiously. No one made a move for a moment but Cameron could see muscles on their bodies tensing up. Zander trained with John for 5 years now and they were both shocked to see that he was starting to measure up to his father's skills but he'd always been a fast learner since he was young. _

_It was so quiet Cameron could hear the birds chirping on the branch nearby without even trying. Suddenly, Zander leaped forth with inhuman agility. John, however, had been waiting for this. He side stepped swiftly almost struggling to keep up. He raised the stick at his side to block of Zander's strong hit and twisted it so that the boy loses a little of his grip. _

_John broke the contact by pushing Zander away from him hoping to get some air first but clearly, Zander had a different motive. He went at it again, his stick moving so fast that John hardly sees anything other than a blur but that was the point. John fought based on mostly instincts as Zander was just predictable sometimes. He was a good fighter but he was also young and unable to come up with new tactics. _

_Just as John was thinking and defending so well, Zander surprised John. His stick hit John's with such force that his arm tingled. Zander then twisted his stick around, grasping the unnatural stump sticking out of it. He turned with unnatural grace and without using much force; he used the flow to hit John's shoulder with the back of his weapon. _

_John flinched and Zander instantly disarmed him. John rubbed his shoulder and glanced at his wooden stick lying on the floor before smiling, "Good move." He praised his son. Zander grinned in response. _

"_You're slow." He teased. _

"_Hey!" John snapped as he picked up the stave. _

_Cameron chuckled, shaking her head. She waved her son over. He grinned, bounding over to her. Zander stopped abruptly with a squat right in front of her. Cameron smiled, wiping away his perspiration with his towel. He closed his eyes, grinning. When she was done, he was to sit on the log with her, getting ready to start the lessons. _

_She began testing him meanings and words for him to write them out on the sand. She robotically recited out the equations and he was to solve them. They weren't that hard, not to him. But one sum stumped him. It was trigonometry or so Cameron said the topic was called. He found it difficult as he took a long time to calculate the functions of it. Then his thoughts were interrupted as Cameron stroked his hair. He sighed dramatically before pouting at her. _

"_Sorry." Cameron smiled, removing her hand but he didn't turn away. He sat still attentively, waiting for her to say her piece. Whenever she did something like that, Zander knew she had something to say to him, "Zander…" She started off hesitantly, "As long as you keep your love ones in your heart, you take them wherever you go."_

_Zander frowned, taking in the meaning before his ears pricked. He grinned nodding. Sometimes, he wasn't the only one needing the lessons. His father, in the tent listening, needs some wise words from his mother too from time to time. _

_Zander 8 Years 6 Months Old. _

John felt his head ache. He'd hit his head, hard against the steering wheel when Cameron told him she was 'lightly' injured. The moment he hung up, somehow, his head lolled onto the steering wheel. He barely acknowledged the pain as he worried. _It's my fault…again…_He sighed.

He sped up the jeep, anxious to get back to hold her and check her wound. And their baby…he didn't even want to think about it. John drove up to the warehouse they recognized as their 'base' and stopped the jeep outside. Cameron and Zander haven't arrived yet. John stepped out of the jeep and went to the back seat, dragging Riley over and carrying her easily into the warehouse.

John didn't forget about Cameron even as he worked on Riley's bindings on the strong metal chair that he found in the room, their only room in the whole warehouse. It was dark and there is only a small window for ventilation at the top corner. John figured it would be a good place. He taped her with silver duct tape to the chair, her wrists, ankles, waist and even her thighs. To conclude his work, she was practically conjoined to the chair.

He knelt in front of Riley for a while, admiring his duct taped 'mummy'. John spun around the moment he heard the engine. He made a mad dash out of the room. When he pushed open the main door, he saw Cameron and Zander step out of jeep.

Zander looked worried and Cameron was, well, genuinely bloody all over. Her lower half was coated in fresh blood and her face was pale. Without a second word, John ran to her, scooping her into a comfortable position in his arms, carrying her into the warehouse. He kissed her forehead gently as she made to protest, that effectively silenced her with bliss.

Cameron was placed on the floor covered with the tent mat they'd spread over. John picked up the first aid kit and cut open Cameron's clothes gently, wincing, missing her wide-eyed innocent look.

John let out an audible gasp as if he was the one suffering the wounds when he pushed aside her clothes, "Cameron…" He whispered, pulling out the syringe, getting ready to fill it when-

"John." She touched his arm gently, "Don't. I'm fine." Cameron's touch was warm but her words turned his blood cold.

"Cam, you're hurt." He told her firmly as if she'd forgotten.

"I know that but I don't-"

"Feel it?" John interrupted, apparently in deep distress, "Weaver…" His eyes hardened up and he clenched his teeth, seething.

"No. I asked for it." Cameron corrected him calmly, brushing his arm. He turned to her, hurt but that hard look was gone. Cameron didn't speak as John pressed the anaesthesia into her by the syringe all the same.

To Cameron's surprise, she began to feel a bit giddy after and just a little numbed to John's touch, "Cameron…what happened? What did you do to yourself?" He asked her gently, stroking the side of her face with the back of his fingers. Cameron made to answer him but didn't hear it leave her mouth before her whole body relaxed and the anaesthesia taking its toll.

John frowned deeply as he removed all of the bullets in her flesh. He carefully dressed her wounds, taking extra notice to the one near the abdomen. Then John glanced around, hearing noises outside the warehouse which was probably Zander. After making sure nothing was about to happen, John lay down beside Cameron, propping himself up on his elbow to admire her like he does secretly every night.

He could hear her breathe and he could feel her warmth. John held onto her small hand firmly, watching her as she stayed utterly still. It all hurts and John knew deep down, she feels those bullets because it scared John to think that it doesn't. He didn't understand. She didn't feel any different to him, how can she just say that it doesn't hurt her? Maybe she's lying to make him feel better? It wouldn't be the first time she's done that…

It was a good 30 minutes before Cameron woke. She stirred and instinctively gripped onto John's hand tightly before opening her eyes like she always does. It made John happy to know she'll always be looking for him before she even sees the world every time.

"John." She managed a pale and weak smile. John returned it with one of his own, caressing the side of her face.

"Shh, you lost a lot of blood." He whispered.

"I'm so sorry." Cameron said, her smile vanishing in an instant.

John didn't stop caressing her like she thought he would, but his smile, like hers, vanished like it'd never been there, "What did you do? What did you ask from her?" He asked Cameron, heart breaking to even imagine her reply.

She began to tear up as she replied, "To protect you again." She pressed her lips together tightly as John leaned in, bringing her into a long passionate kiss.

*

She told him, everything and John listened. What Cameron told him was as simple as her initial reply. She asked of Catherine Weaver one thing, which was to be able to protect him. John took it as a mercy when he knew she only took away Cameron's pain but not the sense of feel. He knew even before Cameron did which made him happy and yet sad at the same time. She'll put herself on the table just for his safety.

"How did she do it?" John asked gently, reeling in the part of himself that hated Weaver and partially this Cameron for killing part of _his_ Cameron. But whatever it was, he didn't need reminding to know he'd always love Cameron no matter what happened.

"She gave me back my control of the sensitivity I feel…I think." Cameron mumbled, looking away as if afraid he'll scold her. John couldn't hide his smile despite the situation. She looked so adorable when she was afraid he'll scold her. Instantly, the small anger he felt simmered and vanished. He pecked her on her cheek playfully.

Then he told her his story. John told her everything; how Riley tried to flirt with him, how she'd touched him. He even went into great length to get the details right. She lay there, gazing at him as she listened attentively. John wanted Cameron to know so that she wouldn't be taunted by Riley. He wanted her to feel and know that Riley was inferior. He wanted to her to feel safe, not threatened by Riley's presence so he told her everything, not wanting to hide anything from her.

When John finished his story, he found that he has been caressing her belly gently; a habit he hadn't noticed till now. Cameron looked up at him with a small smile, "He grown. A lot since I last…" John's voice trailed off as he explore the familiar bulge he'd felt for months when Cameron had Zander. His eyes glowed with wonder, "I haven't touched him a lot. Not as much as I did with Zander…" John's voice trailed off. Everything that has to do with Cameron makes him scramble for coherency or even struggling to complete a sentence. John finally gave up and sighed. His finger drew small circles on her belly like he always does to Zander in the past when Cameron was still pregnant with him. John grinned, feeling Cameron's smooth skin. That's definitely something Catherine Weaver didn't change: her perfection.

"You can start though." Cameron suggested, shifting a little to get comfortable. They laid there as both of them got the chance to enjoy their time together. He constantly caressed her, rubbing her in some way or the other. It was difficult to keep his hands off her and John would be more than happy if only Cameron would have some understanding for how painfully attractive she was to him, and to some other guys.

Some part of John just wished that they could be together, happy and safe, like they were when Zander was young. But another part of him knew this was inevitable.

"I'm so sorry." John shifted down and whispered to the unborn child.

"John." Cameron placed her hand on the back of his head, tangling her fingers in his hair, "He'll understand, after he is born. What you did, what we have to finish. He wouldn't blame you…"

"Thanks." A wide smile spread across John's face before he leaned over and kissed her belly.

John reached for one of Cameron's black spaghetti strips and helped her get it on. It was a little tight fitting but she seemed comfortable in it. He pecked her gently on her cheek when Zander walked into the warehouse. His sleeves are rolled up and he was perspiring profusely.

"Where have you been?" Cameron asked, regaining back her strength as she propped herself up on her elbows.

"Cleaning up the jeep." Zander shrugged, "And your woman is awake." He jerked his head towards the room John placed Riley in.

"I know, she's right here." John stated with a smirk, his hand stroking Cameron's arm. She chuckled at Zander's expression.

"Spare me." Zander rolled his eyes, "I really meant it. She's awake."

"You haven't even checked on her." John stated flatly.

"I don't have to." Zander said, looking towards Cameron and smiled, "Are you better now?"

"Better." Cameron replied.

"Then should we go get her? I'm sick of waiting." Zander grumbled, dusting his jeans.

"We will, but you," John sat up and helped Cameron up, "You are getting us cheeseburgers." He watched with a small hidden smirk as his son hung his head, nodding sadly. Zander dragged his feet out of the warehouse and onto the bike. They heard him went off before John turned to Cameron, "Ready?"

She nodded hesitantly. John shot her a smile, pulling her into a hug. Cameron took it appreciatively. She hugged him back, pressing herself as close to him as she can get, "I love you, only you. I promise. She's nobody to me." He whispered as Cameron buried her face into his shoulder, she nodded.

"Go." Cameron pulled away, gesturing to the door.

"Come with me." John held her hand gently, guiding her as he pressed down the handle.

XXX

Riley was stuck.

She struggled and tried to scream but instead, a soft muffled sound came past the duct tape on her mouth. She couldn't hear anything if she tried, maybe a little scrubbing coming from the ventilation window but that was it. The pounding of her heart blocked out everything…

Riley can't believe John Connor actually kidnapped her and tied her up, leaving her here, tired and hungry. She would never forget John's face when he pulled away. She noted his expression and how he tensed when she touched him. John was thinking of the metal again and Riley didn't need to be in his head to know.

She hated herself back there; when she had to flirt with him just to get him back. Riley didn't want to do that but John left her with no choice…Jesse would kill her if she knew that she had let John slip away again. But however hard Riley tried, he'd rejected her and Riley could see why; in his eyes.

When they were together in the past, he was funny and cute. She loved it. No one has ever treated her like that; not in the past ten years since he left at least. Jesse had been making less and less visits. It's like she's the pet waiting for the owner, waiting for be patted and fed. Riley felt stupid.

Not to mention, this little kidnapping might seriously worsen their relationship so much. Riley didn't even want to think about it. She started struggling, squeaking and then struggling again. She heard a door open then it closed. It wasn't long before she saw the handle to her door went down.

Riley watched intently. As she expected, in the darkness, she could make out John Connor. He swept his eyes over her before turning behind him. It was then did Riley notice that his hand was outstretched and he was smiling…genuinely _smiling_ and it was not the same smile he used to give her.

Then she saw her. Cameron.

Riley gulped nervously, looking from their connected hands to her face, expecting to be met with a deadly look but instead, she was smiling back at John. Riley wanted to throw up.

Cameron looked beautiful. Well, more than that but Riley couldn't put a lid on how she became more beautiful from 10 years ago when she already is but Cameron does. Her long brown wavy hair covered her bare and smooth shoulders. Her long slender arms extended out to John. Her figure make boy's mouths water. Her legs…Riley didn't even want to think about it. She could remember how Cameron taunted her, accidentally or intentionally, by wearing mini skirts around the house all the time.

Riley admit, she didn't hold a candle to Cameron in terms of attractiveness but she had something Cameron would never have; humanity.

John pulled Cameron into the room slowly, as if torturing Riley by letting her watch their love messages they give to each other by just looking into each other eyes. Riley could see the strong emotion in John's eyes; love. Something that wasn't there when he'd looked at her in the past, not to mention now. John broke eye contact with Cameron for a moment, shutting the door.

Riley watched as Cameron retreated into the corner of the room like John gestured for her to do. She sighed in relief, as if whatever she was getting does not involve the metal but when John turned to look at her, she changed her mind.

He reached forward, eyes flashing dangerously as he peeled off her duct tape. Riley felt it went off, leaving her mouth feeling numbed. John threw it to the floor and stood there, waiting. It took a while but Riley realized he was waiting for her to say something.

"John?" Riley croaked out pathetically, "why are you doing this?" She asked innocently.

"You know why." John said in a low tone, "What do you want? What are you and Jesse Flores plotting? Tell me NOW!" He ran forward, gripping the arm rest of her chair, glaring into her eyes. Riley squeaked in fright, eyes darting to Cameron as if hoping she'll help her.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Riley replied shakily, her voice adamant.

"You'll know. Soon" John pressed his lips together, retreating. He bent over and took out a knife from the toolbox. Riley stifled a scream as John placed the flat side of her knife onto Riley's arm.

"John…don't." Riley watched the knife's flat shiny side ran down her skin dangerously. She looked at John, eyes wide in horror. He forced a smile at her.

"I'm sorry." He said softly before white hot pain filled her arm. She bit her lip and threw back her head in pain. It was too much and Riley just wanted to scream but she couldn't. She could never scream, or show a weakness or-

Before she knew it, the pain stopped. John stopped. She heard the knife fall to the floor with a clank and felt a piece of fabric around her wound, tied into a knot to staunch the blood flow. She gritted her teeth.

"Tell me, what you are doing?" John demanded. Riley couldn't figure why he'd stop in the first place. She hadn't spoken and he stopped. Then her eyes flew to Cameron who stood there silently. Her eyes ran over her flawless body. Riley's eyes settled on the huge white bandage around Cameron's arm and looked at John who was staring at her. He cared, he didn't want to hurt her and couldn't bring herself, and Riley knew she should use that while he still felt something for her. John growled, "Tell me, why are you here?"

"I am born! That's why I'm here! Tell me why people are born for?!" Riley said exasperated. She started screaming before she know it, "You question me when you have not answer my questions! You owe me that much John Connor!" She screamed but it was too late before she even realized the slip. When she did, she clamped her mouth shut.

John stepped back, picking up the knife. Waving it lazily at her, he let a small smirk grace his lips, "I knew it. You're from the future and you are here now. You're here for a purpose."

Riley didn't speak. She turned away from him and stared at the wooden table by the side.

"John," Cameron spoke, her voice low, soft; polished. Riley turned to look at the metal step out of the shadows. John, likewise, looked at Cameron, "He's back." She said. Riley frowned, naturally, trying to figure what she said. The sting in her arm blocked her thoughts but they didn't stop them.

John glanced at Riley before smiling at Cameron, "Yeah. Don't let him come in here." John touched Cameron's arm gently. He was well aware of Riley's eyes on them but he didn't want to care about that now. He cared about how Cameron would feel if he cancelled out all of their intimacy in front of Riley.

Then Riley's eyes saw it. She let out a gasp but John was in her line of sight before she could take a second look.

"Go. Thank you." He forced a smile at Cameron, knowing exactly what Riley was getting at. Cameron nodded and slipped out of the room, shutting the door. John crossed his arms, standing by the closed the door, staring straight at her.

Riley gulped, hearing some conversation going on outside. John seemed to be listening as well but the metal door muffled out the words and voices. It was a while before Cameron came in to pass John two cheeseburgers before heading out instantly. When she left the room, John pulled a chair over and sat down in front of Riley, cutting off one of her binding at her right hand and passed her the cheeseburger.

"Eat." He said gruffly while he ate his. Riley considered it before taking a small bite. This was the moment she had been hoping for all these but she didn't picture it quite like this. She'd picture both of them having a happy chat at the mall, eating and drinking fast food.

"You're in love with her…" Riley stated, her tone carrying a level of disgust. John glanced up, glaring. That didn't stop her from continuing, "What has she done that would attract the great John Connor?" Riley scoffed.

She'd expected him to explode in anger towards her but instead, he looked up; his charismatic face graced with that smile and instantly, Riley knew who was in his mind. He spoke, "Cameron would never need to do anything to make me love her…" John's voice trailed off as he smiled himself silly.

Riley rolled her eyes and bit into her burger, "John," She spoke after swallowing her food, "Cameron is…"

John looked up from his food, staring at her without a tinch of friendliness. Riley had to resist cringing with the look he was giving her. There was just too much difference from the look he had only a few seconds ago; the silly smile. Riley was also disgusted that she would even think assume that but she had to know.

"Is she…" Riley struggled to get the word out, "pregnant?"

"What made you say that?" John asked softly but venomously.

"I saw the bump and you touched.... It wasn't there before." Riley explained, seeing her appetite turn as she asked the next question, "Is it…yours?"

John paused for a moment, seemingly considered the answer before looking up, "Yes." He admitted, eyes filled with resolution. _It's sick…_Riley could hear Jesse's voice telling her but it didn't matter anymore, they'd lost John Connor. He loved that thing. Riley could see it in his eyes when he admitted that he actually fathered a child with it. Worst of all, Riley could tell, he was proud.

They didn't speak anymore as Riley tried to finish her burger. The pain in her arm was getting better but she didn't want to think how it would hurt when she actually moved it. John finished his food and crumpled up the paper. He stood up and looked at her. Riley knew John was wondering what to do with her; many people does that to her. He couldn't bring himself to hurt his own people but he needed information.

He stepped in front of her quickly and tied fresh duct tape around her wrist before whipping around and walking out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

The moment he left the room, it was like he set free again. Finally…

John looked around to find Cameron kneeling by their stuff, rummaging in the bags. Without hesitation, he approached her quickly. John needed her, now. He bent down and wrapped his arms around her, bringing her up to her feet. He could feel her relax completely as he pressed his cheek to hers.

"What're you doing?" John murmured, adjusting his embrace a little firmer.

"Wondering if Zander packed all our stuffs." She replied, her tone warm and gentle.

"Where is the little guy anyway?" John asked, not bothering to look around a second time.

"Outside. He hates it when you call him that, you know it." Cameron replied, "And he seems down that we had a real thing going only to have him going out to buy cheeseburgers."

"Is he going off in one of his tantrums again?" He sighed, kissing the soft spot in front of her ear. Cameron giggled and shied away a little as he blew warm air down her neck playfully, "I love you." John closed his eyes for a moment in bliss. Love really does make the world go round; it made his at the very least.

Cameron touched his hand gently.

"Is your wound better already?" John decided to ask, before she could tell him that this is not the time for intimacy.

"A little." She said before opening her mouth to continue but John stopped her again.

"Please don't deny me of this again." John whispered pleadingly into her ear.

"I was going to ask you to lie down." Cameron explained, causing John to fill up with embarrassment for misunderstanding her again. He felt so insensitive towards her and that she's so unpredictable. But despite his weaknesses in their relationship, she didn't mind it and in fact made extra care to know his wants and needs at the right time.

John walked over to the blanket splayed out on the floor and laid down, his hand never letting go over Cameron's. She followed him willingly and settled down by him.

"Can't get anything out of her." John admitted.

"What do you think we should do now?" Cameron snuggled up to John. He sighed, resting his head atop of hers and relaxed but she knew deep down, he's thinking hard.

John knew that there were exits, many in fact. One of the few and easiest sounding would be to continue torturing Riley but he couldn't. He'd killed people but could never torture them. The other option, would be to let her go and forget about it but that would start a war within their family. John didn't need to be reminded how stubborn his son was. John felt like he was fighting his mirror images sometimes, which was awfully tiring.

He could only think of one more. They aren't the only ones fighting and joining forces would be much efficient than being away from them and doing your own stuff. Who knows if Sarah already had the information he wanted? He didn't know how to face his mother and was terribly reluctant to. Not to mention the need to face Derek too, from whom he stole all his money that lasted him for 10 years considering the fact they didn't spent much.

John ached in the head and didn't know what to do. The safest and most rational choice would be that, man up and face Sarah. Then they could fight together again, probably.

*

"Ryan!" Sarah shouted, stomping up the stairs. That son of hers had ignored her calls the whole morning and she concluded he was throwing tantrums (Although she found it weird since he didn't do that to her often or at all). She didn't know about what but what Sarah did know was she wouldn't take getting ignored lying down. She stomped up the stairs noisily and went to his door.

Sarah also realized Ryan didn't come down for breakfast or lunch. He just stayed in his room, unresponsive to any calls or knocks on his door. She rapped on the door hard but there was no reply.

"Ryan Connor! Get your ass out here now!" Sarah shouted angrily. She was just an inch away from kicking down the damned door. She hasn't tried the door because he'll definitely lock it. Sarah know that best since when he was young, he would run into the room and locked her out from him when she was being a real bitch again. She felt remorseful for that; for putting out her anger on the poor boy sometimes when she was thinking of John.

Sarah herself wasn't sure if she was angry at John but sometimes, she wanted to find him and grab him by his shoulders, shaking some sense into his head that he'd took off with a machine and left his mother behind. Since John was never found, Ryan had to get reprimanded for the littlest thing on one of Sarah's bad days.

This time, on the other hand, she hasn't done anything, not any she remembered despite the fact Sarah actually spent the whole time she was ignored reflecting what she'd done. She tried the door handle, knowing she'll find it's locked. Sarah had considered picking the lock but that smart 'adopted' son of hers actually broke a key when it was in the keyhole and it left a stump there, rendering her lock picking skills useless but nothing can render her door kicking skills useless, ever.

However, Ryan surprised her again when she noticed the door wasn't locked. It opened smoothly and Sarah peered into the gap. The room was dark and she could see the dark figure on the bed. She could also make out the dark shape of his Labrador curled up under his bed. The dog whimpered.

'Ryan?" Sarah croaked out, starting to feel terrified. The curtains were drawn and the lights were not switched on, "Ryan." Sarah called softly again, creeping up behind him. He lay on his side, under the sheets. She placed her hand on his arm and felt warmth and saw the slow rise and fall of his breathing. Sarah heaved a sigh of relief.

He wasn't moving however, only breathing. Sarah shook him gently, sitting down on the bed beside him. Ryan didn't move and she shifted forward, reaching out to place her hand on his forehead. She withdrew it slowly, feeling the unusually high temperature. It was terrible. Sarah moved as she carried Ryan's upper body onto her.

He was limp and looked pale. His breathing was wheezy and slow. Thick layer of perspiration covered his forehead, 'Mom," He whimpered out as she pressed his forehead down so he could rest his head on her shoulder. Gently, she stroked his arm.

"It's okay baby." Sarah mumbled, "You're okay. Just a small fever." She assured him and resisted the urge to cringe as she lied through her teeth so easily, "I'll get you some ice and medication." Sarah placed him onto the bed again and left the room, stopping at the door, "I'm so sorry."

Sarah ran down the stairs, missing the last step and stumbling over. It didn't falter her as she made another mad dash to the fridge, pulling out their ice pack and the medication from the cupboard hastily. She swept whatever was in her way to the floor.

Sarah didn't know why she had such a big reaction to Ryan having a small fever. John's departure left her empty and she still remembered how she felt:

_Sarah stirred in her sleep at she heard Ryan started bawling. She blearily looked towards his cot, spotting small arms waving around in the darkness. She sighed, switching on the bedside lamp and almost instantly, Ryan stopped. She walked over to the cot to see the infant looking up at her, wide-eyed and scared. _

"_Hey Ryan." She cooed gently, leaning in and picking him up. He placed his chubby arms on her shoulder as she carried him into her embrace. Ryan settled on her hip, "What's wrong? Afraid of the dark?" she teased him, tickling his side. He stared at her for a moment, unresponsive before he burst into laughter and started squirming from the tickling which he decided was fun. _

_He screamed in joy as Sarah tickled his side gently. She stopped only when he had hiccups from laughing so much. Sarah carried Ryan to the bed with her, giving up in trying to coax him back into the cot. In fact, she wouldn't mind sharing a bed with him. She placed him gently on the bed as he squealed, excited over his new 'bed' and started crawling over to the other side of the queen sized. _

_She smiled widely and sat down on the bed with him. Just as Sarah wanted to cuddle him again, she noticed something was missing. The first thing she felt for was the gun, under her pillow and the shotgun on the bedside table. Both of them were fully loaded then she realized what was missing: The book, the wonderful wizard of oz! _

_She started to get flustered. Sarah dropped to her knees by the bed and searched in the drawer of the bedside table, pushing aside all the things hastily. Ryan turned in curiosity and stared. Sarah searched high and low but couldn't find it. _

"_Mama." Ryan gurgled out, getting a little scared at being able to sleep in the bed with her only to be left alone on it while she went around the room like a mad woman, "Ma!" He screamed and began to tear up. He trashed on the bed, feeling lonely. _

_Only then, did Sarah turned to him, "Ryan, shh." She hushed him from the wardrobe, "I'm looking for the book. Hush okay?" She smiled tentatively, turning around to continue her search. Without warning, Ryan crawled to the tip of the bed, wanting to get down. Sarah turned and stifled a scream as she dashed forward to catch the baby before he made a headlong dive to the floor. _

"_Mama." Ryan gurgled happily, snuggling up to her. _

"_Ryan, did you see the book?" She asked him; not expecting a thing and Ryan stared at her blankly, sucking his thumb. Sarah sighed deeply. Suddenly she heard it; engine starting in the garage. She ran to the window with Ryan in her arms and pulled aside the curtains. Both of them peered out into the dark to see the dark figure of their jeep driving away. The headlamps weren't switched on and no matter how hard Sarah squinted, she couldn't see the driver. _

_Sarah took a moment to register the fact that either Derek or John decided to go out for a spin or maybe to get something from a 24-hours mart. Something was not right…Sarah decided. She kissed Ryan, placing him into his cot again despite his whimpers of pleas. _

_She promised him she'll be back before rushing out of the room and to John's noisily. She could hear Derek's snore from here and felt her heartbeat quicken. Sarah knocked on John's door. _

"_John? Can I come in?" Sarah spoke and didn't hear anyone. She opened the unlocked door and found the room dark. The curtain swayed in the wind coming in from the open window. Her eyes scanned the room. The plug, unattached to anything, lying at the table empty table, the usual toys on the floor. Sarah instantly went to the wardrobe and opened it. It was empty, almost empty except for a few piece of clothing. She felt her heart plunge ten feet under. _

_John's school books sat on the floor by the wardrobe stacked neatly and the bags were gone. Sarah wanted to cry, she wanted to break down but held it in and instead, turned around to survey the room again. Just the way her son had made it before he…_

_Sarah sniffed a little and walked to the open window. She looked at the tree and then down to the grass, concluding this was how John left the house without her noticing. Sarah didn't need to know but guessed Cameron went along with him. Maybe that was comfort…or torture to Sarah, she couldn't make up her mind. _

_Ryan must have heard them leaving the house. The noises they were making must have startled him…_

_Turning away from the cold breeze which made Sarah realize how hollow she felt without her son for once. The only time she had been away from him was when she was locked up in Pescadero, when she had no choice. At that time, she felt horrible but now, Sarah just wanted to die. _

_Sarah turned away from the window, leaving it open, pushing it just a little wider. _You can come home John, whenever you want…whenever you are ready.

_Sarah tearfully went for a little look at Cameron's room and saw the blood and the stack of books on the table. The wardrobe, likewise, looked like some things are missing. Sarah closed it and walked to her own room. She felt a tear roll down her cheek and knew this was not the time for her to go out there to face the world. _

_Sarah wanted to find John but she didn't know where to start looking and telling Derek would only make the curses in her heart audible. She went to her room. When she opened the door, Sarah felt a strong hit on her legs. She looked down tearfully to see Ryan looking up at her with wide blue eyes. She glanced at the cot, noticing the barriers at the sides were lowered. _

_Smart Ryan had figured how to lower them for him to get out…_

_Ryan touched her leg hesitantly then grew confident, burying his face into the cotton of her sweatpants at her thigh. _

_For a moment, Sarah felt comforted by an innocent infant who didn't know what was going on. She bent down and swooped him into her embrace, firmly hugging onto him. She surprised herself when she buried her face into his cotton jumper and took in his gentle scent, sobbing into his shoulder. _

"_Don't leave me." Sarah sobbed, her voice muffled as she mumbled to Ryan softly. He snuggled closer to her, as if making a promise not to._

Sarah ran up the steps. John left her and left her empty. Ryan was there but Sarah had to ask herself sometimes: _was it the same?_

To be continued…

Next chapter: [Zander]: "Dad! Where the hell are we going?! I hate surprises." [John]: "we're going to your grandmother's." [Zander]: "You said she's dead. You lied to me." [Ryan]: "You're thinking of John."

Remember to leave a review!


	16. Chapter 16: Seeing

AJ-JC: Thanks! Well, I wanted to let Cameron talk to Riley alone and freak her out but then I was hesitating on the line that John wouldn't allow that. And John did torture, he is a changed man, but the humanity is still there as he did regret it (kind of). Well, I'm glad you are excited about the return of Sarah Connor! Thanks again!

Dc: Thanks so much!

Olischulu: Thanks so much!

Kaotic2: Thanks! Glad you enjoyed it!

000

Chapter 16: Seeing through

_Perspiration gathered on his forehead as he struggled with the bindings. There was no way… _

_John had made sure they were firm and tight against his wrist and waist. He was stuck in the middle of nowhere. Right now, his weapon belt would be useful since they consist of the handy knife Cameron had gave him some time back only if he had it around his waist. Zander could see it but it was in the weapon belt, a distance away. _

_This was training. One of the training which Zander absolutely hated the most. John had come up with the stupid idea of having him tied up in different fashion to a tree and have him cut himself loose, thus coming back to the camp safe and sound. It was the third time John had put this training underway. _

_The first time, he was caught in a net and hung on the tree. This was easy as he could easily climb on the thick branch of the tree and slowly rub the rope tying the fishing net to the tree on the rough bark. _

_The second time, he had his ankles and wrist bounded in thick ropes but he was agile enough to get up and get the knife in between his teeth. _

_This time, John tied him to a tree and threw his weapon belt a distance away. Zander had already tried to rub on the bark of the tree till the rope gave but it wasn't feasible. Instead of having to snap the rope, he grazed his hand a couple of times and now blood was sipping out from the lacerations on his arms. _

_He didn't know what to do. He didn't even know how could his own parents do this to him but deep down, Zander know that this was only a training and he had to get on his own feet to think. In the future, as John had said, he'll find himself in such situations without neither John nor Cameron to free him. _

_Gritting his teeth together, Zander braced himself and tried to stand but the rope had him tightly bounded. _

_He struggled to rub them against the bark but it was futile. He grunted and almost screamed in frustration. Zander looked around him but there was no one in sight or nothing. He cried out and leaned his head back on the trunk of the tree. His arms are starting to hurt. _

_Giving one last struggle, Zander cried out and tried to pull his arms free from the ropes the hard way and the most common way without any tactics. To his surprise, the rope snapped like paper and he felt his arms went loose. Zander was shocked. _

_He brought his hands around to remove the bindings at his waist and scrambled to his feet. Zander ran back to camp as fast as he could. _

_Zander 9 Years old. _

It was morning. That was all Riley knew. Her cellphone had actually rang a couple of times only to have John crushed it in his hand the third time. It wrote: Jesse.

John didn't pick it up as he didn't want to alert the enemy he had gotten her 'comrade' hostage. Riley's hand felt numb and so were her legs. She didn't shift the whole night and could barely fall asleep. When it was morning, she heard the Connors. There were conversations and Riley eavesdropped as best as she could. She heard three voices: John, Cameron and another boy's.

Before she could figure out who he was, John opened the door. He went to her, cutting off the duct tape at her hand only to tape them together and did the same with her legs.

Last night, Cameron surprised Riley when she came to her and changed her bandage, applying some medication to her knife wound. John stood at the door keeping a close watch with his arms crossed. For a moment or two, Riley caught Cameron's eye but nothing was conveyed.

"John, what'd you-" Riley started to ask as she noticed she was not tied to the chair anymore. Before she can finish, John taped her mouth tightly.

"Shut up." John muttered to her, keeping the toolbox, "Sorry." He said before bringing up a black cloth to cover her sight. Riley felt herself being lifted by John, in a not too gently way. She heard the door open and then closed with a slight slam.

"Move." John spoke and she heard the door of the car slammed. Before she knew it, she was dumped down; it was something she guessed was the boot. Riley couldn't protest or kick out before she heard the thing slam shut. She lay there quietly, not wanting to move. She eventually fell into a fitful sleep.

*

John jumped into the car after making sure the boot is tightly locked. Cameron was riding shotgun and Zander was in the back.

"Where exactly are we going Dad?" Zander asked for the sixteenth time that morning. John had gotten to ignore him after the third time he'd asked. Sometimes, John felt that Zander was too curious for his own good, or maybe too smart.

John glanced at Cameron. She had her blank look on as she glanced around outside the window. She had not spoken much either. Zander seemed to be the only one in the mood. Cameron didn't react as well as John hoped when he dropped the bombshell on her. She froze for a moment instantly and then looked up and half smiled before nodding, respecting his decision.

"Cameron?" John spoke. She turned with a small smile, "I'm so sorry it'd come to this." He said, remembering the promise he'd made to protect her years back, even from Sarah.

"Dad!" Zander cried out in a hilariously exaggerated exasperation by a ten year old, "Where the hell are we going?!"

Cameron couldn't help but smiled. John bit his lips, trying to hold it in and surprisingly doing it better than Cameron, "You'll know when we get there." He snapped firmly.

"I hate surprises." Zander grumbled, dropping back into the seat.

John glanced into the rearview mirror at his son before he sighed, "Alright, we're going to your grandmother's." He said tiredly, almost reluctantly.

"You said she's dead." Zander shot back.

John winced.

"You lied to me." Zander said and John hadn't missed the familiar venom in his voice very much similar to his mother's. John turned to Cameron and gave her an accusing look which she successfully avoided, no doubt picking up from John himself.

"I'm sorry."

"I forgive you." Zander replied quickly, too quickly, the venom all gone, "But can I meet her first?" the childlike admiration bursting through his anger of being lied to.

* * *

"We're here." John stopped a street away from the house, parking opposite it. He'd expected Zander to jump up and shoot through the neighborhood, screaming out for Sarah but his son sat quietly in the back.

Cameron shifted a little to look past John and at the house.

"Anything?" John turned back and looked at Cameron.

She squinted her eyes as best as she could and open her mouth to reply but before she could, Zander replied him from the back, "No." He spoke, his voice unnaturally shaky.

"Zan?" John turned as best as he could to look Zander in the eye but he avoided John's eyes. He furrowed his brows but decided against it to confront his son now. Now isn't the time for this. Before anyone can say anything more, Zander opened the door and stepped out, looking towards the house thoughtfully.

John took this chance and turned to Cameron, pecking her on her cheek and then finding her lips. He placed his hand on the small of her back gently, holding her into the kiss. Their kiss was slow and deliberate and only ended because John needed air, "I won't let anything happen to you." John said, pressing his forehead to hers. Then they separated abruptly, both of them stepping out of the car at the same time and slamming shut the door.

"Riley?" Cameron asked, gesturing to the boot.

"We'll get her later. Let's solve this one step at a time." John shot her a nervous smile before extending his hand to her. Cameron took it and held it close. They walked to the house and stood at the door. John felt terrible, like he was going to throw up right there. Cameron knocked on the door trice and stepped back behind John as they waited.

*

Ryan was better.

Sarah felt like hell had finally come upon her but it was only lifted when she saw her son sit up and get dressed for breakfast. She's spent the night fussing over him. Sarah took care of Ryan like when he was her little baby. She placed the ice pack on his forehead, constantly wiped his perspiration off, feeding him water and some pills. He'd spent the night in her embrace, murmuring in his sleep. Even the dog jumped up on the bed a couple of times and whimpered, knowing something was wrong with his master.

Sarah held Ryan so close that she could feel how it's like to have him in her for ten months. She loved him so dearly.

It was 4am when Ryan stirred awake, looking better but still a little pale. Sarah fed him water from the mug and waited till he spoke.

"I'm sorry." Sarah was surprised by his first statement he'd said to her, other than calls for her the entire night.

"Why? You don't have to be." Sarah whispered to him gently, rocking him back and forth.

"You are tired. I hear it in your voice." Ryan said in a soft and croaky voice, "But I'm fine now. You can go to bed."

"It's alright. It's almost daybreak anyway. You just concentrate on getting better alright?" Sarah replied, feeling her heart lift a little when he showed concern for her. She pressed her hand to his forehead after removing the ice pack, "How do you feel now?"

"Better." Ryan smiled slightly, feeling Sarah lowered him from her arms to the bed but she didn't leave. Sarah sat there by his side. She gazed at him for minutes without losing eye contact or movement.

Then something struck her fuzzy mind, "Do you remember when you use to get me berries all day? You made me eat every single one of them while you watched." Sarah smiled at the memory.

Ryan shook his head; putting on that same clueless expression he was so good at giving her, "I never did that."

"Of course you did." Sarah said softly, "You were little that's why you'd forgotten. You used to go out to get me berries almost everyday. You brought home at least a full pack a day and only allowed me to eat it when it is noon. If I stole any of them earlier, you'd make a huge fuss and insisted on running out to get some more. Then when it was noon, you'd force me to sit down and you'd sit opposite me with the bag in between us. While we talked, you made me eat the berries and when I wanted to say something, I had to eat four berries first."

Ryan lay on his side, facing away from her, "I didn't get you any berries nor did I make to talk to you only after noon time." He mumbled, "You're thinking of John."

"I'm not thinking of-" Sarah rebutted him automatically but broke off suddenly. She remembered how she would run through the trees to look for her son when he went off too long to get the berries. She remembered digging into bushes to look for him and went off anxiously when he wasn't found. Ryan could never have plucked berries for her; he'd never been to the jungle.

"Told you so." Ryan said to her, swinging his legs off the bed and making a beeline for the door. Sarah froze there for couple of minutes, hearing the bathroom open and then shut again.

She sat there, shell shocked. Ryan was her son as much as John would be, at least that's how Sarah cared for and thought of Ryan. He took care of her as much as she has for him in the past ten years in John's absence. Derek hardly made it back for god knows what reason. So it's just the two of them, sometimes chatting all night, sometimes, Ryan would teach Sarah some board games just so he could beat her at something.

Sarah can't believe she'd actually really inserted Ryan into the memories she had of John. Maybe, time was catching up to her after all, maybe the jump wasn't enough. Ryan was her son now.

She stood up, heading for the door of the bathroom. She stood there, "Ryan." Sarah called, "Ryan, I didn't mean it. I didn't mean to say that. It came to my mind and I thought for a moment it was you. I just…" Her voice trailed off, "Can you hear me?"

"Yeah, I heard you." Ryan replied from inside the bathroom. Sarah stepped away from the door sorrowfully. She didn't hope for forgiveness but she didn't want to hurt him. Sarah knew well she did.

She went into his room and removed all the things from his bedside table: the mug, ice bag, the bottle of pills and a handkerchief. Sarah carried these things and walked out of the room to meet Ryan just coming out from the bathroom, his hair pressed down on his head, soaking wet. He had the towel over his shoulder.

For a moment, she stared at him, "Let me help you." Ryan muttered, talking the pills and mug, making his way downstairs before she can say anything. Sarah hid a small smile of hope that at least he wouldn't be feeling too bruised. She'll make it up to him. Sarah went down the stairs only to find Ryan at the counter, washing up the mug.

"Ryan." Sarah went over, placing the ice pack into the fridge and the handkerchief into the laundry basket. She took his towel from his shoulder and threw it into the basket. Then, Sarah placed her hand on his cheek, turning him to face her, "Listen, I'm sorry for just now. I just-"

"Mom, its fine. Really. I get it." Ryan interrupted her, nodding earnestly. Sarah stared at him for a while. Now he gave her his forgiveness but there's nothing she can do to actually heal the bruise. She gave him a small smile but then three firm knocks on the door startled them both. Both of them dove for their weapon, pointing it at the door as if expecting someone or something to burst in.

Ryan shot Sarah an uncertain look but she didn't have the answer. She didn't know who it could be. Derek had the keys. Weaver never knocks, she appears out of thin air and Ellison knew the rule that he had to inform them before showing up. There was nobody else that would or should turn up. Unless…Riley…

Sarah sighed, expecting the girl. Ryan was already by the window, moving the curtain aside a little to peep out. She saw him stiffened before turning to her and nodding. Sarah walked to the door, so sure it was that girl again. She had enough trouble for John's disappearance and Riley keep on turning up. The first few times demanding to see John then after that begging to let her stay as she got kicked out of her foster home.

Sarah stuck her Glock into the back of her pants and opened the door.

What she saw made her blood run cold and naturally, Sarah froze. Time froze. Everything did. Sarah couldn't feel her heart beat. She can't believe her eyes but it was there. She blinked once and stared. She'd waited…ten years. She dreamt of him and talked about him even in her sleep. But after ten years of wishing and hoping, there he was at her doorstep like in one of her dreams.

Except he was different. His shoulders were broader and more muscular despite the leather jacket which attempted to cover everything but failed. Apart from the built, he looked older now but not like how Sarah had imagined him to. She'd expected a man to look in his 60s when he was in his 40s like Future John who came back, but here he was, looking to be 18 when she knew he should be around 26 by now. Generally, he looked much more mature but underneath the maturity, there's still a youth in there somewhere.

Sarah had never thought there was a day she wouldn't recognise her son which she'd sworn to protect but today had faltered that thought. She wanted to reach out to touch his face, cup his cheek but there _she_ was.

Young, beautiful…perfect… She stood a little behind John but the way their hands linked and how close they stood didn't escape Sarah's eyes. She took that all in quietly.

John looked just as shocked to see her as she was to see him at her doorstep

"John." Sarah croaked out just a little incredously before John could speak. Sarah caught Cameron automatically letting go out John's hand but he didn't come to her embrace and instead, his hand went around blindly finding her hand but Cameron had withdrawn it. Sarah stepped forward, her arms hesitantly held open. John looked to be on the verge of tears and went into her embrace.

Sarah clung on tight, afraid that this was just another sick nightmare used to taunt her. She could feel his muscled chest on her tired body. There was warmth radiating from him like she'd imagine and he was alive and breathing in her arms.

Then he went rigid all of a sudden. He pushed her away gently but it hurt her more than then ever. Sarah withdrew reluctantly. For a moment, they looked into each other's eyes and Sarah wanted to ask him a simple question: why?

But she didn't ask. She didn't want him to turn around and leave again, instead she settled for a weak croak, "Where have you been?"

John stood at the door, not realizing his jaws were clenched tightly till he had to release them to speak, "We have information." John said, looking over Sarah's shoulder and into the house, "can we come in to talk?" He asked. Sarah saw Cameron glance over her shoulder like she's doing a security sweep.

Sarah nodded and opened the door wider. She waited and was shocked when the boy, Zander that Ryan bought home that day stepped in. He looked blankly at her, face portraying no emotion of any sort. She still couldn't figure out how John's lookalike would be with him. She concluded that he was a terminator sent from the future to protect him again before letting it rest for the moment. Sarah shut the door behind the three and all of them stood there, still. She kept her eyes on the 'two terminators' who John had brought with him.

Cameron's small gasp escaped her, surprising Sarah with the emotion but not John. In fact, he looked at her over his shoulder curiously. She was staring at Ryan, straight at him. Sarah wouldn't blame her. Despite being 11, Ryan looked scarily like his older one sent back to protect Cameron, the Ryan who died at the basement of Zeira corp trying to save them.

Ryan, on the other hand, furrowed his brows as if trying to remember a memory from long ago. He stared at Cameron, unable to put her face to any of those he knew but he know what he knows and he knew her. He just needed to think a little- Ryan's thoughts broke off into memories.

"_Ryan…Ryan," He could hear her voice; it made him stop, stop crying, stop screaming and almost stop breathing. His knee hurts from falling and before he knew it, he was in her arms, closer to her than ever. She stroked his knee gently with her touch as if feeling his pain like it was hers. He brought up his hand to rub his tears away, shooting her a tentative smile…_

_He was running around in the living room as fast as his little legs can carry him while Sarah chased him playfully. She went to get clothes for him to wear. Her absence was stuck in his head but every now and then, he was waiting…for her call…_

"_Ryan," There it was and there she was. She emerged from the stairs, descending. He walked to her unsteadily, gurgling happily as she scoped him in her arms and sat down at the couch to dress him. She pulled the shirt over his head as he tried to understand what she'd said to Sarah but it made no sense…_

"_I'm here Ryan." _

His unfocused blue eyes steeled and looked at her. Ryan knew it, he remembered every single thing. He could never forget; the way she cared for him. He wanted to run up to hug her but stayed rooted by uncertainty but the way her eyes shone, Ryan knew that she'd knew he remembered her and that seemed enough.

He watched as she gazed at him with a small smile.

"Cameron…" John whispered. She blinked, nodding distractedly. John glanced at her, starting, "We got information on Kaliba. We need to know if you know anything which we can piece together." John spoke, bringing everyone to attention instantly.

"We know a lot." Sarah replied as if he'd not disappear without a word ten years ago only to appear at her doorstep now.

"Tell me." John requested, "Tell me your story."

"I would, if you'd tell me yours." Sarah countered back sharply. John almost flinched but didn't.

"You're looking at my story." John's glance shifted from Cameron to Zander who stood a little distance away from him, "I'm not sure if I'm looking at yours." John looked at Ryan who stared back indignantly at John. He resisted the urge to sigh. John can't believe that it was so long since that Ryan died and yet he'd come back 10 years just to go head to head with this Ryan like he had with the last one over Cameron.

"Your story? She's the content of your story? Of your life? Over ten years?" Sarah asked incredously, she can't believe her son really remained faithful to a cyborg for 10 years. She'd thought he'll open his eyes when he turned on him again like she did for his 16th birthday.

"She's the reason of my story." John replied, sounding defeated.

Then they sat down on the couch, John wrinkled his nose and fluffed a pillow, "I wouldn't bother trying to guess that this hadn't been cleaned in years." He commented. Ryan hid a small smile when John pointed out something Sarah denied. Sarah, on the other hand, failed to find the humor.

She frowned, "No one was using it."

*

John told her his story. When he revealed that Cameron actually gave birth to Zander, Sarah hid her disgusted face and instead settled for a glance at the boy. She wanted to ask how was that possible but John continued before she could ask, he told her about their discovery after being an undercover employee at Kaliba. He told her about the jungle, then the move and move and move.

Sarah nodded at the end, going through how much her boy's been through without her which doesn't seem like much without that many terminators in his life (apart from the one beside him). She would admit she's surprised when she heard that they didn't meet much terminator but judging by his story and where they've been, it was a very good strategy to evade them. She was also impressed at their information on Kaliba they'd gathered.

"And now you can tell me yours." John shifted in his seat and leaned back beside Cameron. He'd conveniently left out the fact Cameron's pregnant with their second child. Sarah had hidden her emotions well and he couldn't tell if she wanted to kill Cameron or Zander when she heard of it. So John would rather play it safe, which was to keep the weaker ones away from Sarah for the moment. Zander was standing by the couch they're sitting at and Ryan was by the window.

This was when the Labrador decided to walk into the living room. It walked into the midst of the discussion, going to sniff the newcomers then going to Cameron. Sarah sat there, anticipating the wild barks but surprisingly, it sniffed her hand and hesitated but didn't even let out a bark. Finally, it settled and lay down, plopping its head down at Cameron's feet. After an encouraging nod from John, she reached down and brushed its tough back with the tip of her fingers. Everyone watched, holding their breath as the dog jerked up, twisting to turn to Cameron. It sniffed her hand again and licked it.

Everyone else smiled but Sarah. She couldn't believe what she's looking at; she couldn't believe Cameron could even fool their trained animal.

Sarah blinked, then told John about how Catherine Weaver came to their house but she wasn't looking for a fight…

"_What do you want?" Sarah sneered at the machine standing at her doorstep. Sarah pointed the shotgun at it, ready to strike, "Why aren't you dead?" _

"_I'm here to invite you, Ms Connor." Weaver spoke monotonously. _

"_Invite me? To help you build Skynet?" Sarah spat, jerking the shotgun in her direction... _

"_No. I'm not building Skynet; I'm building something to fight it. So I require your assistance." Weaver replied, oblivious to how hostile Sarah was. _

Then it was how they'd worked together to stop and postpone judgment day. Sarah also conveniently left the relationship between Derek and her out of it.

"So you've been meeting her?" John narrowed his eyes at his own mother. Mentioning Catherine Weaver made his blood boil. He could remember how Cameron suffered on her table, how she-

"Yes." Sarah's reply cut off his thoughts.

"We should meet with Weaver." Cameron sat up, looking at John, "Now."

Sarah didn't say anything but she wanted to see how her son would react and also how he'd actually changed.

"Cameron, we can't do that now. We need to get the whole picture first alright?" John told her gently, placing his hand atop of hers. She nodded, though visibly disturbed by that. Sarah noticed how Cameron was willing to follow John's plans when she'll always say that it was not safe.

"What exactly is she doing?" John turned to Sarah.

"She built an entity, John Henry. It is an AI, with a similar code to Skynet's. It helps us a lot." Sarah explained when John interrupted.

"Like hunting us down?" He gestured to Cameron and himself.

Sarah ignored him, "John Henry has been a big part of our mission."

"What about the whole anti-terminator business?" John commented, "Now you're accepting John Henry?"

"I don't accept it. I know these things can't be trusted and I don't." Sarah replied forcefully, glancing at Cameron with a sneer. They were quiet after that, no one spoke before Sarah decided to ask him the reason for his departure, "Why?"

"I had to. To protect her." John replied, defeated.

"Protect _her_?" Sarah repeated incredously, "She doesn't need protecting John. You do."

John moved forward in his seat and looked Sarah in the eye, "She doesn't remember anything then. Nothing!" John said in exasperation, "I had to pull it together, to make a choice then."

"To leave your mother?" Sarah seethed.

"To start over. With her!" John cried out angrily, "Not my first choice to leave you." He calmed abruptly, "I couldn't start over here Mom." Sarah looked up sharply as he finally called her that since he stepped into the house.

"I would-"

"Derek would have killed her! You would have killed her!" John interrupted, knowing exactly what she'll say next. At the corner of his eye, John saw Zander glaring at the back his head. Sarah was quiet, finally giving in to the fact that her son had wholly fallen in love with Cameron after so long. Ten years and she needed the proof of the devotion. Even now, Sarah felt nauseous thinking about it. There's nothing she can do about anything now, "Where is he anyway?" John asked, gulping.

"Out. Like he's always been." Sarah stood up from the couch and went to the kitchen, "I'll make lunch." John turned and watched as she went to the phone. He couldn't help but chuckled, amused and nervous.

Sarah looked up from the phone, "What? Not in the mood for pizza?" She forced a smile at him.

"Aren't I always?" John said, "They'll never close down with you around." He commented and bit his upper lips, "Ten years in isolation and I knew why I was never surprised to see it still open."

*

Later, John unloaded their bags from the car to the house. He decided to leave Riley for a moment. He'll mention when its night, at least after Sarah got it back together. He wasn't surprised when she brought him and Cameron to his old room. It was clean, surprisingly and there were no toys on the floor like he last remembered. The walls were painted grey and the bed was changed to a queen sized bed but it was the same starry carpet.

John turned to Sarah, furrowing his eyebrows in confusion.

"I changed it after you…figure you'll come home." Sarah said. John nodded appreciatively.

"Thanks." He smiled.

"Pizza's coming in about 10 minutes." Sarah called as she went down the stairs. John watched and entered the room with Cameron, shutting the door.

They stood there for a moment, staring at each other.

"You did it." Cameron smiled, both hands holding a bag. John looked at her, feeling his eyes well up with tears. He dropped both bags, pulling her into a fierce hug. She placed her bag on the carpet and embraced him. Without warning, John pulled away, sweeping her off her feet and placing her on the bed gently. He removed her boots for her gently before kicking off his own.

John jumped into the bed beside her and gazed at her, "Thanks to you." He whispered, kissing her cheek.

*

In the next room, Zander was just moving into Ryan's room. Ryan kicked his school bag aside gently and placed Zander's bag beside the bed.

The two boys stood there awkwardly, "I guess that explains things." Ryan said with a smile. Zander nodded and gave a nervous smile, "So you haven't actually met my Mom, your grandmother, have you?"

Zander shook his head slowly. Ryan took two steps forward and punched his shoulder.

"What's wrong with you? It's okay. I'm still Ryan, the boy who helped you, whom you owed your life to," Ryan teased him. Zander chuckled, nodding with a smile. Then it started off. They chatted about funny things that adults do so often which didn't made sense. Before they knew it, they were lying down on the bed, heads placed on opposite ends as they laughed. Then the Labrador came into the room, whimpering as it struggled to get on the bed.

"Hey boy." Zander sat up, ruffling the dog's fur, "How're you doing?" He muttered to the dog as it licked his hand eagerly.

Ryan watched with a grin, "Hey," Ryan sat up suddenly, "Don't you want to talk to your grandmother? I could introduce you." He grinned teasingly.

"No, thanks." Zander chuckled nervously, "She don't really like me, I could tell. But considering the fact that her son actually ran out on her to go with my mom then have me, there's really no reason to."

"Come on." Ryan hit Zander's outstretched leg gently, "She wouldn't blame you, or hate you." He said encouragingly.

Zander shot Ryan a look before sighing, "I really feel that-"

Ryan lunged and grabbed his wrist, yanking him out of the bed and dragged him to the door. The Labrador leaped from the bed and barked, tail swishing side to side happily.

"Hey!" Zander began to struggle against the pull, "Ryan! Don't!" He hissed as Ryan pushed open the door, bumping right into Sarah. She furrowed her brows at the boys before looking expectantly at Ryan. Both of them froze and Ryan let go of Zander.

"Urm, Mom, this is Zander." Ryan started, giving her one of his cheeky grin that practically had 'I am up to something' pasted on it.

Sarah furrowed her brows at Ryan, "I know that." She replied flatly. She swore she saw Zander cringed in the room. For a moment there, her heart broke for the child, "And hey, both of you get down to the kitchen. I need some things cleaned." She ordered firmly. Zander managed a smile but Ryan groaned.

"I'll be happy to step out and let you and Zander have the time to bond, y'know-"

"Ryan Connor! You're coming along," Sarah snapped fiercely, shooting both of them the no-nonsense look before she walked down. Zander stared, dumbstruck. He'd imagined his grandmother to be a strong, independent, fierce, and resilient and everything John had told him to be. But Sarah didn't disappoint in that, what she did was that Zander had forgotten she could be a regular grandmother too.

She could order his children to clean the house, spank them when they're naughty, play with them as best as she can catch up, talk to them, just like an ordinary grandmother but only much younger.

Ryan glanced at Zander, "Come on." He sighed, "No escaping this one or latrine duty for two weeks." Ryan dragged his feet down the steps as Zander followed.

Sarah was already in the kitchen by the time the two boys made their way down. Ryan was dreading every moment and Zander only wondered why. He hadn't done housework in his life, considering the fact he lived in the jungle all his life that was quite reasonable though. Sarah sent Ryan out into the backyard to clear the weeds while Zander to clean up the kitchen, which looked like a warzone from when Sarah had spill everything to get Ryan his medications yesterday.

Sarah glanced at Zander occasionally as the boy worked earnestly. She couldn't help but smile as the boy's eyebrows creased in concentration. He looked just like John when he was younger, "Zander?" Sarah called his name, quite enjoying the feel on her tongue when she called him. He looked up instantly, "Those goes in the top cupboard." She said as the silly boy tried to place them into the drawer, which was already full.

He nodded and bit his lips, figuring how to open the cupboard. Sarah could tell he was nervous to be in her presence.

"Mom and Dad told me about you." Zander spoke up. Sarah looked at the boy, frowning.

"They did?" Sarah's lips curved into a faint smile.

"Yeah. They told me your story." Zander smiled, and Sarah instantly fell in love with it. Although no one noticed, he had the same smile Kyle had. Sarah would never forget that nervous and half crook smile he'd always give her through his tough soldier image. Sarah blinked, trying to focus.

"How was that?" Sarah asked him, trying not to be so sharp with the boy.

"It's hard for you all this time." Zander said sympathetically.

"It's been for a while." Sarah gave him one of his rarer smile, "And it's about over for me." She smiled in resignation.

"But you can keep fighting." Zander offered, his brows shooting up in an endearing look. Sarah nodded with a small smile, dread filling her stomach. This boy didn't even know how close she was to contracting cancer. She know that she was supposed to die on 2005 and they changed it but how long can her fate be held up? Zander spoke again, "I'm surprised."

"By what?"

"That you don't hate me." Zander looked into her eyes.

"Why would I?"

"You hate my mother. My father left you for her. They had me. It sounds pretty good enough reasons." He murmured quietly.

Sarah was a little taken aback by how much John and Cameron actually told the boy, how he was born without his grandmother's knowledge of his existence. Sarah didn't know what to do but she did what she could as a mother. Sarah moved closer, reaching out and running her fingers into his messy brown black hair which looked ridiculously good even in the mess.

He turned to her and smiled, warming her right down to the heart with _his_ smile…

*

"He's just quiet isn't he?" John mumbled, marveling at Cameron once again, his fingers running over his smooth and pale skin at her belly. John never mentioned it but touching her made him nervous. It had never occurred to him till now. His heartbeat picked up its pace and he grinned like an idiot.

"He isn't due to move yet." Cameron mumbled lazily, shifting closer to John. He entangled their legs together under the sheets, gently kissing her lips. He pulled away eventually, kissing her eyes as she closed them.

"Just, it's good that Zander would be able to play a part in taking care of his sibling." John whispered, nipping at her earlobe gently. He sighed, burying his face into her soft skin. Her warmth sipped into him like morning's sunshine, "It's good…" He mumbled blearily before kissing her again softly.

"John," Cameron cupped his cheek gently and looked earnestly at him, "I'll be here for you." She said. It was a simple statement of reassuring and John took it as that. He grinned foolishly and nodded, pushing into her touch. But it wasn't just a statement. Cameron needed to assure herself. She wanted to know that she'll always be there. She doesn't live forever and as they speak, their child seeps at the years she had with John savagely.

Cameron looked at John, her body relaxing almost instantly. She took in his features with her two eyes, wanting to remember them forever. Cameron didn't know how long she'll last. _Yes…last…not live… _She had to pull it together before John, who was extremely observant to her, finds out something's wrong.

"I know Cam." John grinned, "We will be together. I won't let anything separate us." He promised her softly. Cameron felt bad that he couldn't keep it.

There were so many things Cameron wanted to tell John that she ended up not doing. She wanted to tell him that carrying Zander than now this baby for ten months had been giving her trouble. They have been slowly killing her. She wanted to tell John how she hurt in the lab mentally and physically. She wanted to tell John that despite all that, she still worry that she's a machine and not fit to be the mother of his children. She wanted to scream out and remind him that she wasn't their mother to begin with; Allison is and always will be.

*

Sarah leaned against the door frame silently. She turned and walked down the corridor. She'd wanted to call them down for dinner as the pizza had arrived but she ended up eavesdropping.

She'd already guess that they were keeping something from her: That she was having another grandchild apart from the one she already had without her realizing for ten years. She wondered how long John intended to keep this up; but then again, how long does _she_ intend to keep this up?

To be continued…

Next Chapter: [Sarah]: "How many more secrets did you exactly keep from me John Connor?" [John]: "Just a few more." [Sarah to Cameron]: "You think you know a lot don't you?" [Cameron]: "I know I know." [Awkward silence] [Riley]: "You were not supposed to go with the metal! You were not supposed to! You are supposed to be with me!" [John]: "who are you working with?" [Sarah]: "Derek. We trusted him and he betrayed us."

Remember to leave a review before you go!


	17. Chapter 17: Betrayal Part1

Thank you to those who read and reviewed!

morded : Thanks! Falling in the black made all the connection to the later storyline. It is kind of a crucial in the whole thing but I admit, it is much too full on problems and crisis to be enjoyable.

MementoMoriYB: Thanks, I'm so glad this story is still interesting and enjoyable to you. Thanks so much!

TK-MR: Thank you so much!

mitchellsunf: Thank you!

kaotic2: Thanks! Yeah, I'm glad it didn't disappoint.

Dim Raven: Thanks so much! Well, some Ryan in this chapter for you to clear your question. And sorry, more suffering for poor Riley, for now. Thank you for reviewing!

DragonSeraphin: Thanks! I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter. Your review really motivated me to write! Thank you!

000

Sorry for the super late update! Yes, I'm still alive and here. Been so busy lately and I'm so sorry for neglecting the story! Here it is.

Chapter 17: Betrayal Part 1

"_I CAN'T KEEP THIS UP! I CAN'T!" He looked up abruptly. _

_He had been sitting on the dry soil for hours, keeping himself occupied and rested from the intense training he received just now. He saw John grab Cameron's arm, trying to be gentle but firm, and pulled her into the woods. His hands twitched uncomfortably at seeing his father's grip on her slender and seemingly fragile arm, but he stayed there. He knew, Dad loved Mom as much as he does…_

_His sharp ears picked up a little bickering but he took little notice of it before he heard Cameron shout. _

_Now, he started to worry. He decided to listen into the conversation in case something went wrong. _

"_Cameron, listen to me." He heard John speak, trying to be as gentle to her as possible. Just after that, he heard a sniff and instantly shot up, running as quietly as possible into the woods. His mother is crying and he'd not take that lying down no matter who that person is who made her cry. _

_Zander ducked down just as John turned. He hid behind a thick tree, peeping at his parents. Cameron really is crying and John didn't look any better. Zander's brows shot up, feeling his heart ache after seeing Cameron's red puffy eyes. _

"_You can't do that. I know it's difficult and hard but you have to try." John took a step closer to her, "I love you. And he's your son." He watched as John pointed towards the camp. _

"_But I can't keep this up." Cameron whispered, her face portraying real pain. He glanced to John and knew her expression brought as much heart ache to him as to John. _

"_What the hell do you want me to do before you can promise me that you wouldn't leave, huh?" John said, clearly exasperated and desperate, his voice shooting up an octave. _

_Cameron looked at him through her glossy eyes before her tears start to fall and she spoke, "Don't you get it?! I'm lost, I'm tired and I'm scared! I'm scared." Cameron cried, choking on her tears. John froze for a moment, heart softened. He ran forward, pulling her into his arms, rocking her gently as she cried into her shoulder. _

"_Cameron. But I can't let you, I just can't. There's no way I'm going to be away from you again." John mumbled, "I'm not following your plan. Zander won't like it." _

"_He would." Cameron said, steadying her voice, "He would wish I were gone when he knows it. When he knows that I'm a machine, he'll wish." She shook her head, deeply saddened as she cried again. _

_Zander gasped, trying to keep silent as he fell back on his heels and sat down on the forest floor. Then he crawled into a nearby bush…hugging himself as he felt tears fell to his cheeks…_

"_I love you." Zander heard their exchange. Normally, that hardly bothered him and in fact he loved watching them be nice and loving to each other. He peered out; regretting it as he sees John kissed her head, holding onto her unnecessarily firmly. _

_Zander's lips trembled as he stayed there, all night. He didn't budge when Cameron and John called his name anxiously. He didn't blink when he heard either of them run around in the area, calling out of him. _

_He jumped up and ran out the moment he heard Cameron came close. He ran, away from her. _

_Zander 9 Years old. _

It had been a while but John felt like he'd never left his mother. It felt so normal to be sitting at the same dinner table to her and eating pizza. Ryan and Zander are sitting on the doorstep, enjoying a slice each. Cameron glanced at her son worriedly but was instantly calmed when she saw and heard him laugh as Ryan talked in an exaggerated manner.

John looked from Sarah to Cameron and didn't miss the look his mother was giving her. It looked like disbelief. When Cameron turned back around to eat the pizza, Sarah looked down at her own food hurriedly and ate.

John hid a smile before speaking, "Mom." Sarah looked up instantly, "we have been doing some stuff recently and we got Riley in our car boot. We figure she can tell us some things."

Sarah narrowed her eyes at her son, "How many more secrets did you exactly keep from me?"

"Just a few more." John replied truthfully. Sarah cringed at the honesty as John stood up and went out by the door. For a moment, Sarah and Cameron engaged in a staring match but Sarah decided she might as well speak.

"You shouldn't eat too much of that. I'll get you some salad and fruits later on." Sarah said, jerking her chin to the pizza. She deliberately eyed Cameron's abdomen.

Cameron cocked her head and Sarah resisted the urge to cry out at the same stupidity.

Cameron, sensing her obvious distress, knowing that Sarah thought she didn't understand decided to clear this up, "Pizza is fine for the baby."

"You think you know a lot don't you? But-"

Then John stepped in with Riley on his shoulder like a sack of potatoes but neither of the females noticed.

"No." Cameron interrupted, "I know I know. John gave it to me often when I was pregnant with Zander. He turned out fine…" She stated plainly. John grunted gruffly and stepped noisily into the house. Sarah hid an amused smile before looking up earnestly at John.

"I'll put her in the room." John mumbled, walking up the stairs. Sarah nodded in mild response before looking at Cameron again.

"So, the boy has been put into training in the woods?" Sarah asked casually, gesturing to Zander.

"Yes." Cameron nodded stoically. Sarah observed Cameron for a moment, getting really pissed that she refused to show the human side of her to anyone other than John. Sarah saw their moment in the room and saw Cameron's humanity but only if she'll show it to the world, "Zander is trained by John himself who used your method of training him."

Sarah nodded and ate, thinking about if she should try to test Zander. Although he wasn't exactly expected to exist but Sarah had to admit, he was a perfect grandson someone could wish for. He was drop dead gorgeous, great character and everything else. Sarah couldn't help but thought that Cameron and John had raised a child by themselves very well.

By the time John descended, everyone else had finished eating and Cameron had left him 3 slices which he gobbled up hurriedly. Later, they decided to start their interrogation on Riley, now with Sarah's presence. Ryan and Zander watched as the adults ascended the steps, furious that they were classified as 'kids' and are instructed to stay downstairs.

Zander had nodded and told Cameron to be careful when she broke it to him that he can't watch while they interrogate Riley. He took it much better than expected. Zander understood that Cameron didn't want him involved and didn't blame her. He knew how much his parents had sacrificed for him.

Ryan, on the other hand, made a small fuss. He shot Sarah a dark scowl before nodding reluctantly.

The two boys plopped down on the couch. Ryan leaned onto the armrest and placed his legs across the couch, chuckling when Zander snapped at him. It wasn't long before the two boys laid on the same couch, staring up at the ceiling in boredom.

Zander had his head on the armrest opposite Ryan's and had his legs crossed at the ankles and hung them over the backing of the couch while Ryan's legs hung off the couch slightly to avoid going into Zander's head. They sighed simultaneously, glancing at each other and sharing a similar grin.

*

Sarah opened the door and stepped in. Her forehead was creased in folds as she frowned deeply. John had just told her everything. About this girl and her background. It turned all turned out as Cameron had always said it would: bad. The room is dark but she could make out the blond head in the darkness, looking around. She switched on the lights and Riley stared at Sarah, jaw dropping. Without waiting for John and Cameron to shut the door after entering, Sarah ran forward and punched Riley in the face. She gasped in pain as the blow cracked her lips.

"Traitor," Sarah spat. Riley didn't bother shifting her head back to the original position but left it hanging awkwardly off the side of the chair from the force of the flow, "Tell me what your business here is."

"I'll tell you what I told them. YOU CAN KILL ME AND I WON'T TALK!" Riley growled, earning herself another resounding punch. She winced.

"Mom." John pulled Sarah back gently. He walked to Riley and pulled a chair in front of her. He sat on it and leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knee. John stared straight into Riley's eyes, "Riley, let's start over. You came to me and told me to be your friend. Well, I became that friend. And I even thought this was going somewhere," John licked his lips, glancing at Cameron.

"I am your friend. I-" Riley started only to be interrupted.

"But you turned around and stabbed me in the back… when I thought you are my friend."

Riley started to get uncomfortable. She shifted in her seat and would have gotten out of it if not for the bounding at her ankles and wrists.

"You're from the future. You came back on your own accord. I didn't send you back." John continued, trying to catch Riley's eye line, "And you have a mission. You have a purpose, so TELL ME WHAT IT IS!" John barked, causing Riley to jump. She was visibly uncomfortable with the interrogation and John smirked in satisfaction.

"John." Riley looked up at him tearfully, "Why are you doing this?"

John shot up from his seat and placed both his hand on her chair's arm rest, glaring into her eye, "Why are you?" He countered venomously.

"John-"

"I want to hear the truth Riley!" John gritted his teeth, "I need the truth. You have to tell me, why you're here, and who are you working with? "

Riley squeezed her eyes shut, tears rolling down her cheek before she broke, "Her name is Jesse! Jesse Flores!" She cried tearfully up at John. He took that it, every word and nodded. She glared at him through her tears.

John softened, pushing her further, "Why did both of you jump back without my permission?" Riley pursed her lips and did not speak but John knew she couldn't take it, "What did Jesse want? What did she tell you to do, Riley?"

"You were not supposed to go with the metal! You were not supposed to! You are supposed to be with me!" Riley screamed out.

Without warning, John gave her a tight pimp slap across her face, his head pumping with blood the moment he heard how Cameron was addressed. Her head snapped away as Riley gasped in pain and shock. John lunged forward, grabbing both sides of her arm rests, "And what does that got to do with you?"

"I am supposed to get you away from her!" Riley cried out, her cheek stinging from the hit which was definitely more hurtful than Sarah's. John heard it and backed away suddenly, his face imprinted with pure disbelief. He scoffed, and looked down at the wooden flooring.

"You almost succeeded." John muttered, his brows furrowing and he looked clearly disturbed as he gazed towards Cameron. The night she had decided that he didn't need her burnt clearly in his mind and he'll never forget how he'd felt that night. In the years he was with her, although Cameron did give him moments of anger but he would never commit the same mistake he did years back. He'll never forget that look she gave him, the hopelessness and plead. John had come to embrace her temper, her personality, her character, her body. He'd come to embrace Cameron for who she is.

John would never forget how he'd pushed her away for Riley in the past. He could never go back in time to reverse that big mistake but he have been trying to atone for it. No matter how many times Cameron told him that it was enough, she didn't hurt anymore, and she'd still cringe when he mentioned Riley.

John did hurt her and Cameron still hurts, he knows. Riley had given them that but Jesse made it worse.

John pursed his lips and thrust his hand into his pocket, pulling out his cellphone. He shoved it in Riley's hand, cutting off the duct tape swiftly with his handy knife, "Call this Jesse of yours." He ordered Riley.

Riley took the phone with trembling fingers and pressed the numbers she had remembered so well and always hesitated to hit the dial button. She didn't this time. No matter how many times John hit her and yelled at her, Riley knew that deep down, he'll always protect his people, apart from the traitors: Jesse.

She brought the phone up to her ear and listened as it rang twice, thrice before someone picked up, "Hello?" Said a cautious voice on the other end.

Riley recognized it as Jesse, "Hello? Jesse?" Riley croaked out.

"What is this number? Why are you not-" Whatever Jesse was trying to say was cut short when John snatched the phone out of Riley's hand.

He pressed the phone to his ear and listened, "-phone. Where the hell are you anyway, I tried to-"

"Jesse Flores." John spoke in that deadly and cold voice of his. Sarah watched with Cameron by the side. Riley sat there, feeling a shiver run down her spine at the sound of his voice like that. John could almost feel Jesse stiffening on the other end. There was silence before she hung up. John scoffed before flipping shut the phone.

He stuffed it into his pocket before looking back at Riley, whose eyes darted nervously between John and the phone.

"She's not coming. She's probably running halfway across the earth to get away from me by now." John told her, "What was future me like?" He suddenly asked, bending down.

"You are our leader." Riley replied simply.

"And you never met me? Neither has Jesse." John asked her.

"We have. Everybody have, but just not on a personal level. You gave talks. You…you meet your soldiers for a mild greeting but you-" Riley told him but was interrupted.

"Killed any traitors I know of instantly." He looked at Riley to check for a confirmation but she didn't nod or respond but John got it. He glanced at Cameron and she gave him a small smile of comfort. John took it silently before turning back to Riley, "Tell me where Jesse is. She's not at her hotel room, I know that already. Does she have a base or anything like that?" Riley glanced away, "Riley." John growled, "You have to tell me everything."

"John I….I can't," Riley croaked out.

"Riley." John lunged forth, holding her chin with his fingers and roughly brought her eyes up to meet his, "She hurt my wife. So tell me where she is!" John gritted his teeth in anger, his jaw muscles jumping.

Riley cringed at the way he addressed Cameron before she looked at him for a moment. "No,"

"No what?"

"No, she doesn't have a base but she does have another accomplice." Riley said. Everyone quickly listened in, "And you know him."

"Who?" John asked, clearly uncomfortable at the possibility of it being-

"Derek." His mind clicked just as Riley said it.

"Derek?" John froze, confirming it with her. At the corner of his eye, Sarah looked shell shocked and John swore she muttered his name and Cameron was wearing that blank look again. John closed his eyes for a moment and thought. It was the second time Derek had…

Suddenly, Sarah spun around and opened the door, running out.

"Mom!" John shouted after her.

"I'll go after her." Cameron stated.

"Be careful." John added just before she ran out of the door after Sarah.

When both of them were out of sight, John let out a shaky breath, standing by the window sill and looked out into the dark night.

*

"Sarah!" Cameron snapped and grabbed her arm in a bone shattering grip. Sarah got caught at the elbow at the stairs and turned around. For a moment, she almost hit Cameron but thought better of it and instead, tried to shrug her off. Sarah couldn't help but shoot a glance at Cameron's belly, "Where're you going?" Cameron asked sharply.

Sarah glared at her, "Let go of me!" Sarah gave one hard pull but Cameron's grip remained strong.

"Where are you going?" Cameron repeated the question, much calmer this time.

"I'm going to kill him." Sarah said, trying to swallow the painfully growing lump in her throat, glaring at Cameron.

"Derek?" Cameron furrowed her brows, "You should not. It is not a feasible plan. We should act as a team-"

"This is the last time you'll tell me what to do tin man!" Sarah shouted, flailing against Cameron's grip, her other hand holding onto the rail so that she could pull away from Cameron. Her grip loosened for a moment and Sarah took the chance to move. Cameron lunged forward for Sarah again. Then a pang of dizziness hit her hard. The floor shifted and Cameron leaned sideways.

**WARNING! ALERT! **

**BALANCE LOST!**

**SURVIVAL OF UNIDENTIFIED LIFEFORM COMPROMISED! **

**WARNING!**

Cameron felt herself shift forward. She started going down and for one of the rarest of time, Cameron felt fear. She had to pull it together, now.

Before Cameron can take action, she felt a strong arm around her waist and she fell back instead. Cameron felt herself fall onto another. The person, she soon recognized as John, groaned as he hit the stairs but he held onto her nonetheless. Cameron blinked, feeling the dizziness ride all over her vision.

Cameron slid off him and cupped his cheek, "Are you hurt?" Her hand ran down his neck, trying to get a reading but she couldn't in her anxiety.

"I'm fine, are you?" John pushed her hand away gently and grabbed her by both her shoulders, kissing her forehead. Cameron nodded blearily. She started to fall back again on the stairs but John had her this time. He wrapped his arms around her and helped her up, ignoring Sarah, who stood there looking guilty and shocked. John guided Cameron back up the stairs and to their room.

In the room, John shut the door and helped her on the bed, pulling the cover up to her chin, "Are you okay?" He sat down by her, leaning over. His voice and eyes was thick with concern.

"Yes. Just a little dizzy. I'll be fine." Cameron smiled, patting his arm gently.

"Is it natural? The…dizziness?' John asked anxiously.

"Yes. When I was pregnant with Zander it happens and now it happens too." Cameron stated. John heaved a sigh of relief and hung his head.

"How many months are you now?" John asked again. He had been asking for it so often now; time was definitely something no one bothered to keep track, other than Cameron.

"10 weeks." Cameron replied, adding, "2 and a half months," She stroked the side of his face gently

"I'm never letting anyone else close to you again. You always get into danger once you're out of my sight." He whispered forcefully.

"It's just this once." She smiled.

"Really?" He whispered, pressing his lips onto hers gently.

00000000000000

Later, John left Cameron to sleep in the room due to her persistence. John jogged down the stairs, looking around the quiet house. On the couch, he could make out the shape of both of boys, practically piled up together on the small couch and a crumpled blanket on the floor. John couldn't help but smile. He moved closer and picked up the blanket, which he assumed was draped over them by Sarah. He gently pulled it over them again.

John walked towards the open back door and found Sarah standing there, her back facing him.

"I'm so sorry." Sarah said, not bothering to turn around.

"It's not your fault. It the dizziness and the nausea…" John replied.

"I meant for everything." She turned, her face silhouetted as she turned her back on the moon, "It's my fault you had to leave with her in the first place."

*

Ryan's eyelids flew open suddenly. He could hear voices but laid still and listened, deducing them to be Sarah and John's. Quietly and slowly, he sat up, glancing at John standing at the backdoor, facing the outside. Ryan looked around the dark house and took in the emptiness. Instantly, he knew Cameron's missing. He slid down the couch, careful not to nudge Zander as he leave the couch.

With years of experience, Ryan quietly sidled up the stairs. He glanced down the corridor and walked towards his own room but as he past John's room, he couldn't help but listen in for noises. When he heard none, he turned the doorknob. It wasn't locked.

It was years since he came into this room. The last time he walked into this room was when he was around 4. It was when Sarah repainted and refurnished the entire room in empty hopes John would return if she did. At that time, Ryan had seen this room and loved it. He couldn't understand why Sarah would rather refurnish it than let him have it. Now he knew.

She was telling him then but Ryan didn't get the silent message: He would never replace John no matter how hard he tried…

Ryan blinked that out and looked around the room. The room was almost pitched dark apart from the small glow of the bedside lamp, lighting up the beautiful face of the occupant at the bed. Ryan felt his breath get caught in his throat as he practically stopped breathing.

On the bed was Cameron. Her eyes were closed and she was on his side. Ryan couldn't help but be captivated. He took a few steps closer, careful not to wake her. He only gasped softly as he got a closer look. She was sleeping but she looked beautiful. It was like a perfect picture. The light casted an eerie feel but made her hauntingly gorgeous.

There was a faded smile on her half pouting lips. Ryan knelt down quietly, positioning himself just in front of her, careful not to stir the air too much or block the light. Quietly, he gazed at her. Ryan didn't know why but for some reason, he couldn't tear his eyes away from her. It's like there's a bond gluing his eyes to her.

Then he stopped breathing as she suddenly jumped to live. She became animated, stirring a little before her eyes opened. For a moment, Ryan was absorbed by the soft and curious look she gave him. He stared.

"Ryan?" Cameron spoke, her voice thick from sleep, her hand slipping out from under the covers to cover his. He jumped a little from the contact, "Can I help you with anything?" She made a move to sit up.

Ryan moved back a little to stand, "No, I'm sorry to bother you I just…" His voice trailed off and he realized he didn't know what to say.

Cameron smiled and gestured to the tip of the bed. Ryan nodded cautiously, sitting down opposite her, "Are you okay?" She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Ryan nodded, "Are you? I heard your fall."

"I'm fine." Cameron smiled. For a moment, silence filled the air.

"Do I know you?" Ryan blurted out suddenly. Cameron looked up and furrowed her brows, eyes filled with disbelief and happiness.

"Do you remember?" Cameron asked experimentally.

"I don't know." Ryan replied, "Do I?"

She paused. Cameron didn't know if he should know. She looked at him. There was a slight difference but it was there. He was different from his original self who had grown up during judgment day, the one who had loved her and died trying to save her life. This Ryan, who was raised by Sarah, was lacking the familiar sense of humor Cameron missed.

"Cameron?" Ryan spoke. She blinked out of her thoughts and, for a moment, she saw the Ryan that had loved her all his life. It was just the way he had called her. Cameron noticed she had cupped his cheek subconsciously, thus breaking the contact instantly.

She still loved John but she missed Ryan painfully.

*

"Are you okay?" John asked her, "I mean you just seemed a little overreacted about the whole Derek thing."

Sarah furrowed her brows, clearly disturbed upon the mention of the traitor again. She didn't reply however. Despite all the turbulence in her mind, she didn't miss the awkwardness for conversation.

"So, have he been living here? Since I left? Did he help you out or anything?" John asked, leaning against the door frame.

"Yeah, he has." Sarah nodded slowly, "Anyway, you found anything interesting out there?" She gave a small smile, gesturing to the outside.

"Yeah," John smiled, "It's not all so depressing despite the fact that the world's gonna end."

Sarah couldn't hold in her chuckle, "I have yet to find that out." She raised her eyebrows at him.

"Maybe…maybe you just haven't found someone whom you love, apart from Kyle. If you had, maybe it wouldn't be so bad after all." John said, striking a sore spot in Sarah without intending to. She looked away.

"We trusted him." Sarah said all of a sudden, "And he betrayed us."

"I know." John replied solemnly, "I'll talk to him when he comes in here." He sighed, "And I owed you this." He stretched out his arm towards Sarah. She squinted and made out a book in his hand. She reached out and took it curiously. She brushed her hand over the cover and recognized the Wizard of Oz. John had taken it when he left and she thought she'd lost it.

Her eyes brimmed with tears.

"I read it to Zander, over and over, in Spanish." John said thickly. With that, he left Sarah to her own thoughts in the yard and headed for the stairs to check on Cameron.

He heard a door open and closed but when he reached the second landing, the corridor was quiet. Opening the door to his room, he found Cameron already up in bed and looking to be deep in thoughts. He slowly approached her, sitting down by her legs on the bed.

"Hey." Cameron smiled, feeling his hand slip around hers. He ran his thumb across the smooth skin at the back of her hand gently, his eyes looking at their hands. Then he looked up. John can't believe it but he just realized after all these years, she had stopped mentioning Future John or even pull out anything that Future John had done and compared it to what he had done.

In the past, she used accuse him of doing something twice when he had only done it once in his lifetime. Only then did John know she had been referring to Future john often but she stopped talking about him now. Now, she saw John as John and Future John is just another man that she had shared mutual love with. It made John happy to finally realize that.

John shifted closer to her, earning her attention. She gripped onto his hand, her face soft but the usual smile on his face was missing. Despite that, he reached out to take her other hand.

"Cameron?" John whispered, "I'm letting her go."

To be continued…

Next Chapter: [Riley:] "You knew, I was the only thing that would turn John against her! She's supposed to kill me! You promised me you'd always protect me! That you'll always care about me!" [John to Cameron:] "I promise you, this ends here." [Sarah:] "Come on, let's go." [John:] "Cameron!" [Derek:] "John? Sarah-" [Sarah:] "We trusted you." [Derek:] "John didn't send her but she'll help us-" [Sarah:] "By killing him?!" [Jesse:] "Derek…."


	18. Chapter 18: Betrayal Part2

Really huge thanks to those who read and reviewed!

Kaotic: Really sorry for the big wait. Here it is!

Dragon Seraphin: Thanks! Here's the chapter you're waiting for! Hope this doesn't disappoint you and Major Jesse in this chapter!

Dc: Thanks! Yeah, it's been slow these days. Been really busy.

Morded: Thanks! Yeah, I received feedback about FITB and it's all the angst but it was supposed to be a build up for Jameron here. I'm glad you hang in there and made it here though!

Kaotic2: Thanks! Lols! I guess FITB still stuck in your head but Ryan play a smaller role here, thanks to Sarah's protection. Hope you enjoy this one!

A/N: Wow…it's been over a month….I'm really so so sorry for the big wait, I have been busy these few weeks! This is quite an action packed chapter and hope this would satisfy you for a while! I can't promise you when the next one would come up but I can assure you I wouldn't give up on this story! It's just a matter of time! Thanks so much for reading! ENJOY!

Chapter 18: Betrayal Part 2

_He was running. _

_As fast and as long as he could. As long as his legs didn't give out under him, he wanted to run. There was nobody behind him and he couldn't see the trees that fly pass him so fast. He didn't know how fast was he running but the wind blew into his face and whipped his hair back. His perspiration felt cold in the wind. _

_Everyday at 0630 sharp, he would run, since he was 7. Neither of his parents suggested it but it was his want. One day he started running and couldn't stop. He did it again the next day and the next. It wasn't long before Cameron found out. She was worried at first that running so early in the morning without them beside him would be dangerous but eventually, she gave in. _

_He ran with his rifle strapped across his back by a belt John had taught Zander to hand make with what they had; which was not much variety of choices. _

_Zander thought a lot when he ran. His family, the apocalypse and the machines; his mother. _

_Zander wondered if he could outrun the nuclear explosions when the bombs dropped. He was not stupid but he needed to know. He wanted to try; or maybe, it is just a death wish. He wanted to try sometime, to outrun a blast so powerful that he can feel the impact as he ran away from it. _

_When he found out his mother is a machine, he was appalled, naturally. Zander couldn't imagine how the lovely mom he knew could be a machine, a cold machine that kills without batting an eyelid. He didn't know what happened to make her be able to bore him or maybe…she wasn't his mother at all…_

_Zander had hit himself square on his forehead, literally, for thinking like that before and it hurts; both the thought and the hit. But he couldn't figure out how could that be possible and how John had come to accept it and even love his mother like that despite her…flaws. Zander didn't miss the irony._

_Machines kill without blinking. They do what their told down to every word you say. They would listen to you. They would be built drop dead gorgeous without flaws. They would never have the flaws humans had; like hitting someone they loved, like forgetting their love ones' birthday. But there is a problem: They can't love. _

_They're built for perfection but only to be missing the essence of being human, the soul. _

_Zander came to an abrupt stop. He bent over and rested both hands on his knees, panting heavily. His sharp eyesight caught something. He went forward; realizing he'd ran and ran just to end up back at the lake. Zander walked forward cautiously and looked at himself in the peaceful water surface and looked over at the face in the water. He examined the handsome features, the strong green eyes, button nose, beautifully curved lips; a face which looked like it's been carved by angels. _

_People that he'd met at the mart weren't like that. They had flaws, crooked teeth, beady eyes, flat nose and imperfect skin. They told John how perfect his son was in everyway. John smiled and took the compliment silently. He'd been so proud of himself then…_

_It took a while for Zander to realise the face twitched with every emotion he felt. It was his face…_

_Zander looked over his own face, catching the look his father always gave him. He met his father's eyes which was his own and stared with that determined look. The hardened emerald eyes seemed to shift and darkened. He was perfect because of his mother; the one made to define perfection. Zander was told he's perfect…but he told himself then. _

_You're not perfect, you're a machine. _

_Zander, 9 Years Old._

"Go." John jerked his head to the door. Riley rubbed her wrist for a moment, looking at him doubtfully. He had just cut off her bindings and let her go but Riley wasn't stupid. She had learnt that such mercy came with a price but the only problem was, she hadn't figured out where the catch was yet.

She looked up at John but he made no move to stop her, in fact, the knife used to cut her loose was safely kept away in his pocket and she didn't see any guns stowed in the back of his pants like the Connors usually does.

"I said go." He grunted. Riley experimentally stood up from the chair that she had come to get comfortable on. When John didn't do anything, she made for the door and opened it. No one was in the corridor or as far as she could see. She left the room, noting that John was right behind her. She went down the stairs without any obstructions and there was no one in the living room.

It seems that everyone, other than John, had already left the house, or hid in the rooms. Then she saw Sarah, standing by the open door, arms crossed. Riley stopped at the foot of the stairs, looking at her.

Sarah looked intimidating just by standing at the door. Then John urged her along with a slight push on her back. Riley went along. She tentatively stepped out of the house and was a little surprised that Sarah made not move to stop her or even glance in her direction. When she stepped out of the house, Riley dashed off into the dark.

John watched her leave till he couldn't see her anymore, did he turn to Sarah.

"You did the right thing John." Sarah assured, tentatively intending to hug him. John hesitated as well but eventually leaned in to it. He embraced her as he felt her brush his hair gently with her fingers. They held like this for some time before John pulled away. Sarah was slightly disappointed but did not persist. He gave her a smile before dashing up the stairs.

Sarah watched for a moment before she turned around and started loading their guns with ammunition.

John didn't bother knocking before bursting into the room. Cameron was sitting at the bed, with the detector in hand. It was a small rectangular device which was just a little larger than John's blackberry. There was a screen and on it, was a flashing red dot on the radar.

"Got it?" He asked, approaching the bed.

"Yes. We got her." Cameron smiled, nodding. He sat down by her side, slipping an arm over her shoulder, pulling her to him. She leaned on him as John took the radar from her, "Now what?" She asked, her voice coming out soft and only a whisper. If John didn't know better, he'd have thought she was sick.

John secretly smiled to himself. Although it surprised him but it didn't slip his notice that she was looking at him for directions now, instead of it being the other way around. Things were different and John is enjoying being the leader, for now.

"Do you feel any better?" John asked gently, tilting his head for his cheek to touch her temple. He felt Cameron nuzzle her face closer to his chest. She had been vomiting for the last hour, after the dizziness.

"Not really." She replied thickly.

"Has the dizziness faded? The nauseous?" He probed her for answers, getting a little worried.

"Yes but not the nauseous." Cameron replied, shifting slightly, "John," She added to probe him back for the answers she initially asked for

"We'll go after her in a while." John assured her, "She's trained. We don't want her looking over her shoulder and finding us."

"She won't." Cameron turned to look at him, "We're trained too."

John chuckled, licking his lips to wet them, "That's a good point." Then they fell silent after exchanging smiles. Cameron rested in his embrace while he kept an eye on the flashing red dot on the radar, which is getting the signal from the small beacon attached to Riley's boot. It was something Cameron had invented to keep Zander close when he was young but kept wandering in the forest, "but, we'll still only go after her in a while."

Cameron nodded, her eyes remaining closed and slipped her arms around John's waist. They sat there for quite a long time before there was a knock on the door. After having a glance at Cameron, John spoke as softly as possible, "Come on in."

The door opened, revealing Sarah. She stood there, taking in the scene before her. Her eyes scanning Cameron's sleeping form in John's arms before going to meet John's, "Are we going? It's been half an hour." Sarah spoke.

John considered it before giving her a slight nod, "Be ready in a second." He turned to look at Cameron, "Hey…Cameron, wake up." He shook her shoulder gently. Sarah watched, examining the queer scene of her son waking up a terminator from its slumber.

Cameron stirred, for a moment seemingly reluctant to open her eyes and instead, snuggled her face closer to John's chest.

"Cam, we have to go." John cooed gently. Her eyes instantly opened, looking up at John. He nodded at her as if giving a confirmation that she wasn't dreaming before Cameron noticed a third party in the room. She looked at Sarah, who left the room, a little embarrassed at witnessing a pretty intimate scene between them.

*

Jesse sighed, sitting down on the bed. It was days since she met John Connor's personal pet. It barged into her room. She reacted quickly but it wasn't a machine for nothing. However, it wasn't the fact that they found her that she was curious. It was the fact that there was a boy with her that made her so. Who would be that boy? A poor young kid from the future John Connor sent because he realized it was a better infiltrator?

Jesse had already dismissed the possibility of him being a machine, the way he had hidden behind the couch but she had to admit, she was surprised when she felt the strength he had at the time they exchanged a few moves. He was obviously trained, thus she felt it was possible he was from the future. And the strength that he had when he tackled her was unbelievable. She had never thought a boy looking seven to ten years old could be so strong.

Her hand flew up to feel the laceration the boy had caused by pimp slapping her on her cheek, hard. It was so deep that even Derek asked her what exactly caused it while he was patching her up.

Yes, she had Derek to thank that she is alive and well. He had taken care of her and Jesse surprised herself when she felt a little guilty at not letting Derek in on her 'mission'. She hadn't thought if Derek would approve or disapprove of her 'mission'. At one time, he'll agree, judging by his hate for the metal but another, he might just trust John Connor.

Now, he went out to get them something to eat and decided she should stay put.

This was a secret place where Jesse had planned to hide in if anything should crop up. It was a hotel but pretty far off from downtown. Sighing, Jesse stood up from the bed and went to the small kitchen for some chips. She picked up a bag and walked towards the bed.

She heard soft footsteps behind her and suddenly, she felt something tighten around her neck, squeezing the life out of her. Jesse dropped the bag of chips and struggled. She knew if it was the metal, she'll have no chance. But it wasn't, Jesse could tell the way the person was letting up as she struggled.

"I know, Jesse!" Riley seethed into her ear, "I know!"

"Let go!" Jesse ordered. With a burst of energy, Jesse pushed her back after elbowing her ribs and punching her. Riley gasped in pain, releasing Jesse but moving a distance away. She turned swiftly to face the girl.

Jesse took in Riley's appearance. She looked fine, apart from a few bruises and cuts on her face. One of the changes was also the gun in her hand.

"What the hell are you doing?" Jesse growled.

"You tell me." Riley sneered, her hands shaking as they tightened around the gun. Jesse studied her posture, knowing full well Riley wasn't used to handling guns. But she just couldn't figure out what the hell happened to her and what went wrong with the mission.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Jesse replied, glaring at Riley. The girl has grown since she bought her out of that hell but that didn't matter to Jesse. It wasn't like she was her daughter or anything. To Jesse, Riley was just a soldier she was using in the mission. She didn't care if she'd grown or died, as long as it is worth it but this change didn't bring progress to her mission. This had got to be the only thing Jesse learnt, from the metal.

For ten years, Jesse had to take responsibility for the girl but nothing came out of what she did. But one of the things Jesse was good at is pretending she cared.

Taking a step to Riley, Jesse said, "Just calm down." Riley looked close to tears and she could tell the girl had suffered trauma.

"You wanted John to care about me!"

Jesse gave a slight nod, muttering, "Of course."

"To like me, even to love me!" Riley said, her voice and expression betraying her state of distress.

"Of course!" Jesse snapped, "Sweetie, we talked about it a thousand times, that was the plan."

Riley grinded her teeth together angrily, "But that wasn't enough right? And you knew that wasn't enough! She's supposed to kill me right?!"

Jesse didn't let her face, unlike Riley, let go any of her emotions. The problem, which Jesse thought about now, was having a wimp come along on this mission. It was letting her in too much and even telling her this place. Jesse couldn't imagine what was worse: Letting Riley have a break down after finding out the truth or Derek walking through that door carrying their dinner.

Right now, however, Jesse rolled her eyes, feign a ridiculous expression.

"That's it!" Riley exclaimed, "That's the real plan!"

"That's absurd," Jesse replied, remaining calm. Tears started to roll down Riley's cheek.

"No, it's not…" Riley murmured, "You knew, I was the only thing that would turn John against her! She's supposed to kill me! You promised me you'd always protect me! That you'll always care about me! But you leave me all those years so exposed, hoping for me to get killed by her, right?"

Jesse rolled her eyes only this time it wasn't as successful as the last, "that's nonsense."

"No, you were the one who has always been there but you just wanted John to get away from her as soon as possible" Riley shouted, starting to sob.

Jesse slacked her posture before suddenly reaching out for a flower vase and throwing it at Riley. It flew across the room and hit her.

Jesse realized, just as Riley cried out and drop the gun, that she had to kill her.

Riley ignored the gun on the floor and dashed forward, ready to punch Jesse but she caught it and twisted her arm in front of her. Riley struggled against the tight hold, whimpering, "I rescued you from hell, and I took you to paradise! I gave you a purpose, a chance to be a hero. You know how few people gave a chance for their life to mean something? For their death to mean something? I made you matter…"

With a burst of anger at Jesse's confession, Riley cried out in fury. She pushed Jesse back, feeling her hit the drawers. When Jesse's hold on her loosened, Riley took the opportunity, punching her in the guts.

Jesse gasped as the wind was knocked out of her. Riley grabbed her shoulder and held her wrists, ramming her head on the top of the drawers and then the wall. Jesse struggled and decided to run. Now, she wished Derek would turn up. The tunnel rat was stronger than she thought.

As Jesse managed to run off, Riley held on, pushing her to the wall. Jesse tried to fight back but was surprised she couldn't with the amount of strength Riley put into holding her down. She felt Riley's hand went up to her neck and started strangling her. Staring up at her, Jesse coughed and gasped for air but the girl was bent on killing her and she could see it in her eyes: Murder.

With a strong hit, Jesse hit her wrists down and kicked Riley's stomach. She only stepped back to run in for the kill again. Jesse felt herself get pushed back and then Riley grabbed her shoulder, flinging her over to the living room area. Jesse stumbled on the coffee table, breaking it. Before she could recover, Jesse felt Riley bring down something hard on her.

It hit her back, then her shoulder, again and again. Jesse was helpless to the girl's rage. Then she saw her opportunity as Riley slacked just a little, hesitant. She reached out and took the piece of wood, hitting Riley across the face. She fell to the floor, grabbing Jesse's jacket.

They went to the floor, struggling to get above each other. Riley, once again, gained the upper hand, her hands on her throat. Jesse flailed and struggled but to no avail. Her arms went around frantically, finding the gun Riley had dropped previously. Bringing it up, she pressed the trigger with Riley's chest at the muzzle.

The girl went limp after the deafening gunshot exploded around the room. She fell to her side, by Jesse.

Jesse glanced at Riley, spotting her close her eyes. Jesse laid back on the floor, sighing inwardly in relief as well as exasperation.

*

"Here?" John glanced back at Cameron for confirmation. She nodded. He looked at the hotel building doubtfully. It looks old, and dilapidated. He shrugged, heading inside.

They approached the counter, "I'm looking Jesse Flores." He told the woman sitting there. She glanced up at John.

"I'm afraid we can't give out personal information of our-"

She was interrupted as Sarah lunged forth, grabbing her collars and hitting her head down on the counter rendering the lady unconscious. John was shocked for a moment, looking around the counter anxiously, glad to see no one. Then he looked at Sarah accusingly. The detector rendered useless now as it failed to pick up any traces of Riley. Cameron had concluded the bug they planted on Riley must be damaged.

"What?" Sarah stared at John with a frown, before gesturing to the computer, "Do your thing,"

"We had better ways to handle this…" He muttered, giving a last look before going behind the counter, sitting down in the chair and typed furiously on the computer. Meanwhile, Sarah took out her gun and held it at the ready, looking around for anyone. Cameron scanned the area before turning to John.

"Might not be a Flores but there's one Jesse. Fifth floor. Let's go." He stood up, shutting down the computer and looked up for Sarah who was already at the lobby. He took Cameron's hand and dashed after Sarah. The lift door slid close behind them smoothly, "Cam?" John called her softly.

She turned and looked at him, a small smile on her face.

"I promise you, this ends here." John smiled. Cameron nodded solemnly, squeezing his hand tighter; he could read the worry evident in her eyes.

It was good long seconds before the lift reach the fifth floor. The moment they reached the landing, all of them heard a gunshot went off. John instinctually pulled Cameron closer to him as Sarah cautiously glanced out of the lift, seeing the coast is clear.

"Come on, let's go." She mumbled to John and they ran to the room stated that Jesse was at. They arrived at the door, annoyed but not surprised it was closed. John contemplated to knock but kicked open the door instead.

John took in the sight before him. The room was dark. Riley laid a distance from Jesse. They were both on the floor and seemingly unconscious. The room looked like it had been hit by the nuclear apocalypse itself. The walls had cracks running along it, flower vase were smashed, drawers were broken, and tables were in halves. He went to Riley first, cautiously. Sarah stiffened but watched. Cameron went past Sarah to check on Jesse.

John bent over Riley and gently slapped her cheek to wake her but she doesn't. He frowned, reaching out for her shoulder. He shook her a little more vigorously. When she still doesn't respond, John reached out and placed two fingers at her neck, squinting in the darkness. He felt nothing. John frantically searched Riley's body visually, spotting the bullet wound in her chest. The little light shining through the translucent curtains reflected off the blood oozing out of the wound.

Time froze along with John's heart. He scrambled for footing and strained his throat to speak up. John stood up in time to see Cameron bent over Jesse, her hand already on Jesse's wrist. John tried to talk and just as he opened his mouth to call to her, Jesse's eyes flew open.

"Cameron!" A cry burst out from John as Jesse yanked Cameron down by her wrist. She turned and immediately gained upper ground over Cameron who was caught off guard. John dashed forth. Jesse, taking in her situation with Sarah there ready to shoot and Cameron right in front of her, pulled the trigger to the gun she held at John to distract both of them from her.

Cameron fell, from the strong yank, on all fours on the carpeted floor. She glanced up and heard the gun went off. Instantly, she was on her feet in an instant, ready to fulfill what she was sent to do. Cameron grabbed the back of Jesse's jacket, setting her off the target. The bullet meant as a distraction but aimed at John missed as John ducked. Sarah was already in front of John, which Cameron was so glad for. John, on the other hand, was clawing at Sarah, trying to get past her to get to his love.

Cameron shoved Jesse away from her charge and into a wall.

"Cameron!" John called to her and she glanced over. He was in distress. Cameron shot Sarah a look before going for Jesse.

Jesse snarled, raising her gun at John and Sarah instead of Cameron. Jesse knew this would buy her time if she kept going for John. She could see the metal almost upon her. It planted itself between her and John. The bullets caught her in the middle and for a moment, it gasped inaudibly.

Cameron placed a hand on her bloodied abdomen but she didn't have time.

**WARNING! **

**LEFT AND MIDDLE ABDOMEN DAMAGED**

**IMMINENT EXPIRATION OF UNKNOWN LIFEFORM**

**AUTOMATED RESPONSE: TRANSFERRING 50 PERCENT OF PROCESSORS FOR UNKNOWN LIFEFORM**

**AUTOMATED RESPONSE IN PROGRESS…MANUAL OVERRIDE**

**PRIMARY OBJECTIVE: ENSURE THE SAFETY OF JOHN CONNOR AND SARAH CONNOR**

She reached out and grabbed at Jesse's wrist and twisting it viciously. They all heard a crack and Jesse let go off the gun, giving out a loud cry of pain. She fell to the floor, clutching her broken wrist. Cameron cocked her head for a moment before her HUD interrupted her with a burst of information.

**EMERGENCY! **

**AUTOMATED RESPONSE: CPU TRANFERRING 50 PERCENT OF POWER TO UNKNOWN LIFEFORM…60PERCENT…INCREASING…**

**AUTOMATED RESPONSE IN PROCESS… **

**MANUAL OVERRIDE**

**PROCESSING…**

**DIRECTIVE NOT COMPLIED**

**  
PRIMARY SOURCE: DECREASING…67 PERCENT…DECREASING…**

**WARNING! **

**TEMPORARY SHUT DOWN OF FUNCTIONS IN CHASSIS**

Cameron staggered and eventually collapse to the floor, blood flowing out from her abdomen, where the bullet embedded into. As if that didn't break John's heart, she fell and remained still. Jesse cowered in a corner, working her brain furiously to think of a way out.

"CAMERON!" He shoved Sarah aside roughly and made a beeline for Cameron, "Cam…Cameron, I'm right here." John skid to his knees frantically, scoping her into his arms, cradling her gently, "Cam, answer me." John kissed her forehead and was relieved to know her eyes are open, at the very least.

"I'm fine." Cameron struggled to get the words out, "The baby…"

John reached out with a free hand and pressed it on her wound to staunch the blood flow, "It'll be fine." He breathed out, trying to assure himself as well as her. Then, before he knew it, he felt Sarah pushed him aside. She knelt by Cameron, replacing John's hand on her wound with hers. Cameron gasped as Sarah applied pressure. John stared in disbelief that Sarah is actually helping Cameron. He watched, cradling Cameron's upper body as Sarah began to check on her.

Then they heard footsteps, whoever they belonged to was quickly approaching. John glanced up nervously; his cradle on Cameron became a firm embrace. Sarah gestured for John to press on her wound before standing up. Using both her bloodied hands to grasp the Glock and pointing it to the door.

She almost shot as the person appeared at the open doorway: Derek. He froze there, looking shocked. There was his gun in his hand and packets of food in the other. John saw his eyes scanning the room before stopping on John and Cameron.

"John?" Derek muttered in disbelief. Before he can register anymore, Sarah marched forth and pimp slapped him with the butt of the pistol. Derek almost fell to the floor with the slap but he only side stepped and held onto the door frame, "Sarah-"

"Don't call me!" Sarah seethed, punching him viciously in the nose. John cringed, hearing Derek's nose gave a snap and this time, the man fell to the floor. She took two steps and stood right before Derek, "You sided with the enemy who would hurt John! We trusted you! I-" Sarah stopped mid sentence to glare at him.

"What happened here?" Derek's hand was on his bleeding and maybe broken nose as he stood up, shutting the door, "Jesse." He caught sight of her in a heap, cradling her wrist. John stayed in that position with Cameron in his arms, "John… it's really you…Sarah, what the hell happened?"

"Oh you tell me." Sarah growled, gesturing at Jesse matter-of-factly.

Derek got her meaning and looked away, "She's-"

"From the future but John didn't send her!" Sarah snapped.

"John didn't send her but she'll help us-"

"By killing him?!"

Derek froze. His eyes took in the gun by Jesse and Riley lying dead with an obvious bullet wound in her chest. Then he looked at Cameron, lying on the floor in John's embrace. He was holding her from waist up, her head lolled back on his shoulder, face pale. John's hand, which was pressing on Cameron's abdomen, had blood trickling through the gaps between his fingers. Derek could almost hear John whimper as he looked at Cameron.

Then Jesse stood up, wincing as her wrist moved. She glanced from John to Derek to Sarah and back again.

"Go!" John growled in an undertone, sounding like he was holding the rage in, "Get out of here. I don't want to see your face anymore." He didn't look at her but his eyes were fixed on Cameron.

Jesse lingered, hesitant.

"GO!" He roared, "And don't come back!" John looked up, the fire burning in his eyes so bright that Jesse swore she could see them clearly in the dark. She lumbered to the door when Derek side stepped in Jesse's way, blocking the door. Sarah pursed her lips. She couldn't tell what he was thinking of. His face was coated in blood from his cut and the injured nose.

"Derek." John growled warningly in an undertone but his eyes never left Cameron.

"Derek…please…" Jesse hissed, her tone almost sounding terrified.

Derek looked up, straight at Jesse, "You were a soldier." He started, "One of the best…but you…" He stopped abruptly, looking at Riley and then to Sarah.

"Derek…I still am…" Jesse said softly.

"You jumped through time and I thought maybe you could help, but you didn't. And I thought, I should do more, for you and John. But you just made things worse…and now…John Connor said to let you go." Derek said, glancing at John for a long moment. Then he looked at Sarah, seeing her disappointment, rage as well as hope…"I'm not John Connor." He raised his gun that sat in his hand the whole time and pulled the trigger. No one cringed, except Jesse, as Derek shot the bullet. She fell back like a rag doll and hit the carpeted floor, deep crimson blood flowing out from the bullet hole in her head.

He lowered his gun slowly, his eyes glancing down at Jesse's dead body before he looked towards Riley, John and then to Sarah who seemed to already be observing him with her anger building up.

They stood there, staring at each other in the dark for a long moment then both turned to John who let out a soft whimper. He nudged Cameron's temple with his cheek gently, willing her to get up, pleading with her.

**WARNING! **

**INSUFFICIENT POWER FOR CPU VITAL FUNCTIONS **

**SHUT DOWN IN 3 SECONDS…**

**2…**

"John…" Cameron whispered. She needed to let him know…

**1…**

"Cameron, tell me what's happening…" John mumbled. He waited patiently for a response but there was none. He watched as her head rested on his shoulder, unmoving.

Sarah stood rooted. Derek stared, stowing his pistol away quietly.

"I'm so sorry, John."

To be continued…

Next chapter: [John]: "Get me more light! Contact Charley!" [Sarah]: "No. I'll get Weaver." [John]: "Look what Weaver did to her!" [Sarah]: "Your wife is dying!" [John]: "Go then." [Sarah glowered at Derek]: "Stay away from my family." [Weaver]: "The fetus is fine." [John]: "And Cameron? Hey answer me!" [Weaver stared at John] [John]: "Cameron…We'll be okay…"

Please review!

Oh, and one more thing! Summer's Lifetime movie Deadly Honeymoon would be airing today at 8PM to 10PM! don't forget to watch and dvr it!


	19. Chapter 19: Gone

Big thanks to all my readers!

TK-MR: Lols! Thanks so much for your support!

Kea: Zander's reaction is covered in this chapter but only mildly, hope it isn't too disappointing. :P Thanks!

Dragon Seraphin: Thanks! Hope this chapter came in a time within your definition of 'soon' or at least I'm not too late. Lols. Thanks so much for the review!

Mitchellsunf: Wow, thanks so much!

Dc: Really big thanks! Action is my least strong points of writing but I'm glad it worked out.

Kaotic2: Glad this is worth the wait! Thanks so much for this review!

AJ-JC: Lols! Don't worry about me giving up this story, I got it all thought out. Giving up would be a huge waste. Just happy you didn't give up on the story. About John's reaction, it's intentional. John isn't really that heartless and it's all explained in this chapter. Thanks!

Olischulu: Lols! Is that a compliment? Either ways, Thanks so much for this review!

A/N: Thanks so much to everyone who stuck to this story till now! It's really been a long way and sad to say it's coming to an end soon. It'll be about 5 more chapters so I really hope the last 5 would not disappoint you guys! Enjoy!

Chapter 19: Gone

_She was standing there and her son was squatting by the river. She followed him out on his run this morning but he didn't know. _

_Although Zander was born with natural instincts and good sight and hearing, Cameron was built with better ones. She stood still by the tree, being extremely quiet. One thing about Zander was that he doesn't take being followed without his noticing very well. She observed him. _

_Zander looked into the water, probably looking at fishes or himself. Cameron knew the latter have a higher possibility. She noticed he had been doing this after every run. Her child is growing up but Cameron was finding it hard to embrace that fact. _

_She could remember a lot of things, things which others probably thought as stupid and irrational to remember with such high importance, the things only a mother would hold close to her heart… _

_She remembered the first time he called for her. They were in cabin and his father was just teaching him how to walk, how to stand on his own two feet, which is when Zander took sight of his mother and screamed out for her. Cameron still dreamt of when he used to run unsteadily to her, hugging her thigh. Then there was the time he was a toddler and whenever they met a stranger, he'd hide behind her thigh and press his body to hers, as if hoping to melt into one with her again like when she was pregnant with him. _

_The bond, she felt it there but she truly wondered if he felt it too… _

_Cameron found it difficult accept the fact he'll have to fend for himself soon, she can't stop protecting or smothering him. She know he became annoyed when she reached out of touched the back of his head gently out of the blue, he complained when she came to him in the middle of the night and pulled him into her embrace and waking him just to comfort him, or herself. Zander also didn't like it when she wanted to hold his hand when they walked side by side. _

_He still cared for her but the way they were before he grew up was something so important and unforgettable to her. Just like the love she shared with John; she didn't want to let that go. She made sure to hold it tightly. But as time – the negligible but powerful being – slips by, it tore her precious times away from her._

_No matter how she tried, she know, you can't freeze time. The moment is there…and then, it's gone…_

_Zander 9 years 6 months old_

"Get me more light!" John barked towards Derek but it was Zander who scrambled to his feet, from the position by Cameron, and grab the table lamp, straining the wire to get it to reach his mother. He positioned it hastily and watched as John cut aside Cameron's clothes.

John glanced up at his son. Zander's eyes were wide in horror as held the light steady. There were only a few number of times John ever saw Zander like that. It was when he young and had his nightmares or whenever Cameron or John was hurt. John would never forget the cry of anguish Zander had let out when John carried a hurt and semi conscious Cameron through that door. Zander rushed to get to her but was held back by Sarah whom he'd screamed at till she let him go.

Sarah came into the room with some towels and warm water. Ryan came in with a separate medical kit and a pile of medication. John pulled aside Cameron's clothes and exchanged the scissors for a towel, pressing it to her abdomen. He glanced at her anxiously. She was pale and still. Just as they rushed her into the room just now, she closed her eyes and failed to open them since then.

The slow rise and fall of her chest told John she was alive but barely.

"Can you get it out?" Sarah asked quickly.

"Yes." John nodded a reply distractedly, "contact Charley." He blurted.

Sarah blinked at that name. It was something they have not mentioned for seemingly forever. She doesn't even know if he's alive. Despite her reluctance, Sarah asked bluntly, "Why?"

"The baby. I need to check if he's alright." John answered quickly, working to remove all the bullets. Derek froze and literally stopped breathing. His eyes went across Zander and to Cameron and John.

"What-"

"Not now Derek!" John snapped, "Mom!" he turned to Sarah.

"No John, we can't," Sarah shook her head, hesitantly, "It'll take much longer, I'll get Weaver." She whipped around and was about to walk out of the room when John's eyes widened at the name.

"Mom, NO!" John roared, "No! Look what Weaver did to her!" He pulled aside some fabric to show Sarah Cameron's newest wound that Weaver caused. It was still healing and there was nothing but a mark –a testament to some terrible agony. Sarah saw it but shook her head firmly.

"Your wife is dying! Now we either get Weaver here to help or we let her die." Sarah snapped. Zander hissed sharply at her tone and choice of words but Sarah ignored it. John's approval was all Sarah needed before she dash out of that door to get Weaver, to come and save her grandchild…and Cameron…

A breath hitched in John's throat as he weighed his options, turning to look at Cameron, indecision painfully shown on his face.

"We don't have a choice." Sarah breathed, hesitant.

John gritted his teeth, hating himself for this but replied eventually, "Go then." Sarah nodded, bolting out of the door. John turned his attention back to Cameron. He worked on removing all the bullets while Zander helped to clean the blood and hand him the tools. Ryan ran to fetch anything they need while Derek stood there like a statue, unable to move or speak, struggling to comprehend what he had heard.

It was a long hour of work before John pulled out the fourth and last bullet, dropping them with a clank into the tray. He pasted a big gauze on the bullet hole, his heart aching and his body crying out for rest. Ryan packed away the bloodied tools and towel while Zander helped. John stayed by Cameron, keeping his eyes on her chest as she breathed in and out.

John whipped around when he heard the door open. It was the first time he noticed Derek had left the room and he was alone with Cameron but now, he was not. The door opened, revealing Sarah.

"I called Weaver. She's on her way."

John nodded numbly to the news and mumbled, "Quickly…" then turn back to watch Cameron, his hand holding onto hers firmly.

Sarah frowned, not understanding but understanding his feelings. She walked closer, placing her hand on her back of his neck, trying to comfort him, "She'll be alright." She was warmly to him, hoping to be able to extent some motherly comfort to her poor son; whom she could see have been through a lot without her being there.

"I really wish that, that was from the bottom of your heart…" John turned to her slowly, eyes burning.

Sarah removed her hand, visibly shocked. He's changed and it took a few days for Sarah to accept that fact. It pained her to think he could be so cold, just like Future John, whom had almost killed Derek. This John doubted her, he's never before…

She retreated from him thoroughly defeated. With a sigh inwardly, she left the room.

For a moment, John regretted what he'd said but what's important now is Cameron and his child. He leaned forward eagerly when Cameron stirred. She groaned softly and tried to shift, seemingly uncomfortable, but couldn't. John gently pressed his lips to her cheek, close to her ear, and mumbled, "No Cameron, stay still…"

He waited for a moment and sure enough, Cameron settled in a peaceful slumber again, her head slightly tilted towards him. John pulled away slowly but keeping his face close to hers. He could hear her slow and weak breathing. John furrowed his brows. He started to burst into tears. He leaned forward and buried his face into Cameron's side, keeping her hand in his all the time.

Sarah crossed her arms and stood leaning by the counter. She scanned the living room visually. Ryan sat slouched over the kitchen table. Zander stood, typically, by the window sill, looking out just like Cameron used to do. Derek was at the couch.

Seeing him there surprised and angered her; just glancing at him made her blood boil for his betrayal. It surprised her that he didn't run to the room to hide his face from her fury. Then she looked away the moment he made a move to turn and look at her. Sarah looked towards Ryan.

Since John turned up, she'd paid less attention to him. She'd rarely had any time at all to talk to him. Sarah was always aware of Ryan's bitter ache of jealousy for Sarah's love for her own son. She understood how it felt. Sometimes, there were some things that you'd doubt no matter how certain you were about it. Although Ryan was an understanding boy, he, naturally, would wonder how Sarah could and would love him like how she loved her own son. It was just to unreal to trust. But sometimes, it was really a question to even Sarah herself if she loved Ryan as much as she loved John like she'd claimed to him since he was a baby.

Then Ryan turned around. He'd always look back at her when she look at him for too long. He once told her that he was extremely 'freaked out' by that. He knew, it was the soldier in him that was making him this way and Sarah recognized it as such. Ryan is born to be a soldier, he is, or will be, so different in the war in this way. He was born to fight.

Sarah registered the small smile he offered to her before his eyes wandered to her left.

She could feel and hear Derek walking. She was surprised to find out she's not the only one unnerved by Derek's presence…

Sarah expected him to come to her any moment but he didn't. She looked up, surprised but instantly transformed to anger and anxiety the moment she saw him almost upon Zander. Derek reached out and attempted to hold Zander's shoulder but Sarah was across the living room and pulling Zander away from him before he could. Sarah pulled Zander closer to her as if Derek's touch would kill him, _maybe it would… _"Stay away from my family." She growled.

"Your family?" Derek said in a mocking tone.

"Yes, my family." Sarah gritted her teeth and snarled at him.

"He is your family now?" Derek asked, pointing and looking at Zander as if he was an animal.

Sarah glared at him as if daring him to say what he actually wanted to. Subconsciously, Sarah's hand flew up to bury into Zander's hair, pressing his head to her chest to protect him, her motherly instincts kicking in instantly.

Derek scoffed, "His mother…the-"

Sarah's glare grew more and more intense till they shot daggers at Derek, all for protecting the boy in her arms now. He paused mid sentence and instead, gestured to Zander with a sharp jerk at his chin to the boy. Sarah looked at him, shocked to find his eyes pained and bloodshot. Tears flowed down his cheeks.

Sarah cupped his cheeks in her hands and gently wiped the tears off. She tried to shush him but he cried noiselessly. Sarah bought him to the couch and sat him down, "Zander…" She said gently, not knowing what to do.

"Mom, she's hurt…" Zander struggled to get the words out between sniffs. Sarah's breath caught in her throat. _He's just a ten year old…_she realized…," I want to see her." He continued, looking down at the table as his tears fell freely.

Sarah tried time and again to stop the tears but every time she wiped them off, new ones replaced them. She had already forgotten what it means to stop John from crying when he was scared, she forgot how. Or maybe, she had just never done it before.

Whatever it was, Zander wanted his mother and she was not, "Cameron would be fine." Sarah said the only thing to say and Zander's eyes met hers. Then she wished it hadn't. They are the same pair of eyes she saw in the room beside Cameron looked at her just minutes ago. Slowly, she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him closer. Zander automatically laid down his head on her lap, his hand holding onto hers.

She was not his mother but she is there…

They sat there, not knowing how long has passed. Then a firm and strong knock on the door startled all of them. Sarah gently patted Zander's shoulder. It was a simple gesture and as she expected, Zander sat up reluctantly to let Sarah go to the counter and then the door. She pushed aside the curtain by the door gently with two fingers and looked out.

She pumped her shotgun, holding it at the ready and opened the door. Catherine Weaver stood there. She was dressed neatly, as usual. Her posture unmoving and like stone at their doorsteps.

"Didn't know you could knock." Sarah commented sarcastically.

"You called for me." Catherine Weaver stated, ignoring Sarah's first words.

Sarah rolled her eyes and let her in. Weaver crossed the doorsteps and walked in, briefly taking in the occupants of the house. Zander sat at the couch, unmoving. Derek turned and regarded her warily like how he always does every time they meet. Weaver nodded to him and then towards Ryan who didn't even glance at her. She ignored the poor response to her arrival and followed Sarah's lead up the stairs.

"You haven't mentioned what you needed me for." Weaver said in that thick accent of hers.

"Cameron is hurt and…pregnant. We need you to check on the child. Can you do that?" Sarah asked her quickly while they walked up the stairs.

Weaver didn't reply but continued following Sarah.

Sarah stopped walking, whipping around and glaring at her for an answer.

"Yes."

Sarah nodded, continue towards the room. She made to seem satisfied but decided to voice her worry in the end, "What the hell did you do to her in the first place?" Sarah demanded.

"Is there a problem?" Weaver asked curiously.

"John doesn't respond well to your turning-up-here." Sarah replied bitterly, "Can I know why is that?" She stopped outside the door, waiting expectantly for Weaver's answer.

"Humans are complicated." She twisted the door handle and entered. Weaver took in the environment of the room, leaving Sarah standing by the open door, stunned.

John whipped around to glare at Weaver. He had to hang onto Cameron to stop himself from lunging at her and tearing her to pieces. Weaver stared at him with those vacant eyes that would have form a cold feeling in John's guts if not for the fact his hate for her overridden everything.

Weaver went closer to Cameron only to be blocked by John, "Don't you hurt her." He growled on a low tone, "I'll be watching."

She stared at him, ignoring his threat and side stepping past him. Using her visual scans, Weaver checked on Cameron's vitals. Then she reached out to touch Cameron. John stiffened and the atmosphere of the room seemed to freeze. Weaver touched Cameron's belly but she didn't stir, Cameron is already in a deep state of sleep according to Weaver's scan.

John needed to hold down his meal when he saw Weaver's hand melted and seemed to form a layer of silver liquid metal mound on Cameron's belly. It slowly melted till it covers the whole portion of Cameron's abdomen. John could see the small swollen bulge from the liquid metal mould Catherine Weaver created. He watched closely as Weaver seemed to freeze in concentration. He didn't know if Sarah had left.

After seemingly forever, Weaver removed the mould from Cameron and retreated, to John's relief. He went to Cameron, planting himself firmly between them. She turned to John as he sat on the bed beside Cameron, "How is it?" He asked, trying to sound polite but he couldn't, not for as long as he remember what she did to Cameron.

"The fetus is fine. It was protect and the bullet did not hit it." Weaver replied monotonously.

John barely responded. He didn't know what was protecting it but he know it made Cameron hurt, "And Cameron?" he probed.

"She needs rest. There are signs of distress from before. Was she in distress?" Weaver asked. John averted her gaze, guilty, "She was in distress. That is not good for her or the fetus. It is dangerous, for her."

John snapped up and looked at Weaver sharply, "What're you saying?" He demanded.

"It is not good for her to be in distress. She fainted-"

"But is it normal? Among others…" John asked cautiously, almost not sure if he wanted to know.

Weaver hesitated and looked at Cameron thoughtfully.

"Hey answer me!" John snapped.

She turned to John, "Yes."

_Liar…_John thought but decided to let it rest. Weaver may not be lying technically but there is definitely something she kept from him about Cameron and he could sense it. They stared at each other for the longest time before all of them heard footsteps at the door. Tearing away the stare at each other, they looked towards the door.

Zander stood there, peering past the doorframe as if to check if he was allowed to enter. Sarah was still there.

"Come on in." John gestured to his son gently. Zander nodded and hesitated before making his way to Cameron, acting like Weaver wasn't in the room. He knelt down on the floor by Cameron, looking at her curiously. He looked to wonder if he should touch her then decided against it and instead, propped his chin up beside her on the bed. John reached out, touching the back of his head. He turned to his father quizzically, "She's fine."

"Why isn't she waking up?" Zander furrowed his brows disapprovingly, turning back to Cameron. John didn't answer, he couldn't.

"Cameron would when she replenish her energy in her power cell to support both her and the fetus." Weaver answered. John nodded briefly and turned to direct his full attention to Cameron, waiting for her to wake.

Sarah gestured for Weaver to leave the room but before she does, Weaver turned to John and said, "Mr Connor, since you have returned. I strongly believe we can work together. I'll meet with you in my office tomorrow afternoon at 1.00pm. Cameron would have awakened by then and would be strong enough to follow."

John licked his lips and scoffed, "And you expect to believe anything you say now, after what you did to her."

"I will explain but I stand by what I told both of you the last time we met. My intentions aren't my own but Cameron's as well."

"I don't care what the Cameron from your future thinks!" John grunted angrily.

"What if it's _your_ Cameron?" Weaver countered. John wasn't expecting that. He blinked in shock. Before he can recover and demand what that meant, she was already out of the room.

John sat there staring at the closed door. He didn't move till Zander tugged on his hand, "Dad?"

He jerked in surprise then turned to Zander, blinking, "Yeah?"

"It'll be alright." Zander said unexpectedly. John took in his statement slowly before chuckling.

"Yeah, I sure hope so…"

They sat there for about 30 minutes before Zander went downstairs to accompany Ryan and maybe even Sarah. John couldn't believe his ears when Zander added Sarah to the list of people he wanted to accompany but he nodded none the less. When Zander left, John instantly, moved closer to Cameron, contemplating whether he should just snuggle into the sheets beside Cameron.

Eventually, John went in beside her, hugging her close to him, "hey Cameron…" John whispered, drowsily, "We'll be okay…you're okay…"

John slowly drooped off to sleep.

**SYSTEM REBOOT… **

**23213213521864324…**

**30921748631496329…**

**27139762194631048…**

**RUNNING SCANS…**

Without waiting for her scans to be completed, Cameron began to feel restless, she shifted. If was then did she noticed John had his arms around her as usual. She looked up at his relaxed face and wondered if the incident with Jesse happened at all. Just as she was starting to think it was all a dream, she tried to twist around but winced. There was a dull blunt ache in her abdomen. Frantic and anxious, she felt for her baby and felt the bandage on her abdomen and discarded the wish to get up. It was safer this way, for the baby.

She shifted so that she was watching John sleep. He looked exhausted even though asleep. There was a dark shadow over his face even as he breathed slowly. Cameron snuggled up to him contentedly and placed a hand on his chest. His heart beat steadily under her palm, to which she was satisfied to find out.

Then John stirred, subconsciously reaching up and taking her hand in his, clutching it tightly. Cameron watched while it took John a moment to absorb the fact she had shifted. His eyelids flew open suddenly and he looked at Cameron, captivated and seemingly absorbed into her eyes. They locked eyes for a while before John registered the situation and let out a sigh of relief.

"I'm okay…" Cameron assured softly, bringing her hand up to cup John's weary face. He melted in her touch, smiling, "What happened…? To Jesse…and Riley." She added, hesitant if John should flare up but he couldn't.

"Riley is dead." John replied simply, feeling a sore in his heart for the innocent girl. He watched quietly as Cameron processed his statement, he was curious for what she would say next.

"I'm sorry." Cameron spoke in a small voice and paused abruptly. John had expected an addition of 'for your loss' but she didn't. He allowed himself a small smile for the moment before speaking.

"Don't be. You didn't kill her…" John muttered.

"And Jesse?" Cameron enquired, eyes shining with dull and weak curiosity.

"Cameron," John took her hand and brought it down in his hand to position in between them, "I let Jesse go."

"Can you tell me why you did that?" Cameron paused for a while before deciding to ask him.

"It's for Derek. He loves her." John mumbled, frowning in guilt, "I can tell, from his disappointment in her when he found out. The way he looked at her. Almost like the way you look at me…" He met Cameron's eyes again, glistening in happiness.

"Thank you for explaining." Cameron blurted out, instantly replied with a chuckle from John.

"I missed that." John laughed and Cameron burst out into a weak amused chuckle. When John finally settled, he looked at her thoughtfully, "You're not mad at me…" He realized.

"I'm not…" Cameron confirmed, "I trust you do things for a reason. You have your way of thinking and that makes you special…" Cameron prodded his forehead playfully and John snatched her hand away, smiling.

"Well, I'm John Conner…" John grinned, "So I'm telling you, you did what you shouldn't, again…" John said to her accusingly, his voice hoarse from relief.

Cameron looked at him, blinking innocently then buried her face into John's shoulder like a child. He chuckled unexpectedly.

"And you really think that would bring you out from the lecture I'm about to submit you to." He smiled, tightening his embrace on her.

"Yes."

Sarah shut the door behind Weaver and heard the soft revving of the car engine as Weaver drives off. She turned around and went to the kitchen to find Ryan but he wasn't at the table like he was when she sent Weaver to the door. An unexpected sense of anxiety crept into her chest and she turned around and walked briskly out to the living room.

She almost bumped into Derek at the turn. He furrowed his brows slightly.

"Seen Ryan?" She asked stiffly.

"His room." Derek replied, trying to catch her eye but that was the last thing on Sarah's mind.

"Okay." Sarah tried to slip past Derek but only to be caught in both his hands by her shoulders.

"Sarah." He called her just as he held her down. Sarah glanced down at her shoulder which was held by Derek and looked at him.

"You might want to reconsider this." She said in an unnaturally calm tone. However, Derek recognized the hidden venom and instantly withdrew his hands.

"We need to talk."

"We have nothing to talk about." Sarah shot back and was about to head for the stairs.

"Since when?" Derek frowned, wondering if the answer would be what he wanted to hear or the one Sarah Connor would give.

"Since you decide to side with an outsider who planned to hurt John." Sarah took two steps closer to Derek, who instantly retreated. She seethed into his face.

"Jesse would never hurt John." Derek argued gruffly.

"You never know." Sarah scowled, marching up the stairs two steps at a time. Derek watched her go, sighing and burying his face in his hands when she was not in sight anymore. He walked in a slight drag to the couch and collapsed on it.

Derek had never thought it would come down to this when he first met Jesse in this time. He had never questioned her why she decided to go AWOL. He should've guessed a soldier like Jesse would never come back without a mission. He should've known Jesse's intentions or at least demand for it. He should've told Sarah about her and maybe they would've stopped Jesse before she does anymore damage to everyone.

He should've…but he didn't.

It was almost dawn and they have chatted for a while before John sink into sleep again. Cameron didn't blame him for that. She knew and was really sorry that she had caused him to worry all night. As John slept, Cameron finally had sometime to think. She wondered how her baby is holding up. The one who had gotten a knack of taking care of and worrying about her instead of the other way around. The one whose name is Zander.

She hadn't seen him since she woke and began to worry. She glanced at the closed door once in a while as if expecting him to open it and peep in like he used to do when he was just a little kid.

Cameron loved John and Zander both very much but it wasn't hard for her. It was only hard for her to accept the fact she could love. She's a machine and no matter how Catherine Weaver changed her, she would always be. Cameron couldn't think of a possibility that they could replace her CPU chip with a real human brain. This was also probably why in her skull of hers, she's still a chip, running its processes.

It was only a matter of time before this experiment becomes a problem to her. She wasn't responding well to pregnancy but she'd rather die than let John worry for her. She checked on her power in her primary power cell and idly took note of the sparse power she had left compared to what she was supposed to have now if not for the two pregnancy. Those were her sacrifices.

Cameron had read about how women would have bad figure, bad skin and all that sacrifices. She didn't have any of those. Her figure was back to the slim and nimble form and her skin was always perfect (or so how John always told her). She didn't know how long she was going to last anymore. Although she had estimations for that but they aren't accurate.

After having some human organs in her, like a heart, any damage to them would somehow undergo speed healing from the power cell. Every time, it decreases her life spans. Sometimes by one fifth and others by only a little. She knew how selfish she sounded when asked Catherine Weaver to turn her back to a machine but she had to do it. She could protect John if she were a machine and she could live longer to do that.

She then put Zander into consideration. Towards him, she was fully and wholly being selfish. Cameron always had this thing called maternal instinct since Zander was born but she never fails to bring John on top. He is the leader of mankind and would save the world. As much as she hates herself to say it, someday, Zander might have to sacrifice himself for his own father. But Cameron was sure she'd be already dead if that day ever arrives on her son and her unborn child.

_Cameron jerked awake from a dream. The moment she opened her eyes, she couldn't remember what is it that she dreamt about. She stifled a yawn and stretched slightly under the sheets. She looked around her and registered that they were in their home. John was asleep beside her and their baby slept in the carrier just beside her. _

_She glanced at the time and saw it state: 7.08am. _

_Instantly, she threw aside the blanket. Normally, Zander would have his feed at least once during the night and this time, he didn't wake her with his cry. Anxiously, Cameron walked to the carrier. She read about SIDS and it wasn't something parents can control but if that were to happen to her little baby she'd-_

_Cameron paused as she looked. There, between all the cushions of protection, laid her baby. He was still dressed in the blue cotton jumpsuit, his lower half of his body covered with the small blanket. Zander was already wide awake. He had both his small hands clasped together in a messy entanglement of his fingers and his eyes squinted as if he was examining a toy when it was only his hands. His beautiful lips moved as he chatted to himself. _

_Cameron smiled. He was already wide awake, from the looks of things. In fact, he was enjoying talking and self entertaining. Zander looked past his own hands and saw Cameron. He saw her smile and instantly matched hers with his own endearing one. The dimples formed as he grinned wider. _

_He scrunched his nose and his hands dropped down to be on his stomach, rubbing it in an exaggerated manner. Cameron's smile got wider. She recognized that. It meant he was hungry. Gently, Cameron leaned over to scoop him into her arms. She got him into a comfortable position and sat down on the bed herself. Then worked to latch him on. _

_As he drank, Zander looked at her. His eyes flashed with life and he seemed to want to tell her so many things. It happened on many occasions where they were just gazing at each other. Cameron reached up and touched the soft hair on his head. He was born with quite a number of them and they have been growing. She jerked a little and winced as Zander bit her. _

"_Zander!" Cameron said in a soft but firm tone as she looked at the infant, "Don't do that. It hurts." She told him. Zander looked at her innocently but continued drinking. They kept constant eye contact until Zander broke it. He glanced behind Cameron and before she could turn around to see what caught his attention, she felt a pair of hands on her hips. Then she felt John's chin on her shoulder. _

"_Hey…" John whispered blearily. _

"_I'm sorry, did I wake you?" Cameron asked. _

"_Not really. It's just, you aren't lying there. How's he?" John replied, closing his eyes. _

"_Hungry." _

_John chuckled, "that's good." He commented casually. _

"_Yes, it is." Cameron replied idly, knowing John was never one to be concerned about Zander's diet. There has to be a catch somewhere. _

"_I'm hungry too." John murmured playfully into her ear. There it is…_

"_We have some bread on the table from yesterday." Cameron said matter-of-factly. _

Cameron snapped out of the flashback and glanced at the side expectantly where Zander's carrier would've been if they were still back at their old hut. But they aren't and there wasn't a carrier neither was her baby there. She sighed. Sometimes, time travel could be a good thing. It brought her back from the future to John but it would never give her back the moment; the feel, the touch, the love…

The moment is there then it's really gone…forever.

To be continued…

Next chapter: [John]: "We're going to Catherine Weaver's office for a talk. It's not safe here. No one is ever safe." [Cameron]: "A good leader knows when help is to be accepted." [Savannah]: "You're the boy who played me into bringing you in." [John]: "You tortured Cameron and you called me here. What exactly are you showing us?" [John Henry]: "Hello. My name is John Henry." [John]: "We have to get to Kaliba."

Remember to leave a review!


	20. Chapter 20: Fate

Thanks so much for all the reviews!

Dragon Seraphin: Thanks! Lols, I hope that wasn't too long a wait…:x

Olischulu: Lols! Thanks, it's just a creepy vision of being in Cameron's head but keep her thoughts in mind, she has a habit of working based on them ;)

XxDeathStarxX: About Cameron's lifespan, that would be one of main problem of the story so it might last a while ^^ Thanks so much!

Mitchellsunf: Thanks! About more Derek, he is more of a side character around here, mostly with Sarah. But he is an interesting character to play around.

AJ-JC: If I am right about what you're referring to, I think chapter 12 would answer part of your question. That statement from weaver about Cameron asking for what Weaver did to her, is kind of a reference to that chapter. This Weaver is from an alternate future. Lols, I can't say how long you have to wait but I hope it isn't too long…:x And just for your information, there would be sequel so hopefully, you're glad to hear this isn't the end to all the problems yet. Thanks!

Kaotic2: Thanks so much!

A/N: so sorry for the wait, once again. Here is chapter 20, hopefully it's worth it. Enjoy!

Chapter 20: Making Fate

"Again, where are we going?" Zander asked, sitting cross legged on the bed as Cameron and John busied themselves by preparing their guns and packing.

"I told you. We're going to Catherine Weaver's office for a talk and we're moving. It's not safe here." John replied distractedly.

"But why? She hurt us! We are safer anywhere than near her!" Zander said agitatedly.

"No one is ever safe." John said sharply at him, surprisingly saying it in unison with Sarah, who stood at the open door without their noticing. John turned to look at Sarah. Even Cameron stopped what she's doing to look.

"We'll be leaving in a few minutes."

"We?" John narrowed his eyes.

"John, you're not going to her without me." Sarah shot back.

"Well, I am." He replied firmly, zipping the bag consisting of their firearms forcefully.

"John-" Sarah started only to be interrupted.

"She asked to meet _me_." John seethed. Sarah looked away for a moment.

"John," Cameron spoke. When he finally turned away from Sarah to lock eyes with her, she continued, "A good leader knows when help can be accepted."

He frowned, looking at the floor, hesitant now, "No."

"I'm going." Sarah stated and walked away.

John looked up in angry disbelief at her persistence but she was already gone. He then turned to Cameron, who shrugged and smiled in a very humanlike manner.

"Cameron," John spoke up to explain as she dazed off in slight disappointment, "It's-"

"Gotta go." Cameron muttered, "come on." She picked up the bag with one hand and reached out Zander with the other as if wanting to hold his hand. Zander stared at her hand, a little caught off guard. Then, realizing what she's asking for, Cameron lowered her hand and looked away, guilty and ashamed, "let's go." She said, walking out of the room. John watched her leave, glancing at Zander who jumped off the bed and followed her.

With one last glance at the room to see if they left anything behind, John shut the door. Downstairs, Derek was preparing his personal weapons while Ryan helped Sarah get their possessions packed. To John, it looked more like they are preparing for war but then again, maybe they really are…

John ignored Sarah as he past her. He glanced towards Derek but refused to make direct eye contact or a conversation with him. Then they loaded their vehicles with their bags and jumped in. After much deliberation, they left the Labrador behind. It was Ryan's friend but it never had a name.

Ryan wanted to give him one but Sarah disallowed it for a simple reason: when something is named, you get attached to it. Like all the cyborgs they have encountered. It started with Uncle Bob. John got attached and cried like a baby when he had to leave. Sarah didn't even want to think about Cameron, whom future John obviously took the trouble to name her. So Sarah decided naming a pet or a terminator would just make you attached to it. It's not good.

Both the jeeps sped off towards Zeira Corp.

John did not speak and neither did Cameron. He was busy pondering about what Catherine Weaver will and had already told him. She was worrying what the talk would be about. Zander glanced at his parents and sat back to relax, knowing this would be miles of quiet.

When they arrived at the gates of Zeira Corp, John (whose jeep arrived quicker than Sarah's) winded down his window and told the security guards that he had an appointment with Catherine Weaver. When he was halfway through telling them, they looked at him and opened the gates. John frowned but shrugged.

It was dead quiet when they parked into the lot and alighted. Sarah parked her jeep by John's and alighted. Carrying their bags, they walked towards the counter. The clerk's face lit up as she smiled at Sarah, "Ms Baum, here to see Ms Weaver?"

"Yeah." Sarah gave her an awkward smile. The clerk pointed them to the elevator.

"Ms Weaver is already in the office waiting for you."

Sarah nodded briefly and they entered the elevator to go up. Zander had a cold feeling in his guts. Last time he been here, it was to bust his parents out. He'd never dream he would come back here willingly again. No one spoke as the elevator all the way up. When it arrived at the level, they knocked on the door and entered.

The office was full glass but John didn't have time to examine it. He walked straight forward towards Catherine Weaver who sat at the end behind her desk. John could feel Cameron right beside him as they approached her, Weaver stood up and pointed to the couch. When John made a move to sit on the couch, he saw her.

There, sitting on one of the couches, was Savannah Weaver. All grown up but John would never forget her. Savannah looked up and her face brightened up. She jumped up from the couch and moved towards Cameron first. She threw her arms around Cameron's neck and hugged her wordlessly then went to John. They hugged and before they can say anymore to each other, Weaver gestured for them to sit.

Cameron and John shared a couch. Savannah sat down at her original seat and Weaver sat opposite. Sarah and Derek sat down as far apart as possible on the same couch opposite John and Cameron. When Zander made to sit down, he blinked in disbelief staring at Savannah.

"I knew you looked familiar." Savannah commented with a smile.

Zander opened his mouth and closed it. Cameron turned away, trying to hide her smile. John snickered. They both heard the story of Zander tricking a girl. Neither of them had guessed it was Savannah that their son had tricked but apparently, it was. Sarah and Derek furrowed their brows, puzzled about the tensed atmosphere

"You're the boy who played me into bringing you in." Savannah smirked as she explained to Sarah while teasing Zander.

Zander hid his face behind his long fringe in embarrassment and guilt, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. I had to get my-"

"I know." Savannah replied, grinning, "Sit. I won't eat you." She pointed to the space beside her and Zander took it quietly. Ryan grinned at Savannah before sitting beside Zander.

"So…" Weaver started.

"You captured us and…torture Cameron…and you called me here." John placed an arm on the arm rest, tensed.

"Yes. I think it's time we worked together. I'm not the enemy." Weaver said calmly.

John scoffed, rolling his eyes.

"I'm here to help." Weaver continued, deadpanned.

John glanced around skeptically but only continued on Cameron's nod, "Kaliba," John rested his elbow on his knees, starting cautiously, "We don't know what but they are doing but they have a target list. Cameron and I managed to get some information but it was still…we weren't able to be sure." John said hesitantly, carefully concealing some information.

"Bedell." Sarah spoke.

"He was on the list and we went to his house but you-" John replied.

"Got him before the triple-eight. He's fine."

"Yeah but whatever it is, Cameron and I took a look at where they got their water and we ended up on their kill list." John continued, "they knew we knew. Then, we found out…you and Savannah are target for termination."

"which is why you took her in the first place." Weaver tilted her head.

"Yes." John nodded, "which is also when I realized the waterworks company are in this as well. If only we could get in to find something out but that was after we were being chased by Kaliba."

Then Weaver stood up abruptly, "Come, I have something to show you Mr Connor." Without waiting for John to stand, she walked to the elevator, turning around and telling the rest, "Wait here." Then she brought Cameron and John down.

"What exactly are you showing us?" John demanded as they went down to the basement.

"You'll see." Weaver looked at him blankly and stepped out as the elevator came to a stop. They walked along the corridors and arrived at a huge door. She reached out and pushed opened the door. John and Cameron entered side by side behind Weaver cautiously.

John gasped in shock at what he saw, Cameron remained quiet but John knew, she, like him, is shocked.

At the table in the middle of the room sat Cromartie. He had a cord in the back of his head and his hands were on the table. John didn't need an introduction. This is John Henry, Savannah's playmate.

"To hell with you!" John growled, tearing his eyes away from John Henry, "You're building Skynet!" He reached for his gun but Cameron took his hand in hers. John froze and looked at her. She closed her eyes and shook her head slowly. Reluctantly, John lowered his hand and glared at Weaver and John Henry.

"I'm not." Weaver replied simply, walking around the table to John Henry. She stood behind him.

"Hello." John Henry greeted cheerily but in a monotonous voice.

"Hello." Cameron replied, her childlikeness surfacing again. John, however, glanced at him bitterly.

"My name is John Henry." John Henry gave her a grin. Cameron looked away from John Henry and to Weaver.

Automatically, Weaver started up her explanation, "He is the AI that my team had been working on. John Henry is an advance AI unlike others." She paused to look at John Henry, who looked up at her, "We have been developing his intelligence and John Henry has picked up many things from the internet, one of them including chess."

"But what is it for?" John growled.

"For?" Weaver repeated as if she'd heard him wrongly, "To fight."

"Humans?"

"Machines."

John scoffed, "I find that hard of believe."

"John Henry sits here in front of you. And he can tell you, he would not harm you or your kind if he could afford it." Weaver replied, undeterred by his statement.

"Human life is sacred." John Henry added, earning a bitter glare from John.

"No, not that. I find it hard to believe that you, a machine, would help humans build a machine to fight Skynet." John scowled darkly.

"You should know why Mr Connor." Weaver gave him a slight creepy smile, "Cameron stands beside you now and she is helping humans." She countered calmly. John was caught off guard as he glanced at his side at Cameron. She stood there, looking at the floor.

John didn't realize it sooner but her hand was no longer interlocked with his. He didn't notice when she let go but he was sure he didn't. He wanted to apologise to her but he know this is not the time for this. He braced himself, "so what do you want now?" He asked, harsh tone softening a little. He began to wonder if Sarah saw this and if she does, how did she live with this? Talking about John Henry is one thing, witnessing it's evolution is another.

"We want what you want. We want to stop Skynet. To win. And only John Henry can do that. You, as the leader of mankind, can but not without my John Henry." Weaver explained, "John Henry is the most sophisticated AI and you could say he is on the same level as Skynet is, or will be."

"Will be?" John interrupted, "What does that mean? Skynet is weaker?"

"Yes. That is what we believe. From John Henry, I know Skynet has not been put to military uses and has no control over the nuclear weapons which would be used to set off Judgment Day. So, " Weaver took a few more steps to stand on the side of the table, "Skynet isn't ready for anything. Whereas, we have John Henry, who went under Mr Ellison's teachings and my AI team, whose growth surpass that of Skynet's."

"But where is John Henry come from?" John asked, furrowing his brows deeply at what he had heard. Later, John decided, that he'll have to talk to Cameron about this; he needed to hear what she thought.

"You, of all people should know," Weaver paused, "Cyberdyne. The code of their work still exist."

"Which means John Henry is one of Cyberdyne's work?"

"Yes."

John paused, million of possibility running into his mind, "What do you know about Skynet?"

"What I know have already all been told to you." Weaver replied.

"Kaliba?"

"We are aware of the competition but we aren't aware of their inside information."

"You said John Henry had access to the internet right?" John continued, "couldn't he just hack into Kaliba to find out? Since he is the most sophisticated AI and Skynet has not yet acted."

"We couldn't risk going into their network. There is a high possibility Skynet would be setting a trap and waiting for John Henry to walk into it. We won't know for sure if it is as strong as it should be." Weaver explained.

"Then why don't attack it from the outside? Launch an attack on Kaliba? Sneak in to learn about them." John asked.

"That is where you come in Mr Connor." Weaver stated, "John Henry would help you when he is needed but some things, only you can accomplish."

John didn't reply her and pondered over the words for a long time, "Is there a way John Henry can provide me with the blueprints of Kaliba?"

"Yes." John Henry spoke up then looked back down at the empty table. The visualiser screen burst into life and John Henry's thoughts went on it. There were codes all over and John knew John Henry was doing what he asked.

"And all the information you can get," John told him. John Henry didn't acknowledge it but John knew that John Henry heard him. Then John looked at Weaver, "Inform me when you get those." He told her. Weaver gave him a stiff nod. John turned to Cameron, who was still looking at the floor. He slipped his hand into hers and they left the room together. Weaver didn't follow.

As they walked down the hall, Cameron surprised him by speaking first, "You are becoming a good leader." She turned to him with a small smile of pride.

John thought about it before bursting into smiles, "Yeah, thanks to you." He squeezed her hand as they approached the elevator, "I'm sorry for what I said back there." He told her, suddenly being all serious, "I didn't mean it. I just didn't think it would be possible, for Weaver to help us. I thought that you are special."

Cameron didn't reply him for the moment, "I'm not. I'm not the only one John."

"But still," John let go of her hand to slip his arm around her waist and they stopped walking. He turned her to face him, "You are special in your own way. You're not just a machine who's helping humans. You accomplish things they'd never. You feel things." He hugged her waist firmly, pressing her body against his, "You love."

"I don't-"

"Well, I _love_ you." John cut her off, "You are special in that way, to me. I only said what I did back there because I just can't stand to see Weaver, who tortured you, on our side…it's so…unreal…"

"There's no need to explain. I'll always be here John. No matter what you do, or say." Cameron told him softly, biting her lower lips.

"Sounds like love." John grinned, leaning in to kiss her. She shied away at first then gave in. They kissed slow and gently before parting again, "Come on." He let of her waist and took her hand, guiding her into the elevator.

Sarah stood up soon after Weaver left with John and Cameron. Instantly, she started pacing. Derek rested his elbow on the arm rest, rubbing the stubble on his chin. Savannah stared into space while the two boys fidgeted restlessly. Then the elevator bell rang and all of them turned to the elevator.

James Ellison stepped out, taking in the people there. His eyes lingered on Zander for a moment before turning to Sarah, "I was told Ms Weaver is here. I need to talk to her."

"Believe me so do I." Sarah narrowed her eyes at him before turning towards Ryan, "Why don't you kids go elsewhere to hang out." She said gently but Ryan took the order. He stood up grudgingly and went to the elevator with Zander and Savannah following.

He muttered under his breath angrily as he walked past Sarah.

"Don't go too far." Sarah called after them. Only Savannah acknowledged that by turning around to give her a nod. When the elevator door closed behind them, Sarah turned to Ellison, "What's happening?"

Ellison sighed, "This morning someone is listed as being interested in purchasing Seranno point from Ms Weaver. I had a talk with him just now and-"

He stopped when the elevator bell rang again. John and Cameron stepped out. For a moment, Ellison stepped back in shock as if he'd seen a ghost. John nodded at him stiffly then turned to Sarah, "We have to get to Kaliba." He gave her a brief update on what just happened.

"So we'll go into Kaliba to get information?" Sarah asked afterwards.

"Yeah but not we. Cameron and I would be recognized. Just you and Derek. Maybe Weaver would be going in. Cameron and I would just stay outside and give you directions." John explained.

"Are you sure?"

"No. Kaliba might not be involved but it's the only source we have left. Might as well go after it."

"And the kids?"

"They'll stay here with John Henry and Ellison." John replied, glancing at Ellison who had his hands in his pockets, "Weaver is afraid someone might be after John Henry."

"When are we going?" Sarah folded her arms.

"When John Henry gets back to us with the information I asked." John replied, slipping his hand into Cameron's, "In the meantime, I'll take some time off." He shot Sarah a quick smile before pulling Cameron out of there.

When they were just outside Zeira Corp, Cameron spoke, "Why are we out here?"

"Get some space. Some air." John replied, breathing in deeply, "We haven't had any of those since…we came back." Cameron took in his words and nodded slowly. John stopped walking, taking both of Cameron's hands with his, "It's coming."

"You know for sure?"

"I think so." John gulped, "I can feel it. I'd just think." John pursed his lips, feeling anxiety and fear creep up his throat, threatening to cut off his supply of oxygen.

Gently, Cameron reached out and cupped his cheek, "You'll do great. Just be yourself."

John pushed into her touch, "You know how Mom used to tell me about this future? When she'll try and try to prepare me but I could never imagine. I thought I was ready but now, when it's time to do what I was meant to…" his voice trailed away, "I just…I wish we had more time."

"John…we have all the time together. All the time in the world." Cameron whispered, pressing her forehead on John's, "Till you are so old…"

"Yeah, and you'll still be the angel." John smirked, "You'll get so sick of me."

"No," Cameron bit her lips, whispering, "we'll be together. For so long…" She pressed her lips to the portion just below his closed eye.

"Yeah, kids and war." John mumbled, then broke into chuckles, "Sounds about right…" He grinned. They laughed together for a while before the smiles vanished and they were serious again, "As long as we're together, you know I would've nothing more to ask for. Just, I worry. You just get so…so caught up sometimes and you get hurt. I can't take that." He pulled her into a firm hug.

Cameron threw her arms around his neck, "Then don't, I'll just be here."

John scoffed, forcing a smile as he buried his face into her hair.

"So, what do you think they are talking about now." Ryan kicked a stone into the air, walking grumpily.

Savannah shrugged, "I think it's nothing much. Just didn't want you around giving comments like you always do." She teased him, nudging his ribs.

"Hey! I do not!" Ryan scowled, jerking away from her. Zander chuckled while walking behind them, "You, don't laugh." Ryan glared at him playfully over his shoulder.

"Just relax Ryan!" Savannah snapped, slapping his arm.

They were just walking in the park and away, just like how Sarah ordered them to. Silence took over them as they settled down at the bench. Ryan dug a small hole with the tip of his boots angrily. Zander sat down quietly, watching the kids at the park play. Savannah studied them for a moment then they all looked up, hearing the ice cream man ringing the bell. Zander frowned in confusion whereas the other two brightened up.

"I'll get us some." Savannah grinned, running off. The two boys watched.

"Get us what?" Zander turned to Ryan, perplexed.

"Ice Cream." Ryan replied, craning his neck to see Savannah arrive at the ice cream van, queuing up behind the group of children.

"What's that?" Zander murmured to himself, following Ryan's gaze at Savannah.

"Live in a cave or something?" Ryan teased.

"Something like that." Zander said under his breath. Then Savannah came running back, holding three cones of ice cream. Her sling bag bounding on her thigh as she ran. She passed Ryan one, who took it gladly and then another to Zander. He frowned, rejecting it politely.

"Take it!" She pushed it into his hand, then sat down beside him to lick hers. Zander watched them both devour their ice cream enthusiastically then tried his. It was brown and Zander could see the sunlight reflecting off the slick top. He tasted it and decided this was what he loved. Gradually, Zander ate as quickly as Ryan. Savannah watched with a smile as she distractedly ate hers.

Zander watched three small boys play baseball, smiling as the younger one ran to pick the baseball up. He bit into his cone and soon, his ice cream was gone.

"Did you like it?" Savannah asked him.

"Yeah." Zander nodded with a smile. Savannah chuckled then reached over with her finger. Ryan was watching when he felt his cell buzz.

"You got something." Savannah cleaned off the ice cream by the side of his mouth with her finger. Zander tensed and froze. He had never been in close proximity with her before. Zander would admit she's beautiful, not as beautiful as Cameron in Zander's eyes but she is. Savannah smiled, pulling away. Her cheek burning as she realized Zander was frozen under her touch.

"Thanks." Zander forced an awkward smile, trying to dismiss the atmosphere but he didn't look away. Ryan smirked, trying to hide it from Savannah.

"So…are we going?" Ryan asked, raising his cell, "Duty calls." He smirked.

"Always seems to be." Zander rolled his eyes.

"What you got?" John leaned over the table.

"What you asked." John Henry replied and the visualiser burst into life. John walked to stand in front of the screen. He watched closely as the blueprints pop up.

"Is this the whole building?" John asked distractedly.

"Yes." John Henry replied, not turning to look at John. Cameron went to stand beside John as she memorized the map. Then they started to formulate the plan. It wasn't long before the rest join them. The plan was soon formulated with John Henry giving them the resources they need.

They went with John's original plan, which is to have Zander, Ryan, Savannah and Mr Ellison stay in the basement with John Henry. Sarah and Derek went up to get ready while Weaver informed her secretary. Cameron nodded to John and left the room. When John was about to follow her out, Zander grabbed his arm.

"Dad, what are we doing?" He asked from his seat on the chair.

"Zan, you sit tight. Whatever happens, you have to be brave." John kneeled down on one knee.

"I know that," Zander nodded earnestly.

"Good." John forced a smile, patting his shoulder, "Remember…" John paused.

"There's no fate but what we make." Zander and John said in unison. John broke into a genuine smile, nodding.

To be continued…

Next chapter: [Sarah frowned]: "Something wrong?" [John]: "There's no guards. he's dead." [Cameron breathed, a small smile forming]: "Abigail." [Weaver]: "We have to go!" [John]: "Cameron! Don't!" [Zander]: "It's nothing serious. Mom!" [Cameron]: "There's nothing we can do. You're not a hero" [John Henry]: "Savannah? We're all here." [Cameron]: "Things change John." [John]: "What things?" [Cameron]: "Everything." [Weaver]: "It's too late."


	21. Chapter 21: Trap

Thanks to everyone who have read and reviewed the previous chapter!

Dragon Seraphin: Thanks! About John and Cameron relationship, they're kind of dealing with their own problem now, without each other's help, so I guess it's only right they started to drift apart a little. Thanks again for the review!

XxDeathStarxX: Thanks so much! Glad you enjoyed it!

Morded: Thanks a lot! Hope you enjoy this one!

Kaotic2: Thanks so much!

Enjoy!

Chapter 21: Trapped.

When they arrived at Kaliba, it looked peaceful from the outside, all normal. It looked just like the last time they had worked here. Beside him, Cameron's posture tensed the moment they neared it. She was evidently uncomfortable having her charge to close to the enemy. The last time they seen the building, men were there looking to kill them. John shot her a quick apologetic look and then drove closer with Weaver's car behind them.

John narrowed his eyes as he studied the building. Everything looked fine apart from the fact that the security guards are not there on duty like they should be. He stopped right in front of the building and got out. Weaver, Sarah and Derek got out and joined John and Cameron.

"Something wrong?" Sarah asked as John studied the place.

John pointed a finger to the guard house, "See there? There are no guards. Last I remember, Kaliba seemed to be considering to increase their defense despite already having 5 men in one shift only for this entrance."

"Perhaps they took a break." Cameron spoke, "Humans are inefficient in that way." She stated flatly. John rolled his eyes and turned to Sarah.

"So are we still going in?" Sarah asked, shifting uncomfortably from one foot to the other.

"Yeah." John nodded, trying to look into the building through the glass entrance. He turned to Weaver, "Can you see if there is anyone at the counter?"

Weaver stared to that direction for a long time before shaking her head, "No."

Cameron backed that up. John spoke, "then let's go in. Forget the plan. Something is wrong here." He mumbled the last part, pulling out his gun from its holster and held it in a firm grip with both hands.

He walked slowly with everyone, to his annoyance, trying to shield him, including Weaver. They entered the building cautiously and found the place empty. Before they know what is going on, Cameron spoke, "John, look!" She pointed a slender finger towards the stairs. On the flawless glass stairs was a dead man. The body was slump on the railing. Blood was dripping from his limp fingers.

John walked over cautiously, "he's dead." Then they heard gunshots and screams from upstairs. Cameron and Sarah are beside John within seconds but no one came, "they're upstairs." John told them before running up the stairs. The rest of them followed. When they reached the second landing, they found more bodies, all on the floor over the corridor and some at the elevator door.

They proceeded upwards where the gunshots are heard. When they reached the third landing, a breath got caught in John's throat as he glimpsed a man walking down the corridor. He jumped behind a wall, gesturing for the rest to do so. All but Cameron and Weaver slid under cover.

Cameron cocked her head, studying the opponent. She took in his built and tried to use her scanners but they aren't functioning. She cried in frustration inwardly and instead, used her observation to conclude that he is a machine. Weaver seemed way ahead of her and threw herself at the terminator.

John glanced past the wall and saw Weaver stabbing the terminator in the chest, quick and simple. Its power source stood at the end of her silvery blade which was stabbed out of its chest. The terminator froze for a moment, looking at Weaver before slumping to the floor, dropping both its machine guns. Weaver stood there, examining her hand which was now in the form of a blade, coated with the terminator's synthetic blood.

John jumped out from behind the wall and ran. Cameron instantly ran with him. Sarah, Derek and Weaver followed, puzzled as to where both of them are going. Cameron know where John is going, it was where she would go. Eventually, Cameron surpassed him and burst into the room. She stifled a gasp.

John caught up, stopping beside her. He bought up a hand and rubbed his face. Cameron looked lost as she stepped forward into the room. Noah was slumped on the table. There were three plain bullet holes through his back. Christine was lying on the ground at his feet, her long straight red hair fanned out around her head on the floor, a bullet hole through her head. Cameron sobbed, trying to hold it all in.

Then they all jumped, pulling up their guns instantly upon hearing a sniff and a whimper. Cautiously, Cameron rounded the table. There, she found Abigail. The young raven hair girl was sat there on the floor, her shirt soaked with blood. In her arms was Sean. His strong and determined face splattered with blood. There were two bullet holes in his stomach and blood seeped out from them.

Abigail barely acknowledged them even if she knew they were there. Her dark hair was draped over her face as she held onto Sean, looking down at him.

"Abigail." Cameron said gently. She sounded relieved. Cameron knelt down and reached out to touch her shoulder but when she laid her hand there, Abigail jumped and looked up as if she didn't know they are there. Cameron saw the side of her face was grazed.

Her once bright and intelligent eyes were filled with fear, anxiety and depression. Cameron could see her dilated pupils in her eyes.

"It's me. Cameron." Cameron's voice was so soft it was like a whisper.

"Cameron?" Abigail's lips twitched at the edge as she tried to smile but couldn't. Then Sean let out a soft groan. Cameron looked down at him, "Sean! Sean can you hear me?" Abigail looked down anxiously. There was no reply from him. Cameron immediately felt for a pulse at his neck and felt one. John then knelt down beside Cameron, putting a hand on her back gently as he looked at Abigail.

"Look, you have to tell us what happened here Abigail. We-" John spoke but was interrupted.

"We have to go!" Weaver snapped. Abigail looked up, frightened.

"Is he back? Is he coming-"

"The machine is dead. I killed him." Weaver replied flatly, "We have to go." She repeated, her voice dead serious, "More are coming."

John jumped up at her last statement, helping Cameron up, "Come on." John turned towards the door, speaking to Abigail but the young girl sat there, unable to move. Sarah and Derek already spilled out into the corridor, guns at the ready to shoot if they see something metal.

"Come on!" John snapped at Abigail. She clung onto Sean, looking frightened from John to Weaver, who stood at the door, fixing her with a death stare.

Cameron bent over a little at the waist, reaching out with one hand, "Come with me if you want to live." She told Abigail. With a glance at Cameron's hand, Abigail took it. John picked Sean up and they ran out of room. Cameron held onto Abigail by her hand and they all ran towards the stairs.

"Is it here?" John asked Weaver anxiously. She didn't reply but took the stairs. They followed her wordlessly. When they touched down to the ground floor, after passing bodies on the way, the side door burst open and about 4 terminators entered. John gritted his teeth as Derek started firing. His slugs drilled into the terminator's armor efficiently.

"Go!" Weaver stepped forward, walking towards all of them. John instantly ran towards their car along with Abigail, Sarah and Derek. Then he skid to a stop at the door.

"Cameron!" He shouted to her and she glanced over her shoulder. John knew that look; it couldn't have conveyed the message better: Go, I'll be fine.

He stood there for while, hesitant till Derek grabbed his arm and pulled him towards the car. John adjusted his hold on Sean who was slumped over his back and ran to the car. They heard a few gunfire and John could only mutter prayers to any gods above who are listening. John placed Sean in the backseat with Abigail and jumped into the driver's seat while Derek and Sarah went to Weaver's car to start it up.

Soon, Cameron and Weaver walked out, looking unharmed. They marched briskly to their respective cars which they arrived in. Cameron rode shotgun and Weaver went to the backseat. Both cars shot off with only a sharp screech of the tires. Behind them, a loud explosion was heard and the tall building once known as Kaliba went up in smoke.

John glanced into the side view mirror while Abigail turned back to look, in the state of shock. Cameron barely acknowledged it as she looked forward. They drove away without stopping, speeding all the way to Zeira Corp. Cameron's hands balled up into fists as they sped to Zeira Corp. John glanced in her direction and placed his larger hand over hers gently.

No one spoke but they could hear Abigail sobbing in the back as Sean slowly died in her arms. They couldn't stop to save him; they couldn't stop if they wanted to save Zeira Corp and their children.

When they arrived at Zeira Corp. Cameron cried out, seeing smoke from the top of the building where Weaver's office would've been. Several vans are parked at the front of Zeira corp. The two security guards are shot dead, one of them slumped over the window from the guard house and another sprawled on the floor. Both of them covered in their own blood.

Cameron jumped out of the jeep. She ran towards the building, pulling out her gun. John shouted after her, dashing to stop her. He caught up and grabbed her arm firmly, pulling her back but Cameron struggled and easily shook John off.

"Cameron! Don't!" John barked but she was going with or without him. With a cry of frustration, John followed her. He glanced over his shoulder to find Sarah, Derek and Weaver already out of the car and following them. Then just as they ran past the guardhouse, they saw Zander running out of the building. His body splattered with blood. Behind him were John Henry, Savannah, Ryan and Ellison. Apart from Ellison, Ryan and Zander, the other two seemed free from blood.

Cameron ran to them, placing her hand on the side of Zander's head, yelling at him if he's hurt. He was clutching his arm and Cameron tried to pry his fingers away but he dismissed her worries.

"It's nothing serious. Mom!" Zander said to her firmly, "I'm fine." Cameron nodded reluctantly then she turned to Ryan who nodded, indicating he was too. John and the rest finally caught up and took in the situation immediately.

"John Henry, how'd you-" Sarah started to ask but was cut off by loud screams.

"We got to go." Cameron snapped, whipping around.

Zander's eyes widened, "We have to save them!" Zander shouted, his eyes filled with disbelief of what Cameron's asking.

"Zander…" Cameron took two steps back to Zander.

"Mom, we have to! They're dead in there!" Zander said, his voice shooting up an octave, "There are people in there, lives..."

Cameron grabbed his shoulder, careful not to touch his wound but her glare drilled into him and so did her touch, "Listen to me!" She seethed at him, Zander had never seen her so mad at him, "If we go in to save them now, we could lose more than just a hundred people!"

Zander was speechless but in his eyes burned determination and resilient. Cameron grabbed his unhurt arm harshly, practically dragging him to the car. She pushed him in with Abigail and Sean in the back seat. Ryan joined them to squeeze into the space while Ellison and Savannah went to Weaver's car. John jumped into the jeep and they drove off.

The ride was quiet. Abigail had stopped sobbing or she had run out of tears, Zander was fixing a hard gaze out of window; Ryan's stare was fixed on the floor. John glanced at the rearview mirror and turned out of the road. They stopped in the alley and John alighted. He pulled out the medical kit silently then helped Sean with his wound. Weaver and John Henry helped him as best as she could while Sarah and Derek kept watch.

Savannah, Ryan and Abigail sat at the corner watching John and Weaver work on Sean. Zander remained in the car like a statue. His hard gaze was still directed outside at nothing in particular. Cameron remained in the car as well. Silence engulfed the pair and all they heard was John and Weaver working on Sean.

"Zander." Cameron turned in her seat to face her son but he didn't respond to her. Eventually, Cameron came out of the car and opened the door to Zander's side and looked at him. His hard gaze was fixed on something behind her, "Zan…" She whispered gently but he didn't do anything, not even a twitch. Finally, Cameron had had it.

She swiftly grabbed at his chin with her thumb and the crook of her index finger, pulling Zander to face her, "Look at me!" He glared at her fiercely, "There's nothing we can do about them, Zander, it was all what it was. They are being killed, I know, but I can't let you save them. I…" Cameron's voice trailed off as she gazed at her son.

Zander's glare fall to a disappointed look, "You didn't see them. How they had shouted for help, hiding and just praying that someone could and would save their ass. Someone like us." Zander growled.

"You're not a hero." Cameron told him.

"No, I'm not." Zander replied, his stare still as strong, "But you are. You're supposed to be." He looked disappointed but didn't let that look hold. Cameron looked into his eyes, almost afraid to face them.

"Zander…" She let out a bitter laugh, "The thing is," Cameron paused, not sure how to start as her voice broke to the confession, "I'm not a hero. I never am. I might've protected your father and you…but I'm not, I'm no hero…" Cameron spoke, her voice's fading.

Zander looked like someone had splashed cold water on him or slapped him across the face, hard.

"I can't, I can't lose you, and I can't lose John." Cameron broke. She struggled to keep it contained. No tears fall from her eyes but Zander could tell, inside, they had already made a puddle. Zander knew all these while, he knew Cameron could act so strong for him but he just didn't know how weak she really was inside.

Now Zander knew. He saw it. His mother stood before him now without a veil covering an inch of her. This was Cameron all along, at least since he was born. She was just a normal loving mother, worrying for her husband and son in this war. Just as Sarah is to Ryan and John, Weaver is to Savannah. The only difference for Ryan and Savannah is, they didn't have a father like he does.

Even if they do, their father isn't the leader of mankind, their father isn't the hero, their father isn't like John, and their father would never be John Connor.

Zander glanced at John and then to Cameron.

"I'm so sorry." Cameron swallowed and her hand flew up to rub a tear off her face. She whipped around and marched briskly away. Zander stared after her and gulped.

He didn't know how much longer he can pretend. He didn't know if he could hold up the cold and strong front for his parents to stop worrying about him. He needed to grow up fast and the moment John told him the story of the machines and Skynet, he knew John had expected that at the very least from him and being the strong boy he is, he gave it to his father. Zander knew everyone had a point where they broke and lose faith and this is the time, when they needed a hero.

His mother was right, he was not a hero. But that didn't stop him from trying…

Weaver knelt over Sean's bloodied body and placed a hand on his wound.

"The wound is fatal-" Weaver said calmly, looking up at John. Abigail, who had been quietly sitting at the corner all these while, suddenly shot up.

"Just save him!" She shouted. Everyone turned to her. Weaver regarded her before looking towards John who nodded. She calmly reached for the medical kit. Abigail was like a hawk, she watched Weaver moved carefully with precision and she lost it, "What is wrong with you?" She dropped to her knees, trying to meet Weaver's eyes, "Can't you see he's dying?"

Abigail waited to see her reaction but there was none. Weaver acted like she didn't hear Abigail scold her.

"How inhuman can you get?" She snapped angrily as Weaver pushed anaesthesia into Sean.

Weaver didn't know why they were doing this in the first place. Firstly, Sean is not a mission priority. Secondly, she had already told John that his wound is fatal. She was about to tell him that the chances of saving Sean was close to zero. Thirdly, she was positive that machines are already on their tail. The war has already started. She ignored the girl's hysterical shouts and worked calmly; after all, the answer to her question was that, she can be _very_ inhuman.

Human are inefficient; it was how Skynet described them which in turn is why all terminator described them. But recently, Cameron had stopped that but changed to use it to tease and diddle with John. Weaver, on the other hand, kept thinking it but refrain from saying it. It didn't help in her blending in and made humans become angry at her. They become twitchy in these situations and machines remain calm. But this time, Weaver would admit, she wished Sean would just stop breathing so that the humans around her would stop hoping.

She blocked out Abigail's complains.

Then, Savannah took Abigail and led her away to get her graze looked at. Weaver glanced towards her 'daughter' and concentrated on wrapping Sean's wound. Savannah had not found her that her real mother was dead. That the person standing before her everyone, the one she called 'mom', was a machine. She didn't know and neither Sarah nor Derek nor Ellison, who found out during one of the conversations, had the heart to tell the kind girl.

"Does it hurt?" Savannah applied some medication on the wound. She looked up to find Abigail trying to look past her shoulder and to Sean. When Abigail realized Savannah was talking to her, she flushed and struggled to remember the question.

"No, not so much now." She mumbled, "It just grazed past me. Barely. Sean, he…" He voice broke off before she could finish and she burst into tears all over again. Savannah put her arms around Abigail till she regained her composure before putting gauze on the graze. Savannah glanced at Sarah after realizing Abigail wasn't keen in making a conversation.

Sarah was leaning against the wall at the mouth of the alley, glaring at Derek with her arms crossed. Derek stood out of reach from her, uncomfortable at the constant glaring and the cold shoulder treatment he got. Savannah wasn't sure what happened between them. Sure Sarah wasn't always warm to Derek but she wasn't this cold either. Their relationship was complicated to savannah when she was young and it was complicated to her now.

She glanced towards Cameron, who was standing further out of the alley, like a statue. She was looking up at the sky, her face bathing in the evening sunshine. The sun is about to set and Cameron seemed to be waiting for that. Savannah remembered how Cameron was so nice to her when she was little but it was beginning to be blurry now, Savannah couldn't remember as much as she'd hope. But she was sure Cameron is good.

Savannah left Abigail slowly, ready if she should tell her not to leave but Abigail didn't. She sat there and stared towards Sean. Savannah left Abigail and sat down by the side with John Henry, who was getting comfortable. Ellison, who was standing close to John Henry, moved away to give them space. John Henry turned to look at her but she already had her hand on the back of his head, feeling where the cord used to be.

"The cord?" Savannah asked softly.

"Zander contained me into a chip. It is-" John Henry started to explain.

Savannah interrupted him with a sigh, "Can I not have another lecture about technology? I suck at tech…" She said gently.

"You don't."

"What?" Savannah furrowed her brows.

"You don't 'suck at tech'." John Henry told her, his eyes wide with honesty.

"Maybe…" Savannah played with the tip of her bag flap. She suddenly spaced out as her mind recalled what had happened.

_They were sitting at the table with John Henry playing some card game. Mr Ellison was standing by the corner, impatient when they heard the shouts and gunshots. They all jumped from their position. Zander and Ryan dived for their guns and pointed it at the door but no one came in. It was then they all realized it was from upstairs. _

"_What's going on?" Savannah asked, shaking in fear. Zander looked away from staring at the ceiling and closed his eyes. _

"_I don't know. It's a mess up there." Zander stated. Ryan turned to him, thinking Zander is insane that he'll even try to hear what's going on. _

"_What do they want?" Savannah asked again, feeling John Henry's hand touching hers which was on the table. _

_Zander busied himself by rushing to pick up the shotgun. He pumped it readily. Savannah shrinks back but Zander was too busy to notice. Ryan placed a comforting hand on Savannah's shoulder. Then Zander tossed a Glock to Ellison, "Use it." He stated. _

"_Do you think they're here for us?" Ryan asked, opening the door a fraction to peep outside the empty corridors. _

"_I think they're here for him." Zander replied, jerking his chin to John Henry. He marched behind John Henry and started to access the rack of computer, "Help me remove the cord and prepare another computer." He told Ryan who nodded and went on the job. _

"_What're you doing?" Ellison stepped forward. _

"_We gotta get out of here but we can't carry the rack of computers with us. John Henry is as good as dead if he stays here." Zander replied swiftly, walking to John Henry. _

"_You're trying to make him mobile?" Ellison asked to double check his intentions, "Mr Murch has tried it and it wouldn't work. You change a piece you might change John Henry! You are-" _

"_Bear with me." Zander ignored Ellison and told John Henry, "Trust me." He looked up, telling Ellison as well as John Henry. And he pulled the cord from John Henry. The body went limp. Zander then pulled out a chip. _

"_Where'd you get that?" Ellison's brows knitted together. He was clearly disturbed with a ten year old boy meddling with John Henry. _

"_Took it off a T-800," Zander tossed it to Ryan who plugged it into a port along with the wire connecting John Henry in. _

"_Took it?" Ellison asked doubtfully. _

"_I killed it alright?" Zander faced Ellison, impatient with the questioning and doubting. He brushed past him and went to Ryan. Savannah watched the whole exchange and could only sit there, gazing at John Henry's limp hand on hers. She could hear the gunfire as well as Zander's voice, telling Ryan what to do. Savannah could tell the difference. _

_Zander is John's son while Ryan was somewhat Sarah's son. It was obvious who was the tech. Savannah knew a bit of this terminator stuff but she decided to stay out of the boy's way. Zander was taught and trained by John to deal with the chip and all the computers while Cameron taught him to fight. They both built up his instincts and capabilities. This made Zander, who was smart and brave. To make it simple, he would be a valuable addition to the humans in this fight. _

_Ryan was trained by Sarah. He became strong, determined and had skills that maybe even Zander couldn't match up to. But he didn't have much knowledge with computers which crippled him in this fight. However, Ryan was smart and witty, he learnt fast too. To sum it up, the two boys joined together could very well be two of the sixth of the people Skynet should fear. Other three would be Cameron, John, John Henry and Sarah. _

_Savannah didn't know where to put her mother yet but she didn't want her mother anywhere other than with her. Savannah knew her mother is a fighter but could only pray Skynet didn't deem her as big a threat that had to be terminated. She watched Zander pull out the chip and ran to John Henry. He cut a semi circle and opened up John Henry's head, literally. They all heard a whirl and John Henry was back online, minus the cord. He looked at Zander and nodded. _

_Zander smiled nervously and ran to the door with the shotgun in hand. Ellison picked up whatever they needed and was the last to leave the room. They went to the elevator and went up. John Henry stayed close to Savannah, almost as if he wanted to protect her. Ryan and Zander stood in front with Ellison covering the back. _

_The elevator door burst open and Zander was first to catch sight of a man in the middle of the lobby, holding a huge rifle._

"_Duck!" He shouted out and shot at the man he already guessed was a terminator. _

_Ryan joined in the shot. Both of them pummeled its head with bullets. Soon, it fell to the ground, limpless. Zander gestured for the rest to stay back while Ryan and him took the first step. Zander pumped his shotgun as he spotted another walking towards them. As it raised its gun, Zander took aim quickly. They fired and Zander winced, feeling the bullet flew by his arm, cutting his flesh. Ryan covered him quickly and shot. _

_The man fall to the floor like the first one, two hole in his face. The blood splattered onto their faces_

"_Come on!" Ryan shouted to the rest in the lift. They burst out into a mad run to the main entrance. Zander deposited the shotgun into the bag Ellison was carrying and applied pressure on the wound on his arm. Savannah looked like she was about to show some concern by asking when they came out of the entrance. Cameron ran to them, grabbing Zander. _

"Savannah?" John Henry snapped her out of it as gently as he could, "We are all here."

Savannah smiled. It was his way of comforting her. He'd been telling her that since she was a kid. At that time, it comforted her and it was surprising but she still felt happy when she hears it.

They had pretty much spent the time patching everyone up. Zander was still at the car. Sarah and Derek are keeping watch. Abigail was sitting by Sean on the floor, clutching his hand, trying to help him fight for his life. Weaver was stoning by John Henry and Savannah. Ryan is reloading the guns. Cameron is missing.

John realized for the first time after looking up from assisting Weaver with Sean. He started looking around anxiously. He walked out of the alley. Sarah pointed Cameron out to him, who was sitting on the curb of the empty street, watching as the sunset.

"Hey." John croaked. Cameron didn't turn but knew he was tired. He settled down beside her. John glanced at her before following her gaze towards the sunset, "You okay?" He asked, reaching for her hand which was by her side on the floor but it wasn't when he reached for it.

"Yeah." Cameron said, tucking her hand between her torso and her thighs which was in front of her chest, "Things change John. So fast, I just can't keep up." She chuckled bitterly.

"What things?" John probed her, shifting closer.

"Everything…" Cameron's voice trailed off. She turned to John. He nodded knowingly.

"Yeah, you're right." John made eye contact with her, "Well you're always right." He smiled.

"I-" Cameron was about to reply when Sarah came over, the sound of her boots crunching gravels getting their attention. They turned to face her questioningly.

"Weaver called for a meeting." Sarah told them and left to the rest. John stood up, taking Cameron's hand to help her up. They went into the alley again after glancing down the streets which was quickly darkening. John prayed that no one in this area was poor enough to live in this ally, except them…

He sat down crossed legged and helped Cameron. John sometimes saw the dizzy spells hit her like a ton of bricks but he didn't have the time to ask after her, not now at the very least. He sat close to her, listening intently as the 'meeting' commenced with all of them present.

"What the hell is going on?" Ryan asked as a start.

"John Henry thinks that Skynet has already been gathering its forces while we are distracted by the diversion." Weaver explained in that strong accent of hers.

"And what diversion is that?" Ryan raised an eyebrow, glancing at John Henry.

"They're playing dead." Weaver replied simply.

John resisted the urge to rub his hand over his face at the stupidity. How could they ever even let themselves believe it was over?

"We all hope it was…" Cameron whispered, glancing at him. John drew back less than an inch before going into a quick recovery. Everyone was looking at him.

"Well, whatever it is. We need a quick recovery. Is there a way we can salvage the situation? What is going on exactly?" John asked fiercely, almost wanting to jump to his feet to be on even ground with Weaver, who was standing.

"It's too late." Weaver faced him blankly, "We're at the end."

To be continued…

[Cameron]: "John, you can just be yourself," [John]: "you made it sound so easy. I've forgotten you are supposed to keep me human" [Cameron]: "No, you're keeping me human... I've always needed you" [Cameron sits next to Weaver] [Weaver]: "even if you didn't fight, you know the baby is killing you." [Cameron]: "I have no choice." [Weaver]: "Your place is beside John Connor. You could kill it before it kills you…"


	22. Chapter 22: Start

I'm so sorry for the long wait! But I hope this would compensate for the super long wait!

Certain scenes might be a drag here but I hope it's not too bad! Leave a review!

Chapter 22: Start

John placed his hand behind his head as a pillow. At this point in time, nothing seemed to be able to calm him to the point where he'd just stop pacing and shut his mouth so everyone can have their sleep. He squeezed his eyes shut and thought of Cameron; how today almost took her away from him forever, how she is here now, in his arms and safe...

A smile unknowingly graced his lips as his eyes remained closed. He thought of how Cameron's hand ran across his chest so gently. John remembered how she kissed him. He was kissing her, running his hand down her back and as the kiss became more passionate. Suddenly, this shattered into a thousand bits. There was no Cameron in his arms; there was a single gunshot and screaming. He saw machines, hundred of thousands of them marching to him on the barren waste land.

In front of him, Cameron stood with Zander and the rest. They had their backs facing him and couldn't see or hear him scream. John watched as the line of machines approached. They opened fire and he saw the line of his soldiers get shot down one by one, helpless against the stronger firearms the machines carry.

Cameron cry out in pain as the bullets tore at her petite frame and she recoiled from the impact. John heard his voice call her name.

His eyelids snapped open. It was still the dead of the night. There was no moment between him and Cameron but he was satisfied when he flustered and looked for her, only to find Cameron pressed up against his side. Her warmth seeped into him and for the first time in his life, she provided less or no comfort. John could still hear the gunfire and Cameron's screams.

He wanted to shake his head but found it almost impossible. Then John remembered he and Cameron were cramped in the backseat of the jeep for safety and privacy. She was practically laying on him. He pressed his cheek against her forehead that was facing him and found her perspiring profusely. He tried to occupy himself by trying to get Cameron as comfortable as possible, like he used to.

John looked around, trying not to wake Cameron when he reached for the switch to wind the windows down. It might be too cold but he'll keep her warm. The windows winded down softly and John silently heaved a sigh of relief that he had not woken everyone by winding down windows.

Then when a cool breeze blew in, John felt his mind begin to clear and he wasn't so frustrated anymore. He gazed at Cameron as he thought about their pathetic situation. Just before they slept, Weaver told them everything. If John didn't know better, he'd have thought she was making up stories to ensure they would have nightmares about it.

Weaver told him that they had thought Skynet's progress in advancing was slower compared to John Henry but they had never thought that it would have tried to speed up the process. Of all the stupid things to fall for!

Weaver explained that the terminators attacking Zeira Corp as well as Kaliba could be sent by Skynet to destroy evidences and anyone who would stop it. It wanted to destroy everything until the only piece of evidence that technology had gone so far was it. John wanted to scream his lungs out, he wanted to cry like a baby but he can't.

It was less than a week since they came out of training and the war has already begun. It was only a matter of time before the horrors of Judgment Day rain down on Earth.

John Henry was sure that now even as they spoke, Skynet was working it way through all the weak firewalls to the primary military systems to gain control. John bet that Skynet had this coming a long time. It was always there, they just needed to look a little harder and they'll see it but they didn't. The punishment was an apocalypse.

John can't take it anymore. He tried to slip away from Cameron and out of the car but couldn't move without waking her and he knew she woke easily. Just as he thought that, Cameron stirred. Then he remembered how Cameron had answered his question that he had not spoken out loud…now she's really in his heart _and his head_. Her eyes fluttered open.

"Can't sleep?" Cameron whispered, her voice hoarse.

"I can't but you can. Go back to sleep." John replied in an equally soft tone.

"It's alright. I'm up anyway." Cameron smiled, her eyes already wide open. John grinned at her, knowing and appreciating her effort to accompany him in the dead of the night when no one else would. They looked into each other eyes intently, as if searching for something precious but they already felt it. John could feel the core of Cameron reaching out to him. All he needed to do was grab it but Skynet and the war stuck like a thorn in between, "what's wrong?" Her smile faded and she asked, evidently worried.

"Nothing." He looked away quickly. At the corner of his eye, he could still see Cameron looking at him but then she let it slide, for now. Cameron sighed, placing her head down on his chest. Then he decided it would be nice to change the subject, it did feel better when she was up and talking to him, instead of him letting his thoughts run wild, "How did you do that?" he asked with a frown.

"Do what?" Cameron immediately jerked up to look at him, eager for a conversation.

"How did you hear my question at the meeting? I didn't say it out loud." John probed her, his hand subconsciously stroking her soft hair.

"What-" She looked lost for a moment then seemingly recalled something, "That…I heard you say it." Cameron replied matter-of-factly.

"But I didn't." John stated firmly, that he was sure.

"I heard. I know." Cameron persisted. Then suddenly she was unsure, "You didn't?"

"….nope…." He shook his head thoughtfully.

"Well, I heard." Cameron mumbled, "Maybe I'm crazy…" She whispered, lowering her head so her chin rested on his chest, mumbling to herself. John sighed, smiling. He brought his hands up to cup her face in between.

Looking sincerely into her eyes, he told her, "You're not crazy." And Cameron gave a light chuckle.

It ended there, ending as abruptly as it started. Cameron looked away after a while, her hand facing palm down on his chest where his heart is. John watched her, caressing her soothingly, "Are you alright?" She asked again, looking up to meet his eye.

"Fine, just, I need some air." John breathed. Cameron nodded, sliding off him gracefully, settling to sit. John smiled, sitting up as well. He took her hand and squeezed it before opening the door of the jeep slowly, trying not to wake the others. He left the door open, knowing Cameron would want to watch over him. John wandered past Sarah and Savannah, who are huddled up together. John gazed at them for a moment and wondered if this will what it'll be like if he had a sister. He smiled.

John glanced over at Ryan and Zander sleeping with their backs to the brick wall, both of them clutching a weapon of some sort. His eyes flew over John Henry, sitting down with his eyes also closed though his posture was rigid. He spotted Derek and Ellison at the mouth of the alley, asleep. He stood there for a moment, wondering what to do now. He can't leave the alley, it would be too dangerous.

He turned and saw Abigail huddled with Sean in a corner. Sean had woken just as they were about to settle down for night. Abigail was the first on him, being with him all the while. He remembered how worried she was, how she whispered to him even if she knew he couldn't hear her, being hurt and unconscious that he is. John let out a bitter chuckle.

It was still the middle of the night. Then soft footsteps forced him to turn around quickly, ready for a fight but it was just Cameron. She held his hand between both of hers, "John, just go to sleep. I'll be here." She stroked his arm. John could feel her soft hands. He looked her way, wanting to tell her to return to the car but he regretted that. She was giving him that look.

Her eyes were soft and her lips are curved into a small smile. Without a second thought, John yanked his arm out of her hold and grabbed the sides of her head. She neither resists nor shown signs of fear to his ferocity, instead, she looked at him, puzzled. John was didn't even know what he wanted by doing this. He looked straight into her eyes, looking for the answers or the way out which he know well enough Cameron doesn't have.

But he kept searching. They stood there so long, staring.

Cameron blinked, eyebrows furrowing, "John?"

He looked away from her. He couldn't look at her. She brought him comfort and that made him weak and vulnerable. John knew when the war begins, he would be the leader; the one to lead the people and beat Skynet. If he let his guard down, everything might be lost. Just like how Weaver and John Henry let down theirs and Skynet slip through their notice. This was something John would not let happen again if he can. He wanted someone to tell him, to guide him how to fight Skynet. He had to push away comfort, he had to push Cameron away...

It's time to be John Connor.

John looked up slowly and noticed that in his hands, he still held onto her despite his thoughts and readiness to let go. He lost himself and kissed her, hard. His hand slid down and pressed against her back roughly. John could feel her body pressed up against his. He broke the kiss all of a sudden to brush his lips against her neck before suckling on the smooth skin at her neck fiercely. He heard Cameron gasped.

John swept her off her feet and brought her to the jeep. Cameron was gentle in her touch as he walked to the jeep. Her soft hands brushed the nape of his neck softer than the wind can. He placed Cameron on the backseat of the jeep, quickly shutting the door. He winded up the windows and roughly pulled Cameron up by the back of her neck for their lips to meet.

Cameron kissed back gently in oppose to his. John's hand grasped her upper arm tightly. She cringed at the forced he used on her. It didn't hurt her physically but it did surprise her. He let go abruptly, pulling away from her, jumping back. He blinked, his lips parted. John glanced behind him through the window and didn't hear anything but his heartbeat was so loud John thought everyone can hear it. Then he jumped, feeling a weight.

Cameron shifted to that she was sitting on his lap. She ran a hand down the side of his face, "John."

"Stop that." He looked away from her.

"Stop what?"

"Calling me." John replied tersely. Cameron shifted so that her face got closer. His heart overrode his will and he looked at her, "I'm sorry." John muttered, staring at her breathtaking beauty which was enhanced by the soft moonlight flooding through the windows.

"I'm fine." She leaned in, breathing into his ear. Tentatively, John placed both hands on her back, kissing her on her cheek gently, "You needn't worry about the war. Judgment day would come and go. The fight begins and you can just be yourself." Cameron whispered.

"I need to be the messiah that everyone thinks I am!" John growled, glaring down at the carpet, "I need to be John Connor." He hissed, reluctant and angry.

Her hand rested the back of his head, her fingers buried in his hair, "You are John Connor. Nothing can stop that, you are him."

"You made it sound so easy," John's voice trembled as Cameron pressed herself up against him.

"No. You just made it sound difficult." Cameron countered, her voice soft and slow, "It's alright to be comforted John. To feel safe and love. No matter what happens, the sun rises and set with you, even if you can't see it."

John took in her subtle scent. She smelt the same from last time when they first shared a bed, back when future John came back. Back when he'd never kissed her or touch her like that. Now when he thought back, it was so long ago…it was unreal…

His hands wandered to her hips, lingering there. His fingers worked their way past the band of her jeans. Cameron moaned softly into his ear, her warm breath tickling his skin.

Within seconds their clothes was discarded on the floor of the jeep and they were kissing and caressing each other feverishly. Cameron was on top of him and practically taking control of the thing but John didn't mind, it would be a good change. They moaned into each other's mouth to drown out the sound.

The windshields fogged up as if the evidence of all the lust and love going on within the jeep.

It wasn't long before John laid his head on Cameron's chest, breathing heavily. Both of their bodies were covered with a layer of perspiration. John panted hard, kissing her cleavage between gasped. He shot her a nervous smile before resting down again, his hand on her arm. Cameron wasn't panting as badly as John but he could tell, the ecstasy got right down to her CPU.

"We should get dressed." Cameron whispered out, her chest heaving. John chuckled, hearing her heartbeat for a moment before forcing himself up to face her.

"What's the hurry?" He grinned, his right hand cupping her breast. Cameron took a sharp intake of air as John teased her.

"John…" She threw her head back and John lunged, kissing her neck. She moaned, her hands grasping his upper arm. Cameron could feel the hard muscles on his arm which her smaller hands couldn't get a good grasp on without digging her nails into his flesh. John had endured so much for 10 years. She knew that not just Zander but John and herself learnt something.

John paused, captivated by her again. He watched as she recovered from the ecstasy, her eyes closed in pleasure, back arched and her hands clutching onto his arms. The scattered moonlight through the foggy windshields reflected off her perspiration, making her already beautiful body glow. She let out a soft moan just John touched her gently. Cameron lay down, letting John shift so he's right above her.

"You should know, it's alright to love." Cameron whispered, "Don't ever forget that." Her hand flew up to cup his cheek.

"You know…I've forgotten you are supposed to keep me human." John smiled.

"No, you're keeping me human..." Cameron said earnestly.

He smirked, kissing her neck. She squirmed, accompanied by soft laughs. Then something else caught his eyes; the bruise growing at her arm.

His hands flew up to touch that spot. She may be more human but also more fragile. John pressed his lips into a thin line as his finger traced the bruise gently, careful not to hurt her again, "I'm sorry." He breathed out, knowing he caused that bruise in his moment of anger.

Then he felt her hand touch his cheek, "its fine. It doesn't hurt at all." She smiled.

John nodded absently, kissing the bruise before looking at her, "Might not have hurt your arm. I know, you have that…special ability now…" He glanced down, his hand reaching up and placing it just above her left breast where her heart would've been if she had one, "Did I hurt you, here?"

Cameron bit her lips and hesitated and John could've jumped off a cliff. At that moment, John had never hated himself more than ever. He clenched his jaw, looking away. He almost shifted away from her, noticing for the first time since he found the bruise that they still aren't wearing anything and his groin area was pressed on hers fully. John hated himself for even daring to be turned on by that after he hurt her that way. He began to shift when Cameron's hands held his arms.

"No. You didn't hurt me." Cameron replied eventually, her expression not revealing anything about her thoughts or feelings. John gazed at her for a moment then hardened his stare.

"Took you long to decide if I did." John said, keeping his tone soft. Cameron swallowed, looking away, "But the truth is, I did, didn't I?" He snaked his head to meet her eye but Cameron wouldn't let him. In the end, she closed her eyes for a moment before opening them.

"Yes, you just couldn't tell me what was bothering you…" Cameron admitted and her brows knitted.

John sighed, pulling away from her and sitting at the tip of the seat nearest to the door. He struggled to find his pants in the darkness. The fogged up windshields hardly let any moonlight in and just a moment ago, it was an enhancement for Cameron's beauty, now it was just plain darkness. Before he could even pick up a piece of fabric, Cameron was all over him. Her hands touched his shoulders, her breast pressed up against his back.

"You were confused and angry. But I'm alright now." She propped her chin up on his shoulder, "You made me better."

John struggled not to smile, biting his lips. He glanced out the windshields and could make out the first light of day. He twisted around and took Cameron's lips on his, kissing her gently but it was quick, "Come on, we got to get dressed." John breathed, in between their kiss.

Cameron understood perfectly and started to search for her clothes from John's but even as he told her that, John was still over her. His lips running down her neck as she looked for her clothes, "John!" She hissed. John withdrew slowly at the firm tone and he retreated reluctantly, seemingly flushing with shame. She smiled, tossing him his clothes and wearing her own.

Everyone was still asleep when they came out of jeep, fully dressed. John couldn't stop grinning and Cameron took up those by chuckling at his silly expression. They came out of alley, sitting down on the curb. They were quiet all of a sudden and Cameron knew what he's thinking.

"Things happen but something I learnt is that however bad it is, it'll past, and eventually it all will." Cameron said, offering him a smile, "We'll all be there for you when you need us."

John smiled, considering her words, "Maybe you'll need me." He grinned cheekily.

Cameron's smile faded as she placed her head on his shoulder, "I've always needed you." She encircled both her arms around his one arm, clinging onto it firmly.

"Crystal Peak?" John frowned.

"Yes, it is one of areas under the control of the resistance in the future." Weaver said.

Beside him, Cameron nodded, "Yes. That is true." She assured John when he glanced at her.

Zander stepped in, "So we're running?" John turned to him, taken aback with Zander's interruption.

"We're not." Sarah cut in, "Not this time but we're no use to the resistance dead." She said to Zander while exchanging an intense look with John who seemed to be siding with his son. After a while, John nodded stiffly. Instantly, Zander turned away, wandering off. They sat there in silence for a long time, staring at John.

"John?" Cameron spoke.

He blinked and nodded, "Let's go." He stood up and walked to the jeep. The rest nodded and slowly got to their places, "We'll need a new car. Two of these aren't enough for us." John turned to Weaver.

Before Weaver could say anything, John Henry said, "I will search another car for us." He was out of the alley before anyone of them could stop him.

John turned to Weaver, "will he be able to…"

"Yes. John Henry is an intelligent and strong machine. He should over power any human." Weaver replied with a small smile. John raised an eyebrow.

"He's very naïve for a machine." John mused.

"Figure John Henry would be alright?" John asked, zipping up the bags they put the guns into. Ryan and Zander were in a corner, preparing C4s and hand grenades. Cameron looked up, glancing towards Zander then back at John.

"Yes. Even if John Henry know how to hotwire one." Cameron smiled.

"No, that's not what I meant. I told him to get a car. I didn't tell him to steal it, although we are supposed to steal it." John said quickly.

"He'll figure something out." She replied matter-of-factly, carrying the bags and loading them into the back.

"He'd better before-" John's voice was interrupted when a car drove into the alley. It was a small blue Volkswagen. John Henry stepped out before anyone can pull their guns on him. John let out an exasperated cry under his breath, "What's this?" He faked a smile at John Henry.

"A Volkswagen first manufacture in-"

"I mean why'd you take this one?"

"I liked the colour." John Henry smiled, running a hand on the sleek blue roof of the car.

John gripped the steering wheel tighter as he drove. They are just heading to Crystal Peak. Behind them in the back seat were Abigail and Sean. Zander, Ryan and Savannah decided to stay in the Volkswagen which John Henry drove. Sarah, Derek and Ellison took Weaver's car. He stepped on the accelerator, getting dangerously close to the back of Weaver's car.

"John, careful." Cameron touched his arm. He glanced in her direction, nodding stiffly. He can't help but feel nervous. Right now, he knew, they are just going to Crystal Peak and wait for the bombs to drop. All they can do there would be sent out as many warnings as possible to the people to take refuge, and get the place ready for people. Other than that, they would just be waiting for Judgment day to arrive.

John couldn't help but fear, just like last night when he can't sleep. He wondered if he would hear the people screaming in his ear, resenting him for giving up on them as they died off. Would they ask him what he'd always asked himself? Would they ask him this: If everything could start over and you had a choice again, would he choose the people or himself?

"You don't have a choice." Cameron spoke as if she knew what he was thinking. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat, feeling uneasy Cameron could hear what he's thinking. She turned to him and assured, "I'm not hearing what you're thinking."

_Yeah right_. John mused to himself. He'd just been thinking about how uneasy he was about her hearing his thoughts and she turned around to assure him she wasn't listening in. _The irony…_John couldn't help but smile. Then Cameron groaned softly but John heard. He turned to her, eyes wide with fear.

"Are you alright?" John asked quickly. Saving the people are one thing, Cameron leaving him is another.

"Stop the car." She managed to say. John slammed the brakes. Cameron burst out from the door and fell on all fours on the floor, vomiting everything she'd ate. John rushed out and helped her bundle up her hair in his hand. He wanted to help her up but she kept vomiting. John could hear footsteps approaching and he looked up. Everyone was coming but Sarah was first.

Something inside John warmed up, seeing Sarah's anxious face as she ran over. The rest walked either with a blank expression or a frown. Cameron retched, drawing his attention. John dropped down on one knee, bundling up excess hair as the mess created a puddle on the ground. Sarah looked like she was about to help but thought better and stood there, watching. John ignored her.

Then Zander came, he knelt down, "Mom." He touched her shoulder as Cameron threw up the last of her meal. John leaned forward, putting his arms around Cameron when she seemed to be done.

She leaned back, sitting down on the ground, her complexion paled, "You alright?" John touched her cheek gently. Cameron nodded as she swallowed, struggling not to retch at the mess.

"I-I think so." She replied. John smiled at her gently, passing her a bottle of water. He watched as Cameron drank it. She smiled at Zander before looking around at the puzzled faces of the rest, especially Ellison. Sarah stood there like its normal.

"You feeling any better?" Sarah asked, sounding cold and aloof but Cameron and John both knew better.

"Yes." Cameron replied. John held her arm and helped her up. Then Sarah took a step forward, digging into her pocket, pulling out a pack of dried sour fruits. She handed it to John. He glanced over it, noticing it was new and the price tag was still there. He wondered when she bought it…

"Make sure she eats it whenever she feels sick." Sarah stated firmly, walking back to Weaver's car without waiting for a reply she wasn't sure she wanted to hear. He smiled after Sarah then glanced at the rest who are rooted to the spot, frowning.

"We'll talk at Crystal peak." He told them before guiding Cameron into the jeep. Zander walked to the closed door and placed his hand on the windshield. Cameron smiled, matching his hand on the windshield. They couldn't touch through the glass but they both felt it. Zander looked at her one last time before bolting off to John Henry's Volkswagen. John pulled his seatbelt on and followed Weaver's car on the way, "Tell me if you don't feel that well, alright?" He said, handing her to packet of sour stuff, "This would help."

Cameron took it, holding it with both hands.

Then a voice in the back startled them, "Congratulations." John looked into the rearview mirror, catching Abigail's eyes. Cameron turned, looking at her quizzically, "You heard what I said, congrats."

"I heard you but for what?" John smiled, his brows furrowing.

"Both of you now have two beautiful kids." Abigail smiled, she looked at Cameron, "And who else would the father be?"

Cameron chuckled, "thank you."

Abigail smiled, shaking her head, "No," She glanced at Sean, who was asleep, "Thank _you_…"

Cameron nodded briefly, gazing at them for a while as Abigail hesitantly brushed a stray fringe away from Sean's face. She turned back to face the front, grasping John's hand in hers.

They stopped all of sudden. John squinted. In front of him, Sarah, Derek, Ellison and Weaver came out from car, carrying all their belongings. John gestured for Cameron to do the same. Abigail clung on to Sean's arm as they alighted since they have no belongings to carry. Behind them, John Henry and the rest did the same. They all regrouped with Weaver.

John slipped his free hand into Cameron's and Zander shifted closer on her other side. They listened closely as Weaver started explaining.

"Crystal peak is within the mountains. It's easier to fly there." She announced.

"On what? Wings?" Derek retorted.

"Or we could borrow some." Sarah countered, glancing at the air base they had so conveniently stopped by.

"Neither." Weaver said tersely, "I built this base after I bought Crystal peak over few months ago as a precaution in case something like this happened." She explained.

John let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding, somewhere in his chest. _Finally, something they did right…_"You bought it? For the war." John quipped.

"Yes." Weaver replied. She turned around to look at the air base, starting to make her way there. They started walking. When they arrived at the big blast door, Weaver walked to the side, punching the code. It beeped in response. Then she bent over, scanning her eye and handprint. The blast doors screamed out the alarm as it opened to reveal rows of planes, lined up neatly, "these are the jets my company own."

John cautiously walked in with his hand still holding Cameron's. The jets looked advance and in great shape, "this would be useful in the fight against Skynet." Cameron said to him. John looked at her, his eyes glistening with confidence, and nodded.

"Which one are we going to use?" John shouted across the base to Weaver, who was checking if there was any damage or if anyone had excess this place during her absence.

"The transport jet." Weaver replied, "We can use it to transport soldiers from place to place if it is located in Crystal peak itself. There is a bay at Crystal peak for the planes and storage."

John nodded as Weaver went to one of the largest jet. He guided Cameron to the jet, already making up his mind that she wouldn't be out of his sight till she is not being burdened by the baby. Anytime, the nausea or dizziness might strike, putting her in more danger than the war has already put her.

Weaver started up the jet. Abigail and Sean are already settled inside. Savannah, John Henry, Zander and Ryan climbed up the ramp into the jet, curiously examining the inside of a jet. John looked around the base.

"What is it John?" Cameron asked, touching his arm.

"Imagine what I can do with all these jets. And my pilots can fly these. We'll kick Skynet's butt." John told her with a smile. He has never been into planes but just by looking at them, John can tell these are the best and most expensive planes. Weaver might be posing as a CEO of Zeira Corp but behind it all, John is beginning to see the fight.

"John, come on." Sarah called to them, already climbing the ramp herself, after Derek and Ellison. He turned and nodded, walking up the ramp just as Weaver hit the button for the ramp to lift. Cameron told John that she would be going to the control to recognise the route to Crystal peak from the base. He nodded with a smile, taking a long swig out of the bottle of water.

Cameron sat down in the co-pilot seat beside Weaver. The liquid metal didn't seem surprised as it glanced at Cameron, "You didn't come here to recognise directions." Weaver said to her in an accusing tone.

"What does it matter?" Cameron countered, pushing back her accusation with that one statement.

"You sound like Allison Young." Weaver turned to her.

"That's why I'm here. Did you know her? In your future?" Cameron asked, sitting up in the seat to speak in a low tone.

"Yes. In the future I come from; John Connor almost had a sexual-." Weaver said stoically.

"I don't want to hear that." Cameron interrupted, her voice tight, "I want to know something."

"Yes?"

"Would I be in a condition to fight? Even with the baby in me?" Cameron asked, careful to keep their conversation hushed.

"It's not a question whether you can. It's a matter of whether you would." Weaver replied.

"What are you talking about? Of course I will fight for John. I mean if it would endanger the baby." Cameron continued, "Now that you given me back control over my pain sensors, to disable the pain the nerves have been transmitting to my chip, I can block them out but…"

"No. The baby wouldn't be in any type of danger, other than if you bleed to death or get a hit straight to the abdomen." Weaver paused, keeping her eyes ahead, "But even if you didn't fight, you know the baby is killing you."

Cameron withdrew sharply in her seat, looking ahead, "I have no choice." She breathed, trying to hold back tears. Cameron could never imagine the day she'd just collapse, the day when her body would tell her it's had enough of all this. Would it be in front of John? What would happen to her babies? Would she die with all her loves crying for her? Cameron felt tears running down her face. She furrowed her brows in a desperate attempt to stop them.

"You are important in this war. Your place is beside John Connor." Weaver stated as if Cameron didn't already know.

She wiped her tears away with her palm, turning to Weaver and said fiercely, "I know! But what can I do? It's in _me_."

"It will kill you." Weaver reminded.

"I told you, I can't do anything about it. This is John's baby we're talking about..." Cameron hissed, her tears leaving marks on her face. Behind them, Sarah glanced their way and Cameron instantly pretend nothing was happening but she was aware Sarah is already listening in. Or for all they know, Sarah would've already heard it.

"You could kill it before it kills you." Weaver said simply, "It's what we're built to do. It's that simple."

From the corner of Cameron's eye, she saw Sarah's grip on the rifle tightened. Cameron ignored it, looking squarely at Weaver, "No…It's not. I can't kill _my _baby. I _can't_."

Weaver turned to look at her, her eyes filled with surprised and a little confusion, "But you'll be killed."

"I don't want to leave John. I don't have a choice." Cameron turned away, looking at the controls.

"John Connor would fall into rage and fury without you." Weaver told her, "madness."

"Aren't we already?" Cameron said earnestly, "In the dogfight?" She chuckled bitterly, remembering Sarah's phrase she used to describe this.

"History would repeat and John Connor will lead the resistance to fall at the hands of Skynet." Weaver said.

"It's already repeating. Judgment Day, everything."

"My mission is to assist John Connor in winning the war, meaning to protect you to keep him sane. An insane leader makes questionable decisions. It will soon lead to a rebel in the resistance against John Connor." Weaver said monotonously as if reading off her memories, "He'll need you to win the war."

"I'll think of something." Cameron said, fingering the rough fabric of the chair. She wondered what would be different if she didn't appear in the first place? If John hadn't known there was a better place besides his life, would he be fine? Wouldn't it be better if she could erase her very existence? To Cameron, it seems she's the one who hindered the timelines, "I'll last till the war ends." She murmured.

"Then this war better end quickly." Weaver glanced at her, "You don't have much time."

To be continued…

Thanks to those who reviewed/read!

EvilTheLast: Thanks! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!

AJ-JC: Thanks! Well, I'm sure you've gotten some insights of Cameron's condition but her not-telling-John has got to do with the usual reasons as not to distract him from the war. Yeah, I admit I've been hard on them but they have their moments, and problems.

XxDeathStarxX: Thanks so much!

Kaotic2: Thanks! Sorry for the wait!

Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Please review!


	23. Chapter 23: Crystal Peak

Chapter 23: Crystal Peak

They touched down before a blast door and Weaver stopped the engine. Cameron stood up from the co-pilot seat and walked to John. She felt Sarah's eyes on her the whole time but ignored it. Her experiences helped her conceal what she truly thought inside.

He smiled at her, taking her hand. Her feign and perfect smile she prepared seemed unable to be delivered in return. Instead, she forced a small smile and picked up her bag. They alighted without another word with the rest. Weaver was the first at the door again. She went to the side and typed in a few codes on the keyboard at the corner, accompanied by a small screen. Then she scanned her eye and hand before the blast door open.

They stepped in and from the inside, Weaver shut the huge doors. When the door shut, the lights inside switched on. They all turned to Weaver who started to explain, "There would be rooms for you. The ones closer to the main door will be the bunks for soldiers as well as civilian. Then towards the inner, there would be a door. Pass that door would be where all the higher ranking officer would be."

"Are there different levels?" John asked, glancing around the huge and quiet place. It gives him the creeps.

"Yes. The command room is above as well as some of the quarters." Weaver said, the edge of her lips curling up into a small and barely noticeable smile.

John glanced behind him and nodded. Some parts of the walls are blackened with burns and some scratches. The lights are along the walls, their metallic frames all rusted. Apart from those, the base is pretty empty. Then they walked deeper into the place with Weaver leading them. The deeper they go, the more uncomfortable John felt. He squeezed Cameron's hand which had been in his the moment they left the plane.

They walked down the endless corridors, passing doors after doors which John assumed would be the quarters to his soldiers. Then they came to an elevator and decided to split up into two groups. Ellison, Sarah, Derek, Savannah and Ryan would have John Henry, who had accessed the blueprints to Crystal peak before, show them around. John, Cameron, Zander, Abigail and Sean would have Weaver lead them.

As they entered the elevator, John glimpsed a narrow stairway. A shiver ran down his spine and without a second thought, marched straight into the eerie metallic elevator.

Cameron, John and Zander are given one of the larger 'apartment'. In it were four rooms. There was a door where they easily open from the inside. From the outside, there were passwords and all other sorts. John and Cameron's room consist of a queen sized bed on top of a block of wood which propped it higher above the ground. There was a desk beside the bed, a couch and a wardrobe at the corner of the room. Zander's room seemed simple too, consisting only of a single bed and huge tin box where he can place his clothes. Then Weaver left them alone to bring Abigail and Sean to the infirmary.

John sighed, placing the bag on the bed. He looked around the room, removing his jacket and tossing it on the bed before collapsing on it. Then he heard the door room shut, before he can coax himself to look, Cameron was already crawling above him, her long hair forming a curtain around his face. He looked up at her and smiled but she was too occupied to see it.

She ran her fingers down the side of his face gently, her eyes stared in concentration as if she wanted to memorize every feel of John and every way he looked. John closed his eyes, drinking the feel of her gentle touch. Her fingers traced their way down to his neck then his clothed chest. She furrowed her brows, her other hand pulling at the hem of his shirt.

John might not have understood what she's doing but he knows this well enough. He struggled to get his shirt off with Cameron hovering over him. Then when his shirt was thrown to the floor, Cameron's fingers continued their way over his torso. She looked like she trying to remember every contour of his muscles, where he had his scars.

Then when she reached the band of his jeans, John gently took her wrist in his hand, "Cameron? What's wrong?" He asked softly.

She looked up at him. Her eyes seem to register he was there for the first time after running her fingers down half his body. She blinked, "Nothing." Cameron told him.

Then John reached up with both hands, placing them at the side of her face, "Your eyes. You've been crying." He stated.

"I'm not. I'm just very tired." Cameron replied calmly, removing his hand.

John frowned, "Then rest alright?" He knitted his brows. He attempted to sit up but Cameron pushed him down by his shoulders.

"No, no rest." Cameron said firmly. John looked worried but nodded, rubbing her shoulder gently. Then she peeled off her shirt gracefully, tossing it to join John's then she lie down atop him.

"Cameron. What's going on?" He asked her gently.

Cameron didn't reply to his question or even made a move. She lay still on him, her wavy hair splayed out on his chest. It seemed to be a long moment of silence. John stroked her hair. He couldn't figure out what's wrong even if he tried. She's complicated and he never seemed to be able to guess whatever she's thinking but Cameron read him like an open book every time. Then her fingers started to trail on his middle.

John smiled, kissing her on the top of her head.

Sarah dropped her bag on the floor. Her room was small and smelt musty. There was an old mattress and a big tin box to keep her stuff. Ryan's and Savannah's room was just next to hers. Derek's room is right next to Ryan's. Sarah can't say she's comfortable with that but right now, she didn't know if she'd ever be comfortable as long as Derek Reese is alive.

Sarah sighed. She'd heard loud and clear what Cameron and Weaver were discussing. Cameron was too caught up in the conversation and Sarah wasn't sure if Weaver knew she was eavesdropping but even if she did, she didn't stop Sarah.

She trembled, dropping on the bed. She couldn't bear to think what would happen to her son following Cameron's death. Sarah couldn't even imagine. She was sure, John would never take that. Sarah gritted her teeth. She didn't know what to do to help Cameron and in turn, help her son. According to what she heard, her grandchildren are the one causing Cameron's death but how?

It was a subconscious reaction on her part when she heard Weaver telling Cameron to kill the child but Cameron rejected that idea instantly. Sarah needed to think. She needed to straighten things out but they haven't been recently.

First John's appearance, then she found out Zander is her grandson, then Derek's betrayal and now this. It all seemed so hard and impossible for all this to happen to one person in a week but it did. Sarah buried her face in her hands. Then there was a knock on the door. She hardly glanced up. The knocks on the metal door echoed around, ringing in her head. She ignored it, hoping it isn't who she thought it was.

Then the door opened. Sarah hesitated but looked up, her hand already reaching for the gun. Then she saw him. Derek was standing by an open door, "Can I come in?" He asked.

"No." Sarah sneered, still toying with the option of picking up the gun and shooting him down.

"That's probably why I never asked." Derek said gruffly but Sarah was in no mood for humor, and especially not with him. She looked away, rolling her eyes. She started unpacking her things, "Getting comfortable already? You know we can't trust that metal."

"That metal…" Sarah seethed, "Is definitely more trustworthy than you."

"Are you talking about Jesse?" Derek knitted his brows. Sarah looked away, concentrating on unpacking, "Look, I didn't know what she was doing I swear and she'd never hurt John."

"Really?" Sarah looked up sharply, gritting her teeth, "By trying to get rid of Cameron."

Derek frowned, "Cameron? So now you're on their side?" He took a step forward, shutting the door, "Sarah? The war is starting; you can see for yourself what those things can do." He pointed aimlessly out the door behind him.

Sarah's glare faltered. She didn't know what to do but she knew she had to do one thing, "Not Cameron." She had to put her trust in John Connor.

Derek scoffed, "Now you're taking John's side?"

"No. I'm not taking sides. I merely trust the John Connor, our leader," Sarah stood up, stowing the Glock into the back of her jeans, "Like we all should be." She said sharply to him as she past him. Sarah opened the door without another word and stepped out into the eerie corridors. Derek stood there, dumbstruck and lost for words. It took him a moment. Then he turned and looked at the empty doorway, wondering if it was the time for that yet.

He wondered it this John Connor is up to it.

Sarah came to Ryan's room. The door was shut, it was always shut. Normally, people would think opening the door was better as it was easier to run but not Ryan. He didn't want to run. He wanted to fight….

Sarah raised her hand to knock then decided against it and walked briskly towards, where Weaver had pointed to her, was John and Cameron's room.

John bit his swollen lips. Beside him, Cameron was naked as day as was he. Moments ago, he'd thought she wanted a moment, just laying on his chest and not having to worry about anything else but in another, she was gently grinding her hips to his. She just made sure John was turned on and after that; all she had to do was give in to his urges. Cameron was into it, John could tell but there was something else.

He caught her looking at him, her eyes filled with longing. At that time, John hadn't given that much thought and he'd put more passion into it but now, when he lay there, thinking, John couldn't help but worry. Cameron seemed to be worried about something. He'd thought about a few possibilities: _The baby, the war or him._

Mostly, it was always him but John would not jump to conclusion. He closed his eyes. Then there was a loud knock that almost sent John over the side of the bed. Cameron jolted up from her peaceful slumber and glanced around. John jumped off the bed, reaching for his jeans and gun.

"Don't worry. Someone is just at our main door." Cameron said to him, picking up her clothes, pulling them on in a few fluid motions. John stumbled into his boxers and jeans. She went out of the room and into the corridor. Cameron made sure she bought her Glock before typing the pass codes into the device at the wall beside the door. The door slid open without a sound and revealed Sarah on the other side.

Sarah looked up and took in Cameron's state. Cameron seemed to look different to Sarah, now that she knew Cameron is about to leave them but Sarah didn't miss the light marks on her neck. Ignoring that, Sarah glanced behind Cameron, "Can I talk to John?" Sarah asked.

Cameron nodded, stepping out of the way. Sarah entered, hearing Cameron shut the door behind her. They went to where John and Cameron shared a bed and just as Sarah was about to reach for the door handle, the door swung open inwards. John stood there, his hair and clothing in a mess. He looked shocked at her appearance which Sarah had already anticipated but what came out of his mouth was not what she'd expected.

"Where's Cameron?"

Sarah blinked, turning around to find nothing other than walls, "She let me in." She replied. John pressed his lips together before letting Sarah into their bedroom. Sarah immediately took in the messy bed and unpacked bags which sat on the floor. She stepped into the room as John shut the door, he was frowning. Sarah glanced around the messy bed cautiously, hoping she wouldn't find anything that would show what they just did but there was nothing, to her intense relief.

Sarah spoke, "I have to tell you something,"

John glanced at her; "Something you are supposed to tell me before or what?" his tone was cold but not unkind.

"No, I just figured it out." Sarah let out a small laugh. John looked up at her, now curious at what she wanted to say, "I trust you."

Sarah thought John would trip upon hearing that but he held whatever shock he had in him and chuckled, "Sounds about the right time for that." He smiled.

"I thought about it and I should trust you. You are my son. You are the leader of mankind." Sarah continued, "Now I know and I will. Anything you say, I'll trust you for it." She paused, hating herself for what she is about to say, "even if I have to accept that you married Cameron and…love her."

This time, his eyes widened in surprise, "Mom…" John's voice trailed off, suddenly so small.

"But don't get too ahead of yourself. Still, I won't let you risk your life for her." Sarah smiled widely, "I'll be one of your soldiers in this war."

"Mom-"

"And you have to stop calling me that in front of your people." Sarah pointed out and as John started to object, she interrupted, "I mean, how intimidating a General would be with his mother hovering around him all the time."

John let go of all the objections and smiled, "So what should I call you?"

Sarah thought about it, "Sarah, you'll call me Sarah."

John frowned, a little uncomfortable.

"Come on, General Connor, you're tougher than that, don't be such a baby," Sarah teased him like she used to when he was little.

John laughed, "Alright. But what will be your last name? Which the soldiers would address you?"

They spent the next few hours laughing at the names to give her. Then it soon went to Derek's name and the rest. They ended up sitting on the floor, chatting like last time. Like before John grew up, like before he knew the machines. Like when they are still the usual mother and son pair and needed each other so much.

Cameron walked towards Zander's room. She didn't know what she wanted but what Weaver told her was stuck in her head. Sarah had come to talk to John and hopefully, that would lift John's spirit. Cameron did what she could with John but nothing would ever replace Sarah Connor; her place in John's heart.

Cameron had seen for all the years how the absence of Sarah hurt him but because of their son's birth, John managed to block the pain and concentrated on being a good husband and a father.

Cameron arrived and knocked on the door.

"Come in." Zander's muffled voice said from inside. She opened the door and found Zander laying on the bed, the crook of an arm propping up his head and his ankle crossed. He was dressed like when they were at the forest. He wore the bulletproof dark blue jumper, cargo trousers and combat boots. It was pretty much what wore since he was young.

"Hey." She smiled, moving to sit on the bed. Zander smiled, shifting his legs away to make space for her. She glanced around the room; everything seemed packed into the room. Cameron was glad Zander wanted to settle in immediately.

Since Zander was born, Cameron practically transformed his whole wardrobe of tops bulletproof. He still marveled at how she can make them safe and comfortable, "Are you okay?" He narrowed his eyes as Cameron glanced around.

"Yeah." Cameron chuckled, placing a hand on his leg.

"I'm getting ready…getting use to it if you know what I mean." Zander replied to a question Cameron hadn't got to asking.

She nodded, "I get what you mean."

"I see you've been busy." He eyed her tight top and jeans, noting the creases.

"That's none of a ten-year-old's business now is it?" Cameron shot back playfully. Zander grinned, sitting up. Without warning, Cameron reached out and pulled him into her embrace. He buried his face into her shoulder, slipping his arms around her waist. Cameron didn't blame him for not understanding the situation. When the war starts, soldiers would be pouring in and not everyone is a fan of terminators.

Not everyone would accept her, in turn, Zander would be an outcast. Cameron shuddered at the thought of her son suffering because of what his mother really is. She wanted to tell her son, to warn him. She wanted to tell him that the fact she is and always will be a terminator will cause him to be rejected. Terrible things happened to her in the future which made Future John even considered sending her back but that is one of the two reasons. In fact, in the future, the people disliked her only because Future John trusted her. Although there were suspicions, no one really know if they were having a relationship.

Now, Zander is the proof of what is happening between their leader and a metal. Cameron didn't need to guess to know, the first they'll do is destroy the proof and then her. She worries but there is no one she would tell them too. Her expiration would soon come and the least Cameron wanted to do is make sure her son is safe in the army. She wanted the people to look up to him just as he deserved to be and not despise him.

"Zander," Cameron said thickly, then she realized she's tearing up. She pulled him away, cupping his cheeks in both her hands, looking into his eyes earnestly, "You know that I love you."

"Mom, of course I know! I love you too." Zander exclaimed, a smile on his face but this time, there was none on Cameron's face.

"I can't be your mother in this war." She broke out to him as cold as she can manage.

"What?" Zander froze in disbelief, "W-Why? What have I done wrong? You…you don't want me anymore?" He was shaking.

Cameron shook her head, "No." she kissed his forehead, "I'll always love you but…you'll have to tell everyone, other than the few who knows, that I'm your stepmom." She forced a smile at him.

His look of hysteria stopped sharply to be replaced with suspicion and contemplation, "Does Dad know what you're telling me?"

Cameron considered her answer carefully. Zander is a smart boy, "No, Dad doesn't know but I want you to promise me. I'll be your stepmom from now on. No matter what people ask you, that's who I am to you."

"No!" Zander furrowed his brows adamantly, his eyes filled with confusion, "You _are_ my mother!"

"Zander." Cameron started to calm him, knowing what's next.

"NO!" He shouted angrily, "I don't want you to be my stepmother! You always will be my mother! I WANT YOU TO BE MY MOTHER!" He screamed his head off. Then Cameron saw the child in him. Since he was young, when he couldn't get what he wanted, he'll be screaming and thrashing. Zander started to cry. Cameron lunged forward, pulling her poor boy into her arms. Even in her arms, he was crying, "Mom, mom." He grasped at her arm, "Please don't…"

"Zander, let me explain-"

"No!" He interrupted her, "No, I only want you! If you don't want me, who would?" He sobbed, shoulders shaking. Cameron hugged him tighter.

"Baby, of course I still want you. It's just you can't call me that anymore. I'll be known as your stepmother to others." Cameron cooed. Zander shook his head senselessly in her arms.

"Mom, don't do this…" Zander cried, pleading with her desperately. Cameron gritted her teeth and steeling herself for this. She grabbed the sides of his face, forcing him to face her. She could feel her chest aching. She knew for what she trained Zander up for, he was someone hard to break, but in the face of what his own mother could do to him, he broke easily.

"Your mother is dead." Cameron said sharply as much as it hurts her. Zander shook his head, tears running down his face. Cameron's heart ache knowing she'd putting her son through a lifetime of misery of experience something akin to being abandoned by the person he'd trust to love him most in this world.

"NO! SHUT UP!" Zander roared, "You can't do this!" He cried. Cameron let go of him, feeling herself break. She didn't want to. She'd not expect him to react so strongly to this. Cameron had never thought her baby would be fierce in protecting her name as his mother, "Please…I promise, I won't do anything wrong. I'll do my best. I'll be the best! I'll make you proud. Please, I-"

Cameron untangled him from her despite the way he is holding on to her. She stood up and sank to the floor. Then the door burst open. John stood there, taking in the situation. He dashed to help Cameron up. She was crying too. John hugged her while Sarah got to Zander.

"Zander, what's wrong?" Sarah asked him gently, pulling into her arms.

"Mom," Zander mumbled before closing his eyes. John glanced at him.

"It's fine. He's just passed out." John told Sarah.

"What did you say to him?" Sarah placed Zander down on the bed and looked at Cameron accusingly, her protectiveness of her grandson surfacing. John held her around her waist to support her.

Cameron seemed to be unable to get her bearings. She looked at John helplessly but this time, he was looking at her for an answer, "I told him…" She paused, locking her eye contact with John, "I can't be his mother."

John furrowed his brows, clearly puzzled, "W-what?" He stammered, raising his eyebrows, "What?"

"I can't John. At least not during the war." Cameron said, averting his or Sarah's stare of shock.

"Cameron, what are you-" John stopped suddenly and realization spread across his face, "You worry. You worry how the soldiers would see-" He paused, glancing at Zander.

Cameron didn't nod but John can tell that was it. He'd have to admit; John had never even thought of it one second. Cameron had been his wife for so long he'd forgotten how the humans hated her. 10 long years of being away from people made him forget. John let go of Cameron slowly. He can't believe he'd actually forgotten!

Sarah seemed to realize it as well, looking down to the floor. She'd known it was a matter of time before this was brought up but she'd never thought Cameron would come out to protect her son so soon. But then again, Sarah herself is protecting her son from being rejected by people just because she was there. Sarah never really understood but somehow, a general didn't look good with his mother there. When Sarah looked at Cameron a second time, she saw a mother; not a machine.

Cameron hugged herself, trying to stop herself from trembling to badly.

"Cam….oh god…" John licked his lips, closing his eyes.

"It's alright, John. I will be Zander's stepmother. His mother died years ago," Cameron stated coldly whereas John shivered at that thought if Zander's mother did die… Cameron continued, "It'll only be for the war."

John exploded, looking up fiercely, "Which would last for years!" Cameron looked away, "Cameron, he can't grow up thinking his mother is dead when she's right here. He can't lie to others that. He's just a kid! Sooner of later, he'll not be able to differentiate the truth from the lies!"

"Then let him think his mother is dead." Cameron replied simply, "I won't let them hurt my baby." She pressed a hand on her belly, "Neither of them." She stated firmly before marching out briskly.

John froze in shock. Then Sarah walked towards John, leaving the bed. She touched his shoulder, "It's what all mothers would do for their child." Sarah told him.

John looked up, his eyes flooding with tears but he didn't let them fall, "I know." He smiled at Sarah.

After that incident, John couldn't find Cameron. He looked everywhere but he couldn't find her. John didn't dare to go anywhere deeper in case he got lost. He still marveled at how big crystal peak really is. Only Cameron, who might have been here in the future, would know exactly where to go. John worry but he couldn't do anything about that. John went back to Zander's room, deciding that if Cameron didn't turn up in an hour, he'll get the entire team he had so far on a search for her.

He didn't bother knocking on the door, he never did. The door opened smoothly as John opened it. Zander was still on the bed, his back to the door. He didn't move but when John's hand touched his shoulder, Zander jumped, sitting up so fast John hardly sees it. Then before he knows it, Zander already had the muzzle of a gun pointed right at his face. Zander lowered his gun after realizing it was John.

"Sorry." Zander mumbled, stowing his gun under his pillow. He lay back down, turning away from his father. John cautiously sat down at the tip of the bed, touching Zander's shoulder.

"Your mother, she-"

"She doesn't want me anymore." Zander interrupted, his voice pained.

"Not true." John told him sharply, "Your mother would never do that." Zander seemed to be all ears, he turned to lie on his back, "Did you hear her out? Why she told you that?"

Zander hesitated, then looking at John, "No. No matter what the reason, I wouldn't do it."

John nodded knowingly, "I understand you wouldn't do it no matter what it is but it wouldn't hurt so much at the very least, if you knew why she said what she wanted you to do."

Zander frowned, sitting up, his ten year old curiosity surfacing.

"She was trying to protect you." John explained gently, placing his hand on Zander's shoulder, "Protect you from the soldiers that would soon come and fight."

Zander looked at John, clearly puzzled, "They would never hurt me." He looked up.

"Not if they figure out who your mother is." John stated, continuing, "What she is…"

"N-no. They should understand. Mom would never hurt them. She's different." Zander stammered hurriedly.

"Try accepting that if your family has been killed by machines. Try that when they had treated your own kind like dirt." John said, keeping his tone soft. Zander was quiet. He was thinking hard, John can tell.

"Isn't there another way around this without the soldiers trying to kill me or mom? Can't you just conceal Mom's nature?" Zander asked, "She is so…so real now."

"Yes, of course I will protect you and Cameron as much as I can but when she fights…" John's voice trailed off.

"Then Mom won't fight!" Zander exclaimed, his emerald eyes shining with excitement, "She's pregnant. You can tell the soldiers that, which is a reason for that she won't go into combat!"

"That's what I want but do you really think your mother would go for that?" John's eyes narrowed in doubt playfully at his enthusiastic son.

"I think she will!" Zander grinned, "Maybe if we begged her together, dad!" He smiled widely, "Then Mom can be human to the soldiers and to us, forever!"

John couldn't help but smile at the perfect ending his ten year old had painted for him. Sometimes, John forgotten his son is ten. Zander had been so much more than that. Just like the adults, he had forgone everything because of Skynet. John nodded earnestly to Zander's proposal about the problem, "First, we can start by finding mom alright?" He grinned.

Zander nodded when there was a loud knock. John turned to the door but then realized it was coming from the main door. He left the room with Zander at his heels and went to open the door after punching in the code. The door slid open, revealing Sarah.

"Hi!" Zander grinned. Sarah looked shocked at the greeting as is John but she smiled.

"Hi." Sarah greeted. She didn't expect Zander to be so happy already. She turned to John, "The rest are already at the meeting hall."

"I didn't receive word for a meeting." John frowned.

"Well, maybe because you actually called for it on our way here." Sarah rolled her eyes. John then remembered he'd told the rest he'd explain Cameron's big throw up on the way to Crystal Peak. He resisted the urge to groan at the thought of needing to explain, "Cameron is already there." She added. John looked up and nodded instantly.

"Come on." He reached out behind, placing his hand on the back of Zander's head, pushing him through the door, just like John used to do when Zander was young.

"Hey!" Zander snapped playfully, running out of John's reach and past Sarah. John chuckled along with Sarah as they watched Zander run to the end of the corridor.

"He's just like you when you were a kid." Sarah teased.

"I would say it's a compliment." John smirked, looking more like a proud parent than Sarah had ever seen.

"It is." She replied, "Come on, everyone's waiting."

John and Zander entered the hall, followed by Sarah. The hall was quite spacious. It had a broad long table where Ellison, Derek, Abigail, John Henry, Weaver, Ryan, Savannah and finally Cameron, who stood out from the rest by standing behind the empty chair at the tip of the table. Zander took a seat silently beside Ryan and Sarah sat down beside him. John didn't miss the smile Zander gave Sarah.

He noticed everyone had their eyes on him. John's palms started to get sweaty and his heart rate increased. John turned to Cameron for comfort, as usual. She glanced at the empty chair and John walked forward without a word, sitting down into it. It wasn't comfortable, not one bit.

"So…" John started, "I hear, you guys want answers." He swallowed, "Well, I want you all to know, most of you would be holding high positions in this war because of one simple reason, I trust you, definitely more than those few general who might survive judgment day and walk through that door. So, I will answer your questions. In this war, I want mutual trust. The people to stand together as one against Skynet."

John paused to take a breath. He saw Ellison and Derek glanced behind him at Cameron. He ignored that and continued.

"So, I will do what you want; answer your questions." John clasped his hands in front of him on the table and waited for questions.

Then Abigail shifted in front, "First, Skynet? War? What are you talking about?" She raised her eyebrows. The rest barely glanced at her but kept their eyes on John, who chuckled.

"Forgive me. I haven't explained. But Abigail, I come to know when I was very young that in the near future I would lead a war against Skynet, an artificial intelligence. It will declare war on the human race and eliminate anyone who stands in its way." John explained.

All that showed on Abigail's face was disbelief.

"I know this is hard to believe but look around you. All over there are signs of evolution. Tell me about those men who killed our colleagues. They butchered everyone in their path? Bullets are useless against them? They're inhuman? I know you can't understand how they did that but try this option, they're not even human." John told her, "Soon, the war would start and we have to be ready."

Abigail knitted her brows, leaning back in her seat.

"You need a minute?" John asked. She nodded slowly, "alright, you'll get that." He turned to the rest, "So, questions?"

"John-" Ellison started,

"General," Sarah, Weaver, John Henry and Cameron corrected him all at once. He glanced at them all before turning back to John.

"General-"

"That's not necessary Mr Ellison." John smiled.

"James." Ellison said before continuing, "The mach….Cameron, is there something we should know about…her?" Glancing up at Cameron.

John took in a breath before nodding, "Yes." He started, not sure how he'll drop the bombshell, "As you know, Zander is my son. His mother…" John looked straight at Zander, "Is Cameron." Zander smiled at him. Ellison took in sharp breath.

"What?" Ellison gaped.

"Furthermore." John paused, "Cameron is pregnant." Ellison leaned back in his seat, burying his face in his hands, mumbling incoherently, "And I love her." Derek turned away from the table and Ellison still had his face buried in his hands. Sarah didn't even flinch. Ryan and Savannah just smiled but John didn't expect any other, as far as he knew, they didn't know anything about Cameron being a robot…

They were silent after that.

John glanced from face to face before deciding to speak up, "If there's nothing more, John Henry, I need you to get the control centre set up for use and Weaver, take whatever cash we have and go get some supplies. We got to start stocking up." He hesitated, turning to Sarah, "Sarah, you will go with her. Is there any problems?" He asked, looking around. When there were no objections, John pushed back his chair from the table and stood up, "Dismissed." He was out of the door, followed closely by Cameron.

They walked down the corridors. Cameron didn't attempt to strike a conversation but John was dying to get through to her, "Where have you been just before the meeting? I couldn't find you." He said, losing all his air of authority.

"Around, I was checking the security. Weaver had made some noticeable changes to increase the security levels. It is good." Cameron stated stoically. John glanced at her before slipping his arm around her waist.

"Can we not start the business talk?" He whispered.

Cameron seemed reluctant but nodded eventually, knowing how stubborn John can be. As she changed the subject, John can feel her going soft in her posture and the way she walk instantly, "Bet Zander hates me now."

"Well," John looked ahead, "If that's what you're hoping for, give up. He'll never hate you. He can never. He loves you as much as you love him."

"Not after that…" Cameron said.

"Would you believe if I told you he still loves you?" John stopped walking.

"Yes. I'd always believe you." She replied, "But…"

"Well, Zander and I had already thought about something." John shrugged, "That didn't involve disowning your own son."

"I didn't disown him. I just-"

"Disowned him." John interrupted her, deadpan, but before Cameron could say anymore, he said quickly, "We figured if we can't bear to let Zander step out of this, we'll get you in."

Cameron cocked her head.

"Well, we can just make the soldiers think you're human."

"But during the fight-"

"That's the catch. You won't fight and the reason would be because of your pregnancy; which is why I have not been letting you."

"I can't. You need me."

"Alive. Not dead." John pointed out, "But that's what Zander and I got up so far. The boy's so happy and excited as the plan unfolded."

"This would never work John!" Cameron insisted, "I would have to step up eventually! It's my mission."

"Well we'll just have to change that won't we?" John countered cheekily, pressing his forehead to hers. Cameron shied away, "Your mission from now on would be to keep yourself safe and bear my children. It's an honor y'know." He grinned.

Cameron laughed as John turned the seriousness in a mission for his personal gains.

"Do you copy?" He smirked, pecking her on her lips.

"Yes." Cameron giggled. She'd do anything John wanted; even if it was against her better judgment.

They spent the rest of the day doing anything they'd liked. Cameron showed Zander and John around. Sarah and Weaver took off when they got all the money every single one of them owned to buy supplies. John Henry worked on the command room with Savannah's and Ellison's help. Derek followed Sarah and Weaver out to get the guns from their storage after getting John's approval. Ryan seemed to be helping John Henry but he was here and there.

Soon, it was nightfall and the moment John hit the bed after a bathe, he was dead asleep. In his arms, he held Cameron fiercely, though careful not to hurt her. They were naked but just for comfort and warmth. Cameron pressed her face into his bare chest and rubbed his back gently until John is in deep sleep. Then, due to experience, Cameron carefully maneuvered her way out of John's arms without waking him.

She went barefooted, sweeping up the bathrobes she had bought along and wore it. Cameron made her quiet way to Zander's like she was so good at. In the future, Cameron always had the honor to surprise John Connor with her appearances. She smiled at the memory. She arrived at Zander's door. She didn't bother knocking. He's probably asleep by now.

As Cameron opened the door, she wondered if she should get Ryan and Savannah to move into their small 'apartment'. She'd found two smaller rooms a little deeper in. It was definitely safer in here since she intended to use her 'expertise' to improve the security of this place. This new Connor home would be almost impenetrable by force entry from the outside once she'd done.

Inside the room was dark. She took silent steps to the side of the bed. She knelt down and gazed at her son.

Zander was lying on his stomach, one hand under the pillow and another placed on the bed, right in front of his face. Gently, Cameron reached out and smoothed out his soft auburn hair that was touching his ear tip. It was getting longer but Cameron decided to leave it as it is. She liked the way his hair grew out, it reminded her of John. Then Cameron got carried away, her gentle touch brushing his head gently.

Zander didn't wake. Both he and John always claimed she had some sort of magic power. Every time she crept up on him and touched him, Zander would never wake but if were anyone other, the person would find himself looking at the muzzle of Zander's gun. Cameron smiled, remembering how Zander dug up their things to find Cameron's source of her magic power when he was too young to realise this was all part of being a mother.

Cameron bit her lips, taking his hand in hers and weighing it gently. She kissed it, gazing at him. He looked so beautiful just by laying there. He was wearing his sweatpants and the soft jumper which Cameron hadn't got to making it bulletproof. His lower half was covered with the blanket. She pulled the blanket up higher and watched him sleep.

Cameron wanted to protect him forever, from everything. She wanted him to be safe from Skynet, from the soldiers, from the world, from the deaths. She even wanted to protect him from the emotional hurt he might get in the future. But Cameron knew better. She can't protect him from all of those. Just like Sarah, she learnt a mother could only do so much for her child.

Cameron couldn't keep her hands off him. Soon, she got to rub his arm on soft strokes of her palm. He shifted closer to her touch and Cameron held her breath but Zander didn't wake. His hand shifted and grasped onto hers. She held on to his smaller hand, feeling the warmth.

The war is coming; Skynet is coming; to hurt them. She can't protect them, not if she's not going to be there…

To be continued…

Hello there! I apologise for the long wait again! As you can tell, I've decided to put A/N and review replies to the end of the chapter unless there's something I need to clarify for this chapter. So here it is:

Kat: Thanks so much! Hope this chapter had not disappointed you.

PSG1JOHN: Thanks so much!

Course: Thanks! Well, fitb really have not been well received among the Jameron fans so it's alright. Glad you stuck with the story though!

Greg3952: Thanks so much!

EvilTheLast: Thanks! Yeah, as you already probably tell, they're getting ready and have already stopped trying to prevent JD.

Lee443: Thanks so much! Hope this chapter didn't disappoint!

Morded: Thanks! Cameron's problem is probably one of the problems that sticks around (as far as I've planned)

Kaotic2: Thanks! And I'm really sorry this has been an awfully long wait.

TK-MR: Thanks! Sorry for the long wait!

XxDeathStarxX: Thanks so much!

Once again, I apologies for the seemingly 2 months wait! Leave a review!


	24. Chapter 24: Judgment Day

Chapter 24: Judgment Day

John woke with a little jerk. He glanced around and registered his environment. He'd half expect his guards—not that he have any—to rush in and tell him to evacuate the place immediately due to an unexpected Skynet invasion, like in his dream.

Cameron was close to him, as usual. He laid there for a moment, caught up with brushing the stray hair out of her face to care about his nightmare anymore. Then he checked the time with his watch. It was only 4am but John wouldn't expect the place to be asleep at all with Weaver and John Henry around. He untangled his arms from around Cameron slowly, trying not to wake her as he leave the bed but she jolted awake, startling her instead.

"Sorry, Cameron." John said sheepishly, flashing an apologetic look. She glanced around for danger before shaking her head slowly with a smile.

Then they washed up after some fun in the shower and got dressed. Both of them left their room then checked on Zander. The boy was still asleep thus they left a note and went looking for John Henry and Weaver. Cameron and John went to the command centre. It looked new. The flooring was made of smooth and shiny marble. The lights are still switched on and so are the computers but that didn't surprise John.

As they had thought, John Henry was sitting at where John guessed is the main computer. Weaver was standing behind him.

"Good morning Mr Connor." Weaver turned around. In her hand, John saw that she was holding a bunch of keys. John eyed it for a minute before facing her.

"Good morning." John replied, knitting his brows. Weaver and Cameron exchanged nods, "So have you and John Henry got this done yet?" John asked.

"Yes." John Henry replied without turning around, "I am now trying to enhance our security."

"Skynet would try to hack into our communication." Cameron added, turning to John who nodded.

"So how's it going?" John walked up beside John Henry, gazing at the screen full of codes.

"I have gotten everything back. These computers are now fully functional." John Henry replied. John nodded, straightening up.

"Is it possible to record a few words and air them on an international scale? On radio stations?" John asked. John Henry nodded. "John Henry, I need you to do it. Try to convince the people to seek cover. Tell to go to the nearest shelter. Tell them a nuclear war is coming. I need as many alive as possible." He instructed swiftly, John Henry catching every word. John turned and wanted to leave the room.

"Mr Connor, I got all the supplies in the supply room. The guns would be the store; the uniforms would be there as well." Weaver said, holding out the keys. John nodded, taking it before marching out of the room with Cameron right behind him, for that, he was very grateful. At least he'll have her around the whole time.

Cameron walked by John's side for a while before she decide to speak after they were about to take a turn, "The supply room is that way." She pointed in the opposite direction. John jumped, not expecting her to speak but when she did, he turned and smiled.

"I know. But I'm not going to the supply room. I'm not hungry yet." John explained. He continued walking, missing Cameron's frown and the tilt in her head.

"Then where are we going?" She asked, listening intently for the answer.

"To the store. I want to get the uniforms ready." John smiled, stopping again to look at her. Cameron took two steps forward, clinging onto his arm gently.

"Are you sure you're not hungry? It's better if we get something to eat from the supply room before you start getting into work. You never get up after sitting down for that." Cameron said, looking up at him with the same worried expression.

John chuckled, "I'm really not hungry." He stroked her arm which was wrapped around his arm loosely.

"Alright then. Come on." She let go of him and walked ahead. John stood there for a while, realization sipping into his mind and his face lit up.

"I'll be back in a few. Wait here!" John instructed her before running off. Cameron whipped around quickly just in time to see him disappear behind a corner. She frowned and debated with herself whether to go after him. She weighed the fact that John Connor is alone and vulnerable with the fact that there is no one here that can hurt them and decided to stay put like he'd told her. Defying his wishes would definitely anger him to a certain extend though Cameron wondered if there was anything she could do for him to be angry with her now.

She had surveyed the place and especially the main blast doors. There are security cameras in all angles to the blast doors, leaving no blind spots. She knew John Henry would keep an eye on John too. In addition, Cameron had noticed the small sensors which she concluded was placed there by Weaver since in the future she came from, there was no such thing in place. The sensors would alert the entire base if the proper security checkpoints weren't passed and that there is a force entry.

She was satisfied with this place. This is a good place for her child and John to roam around without fear of getting attacked but she know she couldn't keep the soldiers out from here no matter what she did. But secretly, she had already wanted this place to be John's home from now on.

He might stay here and there at different bases but this place; Crystal Peak would be where her love would always return to.

Cameron stood there, getting a little impatient.

John ran to the kitchen. Last time he'd been here was when Cameron showed him and Zander around. The supply room was only accessible from the kitchen, which was empty of food but filled with utensils waiting for the cook to arrive. John smiled, pulling out his keys and picked the one that had 'supply' carved on the flat side, and pushed the key into the key hole.

He heard a click and the bulk door flew open when he pushed it. Inside, were rows of food. John gasped. They were all piled up to the top that was only accessible by the ladder attached to the shelves. Every shelf was filled with dried food, canned food. Everything that can be preserved was found there. He silently thanked Weaver and began searching for what he came for. He again sighed in relief when there was a small tag at each shelf to identify what it held.

He found 'bread' and instantly reached in to pull out a loaf of it. John, with the bread in his hands, began looking for jam then almost slapped himself for the stupidity. Why would Weaver even buy jam?

Just as he was about to leave the supply room with the bread in his hand, he passed a brightly colored shelf. He looked closely and saw the bright words that identified the container to be filled with Peanut butter. John frowned but picked it up, finding a bottle of jelly beside it. He smiled, remembering that Sarah went with her. He then went to the kitchen and found a butter knife in the drawer.

Smiling, he made about 8 peanut butter jelly sandwiches and packed them carefully in a paper bag, wondering if he needed to cut the crust then decided against it. He placed the bread and the peanut butter where he took it, locked the supply room and walked out of the kitchen.

John almost dropped the package he carried when he felt something vibrate at his chest. He jumped, glancing around the dark corridors nervously before pulling out his necklace. He'd forgotten it was there.

**1 MESSAGE. **

**OPEN? Y/N**

John smiled, whispering 'yes' into the speaker.

**JOHN, WHERE ARE YOU? **

His smile faded. He'd forgotten he'd left Cameron standing in the corridor. John slipped his necklace back into his shirt before making a mad dash towards where he remembered he'd left her. When he got there, John was a little surprised to find Cameron leaning against the wall. She had her back to it and she was playing with her sleeves, evidently bored. John grinned, walking up to her.

When she noticed he was back, Cameron left her position against the wall and looked at John, scanning his body to make sure there was no injury then she spotted the brown paper bag in his hand.

"Where have you been?" She asked curiously.

"Sorry, I went to the supply room." John smiled sheepishly, holding up the bag.

"I thought you weren't hungry." Cameron protested, making John laugh at her tone.

"I wasn't. But I figured you are." He held out the open bag to her. Cameron glanced at it then to him before thrusting her hand into the bag cautiously. John resisted the urge to laugh at the guardedness. Her face changed from wariness to surprise when she pulled out a sandwich.

"Thank you." She smiled at him sweetly. John grinned.

"Eat." He urged her, wanting to see her face when she tasted it. As he thought, Cameron was a little surprised.

"Isn't this peanut butter?" Cameron asked with a frown, chewing thoughtfully.

"Yes." John nodded.

"Weaver didn't buy them did she?" She asked doubtfully.

John laughed, "No. Mom went with her so…" He watched as Cameron took another bite of it. He slipped his hand into her free hand and walked towards the store, "Sorry for making you wait so long. I was wondering if you would like it better with the crust cut off-"

"I would." Cameron interrupted, occupied with her sandwich, the first sandwich John had made for someone else. He looked at her with disbelief before she met his eye, her eyes flashing with amusement. They burst into fits of laughter that was inappropriate since there was no real joke but they did. John pulled her into a firm hug when they recovered.

"Thank you so much Cameron." John whispered, "I don't know what I'll do if you weren't here." He kissed the side of her head. As he pulled away from her, she held the remaining of her half eaten sandwich just in front of his closed mouth. John was taken aback for a moment before opening his mouth, welcoming the snack. Cameron smiled as he munched and swallowed. He leaned in to peck her on her cheek before they decide to save the sandwiches for later.

The way to the store was quite an eventful one with all their conversations and laughter. Then they came up to a thick bulk door. It was rusty at some part and the bottom blackened. John pulled out his key, inserting it into the keyhole. He turned it and heard the door click but when he tried the handle, it didn't work. He frowned and tried again and again till Cameron tapped his shoulder, amused.

He creased his brows till she put him out of his misery, pointing at the pad at the side of the door, requesting a password.

"You saw it earlier!" He accused her playfully before deliberating on what the password might be. Cameron watched, eyes sparkling. John glanced at her, his eyes already recognizing the new expression Cameron had mastered recently. It was amusement. He scowled at her, biting his lips so he wouldn't smile. He could never be angry at her. He cared for her too much. John knows it is unhealthy but he'd never give that feeling up for anything in the world.

"Stop stalling Cameron, tell me the code." John shot her a threatening glare but the sides of his lips twitched into a smile which he failed to hold in.

"Weaver must be setting it to something only you would know." Cameron reasoned, playing innocent.

He looked at her in annoyance, "there's nothing I know which you don't. So help me out."

John tried the date of judgment day: April 21st 2011 but bold letters 'error' flashed. Then he tried his birthday but it was also rejected. John glanced at Cameron and tried Cameron's built/birthday but to no avail.

"July 24th 2008," Cameron said out suddenly. John turned around, frowning.

"Is that it?" John asked.

"I don't know." She admitted with a smirk. Then John realized she genuinely didn't know about the code. _She just pretended to so she could put me through some amusing agony. _John realized.

"You enjoyed that!" John said, the disapproving look on his face. She chuckled, looking away apparently guilty. He turned back to the pad and punched in the numbers. There was a beep and the door clicked open, outwards. He turned to Cameron in disbelief, "How'd Weaver know Zander's birthday?"

Cameron seemed to be frowning at that too. She didn't have the answer to his question. Then they entered the store, locking the door behind them for safety and John pulled out his necklace, switching on the torch on it. The strong beam shone into every corner. John found the light switch and hit it.

The store seemed to be heavily equipped. Cameron walked towards the rack of the rifles and examined them, turning around to face John with a small satisfied nod. He smiled in response, silently thanking Derek. John always knew he would be a good soldier due to skill and experience but he just had a trust issue no matter how many times Cameron saved them.

John went towards the huge wardrobe and opened it. Inside was all fabric. Clearly, they have already been made into uniforms, just waiting for their owners to come and sew their own names on it. Cameron went to stand by him, searching the shelves with her eyes and then reach out for a particular size. Without another word, Cameron turned around with the uniform in her hand.

"We're done here unless you need anything else?" Cameron asked.

"Erm, no but we're here for-"

"The uniform and we got it." Cameron raised her hand. John shrugged then nodded. Then left the war room and John made sure it's locked. He glanced at his watch and they decided to head back to the control room which is also their communication chamber. They shared the sandwiches as they walked. When they arrived, Weaver was not there anymore but John Henry was still in the exact same seat from when John last seen him.

"Have you got anything yet?" John asked. John Henry hardly seemed surprised.

"Yes. I managed to hack into the broadcasting stations. You might want to record a message and I will bring the message in." John Henry explained, picking up a small speaker which was connected by a wire to one of the computers. On the screen was numbers which John could not make any sense out of. John took the speaker from John Henry and he sat down on a chair beside the computers.

He looked at Cameron, in his mind forming the right words to say to the people right now. The truth is, he didn't know what to say. He is John Connor and he lead but the only problem is, he can't lead the people who don't trust him at all.

He took a deep breath and turned to John Henry, who nodded. John closed his eyes for a moment, bringing the speaker close to his lips, "Skynet. Judgment Day. The world is coming to an end. Skynet, a computer intelligence is coming to kill us all. We've come this far as humans but now; the machines will rise up and declare war on the human race. I know how this sounds but I need you to go to the nearest shelter the moment you hear this. Within less than a week, we will all be hit with an apocalypse by nuclear weapons that we create. So I need you to stay alive. You are important because I am telling you, there will be a war. We will resist the extermination. This is John Connor. If you're listening to this, you are the resistance."

John looked up at John Henry slowly, nodding. John Henry turned to the keyboard and rapidly typed out a few codes. The computer screen burst into life. The numbers scrolled up the screen rapidly and soon, even the PA systems of Crystal peak burst with static before the message John had given was relayed into the systems.

"It will be going into the radio stations across the world as well." John Henry said. John barely registered that as he stared into space. Then in a while, John stood up.

"I'll be in the mass hall." He mumbled, leaving the room. Cameron gave John Henry a subtle look before following John out.

The corridors were still empty. John walked towards the Mass Hall, closing his eyes occasionally as he walked to imagine them filling up with soldiers. John even tried to imagine the sorrowful cries of the kids, the wives whose husbands perished in the most recent clash with Skynet. He subconsciously clenched his fists as his thoughts ran wild. He frantically tried to block out the fear but he can't. They flooded their way into their head.

He could hear people screaming as they died. John could see the machines closing in on them as they gun down everyone they saw. Blood splattered everywhere and then-

John snapped out of his reverie as he felt a hand on his back.

"John?" Cameron's smooth gentle voice whispered to him. He blinked; glad to be out of that, "Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah." He stammered, bringing up his free hand to wipe off the perspiration on his forehead, "Just thinking."

Her hands rubbed his shoulders comfortingly, "Don't let your thoughts run wild." She warned.

"You could've warned me before it happened." He smiled humorously.

Cameron kissed him on the corner of his lips before withdrawing with a smile, "They're waking." She muttered into his ear.

John chuckled, nodding, "Then I suppose, we could make breakfast for them?"

"I think I will." Cameron said, knitting her brows in doubt for John's cooking skills again. They had a laugh before going to the kitchen. After some deliberation, they decided to make pancakes. John was afraid Sarah might not like that but push that aside as he watched Cameron work. She seemed happy enough. It took a while but Cameron soon made 30 pancakes, piled up on the plate. John glanced at the huge clock hung on the wall and smiled at Cameron who was already untying the apron.

"Just in time." He grinned, pecking her on her cheek as he swept the plates of pancakes off the table. They walked to the mass hall to find some of them already there. Zander and Ryan was sitting opposite each other, playing chess (wherever they got the chess set was unknown to John) and Savannah seemed to be observing the game. Abigail and Sean were there, talking to Ellison seemingly.

Sarah was sitting at a separate table altogether, her face buried in her hands. John smiled and walked over.

"So early in the morning for a nap Connor?" John teased. Sarah straightened up suddenly, shocked but shot John an annoyed look when she realized it was just him, "What's wrong? Bad night?"

"Bet yours was better," Sarah mumbled, placing her arm in front of her on the table.

"Bet again." John grinned, setting down the plates of pancakes on the main counter which was just beside her table.

Sarah looked at the stack and blinked twice, "Tell me I'm dreaming," She mumbled.

"Cameron made those. And I swear, they're better than yours." John grinned cheekily. Sarah scowled; reaching out to smack him but John had better reflexes now. He jumped out of the way before announcing to the others to come get their food. Abigail was the first to leave the table, arriving in front of John, "Hey." John greeted her with a smile.

He noticed she was somewhat back to her joking and cheeky self, "General Connor." She saluted with a broad grin, "Serving pancakes?" She took a clean plate off the shelf.

"Shut up." John snapped, smiling as he dug up four pancakes for her and placed it on her plate. John was enjoying serving his soldiers for a change though he did get teased by most of them. Cameron came into the mass hall and for a moment John was glad until she watched him, amused. He couldn't help but smile upon seeing hers. Sean, Sarah, Zander, Ryan, Savannah and even Derek came back for seconds. Breakfast was a cheery meal and as far back as Cameron could remember, cheery meals were virtually impossible during the war.

John and Cameron sat down at the same table as Sarah. She glanced from John to Cameron before forcing a smile as she met John's eyes.

"So…" Sarah started, poking her pancake with the fork nervously, "What have you been eating?" She looked at Cameron.

Cameron looked up from her food and blinked, "What?"

"I mean what is your special diet? For the baby." Sarah glanced over the edge of the table at Cameron's abdomen.

"Special diet? I don't…have any." Cameron replied awkwardly, a little uncomfortable with Sarah asking about something like this but John decided to step in.

"Mom, Cameron doesn't need a special diet; Zander is as healthy as a horse." John chuckled.

"Then what about Cameron? The baby needs the nutrients but so does the mother." Sarah shot at John firmly.

John furrowed his brows in confusion, looking to Cameron. He saw Cameron's look of confusion change to an expression John couldn't describe. Sarah seemed to catch that.

"I mean, as the father, shouldn't you be more concerned?" Sarah placed an arm on the table, shifting closer.

John looked into her earnest eyes, shifting uncomfortably, "Mom, I…honestly…I'm not good at this…" He glanced sideways at Cameron who was looking away from both Sarah and him. He looked at Sarah and noticed that she had her eyes on Cameron.

"John," Sarah leaned over, "Maybe you should start."

"Cameron's fine without any special diet mom." John sighed.

_That was when she wasn't about to die for god knows what reason..._Sarah wanted to tell his insensitive son but she couldn't. This would break him probably just as much as how Cameron's actual death would, "Did you give her fruits?"

John chuckled, "Mom, are feeling alright?" He frowned, looking a little amused.

Sarah glared at him, "I'm fine John. Just make sure _she's_ alright." She glanced at Cameron before leaving the table with the plate. John furrowed his brows deeper and watched as Sarah left the mess hall. He turned to Cameron.

"What do you suppose is up with mom?" John touched her hand. Cameron looked up, shrugging quickly but John noticed she was a little disorientated, "Are you alright?"

Cameron forced a small smile, pulling out the packet of sour plums and taking one in her mouth, "Dizzy." She struggled to cover it up. John chuckled, nodding with a smile. He put his arms around her as she leaned her head onto his shoulder.

"Maybe Mom's right." John mumbled into her hair, smiling as he took in the sweet scent.

"Mr Connor, the people are moving." John Henry reported instantly when John entered the room with Cameron, "They are responding to your message. Some of them."

John glanced at Cameron and smiled. He then turned back to face John Henry, "How many?"

"About one fifth of the people. They are all trying to get into the bases but the military government is forbidding all entries to the shelters." John Henry said calmly.

John scoffed, "Are these people insane? I have to speak to them-"

"I believe that wouldn't be necessary Mr Connor. I managed to reopen all the bases and the people are already stocking up in the bases." John Henry shot them a smile.

"Good…" John nodded.

They spent the next few days stocking up their supplies further and by the end of the week, John had his uniforms with 'Connor' sewn to it. Sarah's name was changed to Gale and Derek's was made to Baum. Ellison had his with his own name though he was uncomfortable to wear fatigues after years of coat and tie.

During this time, they wedded Abigail and Sean. John gave them the ring that the woman from the Mexican village gave him and Cameron, telling them the story. Sean and Abigail were honored as they took it, promising to remember the bravery of the people who once wore this ring. Sean got his own name, 'Reeds' stitched to his uniform.

Everyday, everyone busied themselves with preparing for the war so they would stop their minds from running wild. Abigail and Sean were given some time for their 'honeymoon' which is to roam around the 'surface' (which is named by Ryan to represent the outside of any base.). They were however instructed very strictly to return when they receive the signal through their cells.

Through this time, John continued to work to send out messages to the people to motivate them about the upcoming war as well as convince the non-believers. John Henry had made it impossible for even the government to stop them from hacking into the radio stations at regular intervals everyday to air a message. More and more people began to believe them and went for cover.

Everything was going smoothly.

"Mr Connor, you are needed in the command room now." John's radio rang out with John Henry's slightly anxious voice. John, who was just getting down for a break on the bed, jumped up, picked up his firearm and ran out of the room with Cameron right behind him. They ran straight to the command room. Seemingly, almost everyone was there.

Sarah was standing behind John Henry, looking anxiously at whatever was on the computer screen. Ellison stood by, his hands in his pocket but John could see he was impatient about something. Derek was peering over John Henry's shoulder, refusing to get closer. When they saw John entering the room, they automatically move aside. John had already instructed them to dismiss the formalities or saluting or any of that after a few days of annoyance.

"What is it?" John asked, his eyes taking in the map shown on the screen.

"Skynet is starting to activate the missiles but the military is trying to purge it out of their systems." John Henry explained.

"Let me guess, it's winning?" John asked, not taking his eyes off the screen.

"Yes. So far, the military is unsuccessful in stopping skynet."

John pursed his lips, "I need you to get in there and stop it. We're-"

"John." Cameron interrupted him, "We can't stop Skynet." She stated firmly.

"Well we have to try. We've talked about this." John countered.

"We can't risk putting John Henry in the middle of this. We need him in this war." Cameron told him calmly. The rest stood there and watched the exchange nervously, already feeling the argument heating up between the Connors.

"Now there may not be a war!" John unknowingly began to raise his voice. He whipped around to John Henry, "Do it!" He snapped. John Henry sat there, tilting his head. He glanced to Cameron who shook her head. John resisted the urge to cry out in frustration as John Henry would rather heed Cameron's orders than his.

"John!" Cameron called to him again, her voice controlled but firm and intimidating, somewhat.

"We're not ready for this Cameron!" John tightened his jaws.

"You're right, they're not," Cameron told him gently, "**You** are." She steadied her voice, staying rooted to her spot. John frowned, staring at the floor with some intensity.

"I have to stop this." He mumbled. Cameron ignored him, nodding at John Henry slightly. He saw it and turned back to the computer, sending out messages to Sean and Abigail for them to return to the air base. Weaver has already been stationed there to wait for them and transport them back to the base. John could hear people begin to get to work, sending out the last warnings to the government, for them to get to cover. None of them bumped into him as they scattered across the control room to help. He stood there, muscles tensed.

He stood there even as Cameron went over to comfort him with her touch. John found it relaxing physically but mentally, he was stuck. He stayed there like a statue as he heard the radio went into pure chaos. People began radioing them to call for help, for back up and John could hear them.

"Connor? What is going on?" A deep voice of some General somewhere radioed in. Obviously, wherever he is, he hasn't get hit by the missiles but he could hear the cries of help but places which had been. John Henry spiraled his chair around to face John questioningly. Everyone turned to John, waiting for him to reply to this message, "Connor? Are you there?"

John felt something explode deep inside him. He whipped around so fast and snatched the speaker up, thrust it to his own lips and roared into it, "Get the hell out! NOW!"

Sarah jumped and so did Ellison at the ferocity in John's voice. John froze for a moment, perhaps waiting for a response from the other side but there was none and the chaos, that the many radio messages which were sent to them caused, continued. Some of them were already silent. John soon felt his hand trembled, dropping the speaker. He retreated from the table.

"That's what you tell them." John muttered the order, receiving a chorus of 'yes sir's before he stepped out of the room. He saw Sarah hesitated to follow him, probably to comfort him but she didn't and instead, turned to the controls, replying to the messages.

John walked down the corridors. He could hear Cameron's footsteps just behind him. She was always there and for some reason, John was always glad. He walked and walked aimlessly, arriving at a dead end. Slowly, he slumped down in a corner, feeling Cameron's hand touch his shoulder before she knelt down by him. He reached out for her hand, his eyes dazed. When he found her familiar touch, he held on firmly.

Later, they were quiet, listening. They both heard the big blast doors of Crystal Peak opened and boomed shut, notifying the safe arrival of Sean, Abigail and Weaver. John barely budged. Both of his hands clutched at one of Cameron's as if clinging onto dear life. They sat there quietly.

Then there was a tremor and John knew, it's already raining down on them but they were safe. The missiles would never reach him. They would never touch him. Cameron would never let it even if they tried, even if Skynet tried.

Cameron didn't know what she wanted for John today: Judgment Day. Maybe she'd wanted to give him the time of his life today to make up for his losses. Maybe she wanted to help him through this silent agony. Maybe this time, there's nothing she could do.

11 years ago, Cameron would've forced him to speak to her so that she can help him drive away grieve. She'd have seduced him into making love to her so that he can forget for the moment. She'd have done everything she could to make him happy. But that was in the past. Cameron knew John enough to know this was never what he would want. John wouldn't want to forget. He'd want to remember this moment.

And if that was what he wanted, Cameron would give it to him. She sat down beside him, leaning back against the cold concrete wall, their fingers intertwined. They listened, hearing and feeling the impact as missiles rained down on earth. She heard a strangled breath escape John and he tilted his head to rest on her shoulder. Cameron waited for the sob that never came.

For that day, Cameron stayed by John and grieved with him for the death of 3 billion.

_Finis_

Thanks to all who reviewed and those who read!

Jordan23: Thanks so much!

Morded: Thank you!

Lee443: Thanks! Glad you enjoyed it.

EvilTheLast: Thanks so much!

Lsquare: Thanks! Glad you enjoyed the portrayal of Cameron here!

AJ-JC: Thanks! I'm glad you enjoyed it. Hope this was a sooner update? :D

Kaotic2: Thank you!

XxDeathStarxX: Thanks so much!

PSG1JOHN: Thanks! Lols! Don't be too sure about Cameron not having robot death matches! About Cameron and the power core, in my story, because Cameron is after all still a machine and she could only carry a child because of the 'modifications' Weaver did to her in the previous story. Therefore, the modifications did made carrying a child possible for her but of course, she doesn't function like a normal mom. There is no clinical/technical explanations in the story but it's more like Cameron, using her power core to survive, will now have to split the power she have into two for her and the child. Changing her power core, technically, will be feasible but she can't do it when the child is still residing in her. Thanks and having John at this age when the war starts is kinda what I'd intended (by having a Zander in the middle) I haven't read the story from phantomwriter05 but maybe I will soon Thanks again for the review!

A/N: Well, that's it folks! That marks the end of 'Nothing We Can Do'. Hope you enjoyed this story as much as I enjoyed writing it for you guys! Watch out for the sequel! Tentative title: _Hang in there, baby!_ Remember to leave a review about your opinion!

And, if you guys have any idea for the title of the next story, feel free to suggest it in the reviews or send me a personal message!

_There's no fate but what we make! _


End file.
